Into The Dark
by Debwood-1999
Summary: Set during the Ministry Of Darkness Era. The Undertaker has married Stephanie McMahon and now has control over the WWF. Vince's baby girl is now at the mercy of a sick, demonic human being...or so everyone thinks. Taker/Stephanie
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying my hand at writing more than one story at once. This was an idea spawned from the Ministry of Darkness storyline from twelve years ago. I always thought that it could have gone further than it did, and the ultimate reveal – that Vince McMahon was behind it all, just to screw over Steve Austin—was an epic fail. I also wondered what would have happened if the Black Wedding hadn't been ended like it did. So, without further adieu, here's my foray into the MOD universe.**

**BTW, this story's part kayfabe, part real, so Vince is known by Vince, Stephanie's known by Stephanie, Undertaker is both Taker and Mark, Steve Austin is Steve Austin, and Hunter is Hunter.**

_**Into The Dark**_

_**By Debwood 1999**_

_**Chapter One**_

_Providence Civic Center_

_Backlash, 4/25/99_

",,,Everything's gonna be fine," said Vince McMahon to his young daughter. They were standing in front of a waiting limo parked near the back entrance of the arena. Four police officers stood nearby to ensure that the young woman was safely bundled off before the main event match of the night started. "Just wait for me in the car, okay?"

Stephanie McMahon nodded quietly, looking every bit the part of the obedient daughter.

Vince continued. "And, uh...gimme a kiss." Stephanie pecked her dad on the cheek. "We'll be on our way to Hartford right after this is over, okay?"

"I love you, Dad."

Vince ushered Stephanie into the waiting limo. "I love you too. Stay right here. Atta girl." He closed the door and turned to Providence's finest. "You guys, please keep a really good eye on her, and I'll be right back as soon as this match is over. We'll be right out of your hair, okay? Thank you..."

~~~MOD~~~

Half an hour later, Stephanie was engaged in small talk with the cops guarding the limo. One of the officers was talking about how big a fan his little boy was when the doors to the arena suddenly swung open with a loud bang!

"STEPHANIE!" growled a loud, booming voice. Stephanie glanced over her shoulder and gasped. The Acolytes, Farooq and Bradshaw, charged towards the limo, still in their wrestling gear. Heart pounding, Stephanie leaped back into her seat and rolled up the limo window.

Everything happened at once. Three of the cops rushed the Acolytes and kept them at bay. The fourth cop pounded on the roof of the limo, shouting at the driver to _"Go! Go! Go! Go!"_ The limo squealed out of t he parking lot and sped away from the arena.

As the vehicle rushed down the street, Stephanie shouted frantically, _"Stop! Stop, driver! Driver, stop! Wait for my dad! Driver!"_

A second passed. Then, the little door separating the driver from the passenger slid open, and a face that to most looked like it came straight out of a nightmare leered at the young woman.

"Where to, Stephanie?"

_"DAAAD! DAAAAD!"_

The Undertaker howled in laughter as he drove off into the night, a screaming Stephanie McMahon in the backseat. Vince McMahon's youngest child, his daughter, had just been kidnapped by the one man he hated and feared the most.

~~~MOD~~~

_Hartford, CT_

_4/26/99_

A weary and anguished Vince McMahon climbed out of the limo after it pulled into an underground parking lot. A black briefcase was clutched in his hand, and the stress of the past twenty-four hours was etched across his face. Jerry Brisco and Pat Patterson, Vince's two right-hand men, accompanied him as he trudged into the arena. Jerry patted Vince on the back in reassurance.

~~~MOD~~~

"You know Vince, I think you should call the cops," Pat suggested, cautiously.

Vince, who had been pacing the floor, turned on his heel. _"No!"_ he spat.

"Why not?" Pat asked, raising an eyebrow. The three of them were sequestered in an empty locker room, away from the crowd and the other wrestlers. Vince didn't have the time, patience, or energy to face anyone at the moment. Stephanie's abductor had instructed Vince to go to this room and wait.

"We're not gonna call the cops. We're gonna do it _his _way," Vince said, matter of factly. Vincent Kennedy McMahon was a hard-nose, and no amount of persuasion would convince him to do otherwise. Besides, he figured, calling the cops would be considered a sign of weakness, something that after the past few weeks, he wasn't about to show again. "I brought everything he asked me to bring. I've got all the papers, they're signed and in the briefcase. I'll give them to him." A sigh. "I just want Stephanie back. No cops."

Jerry shook his head. "Vince, how are you going to trust him? How are you going to trust this man?"

Vince paused. "I don't know that I can. But I guess I don't have an alternative now, do I? But if that bastard, in any way, has harmed Stephanie..." he let out a sigh and put his head in his hands, unable to finish the threat.

Jerry gave his boss a reassuring pat on the back. "Vince, it'll be okay."

The night dragged on. Eventually, the three men managed to find some folding chairs and were sitting down. Before he sat down, Vince took off his jacket, and now he had his head in his hands and was shaking it a lot.

"Oh, god," he sighed. Before he left his hotel, Vince received a call from his daughter's kidnapper, instructing him to wait by the phone for his next call.

"I hope he calls soon," Pat said.

"He'll call," Vince said back, his voice short.

"Vince, Stephanie's gonna be okay," Jerry reassured him, patting him on the back.

"I'm glad you're here. What a nightmare."

"I know, Vince."

"All this waiting."

"Long night."

Finally, the phone rang, interrupting the tension. Vince sprang up to answer it. "Hello?"

_"Vince, you know who this is."_

"I know who this is," replied Vince. He could identify The Undertaker's raspy voice anywhere. "Just tell me, how's Stephanie."

_"She's fine, Vince,"_ Taker drawled. _"As a matter of fact, she's reaaaal fine. And you know what I've got, and you know what I want."_

"Listen. I brought everything, just like you said. You've got controlling interest. You've got it signed, sealed...now I want Stephanie back, and I want her back NOW."

_"Oh, you've planned ahead. I like that. Once I get those documents, Stephanie will be returned unharmed. But, if you slip up just once, you'll never see your precious little girl again."_

Vince clenched his fists. "If you so much as harm a hair on her head," he snarled, "So help me, you son of a-"

_Taker chuckled. "Now Vince, is that any way to talk to your daughter's soulmate?"_

Vince flinched at the mention of the word _"soulmate."_

_"You just give me those documents. Deliver them, at 10 pm sharp, by the loading dock of the Grand Chalet Hotel parking garage." A pause. "Oh, there's one more thing."_

"What?"

_"I don't want you to deliver them, Vince. I want Steve Austin to bring them to me."_

"WHAT?"

_"Alone."_

"I, I can't. I can't ask Austin to do that."

_"That's your problem."_

"Now, wait a minute-"

_"Vince. Your problem, not mine," _Taker said one last time before the line went dead.

"No! It's...hello? HELLO?" Vince slammed the phone down. "Son of a..."

Jerry and Pat looked on, wanting to reassure their boss, but thinking better of it.

~~~MOD~~~

Slowly, Vince trudged towards the ring, where Steve Austin was celebrating his title win with his fans. Steve glanced over and eyed his boss suspiciously. Anyone who was a fan knew that the animosity between Vince and Steve was long-standing and well-documented.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Vince started, carefully. "But, I guess maybe I do. This isn't easy for me but...what I'm trying to say is...well, to make a long story short...I need your help."

Steve shook his head in disbelief and paced the ring. "You said, what? You need my help, is that what you said?"

Vince nodded. "I need your help. The Undertaker has kidnapped my daughter Stephanie, and I need your help."

"Okay, you gotta clear this up exactly for me. What are you trying to say? Just go ahead and say something, 'cause you ain't making no sense."

Vince appeared to carefully chose his words. "Well, this isn't...it's, it isn't anything personal. I know that you don't like me, and I know you never will. And the feeling is somewhat mutual. But it's not about you and me. This is personal, and it involves my daughter Stephanie, and Austin, you can help me."

"Well, with all due respect to you and your little daughter...hell, I got a million problems of my own. So as far as I'm concerned, I really don't give a damn about your problems."

Vince shook his head. The words came out in a rush. "Austin, The Undertaker has made...he's made some demands. He's asked for some documentation, and that's alright with me. I don't care about the documentation, but he's made other demands. He's demanded that instead of me delivering the documentation to him, he's demanded that you deliver the documentation, and if you do that, I really believe everything will be fine with my daughter, and I think you can understand my point of view as a father."

"So, what you're saying is that Vince McMahon needs Stone Cold Steve Austin, that's what you're saying."

Reluctantly, Vince nodded.

"So, if that's true, that Vince McMahon needs Stone Cold Steve Austin, then that's what I want you to say to me. Say to me, 'Vince McMahon needs Stone Cold Steve Austin."

A tense silence passed before Vince managed to say, "Vince McMahon needs Stone Cold Steve Austin."

Austin nodded. "Vince, I never forgot one single thing that's happened to me in the WWF. So, Vince, since you need me, then I'll say this. By the same token, I need you to kiss my ass." At those words, the crowd went nuts. "And that's the bottom line, 'cause Stone Cold said so!"

Vince's shoulders slumped in defeat. Dejectedly, he walked back to the locker room.

~~~MOD~~~

Back at the locker room, Vince, Jerry and Pat stood, looking defeated. "What are you going to do?" Jerry ventured.

"What else can I do? I'm gonna deliver it myself," Vince answered, his voice resolute.

"Don't you think we should go with you?"

Vince's voice held no room for argument. "No!"

"Be careful, Vince," Pat warned.

Vince shook his head. "He asked for Austin, and Austin's not coming," he muttered, more to himself than to his companions.

Jerry chimed in. "Be careful."

"I've gotta do it myself," Vince sighed. Briefcase in hand, he left, oblivious to the uttered goodbyes of his righthand men.

It would be a fool's errand. Vince wound up pacing the loading dock of the agreed upon location. He watched 10 pm come and go before giving up and going back to the arena.

~~~MOD~~~

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I used much of the dialog between Vince, Jerry, Pat, Austin, etc. from the 4/26/99 episode of RAW. I'm trying to keep as close to the actual storyline and episode for that day, but once this picks up, it's gonna deviate quite a bit from the original storyline**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"WHY? Why are you doing this to me?" rang a terrified scream from the arena basement. "Please let me go! Please, please, no!"

Farooq and Bradshaw dragged Stephanie McMahon, now dressed in an embroidered black satin gown, to her feet. A black leather collar was wrapped around her neck. The terrified girl struggled and fought to break free, but the Acolytes had a death grip on each of her arms.

They dragged her forward until she was face to face with The Undertaker. Leering, he leaned over and stroked the side of Stephanie's face. The poor girl flinched. "Please, I'll do anything! Please let me go!"

Taker nodded to the Acolytes who began to drag Stephanie across the floor. Screaming and struggling, Stephanie put up a huge fight, but to no avail.

"Take her upstairs," he said, following the Acolytes. Next to him was Paul Bearer, who shook his head and smiled. In his hands was what looked like an ancient spell book with _Ministerium Et Acerbus_ emblazoned in gold letters across its purple velvet cover.

"Bless her heart," said Paul. "What a shame, what a shame." He and Taker followed the Acolytes out of the basement, with Mideon and Viscera bringing up the rear.

~~~MOD~~~

The Undertaker's music rumbled through the arena and the lights suddenly went out. Everything was bathed in an unearthly bluish light as the Acolytes, Mideon and Viscera carried Taker's symbol to the ring.

Stephanie McMahon, screaming for help, struggled vainly against the ropes that tied her wrists and ankles securely to the symbol. "Please, let me go!" she sobbed, her eyes wide with fright. "Please, let me go! No, please! My dad'll give you what you want!"

On commentary, Jim Ross explained how Stephanie had been kidnapped at Backlash, and that The Undertaker had offered to return her in exchange for ownership of the WWF. His colleague, Jimmy Cornette, pointed out that Vince McMahon had the necessary documentation, and that he'd gone to deliver it, to no avail.

"This is absolutely heinous," sighed Jim Ross. "Absolutely diabolical. This is the personification of evil. There's nobody who's been a bigger fan of The Undertaker than JR, but those days are over, this is not right!"

Carefully, the symbol was slid into the ring beneath the ropes, as Stephanie continued to struggle. "This young woman has nothing to do with any evils her father may or may not have committed against The Undertaker."

"JR, you know the old saying about the sins of the father," said Jimmy Cornette. "But in this case, has Vince McMahon ever committed a sin that would justify this happening to an innocent young girl? And there's nobody here to stop it!"

"Somebody has gotta come out here," JR continued, as Taker's followers stepped in and, with the same care they used to slide the symbol into the ring, propped it up against the ropes. "Who has the courage to come out here and stop this?"

Cornette shook his head. "No matter what you think of this young lady's father, somebody with some guts..."

"This is so sad and so unnecessary. And it's all because of The Undertaker. This is his plan. The maestro of this evil orchestra," JR said in disgust. As the music swelled, Taker stepped into the ring, resplendent in his hooded robes of black velvet and satin. Paul, book in hand, entered as well, standing dutifully next to the Lord of Darkness.

Stephanie looked on, a look of sheer terror on her face, as Taker picked up a microphone.

"Before the ceremony begins," he began, "I must address the McMahon family. I am not to blame for what is about to happen here! Vince, this rests upon your shoulders, because you did not live up to your end of the agreement." He paused. "And Steve Austin...well, I guess he just showed his true colors as well." Taker turned to his right hand man. "Paul, let the ceremony begin."

"Nooooo!" Stephanie screamed as Taker took his place to the left of the terrified girl. A loud chant of "Austin! Austin! Austin!" filled the arena as Stephanie made one last plea.

"Vincr tried to live up to his end of the agreement." Cornette said. "But Taker wasn't there!"

"Poor Stephanie, this is so sickening," snarled JR. "With this demonic human being..."

"What kind of ceremony are they performing?" Cornette wondered.

JR shook his head "I have no idea."

Paul opened the book. "Dearly Unbeloved," he began loudly, as Stephanie continued to holler in protest." We gather here this evening to join Stephanie Marie McMahon in the unholy wedlock with the Lord of Darkness."

"What?" JR gasped. _"Wedlock?"_

_"It's a marriage ceremony!"_ Cornette exclaimed in disbelief.

Taker whispered, "Fear not, little one. There's nothing to fear," as he ran the back of his hand across the side of Stephanie's face. "There's nobody here who can help you now. Soon, you'll be one of us. Stephanie, it's time to come home."

Stephanie flinched and tried to pull away.

"Tonight," Paul continued. "Stephanie Marie McMahon will step from the light of this evil, cesspool, mortal world into the sanctuary of eternal darkness."

Taker continued to stroke Stephanie's face and hair. Stephanie continued to fight the Lord of Darkness, a look of disgust painted across her otherwise pretty features.

"Keeping this in mind," continued Paul, "Will you, Stephanie Marie McMahon, accept the purity of evil and take the Lord of Darkness as your master and your spouse?"

Stephanie shook her head emphatically, shouting _"No! Nooooo!"_

"Hell no, she's not!" growled JR.

Suddenly, a roar went up from the crowd as Ken Shamrock rushed into the ring, swinging a baseball bat and spoiling for a fight. His efforts were in vain as Farooq and Bradshaw pounced on him like a cat pouncing on a mouse and held him down. Then, with a mighty roar, the 500-pound bulk that was Viscera leaped up and splashed his much smaller victim, knocking the wind completely out of him. Gazing down at him with utter contempt, Viscera rolled the half-conscious Shamrock out of the ring.

As Taker's henchmen dispatched of Shamrock, Paul and Taker gazed down upon the helpless bride.

"Tonight, you will become one with The Ministry," Paul said softly. "You are the chosen one."

Taker leaned over and whispered, "You're mine now. And there's nothing you can do about it." He paused then, and began chanting in what sounded like some ancient language.

Stephanie shuddered.

~~~MOD~~~

Meanwhile in the dressing room, Triple-H, The Big Bossman, and the Mean Street Posse were arguing with Vince McMahon's son Shane, frantically wanting to rush out and save the boss's daughter.

"Hold up! Hold up! Hold up!" Shane hollered, trying to maintain order. "If it gets bad, we'll make our move. Not until then! Trust me, just trust me!"

What none of them knew was that a pair of hooded Druids had locked the dressing room door. One of them slapped the other on the shoulder and nodded, and then silently gestured, _follow me!_

~~~MOD~~~

In the ring, the Black Wedding continued.

"Lord of Darkness," Paul crowed, "Is it your intent to accept Stephanie Marie McMahon, her body, her mind, her soul, and even her breath unto yourself, and allow her to bear your offspring?"

Stephanie's eyes widened in what looked like horror and disgust. _"Nooooo!"_ she screeched.

Taker let a slow smile slither across his lips. "It is," he answered in a satisfied purr.

"Yes!" Paul shouted in triumph.

Just then, Big Show, all seven feet and five-hundred pounds of him, thundered and brawled his way towards the ring. He took out Farooq and Bradshaw and pounded on Mideon and Viscera, going easily through the Lord of Darkness's line of defense.

What Show didn't count on was Taker sneaking up behind him and striking him with Shamrock's forgotten baseball bat. Show staggered and tumbled gracelessly out of the ring, where the Acolytes, now recovered, quickly dispatched of him.

By the power vested in me by the Lord of Darkness," Paul announced, his loud screech carrying over Stephanie's screams, "I now pronounce you as the Unholy Union of Darkness. You may now kiss your bride!"

Taker removed his hood, a triumphant grin on his face, and rolled his eyes back.

"Oh, for God sakes!" shouted JR, before the sound of breaking glass filled the arena. The crowd went crazy as Steve Austin was shown on the Titantron running down the hall backstage, on his way to rescue Vince McMahon's daughter.

He didn't get far. Austin rounded a corner and was jumped by the Druids who'd locked Shane and his crew in the dressing room. The hooded figures stomped, punched and kicked the WWF champ into unconsciousness and threw him into a utility closet.

~~~MOD~~~

In the dressing room, Shane tried the door. "Dammit! It's locked!" he exclaimed frantically, as his companions looked on in shock.

Shane's cell phone rang. He answered. "What? Sorry, Dad."

"Shane, I'm heading back to the arena." he sighed. "Taker never showed up."

"Dad, that's not the worst of our concerns," sighed Shane, as Taker's music began again. "He's married Stephanie."

"Oh God. No."

"We tried to stop it, so did Show and Shamrock."

"And Austin?"

"Him too. They were all taken out, and someone locked us in the dressing room."

"I can't believe this."

"Neither can I. Dad, this wasn't supposed to happen, but it has. It's over. Taker owns the WWF."

~~~MOD~~~

Taker bent down and kissed the struggling Stephanie, whose shrieks were drowned out by the music. Carefully, the Acolytes carried The Undertaker's new wife, still tied to the symbol, out of the ring and to the waiting limo outside.

Once the party was outside, the Acolytes untied Stephanie from the symbol. As soon as she was untied, her new husband tossed her easily over his shoulder.

"No!" Stephanie pounded her fists against Taker's back, but it had no effect. "Let me go! Put me down! I just wanna go home!"

Taker's voice was a growl. "Don't fight me, Woman! Your home's with me now."

"You won't get away with this!" Stephanie snarled. "My dad-"

"Is of no consequence," Taker fired back, cutting her off. He shoved his bride into the limo and climbed in beside her, locking the doors so she could not escape. "You belong to me now." He glared at the limo driver and shouted, "Go, now! _Now! NOW"_

Just then, a second limo screeched to a halt in the parking lot. A frantic and disheveled Vince McMahon staggered out. _"Taker, stop! Dammit, stop! Gimme back my daughter!"_ he shouted, chasing after the limo his daughter was in as it rolled out of its parking space. _"She's not your wife, Mark! Bring her back! Mark, you sonofabitch! Give her back! Mark! Stephanie! Stephanie! Nooooo!"_

Stephanie huddled against the passenger's side door as the limo screeched out of the parking lot and Vince fell to his knees. It was the last thing the fans in the arena and the viewers at home saw before _Monday Night RAW_ ended.

"Folks, tragedy is not a strong enough word to describe what we have all just witnessed," announced JR, his voice thick with emotion. "Vince McMahon, the owner of the WWF, watching his empire fall around him, and Stephanie, his baby girl, is now at the mercy of a sick, demonic human being. God help us all."

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: To everyone who was nice enough to leave a review, a big THANKS! BTW, this next chapter wasn't intended to be in my story; my Taker muse inspired it, and it kinda wrote itself. I'm glad I put it down, because it gives me a chance to further develop things.**

_**Chapter Three**_

_WWF Smackdown Taping_

_4/27/99_

"The WWF returns to network TV tonight, and we're proud to be back! The place is packed, and the fans are pumped up! Hello, everyone! I'm Michael Cole, and beside me at the broadcast table is my colleague, Jimmy Cornette!"

"Michael, it's gonna be a fantastic night! The WWF and network TV – what a combination!"

The crowd quieted down slightly as the ring announcer picked up a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Vince and Shane McMahon."

Vince and his son, accompanied by security officers, slowly entered the ring, as "No Chance In Hell" played over the loudspeakers.

"He is the former owner of this company," Michael Cole pointed out. "What a horrific few days it has been for him and the rest of his family. As you know, Vince's daughter, Stephanie, was kidnapped at Backlash this past Sunday by The Undertaker, who offered to give her back in exchange for ownership of the WWF. But, according to The Undertaker, Vince failed to live up to his end of the bargain."

Cornette added, "And as all the fans witnessed, Undertaker married Stephanie in that god-forsaken Black Wedding. Now, Vince is reeling, not just over the hostile takeover of his company, but also over the marriage of his little girl, against her will to a man who can only be described as a monster."

"Jimmy, you may wanna watch how you talk about Undertaker, because when he married Stephanie, he gained controlling interest in the WWF. In fact, I'm surprised that Vince and Shane are still employed." Cole paused. "They both look weary and beat down. These past few days, few months really, have been absolutely hellish."

Vince picked up a mike. "Thank you," he said with a brave smile. "I wanna start by saying that I'm pleased that the WWF has come back to network TV. It's a great opportunity for those fans who can't watch the WWF anyplace else. With that said, I have some important things I need to address. I'm very proud of my personal accomplishments, but not so proud of my business ones. I'd like to take this chance tonight to address that."

A loud chant of "A-hole! A-hole!" went up from the crowd.

"I've been that, yes," Vince continued, nodding. "And I am that as well. I know right now that this may be little more than lip service, but hopefully, I can change. In my business life, I've been ruthless and uncaring of others. I've stepped on a lot of toes in the past, and I've probably crushed a few. I've done that in the name of business. And sometimes, I've done that at the expense of my family. So, with that said, my ruthless may have cost me not only my company, but also my family.

"I'm familiar with the saying about the sins of the father. I know that I've committed some atrocities in the past, but I don't know what kind of sin I could've committed that would justify what happened to my daughter Stephanie this past Monday night."

"What happened this past Monday night on RAW can only be described as a tragedy," said Cole.

"Agreed," Cornette nodded. "It was a takeover of the most egregious and sacrilegious kind. Undertaker said that he liked how Vince had planned ahead. Well, Undertaker planned ahead as well, which was demonstrated by those two unidentified Druids locking Shane and the Corporation in their dressing room and attacking Steve Austin when he tried to rush in to save Stephanie. Now Taker has all the power, and Vince finds himself in the unenviable position of being on the outside looking in."

Vince sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Undertaker, this pains me to say it, but...congratulations. You've done what nobody else has been able to do. You've beaten me. You've won. You now own the World Wrestling Federation, and I guess in essence, you also own me. But really, that doesn't matter. What matters more to me right now is my daughter, Stephanie.

"Her family—her mom, her brother, and myself—all of us have been worried sick about her. The last time any of us saw her in person was at Backlash. I had the unfortunate opportunity to view a tape of the so-called wedding after it took place, and I was sick. Sick with grief.

"Undertaker, I love my little girl more than anything else in this world. And her family loves her more than anything else in the world. So on behalf of her family, I ask of you—I _plead_ with you—please let me have my daughter back. You can have my company. You can do whatever you want with it, but I beg of you..."

Vince's voice trailed off, and Shane took the mike from his father. "As you all know, my dad and I have not seen eye to eye in recent months. To say that we have clashed on the way this business should be run, well...that's putting mildly. But he and I agree on one thing, and that's the safety and well-being of my little sister. So Undertaker, if there is any shred of compassion in your heart, if you have any decency and mercy in you, then please, please! Bring Stephanie back to us. Please give back my little sister."

Just as those last words were uttered, the lights went out, and a bluish glow filled the arena. Vince and Shane froze in the ring like a pair of deer caught in the headlights as Undertaker's music rumbled through the arena. A murmur filled the crowd as a large figure stepped out onto the entrance ramp. Several others followed after him and took their positions.

The lights brightened up slightly to reveal the Undertaker and his Ministry of Darkness. Taker had a dark smirk on his face, and Paul Bearer looked smug. Shouting, jeers, cheers and applause filled the arena.

"There he is," Cole announced. "The owner of the WWF, accompanied by his right-hand man, Paul Bearer. The others, Farooq, Bradshaw, Mideon, and the 500-pound behemoth known as Viscera. The leader of the Ministry of Darkness, and I dare to say Vince McMahon's son-in-law, The Undertaker."

"I still can't get my head around it," remarked Cornette. "He and his Ministry have single-handedly taken down the most powerful man in sports entertainment. Michael, it's absolutely beyond belief."

Taker picked up his own microphone and began. "Vince, I really was hoping you'd be able to attend my wedding to your little girl. It was a lovely ceremony. You really should've tried harder to be there. But I guess you were otherwise occupied. At least I sent you the video."

Vince clenched his fists. _"Undertaker, you sonofabitch! Give me back my daughter!"_

Taker shook his head. "Vince, I think you seem to forget your position in this company now. You see, I no longer work for you. You Vince, work for me. And instead of making demands of me, you should be thanking me for letting you keep your jobs. I could have thrown both you and Shane out into the street if I wanted to. But that's no way to treat family. And speaking of which, I think we can do away with the formalities now, Vince. I guess from here on out I'll just call you_...Dad."_

"Oh, God!" groaned Cornette.

"I think Undertaker's enjoying this." Cole added, as Vince and Shane stared at Taker in shocked silence. "Vince looks like he's going to be sick!"

Vince put his hand on his chest and took a few deep breaths. "Look, Taker...Mark, please! This has gone far enough. You can have the company. Title shots, full control, anything you want. Please, just give me back Stephanie. Let me have my daughter back!"

Taker turned to Bearer and looked like he was conversing with the chunky, smirking manager. He then turned his attention back to Shane and Vince in the ring.

"Dad, you and Shane are in no position to negotiate. But, we're all family now, and I know how important family is to you," he said, the tone in his voice mocking, especially when he spat out the words "dad" and "family." "So, since we should all try to get along now, I'll suggest a little compromise. This coming Monday, on RAW, I'll bring Stephanie to the ring with me, and you will see that I've been taking real good care of her. After all, you wouldn't want your precious little girl married to someone who didn't treat her the way a woman should be treated, right?"

Pale-faced, Vince gulped and nodded.

A smile crawled across Taker's lips like a snake. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you this coming Monday, Dad. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of some last-minute details before tonights festivities begin. I wanna make sure I get back in time to spend some quality time with my new bride."

Taker nodded to his Ministry who returned to the backstage single file. When he and Paul were the only ones left on the ramp, he said, "Oh, one more thing, _Dad. _You'll be happy to know that your little girl saved herself for marriage...and that I was her first."

Taker's music started again, and he and Paul turned to leave.

Vince dropped the microphone he was holding and began to tremble violently. He sagged against Shane for support, and had to be helped from the ring. He looked ready to collapse.

"Oh my God, Jimmy!" exclaimed Cole. "If Vince McMahon could be any more powerless than he was this past Monday night, well, I think we just witnessed it."

"Taker has Vince McMahon by the short hairs," said Cornette. "And there's absolutely nothing he can do about it."

"He's completely devastated," observed Cole. "He just wants Stephanie back, but he's gonna have to wait, like everyone else, until RAW this coming Monday, when he can finally see her."

~~~MOD~~~

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Boy, I'm evil, aren't I? Leaving it on a cliffhanger like this? What I'm trying to do is write these chapters the way you'd see or hear them if you were watching RAW or Smackdown on TV. BTW, I hope Taker didn't sound too over the top. I wrote this exactly how I imagined it!**

**Also, I have some other works that you're welcome to check out. Just click on my profile and you'll be able to find and read them. I'd love to hear feedback from you all.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: OMFG! I'm extremely glad I didn't watch WM27 last night. The WWE's become a complete and utter joke, not because of PG, but because it's become an insult to my intelligence, as well as the intelligence of others, I'm sure! God, even I could have written a better WM27 script!**

**Makes me glad I switched to TNA. It may suck just as much, but at least they can put on decent matches.**

**With that said, on with this story. One more chapter, and then we're hopping into the wayback machine. This chapter will set the tone for the rest of the story.**

_**Chapter Four**_

_RAW Taping, San Diego CA_

_5/3/99_

"You, stay in here until I come back," warned Taker, to his bride. He had the dressing room door open slightly, and nobody could see past him.

"I-" stammered a small voice. "I don't-"

"DON'T YOU SASS ME, WOMAN!" snapped Taker. After a tense pause, he snarled, "You come out when I tell you to."

~~~MOD~~~

At ringside, JR and his regular colleague Jerry Lawler were discussing the shocking turn of events.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you are not yet aware, the WWF is now under new ownership. Last week, The Undertaker married Stephanie McMahon in a Black Wedding, and in doing so, became the principal owner of this company. Stephanie has not been seen since last week, when she was thrown into the back of a limo and driven away, with her father screaming in anguish.

"Later, on Smackdown, Vince and Shane pleaded with Undertaker to return Stephanie to her family. Undertaker came out to gloat over his victory and refused to give her back. He did, however, offer to bring Stephanie out on RAW tonight, to show Vince that he was, in his own words, treating her the way a woman should be treated."

"Well JR," chimed in Lawler. "I never thought I'd see the day when Vince McMahon would be put on the defensive, but last week was quite the game changer."

"Well, last week has been unbearable for Vince, but I can't begin to imagine the horrors that poor Stephanie's endured. Stalked, kidnapped, married against her will...what more will that poor defenseless girl have to suffer through?"

~~~MOD~~~

Backstage, the Ministry of Darkness began to make their way to the ring. Farooq and Bradshaw were first, followed by Mideon and Viscera. Taker appeared, half-leading, half-dragging Stephanie behind him, a death grip on her wrist. He was walking quickly, and Stephanie could barely keep up.

"My God!" JR gasped, as he saw the backstage footage. "He's manhandling Stephanie McMahon. That man is an absolute monster!"

~~~MOD~~~

"On their way to the ring," JR said, as the Ministry's music rumbled through the arena. "And look!" he spat angrily. "They are literally holding her hostage. Farooq, Bradshaw in the front, and Paul Bearer, Mideon and Viscera bringing up the rear. And there he is. Right in the center. The most vile, twisted human being I've ever laid eyes on, and I don't care if that SOB signs my paychecks."

In the center of the mob, with her eyes downcast and her arms wrapped tightly around herself, Stephanie plodded along slowly, two paces behind Taker. She wore a tight corset dress of black lace and vinyl and pale blue satin. The skirt was very short, coming down to just above her knees. Her makeup was dark; kohl smudged on her lids, and dark purple lipstick on her lips. She looked stunning, but she carried herself as though the life had been sucked right out of her.

"Wow, JR." Jerry sighed as the Ministry stepped into the ring. "Looks like they've all done a number on that poor girl. JR, we don't agree on much, but I think we can both agree when I say she looks miserable."

"That we can both agree on, King. Poor Stephanie, she looks like rather be anywhere else but here. Last week, on Smackdown, Taker made the tasteless, disgusting comment that Stephanie had saved herself for marriage, and that he was her first. Just makes my skin crawl. King, that fiend may have broken her spirit."

Taker picked up a mike. "McMahon," he began. "Or, _Dad..._I made a promise to myself, and to all my followers, that I would own the World Wrestling Federation. And I'm a man who keeps his promises. You really thought you could stop me with your Corporation. But you were wrong. Bossman, Shamrock, Big Show, Test, even my brother Kane...one by one, they all fell down. Did you really think that Steve Austin was your biggest problem? Well, you should have paid more attention to my Ministry. You underestimated us. And look what it's cost you.

"But that's beside the point. The point is, Dad, that I'm a man who keeps my promises. And I made a promise to you last week that I'd bring your precious little girl out here with me so you can see that I'm taking real good care of her. So, Dad, why don't you come out here. Just you and me, maybe even my new brother-in-law, and my lovely wife. We can all have a nice conversation like civilized adults."

Vince McMahon's music filled the arena, and the now former owner of the WWF and his son walked with purpose towards the ring.

"A determined looking Vince and Shane heading down the aisle to confront The Undertaker," said JR. "This will be the first time that Stephanie's been seen by her family since Backlash.

"And Vince has demanded that Taker return Stephanie, but why would he now?" asked Lawler. "He's holding all the cards."

"King, he _should_ return Stephanie to her family, but that would be the decent thing to do," growled JR, as Vince stepped into the ring and grabbed a microphone. "And I doubt seriously that SOB has a decent bone in his body."

"Undertaker," Vince began. "You promised last week that you'd bring my daughter out to me. Now, if you keep your promises like you say you do, then let me see her."

Taker shoved Stephanie forward. She stumbled slightly, but regained her balance, and then glanced up at her father.

"If you can't feel any compassion for this innocent girl," JR remarked, "Then you have no soul."

"Stephanie," Vince began, his voice thick with emotion. "Your mom, your brother, and I...well, we all want you to know that we love you. I know these past few weeks have been extremely difficult for you, and that this is the last place you want to be. I know how helpless you feel right now. But I promise to you that we're gonna do everything we can to get this marriage anulled and bring you back home."

Cautiously, Stephanie took the microphone from her dad's hand. Her voice was small and meek. "Dad, is that what you'll do for me? You're gonna anull the marriage and bring me home? Bring me home to Mom, to Shane, and to you?"

"We'll do everything we can, Sweetheart."

"Dad? What makes you think that's what I want, and what makes you think that I'm not already home?"

Vince tilted his head and studied his daughter, puzzled.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes, and suddenly Vince didn't like the look he saw in them. He shuddered.

"Dad, all this time you said you've been trying to keep me safe. You've been trying to protect me from the Ministry, and especially the big, bad Undertaker. That's what you've been telling me all this time. Well, Dad, has it ever occurred to you that while you trying to protect me from the big, bad Undertaker," she said, putting the words _Protect me_ in air quotes, "The big, bad Undertaker was trying to protect me from _you."_

Vince tense up as a murmur went up from the crowd. Both he and Shane looked guilty.

Lawler shook his head. "What is she talking about?"

"I think I know, King," JR answered.

Stephanie glared coldly at her father, and then smacked him across the face as hard as she could. The crowd yelled in shock as Vince grabbed his cheek in astonishment and Shane looked on in stunned silence.

_"Whoah!"_ shouted Lawler and JR at once.

"How DARE you, Dad!" Stephanie snarled. "How dare you use me! Do you really hate another human being so much that you would be willing to put your own family in danger to get back at him..."

~~~MOD~~~

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you've just tuned in, you missed a bombshell!" announced JR. "Just moments ago, Vince McMahon's daughter, who now requests to be called Stephanie Calaway, made a shocking announcement. She accused her father of creating the Ministry of Darkness and putting her in danger in a convoluted plot to get revenge over WWF Champion Steve Austin, and Vince all but admitted that he was behind it. And if that wasn't shocking enough, she also announced that the Black Wedding was legitimate, and that she had _planned_ to marry Taker in the first place!"

"My head's still spinning, JR!" Jerry exclaimed, shaking his head. "I remember Taker saying that Stephanie would be taken from her home, and that she'd break her father's heart, and I guess that came true tonight."

"Well, if even half of what Vince McMahon's being accused of is true, then Stephanie has every right to be furious with her father, and I don't blame her. And there's plenty of guys in the locker room who feel like they've been used as well, and I'm sure they'd be more than happy to lynch the former owner of the WWF." JR paused. "And if Taker happens to be listening, I take back every nasty, hateful thing I ever said about you these past several months. Stephanie is lucky to have a husband like you, and you are ten times the man Vince is."

~~~MOD~~~

Backstage, a red-faced Vince McMahon staggered outside to his waiting limo, accompanied by his equally red-faced son. "Just get me out of here!" he spat.

"Dad, calm down-"

"I AM calm! Just get me the hell out of here!" The two disgraced McMahons climbed in. Before the door closed, Vince moaned, "How could she do this to me?"

As the limo rolled away, Stephanie and Taker waved. "Bye, Dad! Bye, Shane! Have a safe trip home!"

Once the limo rolled out of site, Stephanie turned to her husband. "Well, I guess they're gone, Honey. Looks like we'll have to take over."

Taker kissed the top of his young wife's head. "So what do you have in mind?"

Stephanie stroked the side of her husband's face. Now that Vince was gone, she and her husband could finally be affectionate with each other on camera. "Well, I think we need to show Dad and Shane and their 'corporation' that they can't screw with us and get away with it."

A smirk graced her lips. "You know, I think there's a few guys backstage who are more than a little hacked off with my dad and his buddies right now, and they would love to get some payback. Come on, Honey," she said, as she and Taker headed back into the building. "You did a fabulous job with Smackdown, so you can help me put together tonight's new card..."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: You didn't expect that, did you?**

**Anyway, we're hopping into the wayback machine and setting the time circuits to November 1998, when the MOD was in its infancy. Enjoy the ride!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Okay, I promised we'd hop into the wayback machine, so here we go. Make sure your seat backs and tray tables are locked and in the upright position!**

_**Chapter Five**_

_Day After Thanksgiving, 1998_

"Are you serious about this?" questioned Mark Calaway as he and his companion sat in the backseat of his rental car. The car was parked near the end of a Macaroni Grill parking lot. "It's not like we're wanting for money. Between you and me, we have plenty of that."

Stephanie McMahon rested her head on Mark's shoulder. "Mark, I just want to make sure that if something happens to you or me, we'll have enough so we can take care of each other. I know I seem like I'm overreacting, but knowing the kind of man my dad is, you can never be sure."

Stephanie had been sending half of her paycheck (she worked part time for her father) each week to Mark, so they could open up a bank account together. She and Mark had their life together already planned, right down to what groceries, linens, appliances, and other things cost. Unknown to her family, Stephanie had made a list, itemized what she and Mark would need and wrote down the cost next to each item, keeping the list locked away where her family, in particular her father, would not be able to find it. Lists and exact amounts meant a lot to her. She was just compulsive like that.

She and Mark would get married in a simple ceremony, and Stephanie would move to Texas to live with Mark. Stephanie would find part-time work, maybe with sports promotions or media relations in the area, and Mark would continue his wrestling career. Kids were definitely in their future; they wanted at least two. The two of them had everything planned out, all the way down to china patterns and bed linens. There was just one problem.

Vince McMahon was the principal owner of the WWF, the most powerful man in sports entertainment, and Stephanie's overprotective father.

Mark Calaway was The Undertaker, Vince's top man in the company.

And no matter how much money Mark made, a professional wrestler was just not good enough for Vince's little princess.

But Stephanie didn't care, and neither did Mark.

"Knowing you Stephanie, you'd be happy if we went to Las Vegas and got married at the Hunka Burnin' Love wedding chapel."

"That would be kinda tacky," giggled Stephanie. "And I don't think you could rock the Elvis look."

"Thank ya. Thank ya very much." Mark tried for an Elvis imitation, but failed epically. Stephanie launched into an uncontrollable giggle fit.

"I guess I don't rate as Elvis, huh?"

"I'm afraid not," Stephanie managed, once the giggles had ceased. "I'd rather have you as yourself anyday."

_God, it feels good to just be able to be myself, if only for a little while, _thought Stephanie. Every other guy Stephanie had dated had been nice to her only because of her dad. They were deathly afraid that Stephanie would tattle on them to Daddy if they so much as looked at her wrong. Her father's wealth, power and privilege were far-reaching and intimidating.

It pissed Stephanie off.

Stephanie was friendly, outgoing, and not afraid to speak her mind when she wanted to, so being treated like she had to be wrapped in cotton wool and put in a box like some fragile china doll went totally against her nature. She wasn't a doll, or a princess, dammit! She was a woman, and wanted to be treated as such.

That's when she finally met Mark.

He had been her first crush. Something about Mark…his broodiness, the quiet mystery that surrounded him, his intelligence...made Stephanie lose all train of thought when she saw him. From the moment she saw him on the cover of _WWF Magazine, _when she was fifteen, she was already head over heels. In fact, she had been flipping through magazines with her best friend, Anna, when she made the announcement that she was going to marry him. Of course, she and Anna had laughed at the notion, but truer words had never been spoken.

They met in person by chance, three years later. She had just graduated and was working at a TV taping when she saw Mark come out of a meeting with Vince and some members of the creative team. A double-take was not necessary; she could recognize the nearly 7-foot tall man anywhere. She didn't realize that she'd been staring at him until he gave her a smile and a friendly wave. Stephanie had blushed and forgot where she was going, smacking right into a pole. Mark had gone over to see if she was okay…and that's all it had taken. From that point forward, Mark and Stephanie made a point to say hi and have a few friendly conversations from time to time.

Neither one of them could remember the exact moment when they crossed over from friendly acquaintances to steady boyfriend and girlfriend, but their attraction grew stronger and stronger as time passed, and before they could realize it, they couldn't get enough of each other. The two of them knew they were treading dangerous waters (the age difference in particular was a sore spot), but they just couldn't stay away, and they didn't want to. Stephanie's innocence and charm brought out the soft side that Mark kept hidden from public view. And in Mark, Stephanie finally found someone who treated her like a woman.

Mark was kind and gentle with Stephanie, but he wasn't afraid to tell her what he thought when she needed to hear it. He knew the life Stephanie led and was being groomed for was not the life she wanted. It was the life her father wanted her to lead. At that point, Mark made the decision to make sure Stephanie lived the life she wanted, with or without her father's permission.

Stephanie smiled up at her boyfriend. "Mark, I wanted to thank you again for dinner."

"Glad you liked it." Mark had taken Stephanie to Bridgeport to have dinner and talk. Stephanie had given her family a cover story of going to Anna's to spend the day shopping in Bridgeport. Before going to dinner, she phoned her mom and told her that she was going to have dinner and spend the night at Anna's place before coming home in the morning. The cover story would not have flown if Vince was home, but he was away on business, and Linda McMahon was a pushover, and treated the story as gospel.

A comfortable silence passed between the two of them before Stephanie spoke again. "So what's this I've been hearing about this new storyline you're going to be in?"

"I can't tell you very much about it, but I'll try."

At first, Stephanie was intrigued by the idea of Mark creating a group whose goal was to take over the WWF and bring Vince McMahon to his knees. Even if it was a storyline, it would be fun watching her dad get knocked down a peg or two. "It's gonna be fun to watch,"

"I'm sure it will be, but here's the catch."

"There's a catch?"

"Your dad's tossed around the idea of putting you in the story."

"Oh?" Stephanie cocked her head to the side.

"He's thinking of putting you in some sort of danger. He's toying with the idea of having me stalk and threaten you, and that's what'll supposedly bring him to his knees."

_"What?"_ Stephanie shook his head in disbelief. "I'm his only daughter! Why would he want to put me in danger like that?"

"I have no idea," Mark answered her, truthfully. "I know this past year has been pretty rough on him."

"I know. Dad seems to make more enemies than friends these days. Especially when it comes to Steve Austin. You can't mention that man's name without Dad throwing a conniption fit."

"Like I said, I have no idea why he's doing this. But I'm gonna keep you in the loop as much as I can." Mark gave Stephanie a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I won't let you get hurt."

"I know you'd never hurt me." Stephanie tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Mark's ear and leaned closer into his embrace.

A few more minutes passed, and then Mark sat up. "I have something for you. I have a good reason why I was late to take you to dinner." He reached in the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small velvet box. "I had to make a very important purchase."

Stephanie's eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?" she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"I've been waiting a while to do this, but…" Mark opened the tiny box, revealing a gorgeous ring. It was a blue topaz, marquise-cut and the same shade of blue as Stephanie's eyes, in a white-gold setting surrounded by clear, twinkling diamonds. "Stephanie, you've made me happier than I've been in years, and you'd make me the happiest man on earth if you became my wife. Will you marry me?"

Stephanie didn't hesitate. She couldn't stop the grin that tugged across her lips. "YES!" she answered, throwing her arms around Mark. They kissed, and then Mark slipped the ring on.

"You'll wanna wear this as a right hand ring for a while," Mark warned her gently. "If your family asks, just tell them you bought it on sale."

"I'll just say it matches my eyes." A pause. "But how and when will we tell Mom and Dad?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Mark's expression grew serious. "Stephanie, don't tell anyone what I told you about this upcoming storyline. If your dad knows that you know about it, we could both get into serious trouble."

"I won't."

Mark gave Stephanie one more kiss. "It's getting late, and I'm sure Anna's waiting up for you. I should get you back to her place. Stephanie, believe me when I tell you that I'll keep you as safe as you can."

"I know you will. But I'll still be a little skeptical. I know my dad's a ruthless man, and he's done some shady things in the past, but I can't quite believe he'd endanger me like you're telling me."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I hope this chapter didn't suck too much. I kinda felt like I was running on fumes with this one. Wanna know who Anna is? Check out her backstory on my profile.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Still a little bummed over Edge's retirement, but I'm glad he was able to go out as champ.**

"Bye, Mark. I love you," Stephanie called out as she stepped out of the car and stepped onto the porch at Anna's house. She wasn't surprised to see the kitchen lights on. That meant that Anna was probably waiting up for her. _That was nice of her, _thought Stephanie, finding her best friend's anxiety rather endearing. It wasn't surprising, given that she and her best friend lived so far away, and they didn't see each other as much as they would have liked.

Anna lived in Bridgeport, in a two-story brick house she shared with her mom. Originally, the house had been shared with another roommate, but she had been kicked out six months ago, after shoving Anna through a plate glass window during an argument.

Stephanie let herself in and removed her coat. "Anna, it's me!" she announced.

"In the kitchen. I have some coffee made," Anna called out. "I was starting to worry, and I was about to call your cell."

"You know I'm in good hands when Mark's around."

Anna Hollenbeck appeared in the kitchen doorway, tiny and waiflike, wearing a purple terry cloth bathrobe. Her tied-back spill of honey-blonde curls tumbled well past her shoulders, and her face was scrubbed pink. "True. Can't help but worry, though. By the way, the coffee's decaf. I don't wanna be wound up all night."

"How thoughtful." Stephanie took a mug out of the kitchen cabinet (she knew her way around Anna's house as well as Anna herself) and poured herself a cup, adding some milk from the fridge. She sat down at the kitchen table as Anna turned a chair around and straddled it. Anna's own cup was already on the table, and she reached for it.

"So how was your evening out?"

"Awesome," Stephanie answered, after a swallow out of her cup. "You'd look better in a pink robe, by the way."

Anna snorted. "I know, but I like purple better, so there." A pause. "So, how was your night?"

"It was great. Macaroni Grill is always a great place." Stephanie smirked. "I have something to show you." Slowly, Stephanie held up her left hand, revealing the engagement ring. "Mark proposed."

Anna's eyes widened in surprise. "No way!" she gasped.

"He did. And I said yes."

Anna squealed in joy and leaped out of her chair. "I can't believe you said yes!" she exclaimed. "Especially with your dad being so overprotective and all."

Stephanie slipped her ring off and put it on her right hand. "That's why I have to wear this on the wrong hand for a while."

"Lemme see." Anna studied the sparkling piece of jewelry and whistled softly in appreciation. "Is that an aquamarine?"

"Blue topaz. Mark says it matches my eyes."

"It's gorgeous," Anna sighed. "Mark's an absolute peach. You both blend so well. Wish I had a boyfriend who'd give me fancy jewelry."

"What about Phil at your work? You two look awful cute together."

Anna snorted. "Stephanie, he's gay. It's like every guy I've ever been interested in is either gay or unavailable. I don't know what it is about me, but I seem to attract the unattainable. I envy you sometimes."

"I don't think you remember some of the prizewinners I've had to go out with. The most recent example was that Helmsley guy."

Anna made a face. "Hunter? That stuck-on-himself jackass? He's one of your dad's wrestlers! I thought your dad didn't want his little princess dating a wrestler!"

"His family has old money. I guess that's why."

"Weird." Anna shook her head. "You can't date a wrestler, but your dad sets you up with one that's got old money. I hate to badmouth your dad, but I think he's a hypocrite."

"Agreed," Stephanie nodded, taking another sip of her coffee. "I can't help but worry that something's gonna go wrong with Mark and me. If Dad wasn't so prominent and powerful, Mark and I could just elope and deal with it later."

"Well, why don't you?" Anna chuckled.

"Because my dad would cut me off without a penny and have Mark's head on a platter," Stephanie answered, as Anna grimaced in reply.

"Steph, there's nothing positive about that visual."

"Sorry. But you know how Dad is."

"We've been friends since the day we met in the sandbox," chuckled Anna. "I don't think there's been a day when you don't complain about him."

"That's the truth." Stephanie nodded ruefully, as she and Anna finished their coffee in comfortable silence.

Finally, after the cups were empty, Stephanie stretched. "I think I should get to bed."

"Same here. Mom's got the guest bedroom made up for you. If you need anything, give me a shout."

The two friends hugged. "I will. Good night Anna, and thanks for putting me up for the night."

"Anytime. And congratulations again on your engagement."

~~~MOD~~~

Monday morning found Stephanie back at work at the WWF's main office in Stamford. She worked as a part-time administrative assistant part time for Vince McMahon. That's what it was on paper, at least. What she really did was act as a gopher girl for her dad and his exec buddies. As in, "Go for some coffee," or "Go for some donuts," or "Go for a few errands. I need you to pick up my dry cleaning, and oh, can you work an extra couple of hours? I need you to mail some packages out for me."

_I got a communications degree for this?_ Stephanie thought for the five-hundredth time. A_ job as a glorified errand girl? _ Shaking her head in disgust, Stephanie put on a bland smile and shifted the box of donuts and large bottle of orange juice she held in her arms. She was here to deliver these to her dad and his colleagues for a meeting scheduled in an hour.

She entered the conference room that was adjacent to her dad's office. Quickly and quietly, she set the donuts on a small table next to the large table in the middle of the room, and then laid out napkins, paper plates, and cups that she got out of a cabinet. She then went to the upstairs break room to get the coffee she'd left there (she had to make two trips for everything).

As Stephanie returned with the two thermal carafes she'd prepared and set them on the small table with the donuts juice, and utensils, she heard her dad in his office. The doors were closed, and she could hear conversation between her dad and her brother, Shane. She would have thought nothing of it if she didn't hear her name mentioned. Curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but press her ear against the wall to have a better listen.

~~~MOD~~~

"Shane, we have to do this!" Vince exclaimed as he slammed a fist down on his desk. "A man like Austin needs to be taught a lesson. He's a disgrace and an embarrassment to my company. Drinking beer, profanity, disrespecting my authority. We have to take him down a few notches and make him remember who he works for."

"I know we have to," Shane interjected, shifting around uncomfortably in his chair. "But why do you want to drag Stephanie into it?"

"Because I have to make it look like my family and I are being targeted." Vince explained. "Stephanie looks sweet and innocent, the perfect Daddy's Little Girl. Threaten her, and the most powerful man in sports entertainment crumbles to the ground.

"Shane, everybody's tired of me gunning for Austin. But, if we do this right, and use the right people, then the suspicion will be off of me and on someone else."

"Okay. I get your point. So how do we do that then?"

Vince tented his fingers and rested his chin on them. "I've already talked to Mark. After he comes back from his vacation, he's going to put together a group of guys who will serve as a distraction. I'll say that Mark is taking his gimmick too far, and that he believes he's the Undertaker and the Lord of Darkness. He and his group will run roughshod all over the WWF, threatening takeover, not just a business one, but a spiritual one. I want this to look like Stephanie's the main target. I'll make it look like I'm doing everything I can to keep her safe.

"Then, at the same time, you can swoop in with the 'Corporation' and take over. Then, the blame will get switched to make it seem like you were the mastermind behind everything. Then, you and Mark and the others will join up and take Austin down."

Shane studied his dad carefully. "How do you know this will work, Dad? I mean, Stephanie's not stupid. She's grown up in this industry. What makes you so sure you can pull this off?"

"It's completely business motivated. I would never in a million years harm your sister, Shane. It has nothing to do with personal relationships. It's just business, and it's a way to teach Austin that there's no price I won't pay and no level to which I'll stoop to make that bastard's life a complete and total living hell."

"I hope you know what you're doing. The last thing I wanna see is Stephanie getting hurt or resenting you for the rest of your life."

Vince smiled. "She'll understand once I explain it to her in the end. She'll know it was all a business decision, and I'm sure she'll see my point of view. Now, the details of this aren't completely hammered out, but I will certainly keep you all in the know. But Stephanie knows nothing. Understood?"

"Understood, Dad."

~~~MOD~~~

Stephanie pulled herself away from the door and rushed quickly down the hall to the nearest bathroom. Once inside, she leaned over the sink and dry-heaved. She didn't have much for breakfast and was grateful for her lack of appetite.

_Mark was right!_ she thought in shock as she rinsed her mouth out. _He's going to use me! How can my dad hate another person so much that he's willing to put me at risk like that?_ The revelation made her realize just what a ruthless, coldblooded man her dad really was.

Stephanie studied her pale, wide-eyed face in the mirror. _You two-faced bastard, Dad! You don't want me dating a wrestler (unless he's a yes man who's got old money), and you're going to have Mark act like he's obsessed with me? Ironic much?_ Glancing down, she was surprised to see how much she was shaking.

_I can't stay here for the rest of the day, _On legs that felt like lead, she trudged out of the bathroom and managed to make her way downstairs. She would leave a message with the receptionist and head back to the home she shared with her dad and mom. Then, she would decide what to do next.

~~~MOD~~~

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I kinda felt like this one got cranked out on Autopilot, and to me it feels like filler. Let me know if it sucked or not.**

**But now Stephanie knows her dad is up to something.**

**BTW, I couldn't have my Anna without Phil, they both insisted. In my universe, he's gay and he's a friend, a roommate, or both.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Finally! I got some time to myself to bang out another chapter. BTW, thanks for marking this story as a Favorite, and for the reviews. That motivates me to write, really it does!:) (INSERT SHAMELESS PLUG HERE) I have other stuff written out that I'd love to have reviews on. Just visit my profile, and that's where you'll find my other works listed.**

After feigning a migraine (they ran in her family, and they were nothing to take lightly) and leaving work early, Stephanie went back to the house she shared with her mom, dad and brother. Since everyone else was at work, she had the place all to herself, which was fine by her. After what she'd heard Vince and Shane discuss, she didn't want to be in the same building as them, let alone the same room.

Stephanie's room was her haven. Located on the top floor of the house, it was bright and airy. Her bed was full-sized, covered with a purple comforter and topped with decorative throw pillows of purple, red, violet, rose and green. The walls were papered a soft cream with lavender and green accents to compliment the color scheme. Her carpeting was soft purple, and so thick and plushy, it felt like Stephanie was walking on marshmallows. Best of all, it was at the end of the hall, at the far end of the house, away from the prying eyes and suspicious minds of her family.

Sighing, Stephanie took her coat off and draped it across her bed. That was followed by her purse, which she set next to it. Slowly, she sat on the edge of her bed, noticing how badly her hands were shaking. Taking a deep breath, she pressed her hands against her legs. _What do I do now? _she wondered. _I can't confront Dad, because then he'll either know that I was eavesdropping, or he'll assume that someone in his inner circle told me. Either way, it could get very ugly and people could lose their jobs._

Stephanie threw her head in her hands. _My God, Dad! What the hell are you thinking? If you're so willing to endanger people you love out of revenge, then you're capable of anything. Do you really think that little of me? Are you that eager to victimize me as some kind of sick payback? I can't trust you or Shane anymore. You monster! You and Shane both!_

Finally, the shock of her discovery got the best of her, and Stephanie broke. She threw herself across her bed, burst into tears and cried herself to sleep. She'd never felt so betrayed or helpless in her life.

When she woke up, it was early afternoon. Wiping the grit from her eyes, Stephanie sat up and glanced at her purse. Her cell phone was in it, and she pulled it out, and then tapped out a number she knew by heart. _Mark's still on his vacation, so he should be able to answer,_ she thought.

Three rings. "Hello?"

"Mark, it's Stephanie."

"Hey, Babe." Mark sounded genuinely happy to hear from her. "What's going on?"

"It's true. You were right about my dad using me."

"Oh, hell. How'd you find this out?"

"I heard Dad in his office talking with Shane. I was putting together a conference room and they were awfully loud. I couldn't help but hear them." A pause. "I can't believe he's so willing to sacrifice my dignity and my privacy."

"Sorry you had to hear it like that. I did try to warn you."

"I should have known better, Mark. What are we gonna do?"

"Well the first thing is pull yourself together. You can't freak out over this, difficult as it may seem."

"Well, I already had my crying jag, so that's over and done with. I'm calmed down pretty much, though I probably look like hell."

"Stephanie you could never look like hell." Mark chuckled. "Next thing is to play dumb. You have to pretend that you know nothing about what Vince is up to. If your dad finds out that you know what he's going to do, it can ruin a lot of people, us included."

Stephanie shuddered. The thought of being separated from Mark permanently was the last thing she wanted to think about. "I know that, Mark. I'll do whatever you say. But there is one thing I need you to do for me."

"Name it."

"Everything you know about the Ministry Of Darkness storyline. I want to know all of it."

Stephanie almost heard Mark's jaw drop on the other end of the line. _"Stephanie, are you crazy?"_

"Mark, I want to know everything that my dad's gonna do, so that way I can protect myself."

"Stephanie, I already promised you that I'd keep you in the loop and make sure you don't get hurt."

"I know that, Mark. But you're not always gonna be there to keep me safe. Besides, I'm sure that I can find something in that storyline that we can use to our advantage."

"Our advantage, huh?"

"I'm always thinking about our future, Mark."

Mark let out a soft chuckle. "Babe, I can almost hear the wheels turning in your head."

"You know me too well, Mark." Stephanie sighed. "So, how about it?"

"I'll send what I can to you. But you know we're treading some dangerous waters here."

"I know what I'm doing, Mark. And you don't even have to send it to me. You have Anna's address, email and snail mail, right?"

"Well, yeah. But we can't include more people than we have to."

"Mark, Anna lives in Bridgeport. She doesn't even work for my dad. You can send that stuff to her, and she'll pass it on to me. Dad will never suspect her."

"Alright," sighed Mark. "But be careful. One wrong move, and it'll all blow up in our faces."

"I know that. And I'll be extremely careful. If my dad thinks he's going to use me and get away with it, he's got another thing coming."

"That's the Stephanie I know and love."

Stephanie couldn't stop the grin that tugged across her lips. "I'll touch base with Anna and tell her what's going on as soon as I get off the phone." She paused and played with her engagement ring, thinking about the day she could finally slip it onto the correct hand. "You know, Mark, as I'm thinking about all this, I realize that I could have a lot of fun getting back at Dad for putting his business ahead of me like he's doing."

"I sense a scheme brewing in your pretty little head."

"You have no idea, Mark." Stephanie chuckled. "I've gotta go. I have to send a very important email."

"Stay safe, Babe. I love you."

"I love you too, Mark. Bye."

Stephanie turned her phone off and climbed off the bed. As she changed from her work clothes into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, she thought about her scheme that was beginning to take shape. _Sweet and innocent, huh? The perfect Daddy's Little Girl? _

She sat down at her computer desk and turned it on. _Sweet and innocent my ass. You've hurt and betrayed me, Dad, in ways that you could never imagine. It may be just business to you and Shane, but to me, it's personal. And I'm not like Mom, who would forgive you at the drop of a hat. Unlike her, I actually _have_ a backbone. And I'm not gonna forgive so easily, if I even forgive you at all._

_You know what they say about payback being hell. Well, I'm gonna have my payback, Dad. With interest._

With those final thoughts, she began to type out her email. _Hey, Anna! I need you to do me a very important favor..._

~~~MOD~~~

It was early evening when Vince knocked gently on his daughter's door. "Stephanie?"

"Come in, but keep the lights low, please."

Vince McMahon, dressed for comfort in jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. Stephanie was curled up in her bed in her pajamas, with the blankets pulled up to her chest. "Hey, Princess. You feeling okay? The receptionist said you left early."

Stephanie lifted her head off the pillow. "I was having an aura." she said, softly. "I wanted to get home before it developed into a full-blown migraine."

"They run on your mom's side of the family." Vince nodded. "They're not something to mess with, that's for certain." A pause. "Would you like to go see the doctor tomorrow if it doesn't get any better? I can call and schedule you an appointment."

"That's okay. It's going away slowly, but don't be surprised if I don't show up at work tomorrow."

Vince nodded. "I'll make a note of it. We're serving dinner, you want to come downstairs and have something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry right now. I might eat something later."

That answer seemed to satisfy Vince. Gently, he ruffled Stephanie's hair. "Okay. Your mom and Shane and I will be downstairs. Give one of us a shout if you need anything."

"Thanks, Dad."

Vince kissed the top of Stephanie's head and then walked quietly out of the bedroom. "You're welcome," he said, and closed the door gently behind him. Since the room was dimly lit, Vince did not see the look of disgust on his daughter's face.

When she was confident that her dad had gone back downstairs, Stephanie climbed out of bed and checked her email. A new message from _annabanana99 _read:

_Hi, Steph! Got your email. I'll keep my eye out for what you're looking for, and I'll let you know when I get it. I won't ask what it is or what it's for, because I have an inkling that the less I know about it, the better. Love, AKH._

A little smirk tweaked across Stephanie's lips. _Dad, _she thought, _when it's all said and done, I'll be the one having the last laugh. You made a big mistake when you started this little game, and a bigger mistake when you decided to include me. But the biggest mistake you made was underestimating me. Nobody—not even my family—screws with me and thinks they can get away with it._

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I don't know if Anna's email belongs to someone for real. If it does, sorry!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I am completely DEVASTATED over what happened to Christian at the Smackdown! Tapings this past Tuesday night. IMHO, Randy Orton DOES NOT DESERVE ANOTHER WHC TITLE! HE AND VINCENT KENNEDY MCMAHON SHOULD BE LYNCHED! If this was the plan all along, congrats and way 2 go. You've just lost a ton of longtime fans and alienated the WWE Universe. **

***Chokes back tears* I'm going to try and get another chapter banged out for everyone who's marked this story as a Favorite, but don't be surprised if it's not as good as what I've written so far. Right now, my heart isn't in it like it should be. I think I need a hug, and so does Christian:(**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_December 10, 1998_

"It looks like Anna sent me a birthday present," Stephanie said as she walked into the living room with her arms full of mail. Perched on top of the envelopes was a small padded envelope.

Linda McMahon looked up from the newspaper she was reading. Vince, as usual, was on the road with the WWF. "It's _her_ birthday today, isn't it? Your birthday was in September."

"Well you know how she is," Stephanie chuckled as she set her mom's mail in front of her. "It's her birthday, and she sends _me _a present."

"I remember when you were just little bitty things. You two were thick as thieves. Your dad never quite got why you two were so close, though," Linda sighed. "But, I must admit, she's turned out to be a nice young lady," Linda glanced down at her daughter's hand. "Stephanie, I don't think I've seen that ring before. Is it new.?"

Stephanie tensed slightly. Linda didn't notice. "Oh, the blue topaz one?"

"Yes. It's lovely. The stone matches your eyes. Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, I got that when I was with Anna the day after Thanksgiving. Christmas gift to myself."

Linda cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I remember that. How was your weekend with her?"

"It was good. I went shopping with her, and then it got too late for me to get back, and I stayed the night with her and her mom." That part was true. Stephanie simply left out the dinner date and proposal from Mark.

"You get all your shopping finished?"

Stephanie smiled. "I did."

Linda's eyes twinkled. "So, you wouldn't mind giving me a hint of what you've gotten your mom for Christmas, would you."

Stephanie chuckled softly. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for Christmas to find out, like everyone else."

"Aww, not even a little whiff?"

"Sorry Mom, no. And no puppy dog eyes, either."

Linda laughed and patted her daughter on the back. "I'm sure whatever you got for me, I'm going to love."

Stephanie pulled away from her mom gently. "I'm gonna head upstairs and change out of my work clothes," she said, heading out of the living room, the padded envelope firmly clutched in her hand.

"It's just going to be you and me for dinner this evening. Would you like me to order something? There's a new Chinese restaurant that delivers."

"Yeah," Stephanie called out over her shoulder. "Can you order me some ginger chicken?"

"Of course," Linda smiled. "Don't take too long in your bedroom."

"I won't."

~~~MOD~~~

Stephanie's heart was pounding as she closed her bedroom door behind her._ Good thing Dad was away once more, _she thought as she set the envelope down on her bed. The conversation downstairs would not have gone as smoothly if Vince had been home.

She almost didn't want to open the envelope. Stephanie had a gut feeling that the contents would forever change her relationship with her family, her father in particular. She wouldn't be able to look at or talk to or hug him without thinking about how willing he was to sacrifice her on the altar of his empire. And she wouldn't be able to laugh or tease or hang out with Shane without knowing how willing he was to conspire with their dad. Just thinking about it nearly made Stephanie lose her resolve. Once she opened the envelope, her father's treachery would become real.

_I'm not sure I can do this, _she thought, taking a deep breath to steady herself. As she clenched her fists to stop the trembling of her fingers, Stephanie glanced down at the twinkling blue topaz ring on her right hand. It was more than just a piece of jewelry, and more than an engagement ring. It represented her independence. Her love for Mark. Her freedom. And most of all, it represented the future that lay within her grasp if she was willing to fight for it.

_Well, I haven't been sending part of my check to Mark for grins and giggles, _she thought determinedly, as she ripped open the envelope. Carefully, she pulled out a brand new DVD copy of _Good Will Hunting. _Taped to it was a lavender colored envelope. The butterflies in Stephanie's stomach were nearly the size of condors as she opened it and removed the little notecard inside:

_Hi! Since you liked the movie so much when we saw it last year, i thought you'd enjoy a copy for yourself. BTW, I saw the DVD before I sent it-couldn't help myself!:) Anyway, there's some extras in the DVD that I thought you'd like. Enjoy! Love, AKH._

_Extras in the DVD._ Stephanie smiled slyly and opened the DVD box. Sure enough, there was the DVD of the movie, set snugly in the case, and another disk was Scotch-taped to the other side. "Wow Anna, you are a clever girl," she laughed softly as she removed the disk and slid it into the CD drawer of her PC so that she could view the contents. "This feels like _Mission Impossible_ right now.Your assignment, Stephanie McMahon, should you chose to accept it..."

On the CD was a folder labeled _Stephanie. _With her heart pounding, her pulse racing, and a metallic taste in her mouth, Stephanie opened the folderto reveal several Word Documents. She clicked on the one labeled _readmefirst, _and read:

_Hi, Babe:_

_You didn't expect me to be technically inclined, did you? Well your dad emailed me the Ministry Of Darkness story details, I guess out of convenience, and I took it upon myself to burn them onto a CD and mail it to Anna. That way, you'd have a hard copy if anyone tries to deny anything. KEEP THIS CD LOCKED UP! OR BETTER YET, DESTROY IT WHEN YOU GET WHAT YOU NEED OUT OF IT. _

_Anyway, I don't have all the details yet—your dad wants to keep a few cards close to his vest, I suppose—but here's what I was able to gather for you. Your involvement in this storyline won't begin until February. Vince and Shane are going to have someone secretly take pictures of you at home, in your car, shopping, etc. I know it'll be extremely difficult, but try your best to act like you don't even notice them. Don't do anything that will draw suspicion. _

_If you have anything of value or private or personal stuff you don't want anyone to get into, LOCK IT UP. Vince is going to make it look like I'm stalking you, taking pictures and invading your privacy. In other words, he's gonna be rifling though your things. I'm sure there's a few things that you don't want your dad or brother getting into. Initially, they wanted me to go thru your stuff, but I drew the line there. Trust me Stephanie, I would NEVER in a million years invade your privacy. I guess with your dad and brother, though, that's a whole different ballgame._

_The gist of it is, I'm going to walk around for the next several months telling everyone that I'm the second coming of the Lord Of Darkness and pretend to live the gimmick. I'll stalk, kidnap, and marry you in an effort to take over the WWF. That's gonna be my part at least._

_There's a lot of other details that I don't want to go into just yet. But suffice it to say that your dad is going to use you and this whole Ministry Of Darkness story to get back at Steve Austin. _

_There's a couple of other documents on this CD that you can read through if or when you have time. But I can't stress this enough-KEEP THIS CD LOCKED UP OR DESTROY IT! I'm one of your dad's main go-to guys. I'm taking a HUGE risk here, and one screwup from either you or me could spell disaster._

_Stay safe, and I'll try to keep in touch._

_Love,_

_Mark_

Stephanie closed the document and pushed back her chair, feeling like she'd been hit in the gut with a fastball. The scope of what her dad and brother were planning where she was concerned was just inconceivable. _God, is nothing sacred when it comes to my dad? _she wondered in shock. Although her part in this drama wouldn't be for another couple of months, Stephanie was already thinking about where she could lock up her personal and private things.

Shaking her head, she highlighted the _Stephanie _folder and then copied it into her _My Documents _folder on her computer desktop. She made the copied folder a hidden one so that nobody would be able to see it. Even though her computer was password protected, Stephanie didn't want to take any chances. Tomorrow morning, she would take the CD into work and shred it.

Stephanie removed the CD and placed it in the top drawer of her computer desk. _Boy, Dad, you're hellbent on getting your revenge, and you don't care who you step on, do you? s_he thought angrily. As she took her work clothes off and changed into a tank top and plaid lounge pants, she went over Mark's warning in her head, and found herself focusing on one paragraph:

_The gist of it is, I'm going to walk around for the next several months telling everyone that I'm the second coming of the Lord Of Darkness and pretend to live the gimmick. I'll stalk, kidnap, and marry you in an effort to take over the WWF. That's gonna be my part at least._

Stephanie wanted to shout in triumph. In his zeal to punish Steve Austin, Vince McMahon had provided an opportunity that his daughter could now exploit. _Dad, you may not know it yet,_ she thought happily, _but you're gonna be paying for my wedding. _

_And when it's all over, Mark and I will have lifetime job security. _

"Stephanie?" Linda's voice called out from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Stephanie shouted back, picking up theDVD. "Do you want to watch a movie tonight? Anna got me _Good Will Hunting._"

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** **Okay, I apologize for my rant in the beginning of this chapter. No offense to Randy's fans; I had a mark-out moment, but I'm calm now. I just HOPE the title loss is part of a big storyline. If it's not, I'll be extremely pissed.**

**Anyway, we're gonna jump forward a few weeks. Time circuits on... Flux Capacitor... fluxing... Engine running... All right! Make sure the seat belts are on!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: YAAY! I'm happy to report that I have broke thru my writer's block and I have a creative spurt. Special thanks to Darkwing Fan and Invisibly Stricken for giving me some inspiration! **

**BTW, I'll be jumping back and forth through time, so this story won't be completely linear. In this chapter, we're going to jump forward to the night Stephanie was "kidnapped." Then in the next chapter, we're going back for a little holiday surprise!:) **

_**Chapter Nine**_

_Providence, RI_

_4/25/99_

"Help me! Somebody HELP ME!" screamed Stephanie, as she pounded her fists against the tinted windows of the limo as it sped through town. "DAD! HELP!"

Taker howled in laughter at the sight of the terrified girl in the backseat. "You're not going anywhere, Stephanie," he said, barely able to contain his mirth.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Stephanie screeched. "MY DAD WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME LIKE THIS!"

"Your daddy's not here to protect you now, is he? In fact, there's nobody here who'll help you," Taker wheedled. "You belong to my Ministry now, whether you like it or not. And your daddy can't do a damn thing about it. So you might as well give up that fantasy and accept your fate."

Stephanie slumped in the back of the limo and threw her head in her hands. "No," she sobbed. "No, no, no..."

~~~MOD~~~

When he was confident that the limo was a safe distance away from the arena, Taker pulled into an empty parking lot. He then turned to the man who had been originally hired as the driver and handed him a hundred dollar bill.

"Okay, you know what to do, and you know where to go."

The driver smiled and climbed out of the car. "Of course, Mr. Calaway." He waited until Mark climbed out before he hopped into the driver's seat.

~~~MOD~~~

Stephanie could barely contain herself as Mark slid his tall, muscled frame easily into the backseat of the limo. The thought that the cameras could still be running kept her from bouncing up and down in excitement like a sugared-up nine year old at a sleepover. It had been nearly a month since she'd seen Mark last. Nearly a month since her dad put her under virtual house arrest in the name of "keeping her safe." And nearly a month of pretending to be the dutiful, frightened, innocent daughter who only felt safe when she was with her dad.

It had been the hardest month Stephanie had ever had to endure. But as the limo pulled out of the parking lot and merged carefully into traffic, she knew that as long as everything went according to plan, it would all be worth it in the end.

Mark pushed a button that slid the privacy screen up, turned to Stephanie, and gave her a sly smile. "Cameras are off."

With a delighted squeal, Stephanie threw her arms around him. "Hell, Stephanie! I-" Mark's words were cut off when the young woman pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

Stephanie pulled away, her eyes sparkling, her cheeks flushed. "You don't know how long I've waited for this!"

"I think I have an idea," chuckled Mark. "Steph, I tried to see you-"

"It's okay, Mark. It would have been impossible. I had so many dammed security guys around me, I felt like I was under house arrest. Then when you add a ten o'clock curfew, and traveling with dad, it felt like I was back in grade school."

Mark's lips curled up in the devilish smirk Stephanie loved so much. "I don't see any security guards here, do you?"

"No, and I'm not at home either," Stephanie giggled, as Mark dipped his head down to capture her lips in another kiss.

God, he was an awesome kisser! Everytime they kissed, it felt like a thousand butterflies had just taken flight inside Stephanie's body. His arms wrapped tightly around her and pulled her closer. Stephanie sighed like a kitten being petted and nuzzled Mark's neck. "Mmmm, you smell fantastic." If Stephanie could stay here twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, she would.

Stephanie broke their kiss and took off her black sweater, revealing the tank top underneath. She then whipped her headband off and shook out her hair. "Finally!" she said. "That sweater was itchy as hell!" Sure, she still had the skirt and penny loafers on, but she would take those off soon enough. No longer would she have to dress like a churchgoing middle-aged lady. Now she could dress and carry herself the way she really wanted. Stephanie Marie McMahon, the wholesome, New England debutante, would be put away like a well-loved pair of shoes, and Stephanie Marie Calaway, sexy, confident, gorgeous, and taken, would soon make her debut.

That was, as long as the plans didn't hit a snag. The success of this adventure lay in Vince's notorious reputation of being a hard-nose. He preferred doing things his own way, because to him, it prevented him from showing weakness. Stephanie thought it was sweet irony that this reputation was also his biggest weakness. Her dad was the one who'd orchestrated everything to make himself _look _weak, and it only be a matter of time before that was made public.

Mark shifted around in his seat and fumbled through his coat pocket. "Stephanie, I have something very special for you. Probably more special than your engagement ring," he said, pulling out a small velvet box and opening it slowly.

Stephanie's eyes widened at the sight. "Oh, gosh!" Nestled in the box was a pair of white gold rings with a delicate rose design. One of the rings was encrusted with rows of tiny diamonds alternating with the rose design. The second was set with a flawless round diamond with tiny roses on either side.

"It's your wedding set. I saw this and thought it was perfect."

"It's gorgeous!" Stephanie choked up slightly. "You know, my blue ring...it feels more comfortable now on my right hand now, so..."

Mark nodded. "It looks better on that hand anyway, come to think of it. Now, I can't give you the wedding band just yet," Mark explained, slipping the diamond ring on Stephanie's left hand. "That'll have to wait until after the ceremony tomorrow night."

"Mark, I'm scared. I'm scared that something's going to happen and the wedding's going to wind up a disaster. I wouldn't be surprised if Dad has a few more tricks up his sleeve."

"C'mere, Steph," Mark said gently, opening his arms so Stephanie could rest against him. He pulled his fiancée to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "We've gotten this far, Babe. Hell's gonna have to freeze over before we drop the ball on this one."

Stephanie sighed. "I hope you're right." A pause, and then she smiled brightly. "And you know something Mark? I have a couple more cards to play too."

"We're gonna make it, Babe," Mark reassured her, before he gave her one more kiss.

~~~MOD~~~

The limo pulled up in front of a classy looking hotel that was far different from the one Stephanie and her dad had checked into earlier in the day. "Wow! That's swank!"

"Glad the princess approves," chuckled Mark, earning a small punch on the arm from Stephanie.

The limo driver got out and helped his passengers out, and then popped open the trunk to remove Stephanie's luggage. After tipping the driver, Mark escorted Stephanie inside and got the room keys from the desk clerk. The happy couple rode the elevator up to their floor in comfortable silence.

"Mark," Stephanie wondered, as they headed down the hall on the top floor. "Why do we have separate rooms?"

"You'll see," he said, as he and Stephanie arrived at the reserved suite. He slid one of the keys (they were plastic cards) into the key slot and opened the door. "Step inside."

"Okay." Stephanie felt a small sense of trepidation as she stepped across the foyer. "But why's it so dark?"

Suddenly, the lights turned on. "SURPRISE!"

Stephanie's eyes widened in happy shock. The suite, lavish and tasteful as it was, was decorated with ribbons of black, purple, silver and deep red. There was a table in the center of the room covered in black velvet and sprinkled with deep red rose petals. A bottle of sparkling grape juice was cooling in a bucket of ice on the table, and a plate of petit-four cakes sat nearby. She saw little gargoyle party favors and garters and silk roses in the same colors as the rest of the décor. On the walls were taped signs that said "Congratulations!" in silver with purple lettering.

The room was gorgeous, and the decorations were tasteful. But what really warmed Stephanie's heart was the group of young women dressed in dark colors, waiting with huge smiles. She recognized Nicole and Ryan, her friends on the road. But it took her a moment to recognize the tiny blonde in the baggy jeans and stretchy purple lace top.

Stephanie shrieked in joy. "ANNA!" she shouted, rushing over and hugging her tightly. "How'd you get here?"

"I drove, duh!" she laughed. "I couldn't see you get married without throwing you a proper bachelorette party."

"That's why we've got separate rooms," Mark explained. "The girls wanted to celebrate one more night of you being single."

"That's awful sweet!" Stephanie smiled. "But where and how did you guys get all this stuff?"

"Housekeeping helped us all decorate," Nicole handed Stephanie a couple of petit fours on a paper plate. "Ryan and I didn't have a match tonight, so the three of us put everything together."

"Which reminds me," Mark said, "I have to get myself unpacked and wait for Bradshaw and Farooq. They're taking me out for a small bachelor party."

Stephanie stroked the side of her fiancé's face gently. "Behave yourself. I don't want to hear that you had some drunken soiree with some silicone-filled, bleached blonde dancer."

"Now why would I wanna do that when I have perfection right in front of me?" Taker kissed Stephanie gently. "The boys'll make sure I don't get into trouble. We all have a busy day tomorrow."

"Love you Mark."

"Love you too, Babe."

As soon as Mark left, Stephanie joined her friends, who had headed to the couch with a few snacks and party favors. "Guys, I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Steph, you're my best friend," Anna said, slipping a purple garter around Stephanie's wrist. "I know you'd want to do the same for me and anyone else you know."

"True. You've stuck your neck out for me more than you needed to, especially these few months. You and Nicole and Ryan too."

"You're too much…" Anna's words trailed off as she noticed the new ring on Stephanie's finger. "Holy Crap! Is that what I think it is?"

"My wedding diamond," beamed Stephanie, showing it to her friends.

"It's gorgeous!" Ryan goggled at the size of the rock. "I'd have to go into hock up to ears to afford a ring like that! That looks to be at least half a carat." She paused, and then gestured to the coffee table in front of the girls. "Steph, here's my present to you."

A variety of chocolate-dipped strawberries, plump and juicy and decadent, lay on an oblong-shaped silver plate. Some were straightforward chocolate dipped fruits, and others were a little more elaborate. A couple were decorated to look like tuxedos with a white chocolate shirt and dark chocolate bows, buttons and vests. Others were dark with white stripes or polka dots, some were white chocolate with dark polka dots or stripes, and others were rolled in crushed walnuts or shredded coconut.

"Oh, YUM!"

"And they're not dipped in that Candyquik stuff," Ryan explained. It's genuine Godiva."

"Godiva? Okay, I'm in!" Anna took a tuxedo berry and a coconut chocolate berry.

"Ryan, tell her how we nearly got t-boned getting these," Nicole said.

Stephanie gasped. "Oh! Did you get hurt?"

"Oh God, no! It wasn't as bad as Nicole wants you to think," Ryan cut in, earning her a faux scowl from her taller, bigger friend. "We were heading to the mall near the Civic Center to pick these up, and we were driving through the intersection. We had the green light, and this yahoo blows through the intersection and missed us by about five feet!"

"So appreciate the sacrifice!" Nicole laughed as she picked out a berry rolled in crushed walnuts and a polka dot one. "Ryan's got a little something to tell you, but her news isn't as important as you and Mark getting married."

Ryan threw Nicole a dirty look. "It's important to me! Anyway, I signed a contract with a production company and got a role in an upcoming movie."

Stephanie's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"Dead serious," Anna said, nibbling on the coconut berry. "Vivid Productions."

"Vivid? Don't they make and distribute porn—"

"Adult entertainment," Ryan corrected her. "I'm one of the supporting cast in _As Hard As It Gets._ I know it's adult entertainment, but I've got my foot in the door, and it can only lead to better things."

"Your brother would blow a gasket if he found out—"

"Screw my brother! Ken can't tell me what I can and can't do with my life. And besides, he already knows."

Anna got up from the couch and poured her friends some sparkling juice. "How'd he take it?"

"He shook his head in disbelief and said I was impossible." Ryan laughed.

"You really like getting under your brother's skin," Anna remarked, as she brought two glasses over to Stephanie and Nicole, and then went back to get the other two. Once all the girls had their glasses, she sat down and held up her juice. "You know what, that's not what we came up here for. Let's start this party. A toast. To Stephanie and Mark. I wish you both the best, and I hope your love is as strong ten years from now as it is now."

"I'll drink to that," Stephanie smiled, as she and her friends clinked their glasses.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I know you're wondering, "Who the hell are Nicole and Ryan?" Nicole is Nicole Bass, a tall, blonde, Amazon-looking woman who was part of P.M.S. (Pretty Mean Sisters), a short-lived stable that included Jacqueline in the late 90's. Ryan is Ryan Shamrock, the kayfabe little sister of Ken Shamrock who attracted the attention of Val Venis and was in one of his porn films. I couldn't resist putting Nicole and Ryan together as best friends (the opposites attract idea was amusing), and I couldn't resist writing Ryan Shamrock as an aspiring porn star. **

**BTW, you'll have to read on to find out how Anna and the other girls managed to get to Providence. But, in the meantime, I have some holiday cheer for you all. I'll be either seven months early or five months late, depending on your point of view!:)**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Once more I have to give a shout out to Invisibly Stricken and Darkwing Fan for helping me with the writer's block. Gotta admit, Chapter Nine is my favorite so far, and if you haven't had a chance to read it, check it out!:)**

**Also, I have a second in progress story called **_**Southern Comfort With A Twist**_**, which is my spin on the movie **_**Out At The Wedding. **_**Check that one out too, it's another work that I'm proud of!**

_**Chapter Ten**_

Stephanie gazed out the window at the twinkling Providence skyline. It was two in the morning, and the other girls had already crashed for the night. Stephanie would have joined them in slumber earlier, but she was too keyed up to do little else but lie under the covers and try to calm her racing mind. So she decided to climb out of bed and walk around a little.

_Dammit, I have to get some sleep, _she berated herself. _I have a spa date with Ryan, and then we're all going to take a road trip to Hartford for the big ceremony. Plus, I have a few important phone calls to make in the morning! Uggghhhh! Why can't I just wind down?_

She smoothed out her black t-shirt and plaid pajama pants, gifts from the girls. Anna, Nicole and Ryan had purchased some new clothing for the bride-to-be and packed it all in a big suitcase. Stephanie's eyes had lit up when she opened the case, her wedding present from all three of them. It was all full of dark colors and goth/punk; lace, velvet, corsets, shirts, skirts, dresses, pants, leggings, undergarments, makeup and jewelry, designed to bring out Stephanie's best features, with not a sweater set or penny loafer in sight. The new wardrobe made her feel like a rebellious butterfly poised to break out of its chrysalis and fly away to its new life.

A sigh escaped Stephanie's lips as she thought about her big day. A capacity crowd in Hartford—as well as millions of viewers at home—would witness Mark and Stephanie's "Black Wedding." Paul Bearer would officiate, and Farooq, Bradshaw, Mideon and Viscera would be in-ring attendants. It would look to everyone watching like Stephanie had been taken and married against her will. A sweet, innocent damsel in distress, waiting for someone to rescue her.

Of course, nothing could be further from the truth.

Paul Bearer was an ordained minister, and the ceremony would be legitimate. In the eyes of the law, it would also be legal—Mark made sure of that weeks ago. If it all went as planned, Stephanie and Mark would be the principal owners of the WWF, and Vince and Shane would be punished for their betrayal. And between Mark and Stephanie, there was plenty of money that they could live comfortably for many years, just in case Vince decided to cut Stephanie off as some form of punishment. Stephanie hoped that wouldn't happen, but given how petty her father could be, she wasn't taking any chances.

Gently, she blew across the window. A patch of fog formed on the cool glass in front of her face, and Stephanie drew a heart and a smiley face. As she gazed at her doodles, a soft smile played across her lips, and she remembered the last time she doodled on a foggy window.

~~~MOD~~~

_McMahon House_

_New Year's Eve, 1998_

Stephanie blew her warm breath gently across the chilled windowpane in her bedroom and traced a heart in the resulting mist. Her family's New Year's party would be starting soon, and she knew she should be greeting the guests as they arrived. Normally, Stephanie would have been flitting around like a festive butterfly, helping with preparations here, hanging up decorations there, and opening the door to family and friends alike as they entered the house.

However, she wasn't feeling particularly festive this evening. Vince and Shane were home, and Stephanie was doing everything she could do to to be around them as little as possible. When her dad and brother were on the road, it was a non-issue. When they were home, however, it was a whole different story. Vince hovered around his daughter, like a plane awaiting permission to land, and asked her about how work was going, what she was planning for the holidays, etc. Shane was acting like the loveable, obnoxious big brother, trying to joke around and have fun with her. When both of them realized that Stephanie wasn't having any of it, they both looked concerned and asked her what was wrong.

_What could I tell them? _Stephanie thought. _Yeah, Dad. I'm a little out of sorts because you're planning to invade my privacy, jeopardize my safety, scare Mom and me half to death, and cripple your own company, just so you can get under the skin of a rival. Aside from that, everything's great!_ Instead, she gave them a cover story of feeling moody and ill. She chalked it up to "that time of month" (which wasn't entirely a lie—Stephanie had started her period that day, but she'd taken some Midol and felt physically better), and her family backed off for a while.

However, Vince expected his daughter to make an appearance at the annual McMahon New Year's Eve bash. Vince had planned a big, semi-formal party to ring in 1999. Nothing too elaborate: just cocktails and hors d'oeuvres and finger foods, with live music and a champagne toast at midnight. He had planned this party out like a major business venture, not trusting anyone else with any of the details. Family and friends would be there, as well as much of Vince's talent. In fact, most anyone who owned property, had a business, or was a professional within the city limits was invited. Parties like this were Vince's way of flaunting his money, his power and privilege to those he deemed not so fortunate. To be invited to a McMahon party was a tremendous honor.

There was always a bit of glitz and glamour at these get-togethers, but nothing too pretentious. This party would be no different. Women and teenage girls would wear cocktail dresses and sparkling jewelry. The men would wear sport coats and bright colored shirts with khakis or nice slacks and comfortable shoes. Guests would drive up in nice cars, brightly colored flowers grown in greenhouses would be everywhere, intermingled with the decorations. Since it was New Year's, pink, red, yellow and blue carnations were nestled in glass apothecary jars filled with confetti, looking right at home among the festive streamers and balloons and noisemakers and confetti.

It was as though the weather had been ordered especially for this party too. The sky was like black velvet, with icy clear stars set against it like sparkling diamonds. The air was crisp and just cool enough that you could see your breath.

In spite of the festive atmosphere, Stephanie was feeling anything but. Mark was going to be at this particular party, no doubt discussing the upcoming Ministry of Darkness storyline with Vince and mingling with co-workers and friends. Normally, Stephanie would be over the moon with the thought of Mark being here, but she and Mark had to keep their relationship as hush-hush as possible, which meant they had to stay as far away from each other as they could this evening. That did little to improve her mood.

But there was a little bright spot. Anna had been invited, and she would be on her way over shortly. Being able to hang out with her would make things a little more tolerable. Vince was always warm and cordial with Anna and her mom, but he had said to his daughter many times in private that she could do so much better in the friendship department. Maybe it was money (or lack thereof), or social status (or lack thereof), or the fact that Anna had some substance abuse issues in her past, but Vince didn't entirely approve of his daughter's childhood friend, and Stephanie couldn't understand why.

Stephanie breathed across the window again. In the resulting mist, she drew another heart, and the initials SMC. Stephanie McMahon Calaway. She studied the letters, and then smiled slightly. _Actually, I think that should stand for Stephanie Marie Calaway. I like that better._

A knock on the door interrupted Stephanie's thoughts. "Stephanie?"

Startled, Stephanie wiped the doodles off the window with her hand. "Come in."

Vince entered the room, looking handsome and distinguished in a charcoal gray sport coat and matching slacks and white shirt. A smile crossed his face. "Sweetheart, you look lovely."

"Thank you. And you look very nice, too." Stephanie wore a flowy halter dress of magenta satin that came down to her knees. She liked that it had a glamorous old-Hollywood feel to it that made her feel like a movie star when she put it on. A simple up-do, simple jewelry, strappy sandals, and some pink lip gloss brought the dress up-to-date.

"Hey listen...uhhm, I know you're not feeling well, and I know this is kind of short notice, but I wanted to ask if you could do something for me tonight."

"Okay?" Stephanie cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, Ken Shamrock is going to be at this party tonight, and he's bringing his youngest sister, Ryan. She's been having some problems at home. Her mom thought it might be good for Ryan to get away for a while, so she's been traveling with Ken. Now, this is the first time Ryan's been to the house, and I'm sure she'll be kind of uncomfortable. So if you'd be kind enough to hang out with her and show her around, I think she'd really appreciate it, and so would her brother."

Stephanie nodded. "I can do that."

"Thank you. Oh, Anna's downstairs. You and she can both hang out with Ryan."

"That'll work. I'll be down in a minute."

After Vince left, Stephanie took a breath and glanced around her room. She'd remade her bed with lavender sheets and blankets and pillows, and it made her bedroom look more serene and peaceful. _My sanctuary,_ she thought with a wry smile as she walked out and closed the door behind her. _Better enjoy it while it lasts. In a few weeks, it won't be so safe anymore._

~~~MOD~~~

Stephanie made her way downstairs and was nearly bowled over in the hallway. "Stephanie! I'm so excited! You look fantastic!"

"Well thanks, Anna. So do you." Anna looked adorable in a short black chiffon dress with purple flowers and a purple satin sash. Her curls were pulled into a teased explosion around her face and down her back. Costume jewelry sparkled at her ears and around her neck. And...did she look _taller?_

"Four-inch heels," Anna explained. "Got them on sale last week."

"Hope you don't plan to walk around in them all night," Stephanie laughed. "A broken ankle just wouldn't look good with your outfit."

"Not all night, no. I brought a backup pair of flats. They're in the guestroom."

"Stephanie, there you are!"

The girls turned to see Linda walk down the hall towards them, looking regal in a dress of wine-colored satin. "Ryan's in the living room waiting for the two of you."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Thank you, Mrs. McMahon."

"Oh, Anna, there's sparkling grape juice for you to toast with. I know you're staying away from alcohol, and there's a few other guests who don't drink either, so we made sure you all weren't left out."

"That's very thoughtful, thank you."

"Of course. You girls enjoy yourselves."

"We will," Stephanie called out over her shoulder as she and Anna headed into the living room.

~~~MOD~~~

Two people were seated on the loveseat in the living room. Stephanie recognized the tall, well muscled man in the red button-down shirt and black khakis as Ken Shamrock. Next to him sat a rather tall girl with straight cornsilk hair and a pink lace halter dress.

"Girls, hi!" Ken stood up and smiled. His companion folded her arms across her chest and looked away, a vastly bored expression on her chiseled features.

"Stephanie, it's always a pleasure. And it's good to see you again, uhhhh...shoot I can't remember your name. Ally, Amy..."

"Anna."

"Anna. I'm so sorry I forgot."

"It's cool," Anna said, smiling and shaking her head. "So, I see you brought your sister."

"I did." Ken smiled. "Stephanie, Anna, this is my baby sister, Ryan. Ryan, this is-"

"I know who they are!" snapped Ryan, her voice annoyed. "Stephanie, the boss's daughter, and her friend Anna, the girl with the stiletto heels who's name you forgot." Ryan looked over at Ken, firing a glance loaded with darts in his direction.

"Please excuse my little sister, girls," Ken said, looking apologetic and embarrassed.

"Actually, girls," Ryan fired back. "You should forgive my brother. He's an overprotective pain in the ass."

"Come on Ryan, don't get smart with me-"

"Are you surprised, Kenny?" spat Ryan, as Stephanie and Anna looked on uncomfortably. "Look girls, no offense, but I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine by myself."

Stephanie made the first move and sat on the loveseat next to Ryan. "Hey it's okay. We're not here to babysit. We thought you'd want to hang out with someone your age."

"Uhhmmm, I'm gonna go circulate," Ken said, leaving the girls. "Have fun, you guys."

"Bye, Big Brother," Ryan wheedled, waving at the retreating form of her brother before staring down at her shoes.

Stephanie and Anna looked at each other, their expressions saying _This is going to be a complete disaster._

After an excruciating silence, Ryan suddenly broke into a huge smile. "Sorry, girls," she said, her eyes twinkling. "Sorry to act like such a bitch to you, but I had to get my brother out of the room. He's been on my back since I left home and went on the road with him."

"If you're not a bitch, you are awfully convincing," Stephanie said back.

"Hee hee, sorry about that." Ryan shook her head, blushing slightly. "By the way, I like your shoes, Angela-"

"Anna," After noticing the smirk on Ryan's face, Anna cracked a grin. "It's finally good to meet you, Ryan."

"Likewise." Ryan paused. "So what do you two maniacs want to do now?"

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long that I'd have to split it up, but it is. Guess this chapter was more table-setting than anything else. Hey, I did promise a holiday surprise, right? You got some of it!:)**

**By the way I wanted to make a correction. In the previous chapter, I stated that Nicole Bass was part of the Pretty Mean Sisters (PMS) stable. Actually she wasn't. Nicole was Sable's bodyguard who debuted at Wrestlemania XV as Sable's bodyguard. Ryan Shamrock was part of PMS for a short while with Terri Runnels and Jacqueline.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_McMahon House_

_New Year's Eve 1998, Continued_

"...Well, if you haven't been to this restaurant yet, you really have to go. The food is awesome," said Anna, as she, Stephanie and Ryan sat on the couch in the basement. Anna was relating a story about the time she, her mom and her grandparents took her to dinner to celebrate her high school graduation. "Anyway, our server was smoking hot. Tall, dark wavy hair, sparky blue eyes, killer smile, great body. I had a hard time trying not to stare at this image of perfection who served our dinner."

Ryan took a sip from her bottle of sparkling water. "Sounds awesome."

Stephanie smirked, her eyes twinkling. "Trust me, it gets better."

"Don't ruin it, Steph," Anna admonished, gently. "Well, the server and I got to talking, and well, one thing led to another, and before we knew it, we were flirting with each other. Finally, I decided to ask if Lee—that was the server's name—had a girlfriend. My mom asks me, 'Anna, do you really think that's a good idea?' and Grandma and Grandpa were looking at me a little strangely. I say, 'Mom, I'm eighteen. I've had a lousy track record when it comes to dating. Maybe this time, it'll be different. This guy's handsome, he's nice, he's a snappy dresser. Worst thing that could happen is that he'd say no. But I have to at least try.' "

Stephanie cut in. "True facts. Anna has issues with potential boyfriends. They fall under one of two categories-"

"Hey, I'm telling the story, don't ruin it!" Anna paused. "Lee goes to wait some other tables. I drank too much iced tea, and my bladder's full, so, I head to the restroom. I take care of business, wash my hands and pull out my makeup kit so I can touch up my lipstick and take the shine off my nose. Lo and behold, in walks Lee. I'm a little surprised, and so is Lee, and I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, which is, 'Hi. Aren't you in the wrong bathroom?'"

The two other girls snickered. Anna sighed. "Lee says, 'Actually, I'm in the right bathroom.' I look at Lee kinda weird, and Lee says, 'I already have a girlfriend.' and then pauses and says, 'I'm a lesbian.'" Ryan and Stephanie laughed riotously.

"Well at that point, I knew the night was over. I got back to the table and said, 'Let's go.' My mom, if you can believe it, asks me, 'Gay or Taken?' I said, 'Both. She has a girlfriend.' And my grandma—my _grandma!-_says to me, 'Your grandpa and I thought the same thing.' My grandma is sixty years old, and you wouldn't think it by looking at her—she looks like a sweet, church-going, genteel lady-but she can spot a gay person from a mile away! And my grandpa was asking my mom if she thought Lee wore womens' panties or guys' tighty-whities!"

Ryan and Stephanie were laughing too hard to say anything, so Anna watched as they tried to pull themselves together.

Finally, Ryan spoke up. "How could you not have known?"

"She looked like a guy! Button down shirt, black pants, black shoes, well coiffed hair that didn't look like a girl's hairdo. Her features looked a little masculine. And she was about as tall as you, Ryan, and she had a husky voice that sounded kinda guylike."

"Anna has the worst luck when it comes to relationships," Stephanie remarked.

"Not necessarily," Anna replied with a wry smile. "I've got plenty of guy friends who love to go shopping with me."

Stephanie couldn't help giggling. Anna was just too funny.

It was almost ten o'clock, and Stephanie was surprised at how much she was enjoying herself. Anna was great company as always. Ryan had turned out to be quite entertaining and charming, and Stephanie decided that she was well on the way to becoming a new friend. The three of them had decided to go downstairs to play pool and talk.

Throughout the evening, Stephanie had learned a few things about Ryan Shamrock. She was from Atlanta, Georgia, and was the youngest in the family. She graduated last year from high school, and was still living with her mom. Their relationship was turbulent; she argued and talked back, dabbled with alcohol, drugs and boys, and came home late on several occasions.

Finally, Ryan's mom begged Ken to help reel his young sister in after Ryan had told her mom that she'd "sell her for a nickel if given a chance," during their last argument.

Ryan liked being on the road, even though Ken was, in her words, an "overprotective pain-in-the-ass."

And, she was surprised at how much she was enjoying herself, especially tonight.

Ryan glanced over at the ring on Stephanie's hand. "Love your ring! Is that blue topaz?"

"It is," Stephanie smiled.

"It matches your eyes perfect. Where'd you get it?"

"It's a gift from a very special someone."

"Really. Who?"

"Well-"

"Hey Guys, let's go upstairs," Anna suggested, climbing off the couch. "Maybe we'll be lucky and find some cute guy to ring in '99 with."

Ryan followed. "I'm game. Steph, how about you?"

"I'll follow you guys in a minute." Stephanie sighed and felt a twinge of loneliness. It would have been nice to spend the last few minutes of the year with Mark, but she didn't see him and was getting more convinced that she wouldn't.

_Well, no use moping, _Stephanie told herself, as she climbed off the couch.

~~~MOD~~~

"You see the guy with the blonde ponytail and the purple poet shirt?" Anna pointed out from her vantage point near the guest room. "I have dibs on him."

"He's cute!" Ryan grinned.

"That's Christian," explained Stephanie. "He has a half-brother named Edge. My dad signed them both to contracts earlier this year. Anna's been crushing on him for months."

Anna scowled. "Is it that obvious?"

"You get all starry-eyed when you see him on TV," Stephanie razzed. "And besides, that angsty, longing look on your face right now is a dead giveaway."

"Great! Blurt it out to everyone, why don't you?" grumbled Anna, as Stephanie and Ryan laughed.

"Hey, it's okay," Ryan reassured her. "There's nothing wrong with crushing on a guy. I've been crushing on Val Venis from the moment I saw him on TV."

"Val Venis?" Stephanie's jaw dropped, and Anna nearly spewed the sparkling water she'd been drinking onto the floor. "Holy crap, Ryan! The guy's a freakin' porno star! How old are you, seventeen?"

"Nineteen. I'm legal!"

Anna gathered her composure. "If what you said about you brother is true, he'll blow a blood vessel if he finds out you wanna hook up with a porn star."

Ryan snorted. "I don't give a flying crap what he blows! If Kenny thinks he can keep me on a short leash, well, he's deluding himself."

After a moment of comfortable silence, Anna said, "Okay. I'm gonna totally go for it. I'm gonna introduce myself to Christian and ask him to dance. He looks hot and totally available. If I blow this opportunity, I may never get another one, and I'll kick myself for the rest of my life. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," said Ryan and Stephanie at the same time, as Anna disappeared into the crowd, a tiny vision in purple and black.

When Anna was safely out of earshot, Stephanie leaned over and said, "Ryan, I'll bet you ten bucks that Christian's gay."

"Okay. I'll bet you ten bucks that he's unavailable."

"Either way, she's gonna strike out. You're on."

The two girls watched as Anna walked confidently up to the young blonde man and struck up a conversation. A few words were exchanged, and then, to Ryan and Stephanie's surprise, Anna and her crush began dancing.

"No way!" Stephanie gasped.

Ryan grinned and held out her hand. "Pay up."

"Later. In my room."

Ryan decided to change the subject. "So, you didn't answer my question. Where'd you get the ring?"

"I got it from the man who's gonna marry me."

"You're gonna get married? Congratulations!"

"Thanks. By the way, this is actually my engagement ring."

"Aren't you supposed to wear an engagement ring on your left hand?" Ryan wondered, as she watched Anna and Christian glide across the crowded dance floor to the beat of the big band music. Judging from the smiles on their faces, the two of them were enjoying each other's company.

"Yeah, but I can't wear it like that right now. My dad doesn't know I'm getting married."

"Why not? "

"He's on my dad's active roster."

Ryan's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Okay. Let me guess who he is first." Ryan pointed towards the tall, ponytailed blonde with the prominent nose wearing a green silk shirt and black dress pants.

"Oh, god no!" Stephanie spat. "That's Hunter Hearst Helmsley! His family has old money, and Dad has been trying to play matchmaker with the two of us. He's so stuck on himself, it's ridiculous. Besides, he already has a girlfriend, although Dad wants to pretend he doesn't so that he can marry me off and get even wealthier. See the chick in the black sequin top and tight pants who looks kinda like Xena, Warrior Princess?"

"How can I not see her? She looks like a flaming bitch."

"She is. Her name's Chyna. She and Hunter have been going out for about three years and-oh, crap!"

"Oh crap, what?"

"I think Hunter saw me, and he's coming this way! Ryan, we have to lose him. We can go into the dining room and grab some snacks while we're at it."

Quickly, but not so quickly as to arouse curiosity, Stephanie and Ryan wove their way through the crowd into the dining room, where a spread of finger foods was laid out invitingly, buffet style. They each grabbed some snacks and found a place to sit near a window.

"I don't think Hunter saw us," Ryan assured her new friend.

Stephanie sighed in relief and picked up a little puff pastry shell filled with chocolate mousse. "Good. I can't stand the idea of ringing in the New Year with that guy. But I do know of a few who'd like to.

"Such as…"

"Her name's Nicole. She's a really big tall girl, over six feet. She used to be a professional bodybuilder," Stephanie explained, nibbling on her pastry. "Dad signed her to a development deal last month."

"Is her last name Bass?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah. She's got blonde hair and a real booming laugh. She's really really funny. As in funny ha-ha."

Ryan smiled. "Kenny and I are traveling with her! She's like a big sister! I think she might be here, we took separate vehicles. She hasn't been introduced to everyone properly, but if you could introduce her to Hunter, it would make her night!"

"I'll see what I can do."

The two girls munched away on their goodies in companionable silence.

A little later, Ryan drew closer, grinning with excitement. "Now, speaking of guys, who's the lucky guy you're gonna marry? I have to know."

"I could get in serious trouble if word got out."

"I promise I won't say a word."

"If you do, I'll carve out your tongue."

"Promise."

"Okay." Stephanie leaned over and whispered in Ryan's ear, "Mark Calaway."

"_The Undertaker?"_

"Sshhh! He asked me to marry him day after Thanksgiving."

"Holy crap! And I thought I'd hit the big time with Val Venis. You just put me to shame, Stephanie."

"And that's why I can't tell anyone. If word gets out, Dad could cut me off and get Mark into serious trouble."

"Your secret's completely safe with me."

"Good to know," Stephanie sighed, watching as Christian wrote something on Anna's hand. "Ryan, maybe you did win this bet. Wonder if the two of them are gonna hook up. Speaking of hookup, how'd you get all crushy on Val?"

"One of my girlfriends in Atlanta had a few swigs of Boone's Farm and decided to watch the Playboy Channel. I was spending the night at her place and thought, 'What the hell, I'll watch it too.' We wound up watching a double feature. _The Big Valbowski _and _Val Venis: Soldier of Love._ God, he was hot as a firecracker. And when I found out he was going to the WWF, I was about to jump for joy. It was then that Ken suggested to Mom that I travel with him so that he could keep an eye on me, and when they both told me, I agreed."

"Is Val the reason why you decided to travel with your brother?"

"You're starting to catch on," Ryan laughed, just as Anna slunk into the dining room and loaded a plate up with goodies. To the girls' surprise, she looked dejected.

"How'd it go?" Stephanie ventured.

"Not as good as I hoped," huffed Anna, flopping down next to the others.

"But you two looked so cute out there," Ryan said.

Anna plucked a lemon petit four off her plate. "But he's off the list of possible boyfriends."

"Okay. Big question," Stephanie said. "Gay or taken?"

"Both. He has a boyfriend. So now I have a new shopping buddy if he's in town and wants to check out Hot Topic. 'Cause that's where he got that shirt."

"Ohh, double whammy." Ryan shrugged her shoulders. "Guess the bet just ended in a draw."

Anna glared at her companions. "You bet on my love life?" she exclaimed, as Stephanie and Ryan tried hard not to laugh. "You guys suck! I almost wanna take back what I did for you and Steph."

"You did something for me?" Ryan looked surprised. "What?"

"I'm not gonna say."

"Awww! Please tell me what you did?"

"Not until you apologize for making sport out of my non-existent love life. And that goes for you too, Steph."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Ryan sighed.

"Sorry Ryan and I placed a bet on you," added Stephanie.

"Apology accepted, both of you. Anyway, I borrowed Val Venis's cell phone to make a call."

Ryan tilted her head. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Earlier, I asked for your phone number. I called your cell number on his phone."

"You called me on his phone…_No Way!_"

"You've got his phone number now. You'll probably wanna save it under a different name, in case your brother gets a wild hare up his butt and decides to check your cell phone calls."

"Now I'm glad Kenny brought me over!"

Anna winked and flashed a grin. "Go get him, Tiger!"

~~~MOD~~~

"Stephanie, each time I see you, you look lovelier and lovelier," said Pat Patterson, as he and Stephanie and Linda stood together a few minutes later. Stephanie had wanted to find her dad and Shane, but she couldn't locate them in the sea of revelers.

"Thanks, Pat." Stephanie smiled in reply. Pat was her godfather, and the two of them had a close relationship.

"Isn't this a beautiful party?"

"It certainly is," Linda chimed in, as she sipped at her cocktail. "This music and this atmosphere, it makes me feel like I'm a character in _The Great Gatsby."_

"So, have either of you made any New Year's resolutions yet?" Pat ventured.

"Well, I usually don't make New Year's resolutions, Pat. My resolution is to not make any resolutions. That way, I'll never have to worry about keeping them." All three of them laughed.

"So, Stephanie," Linda asked, turning her attention towards her daughter. "Have you made any resolutions for 1999?"

Stephanie sighed and gazed towards the front door. She thought she saw Ryan and Anna conversing with a tall Amazon-type woman with kinky blonde hair and a magenta tank dress that she could easily identify as Nicole. Apparently, they were sharing some sort of joke, because all three of them busted up laughing.

"Stephanie?"

Stephanie turned around, startled. "Oh, sorry."

"I said, have you made any resolutions for 1999?"

A faint smile perked up Stephanie's lips. "Actually, I have. I resolve to fight hard and work hard for everything I want in my life. I'm a McMahon, and I think it's time for me to start acting like one."

Linda smiled and gave her daughter a hug. "I think that's a wonderful resolution."

"I think so too." Stephanie returned the hug and then hugged Pat for good measure. "I'm going to see what Anna and Ryan are up to. I'll talk to you later."

"Have fun."

Stephanie strolled across the crowded room, smiling and greeting the guests. Judging by the looks on her friends' faces, they were up to something.

"Stephanie, good evening."

She turned around and flinched. Hunter was standing next to her, looking as handsome as he could, a boyish smile on his face.

Stephanie smiled politely back. "Hi, Hunter. Enjoying the party?"

"I am. I just came to see how you were."

"As well as can be expected," replied Stephanie, cordially. "I'm a little bit busy at the moment. Where's Chyna? I thought she'd be with you as your date. "

Hunter sighed. "She was. But we had an argument outside, and she broke up with me." he said, remorseful.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you can find someone else. I didn't break you guys up, did I?"

"It's not your fault, even though your dad has been trying to play matchmaker with the two of us."

"Hunter, I honestly don't think it would work out with us. The last date we had was a bit of a disaster."

"I know." Hunter nodded in agreement. "I think I was trying too hard to impress you, and I came off looking like a total ass. I wanted to say…I'm sorry."

Stephanie nodded back. Hunter did sound sincere. He didn't deserve to be painted as a bad guy, even though they had gotten off on the wrong foot. Still, Stephanie's heart already belonged to Mark, and she couldn't afford to string along someone else. A smile creased her lips. "Apology accepted. Thanks. But Hunter, I honestly don't think it would work out between the two of us."

Hunter sighed. "Stephanie, I can understand why you don't want to go to date me. If I'd been in your place, I wouldn't want to." He paused, and a smile spread across his face. You know, maybe we can try again. Something a little less intimidating, perhaps. Like dinner and a movie?" He poured on the charm. "Just the two of us. Stephanie, I'd really appreciate another chance. Come on. What do you say?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Hunter, I—"

Suddenly, Ryan rushed over, frantic. "Steph, I have a _major emergency._ I've got a run in my panty hose, and I need some clear nail polish. Do you have any in your bedroom?"

"I do. Let's go upstairs." As Stephanie ushered Ryan up the stairs to her room, she said, "I have to go, Hunter. Sorry."

When they were safely out of sight and earshot, Stephanie sighed in relief. "Thanks, Ryan. I really appreciate you swooping in."

"You looked a little desperate. Anyway, Nicole just sent Hunter a text message."

"Why?"

"You remember us talking about Nicole wanting to meet Hunter?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's just say that you won't be ringing in the New Year with Hunter, and Nicole will finally get to meet the guy she's had her eyes on."

Stephanie busted up laughing as she and Ryan headed back to her room.

"And oh, while we're at it, Steph, Anna has got something special planned for you…"

~~~MOD~~~

_Hunter, can you meet me upstairs in the guest bedroom. It's up and to your right. A certain lovely girl in a magenta halter dress wants to talk to you. XXXOOO._

Hunter chuckled and shoved his cell phone in his pocket. Politely, he excused himself and headed upstairs. He'd been here several times already, so he had no trouble navigating his way through the house. _Guess Stephanie had a change of heart, _he thought happily. _I knew if I poured on the charm real thick, she'd cave. If it all goes well, then Vince and I can work together, pool our money, and make a huge empire with the WWF. I'll marry the boss's daughter, and I'll be set for life._

_You are one slick sheet of ice, Hunter._

The guest bedroom door was closed, and the lights were on. Hunter gave his reflection a once-over in the hall mirror next to him. After straightening out his collar and smoothing his hair, he flashed his killer smile and opened the door.

"Stephanie?" he called out. The room was empty, but he could hear water running in the bathroom. Hunter sat down on the bed to wait. He didn't have to wait too long, because the bathroom door swung open and a woman stepped out.

_Hey! This isn't Stephanie!_

"_Holy smoke! It's Triple H! I can't believe it's really you!"_

Hunter fell off the bed in shock. Standing in front of him was a woman who was well over six feet tall. Her long, blonde hair framed her face in a frizzy corona. Her bright red lips were pricked up in a huge smile, and her blue eyes sparkled with joy.

"Uh…hi Miss Bass," Hunter managed.

"_Honey, you can call me Nicole. This is like a late Christmas present for me! I have to thank the girls for this one!" _Nicole shut the bedroom door. "I have to calm down a little bit. My heart is racing. You know, I've been following you for so long, and after Vince signed me, I knew it would be a matter of time before I got to meet you. We have a few minutes, so why don't we get to know each other."

Hunter groaned inwardly. He would never be able to live this one down if the boys in the locker room found out about this.

~~~MOD~~~

"…The Power of Darkness shall be offered only to a chosen few. And those that resist the temptations of my Ministry, pain becomes synonymous with punishment. Embrace the Darkness and relish in the unearthly delight that pain has to offer. Resist and there are no limits to the torment you subject yourself to. Don't fight it. It will tear your soul apart. So let my servants be few and secret. They shall rule the many and the known, for I am the Reaper of men, the Chaser of souls, the Weaver of nightmares.

"I am the Heart of Darkness. I am now and ever will be the Purity of Evil. The Hell you were threatened with as a child is no longer an option. It is a reality, a living, breathing reality and you are all right in the middle of it. Yes, Hell has relocated to Earth. Now you will know why you are afraid of the dark and you will learn why."

Mark set the script down and stared across at Vince. "I like it. This is really powerful stuff. I guess I'll have to pretend to live the gimmick now, huh?"

Vince nodded. "We're breaking the fourth wall down on this one. Basically, what this means is that you, Farooq, Bradshaw, Dennis and Mabel, and the Brood will be traveling together. We'll be adding everyone gradually, to make it look like you're inducting new members. We can't just drop you all in and say, 'Here's the Ministry.' It has to look like a slow hostile takeover."

Mark nodded. "Vince, let me ask you something."

"Of course."

"Why do you feel the need to destroy Steve Austin this way?"

"Mark, Steve Austin, if you remember, broke Shawn Michaels's back at Wrestlemania earlier this year." Vince laid his arms across his desk and leaned forward. "I put the future of the WWF into Shawn. He was going to be my new face of the company. And Steve had to take him out of commission, possibly permanently. So you can understand why I have such animosity towards him."

"He may have had his reasons Vince. If you remember correctly, he and Hart were pretty close—"

"Don't mention his name. I've had Montreal thrown in my face so many times, I'm sick of it. Bret is embarrassing himself in WCW, and as far as I'm concerned, it's well-deserved punishment."

Mark, Vince, and Shane were in Vince's private study, far from the revelers, discussing the plans for the Ministry of Darkness storyline. Even during a party, Vince just couldn't separate himself from his work for very long.

"Enough of that," Vince sighed. "I want to make sure that the details are all hammered out before we start. Stephanie will come into play in a couple months. I've already hired a photographer to take pictures of her. When it gets closer to when I want to put Stephanie into the story, then I'll go through her bedroom and take something of hers. I'll have someone ransack her room and write on her mirrors. It'll look like you're going through her things and stalking her."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mark raised an eyebrow. "This is your little girl you're talking about."

Shane took a sip of his beer—he'd brought one into the study. "This is completely business related. We've gone through the details to make sure Stephanie is completely safe. She won't be in any kind of danger. Not from me, not from Dad, not from anyone. But we have to drive home the point that Austin can't get away with the crap he's pulled this year. He's made this company look bad. And Dad and I won't stand for it.

"Mark, Dad and I know you have some misgivings about this. But we came to you because we know you're a total professional. We trust you completely. We can't do this with anyone else on the roster. We know what we're doing. So you have to trust us."

After a tense silence, Mark nodded. "I trust you. And I'll do it."

The three men shook hands.

Vince got up from the desk. "It's about five minutes to midnight. Why don't we go out and ring in the new year?"

"I'm with you, Dad," Shane said, as he and Mark got up and followed Vince out of the office.

Mark was distracted by his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. "I'll meet you out there," he called out. "I have to answer a phone call. He pulled it out and turned it on to reveal a text message:

_Meet me in the backyard. Poolhouse._

_Why would Anna be sending me a text?_ Mark wondered, making his way out of the house quietly. It was odd that Anna would be texting Mark. He knew Anna for almost as long as Stephanie, and found her to be a very likeable girl who had her head screwed on fairly straight. He couldn't think of a reason for Stephanie's best friend to be sending a text to him on New Year's.

Since everyone else was so occupied with their revelry, the throngs of partiers didn't notice him slip outside. In spite of his massive size and height, he was quite agile and stealthy. The air was cool and crisp, surprisingly comfortable, given the time of year.

The poolhouse looked deserted. Puzzled, Mark approached the building and knocked on the door. "Anna?" he called out. No answer. He tried the doorknob and found the door unlocked. He turned the knob and opened the door. What he saw warmed his heart.

Stephanie stood by the window, wearing a magenta dress that glowed softly in the moonlight. Her hair was up and a smile graced her lips.

"Anna and Ryan set this up." she said gently. "They didn't want me to ring in New Years by myself."

"You're a sight for sore eyes," chuckled Mark, taking Stephanie into his arms.

"Who's Ryan, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A new friend. Ken Shamrock's sister."

"A girl named Ryan?"

"It fits her. So where've you been all night."

"Locked away with your dad and brother. He can't get away from work, even on New Year's Eve."

"That's my dad for you."

"They're gonna start the Ministry storyline in a couple of weeks. So be on your guard."

"I will. I took the CD to work and shredded it."

"That's good. We're not gonna be able to see each other much."

"I know. But I'm so glad you're here." Stephanie's voice wavered slightly. Anna and Ryan knew how important Mark was to her, and Stephanie appreciated them going out of their ways to make sure she got to see her fiancée.

"I am, too." Mark and Stephanie glanced towards the main house. They could hear the countdown to the new year begin.

_Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…_

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

The revelers screamed and shouted and rang in the new year. Confetti flew like colored snowflakes. The live band played "Auld Lang Syne." Noisemakers were being sounded off at full blast. It was a scene full of merriment and fun.

Mark and Stephanie didn't notice. They were both locked in a passionate embrace, their lips pressed together in a loving, long kiss. When they broke from the kiss, Mark lifted Stephanie's chin gently and gazed into her crystal blue eyes. "I love you, Stephanie. Happy New Year."

"I love you too, Mark. Happy New Year."

Meanwhile, in the main house, Anna and Ryan laughed and fist bumped as they celebrated more than just 1999.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Wow! This is the longest chapter so far. I just had so many details that I wanted to put down, that I couldn't help myself. Besides, I didn't want to divide New Year's Eve more than I already have. **

**BTW, Shawn Michaels actually broke his back during a casket match against the Undertaker at the 1998 Royal Rumble. I tweaked with the details so that Vince could have a more legitimate reason to screw with Steve Austin in this story.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I now have a Photobucket account that displays some of the clothing, jewelry, etc. described in the story. The links to these are available on my profile. I even included some things I thought Stephanie would look good in if she **_**did**_** marry Mark (stupid creative team for not following thru!). I kinda felt like i was playing dress-up.**

**Okay, we're heading back to Providence for this next chapter. It's Stephanie's wedding day!:) I wonder if she got any sleep?**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"Stephanie, it's time to get up."

Groaning slightly, Stephanie pried her eyes open to see a fully dressed Ryan gently nudging her shoulders. "Ten more minutes," she yawned. She'd managed to fall asleep around two-thirty in the morning, after swallowing a couple of Benadryls.

"We let you sleep in long enough. It's almost nine o'clock. You gotta get dressed. Nicole and Anna already have their things packed and in the car, and I finished putting away all the party stuff."

Stephanie sighed and stretched and then climbed out of bed. "Where's Nicole and Anna?"

"Downstairs. They're saving us a table. I thought we all should grab some breakfast. Then we're taking you to get all pampered before your big day."

Stephanie grabbed her cellphone. "Do I have time for a quick shower?"

"Yeah. Don't spend too much time in there," Ryan called out, as Stephanie headed into the bathroom, cellphone in hand. We have a schedule to keep. By the way, I laid some clothes out for you."

Stephanie smiled as she gazed at the outfit Ryan had set out for her on the bathroom counter. _This certainly isn't a sweater set! s_he thought as she sat down on the closed toilet and turned on her phone. There were eight messages from her dad, and a couple from her mom. A smirk crossed her face as she played each of Vince's phone messages. They all sounded similar, all full of faked worry. Her dad was still keeping up the worried, overprotective father act, and Stephanie was getting tired of it. Quickly, she deleted all of them.

The other two, the ones from her mom, she would keep.

"Okay Mom, I hope you're answering your phone," Stephanie said under her breath. She dialed the house number. No answer. She tried her mom's cell. No answer there either. Shrugging her shoulders, Stephanie called her mom's direct work number.

"Linda McMahon." The voice on the other end sounded professional but strained.

"Mom, it's Stephanie."

A loud gasp on the other end of the phone. _"Stephanie! Are you alright? Your father and I are worried sick about you! I saw the pay-per-view and-"_

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm better than fine, actually. What are you doing at work? I thought you'd be at home?"

"Your father called me and said he was handling the situation with you and Mark."

"He hasn't called the police, has he?" questioned Stephanie, her body tensing up.

"You know your father, Stephanie. He's the kind who hates showing weakness."

"I don't need to be a rocket scientist to know that. But Mom, doesn't it strike you as odd that there's been no mention of me being kidnapped on TV, or on the radio, or in the newspaper? You'd think that if I'd been kidnapped, that news would be splashed all over the place, wouldn't it?"

"Come to think of it, yes it is odd."

"So where is Dad?"

"He's on the phone with his attorneys, putting some paperwork together. Why, I haven't a clue. So I thought I'd throw myself into work to keep my mind off of things."

"You're quite the workaholic, Mom."

"Not as much as your father. Where are you, Steph?"

"I can't tell you right now. But I'm safe, and I'm happy. I'll keep in touch with you. Now, listen. There's something I want you to do for me."

"What is it?"

"I sent you an email. There's an attachment with some documents in it. I want you to read it. It explains everything that's been happening with the Ministry Of Darkness." Stephanie sighed. "I hate to tell you this, but Dad and Shane are the ones behind all of it. The kidnapping, the stalking, everything."

"You can't be serious, Stephanie!"

"I am, Mom. How do you think Mark got a hold of my teddy bear to burn it on live TV? You, me, Shane, and Dad are the only ones who knew where Teddy was kept. Mark wouldn't have taken it, he wouldn't have known where to look. And furthermore, there's no possible way that Mark could have written stuff on my mirror. He wasn't anywhere _near _the house. And you're welcome to call him yourself if you don't believe me."

Stephanie took a deep breath. "The point is, Mom, Dad and Shane terrorized you and me, tore the house apart and is willing to our company in the toilet for one simple reason: to screw Steve Austin and punish him for breaking Shawn Michael's back last year at Wrestlemania."

"That was an accident, Stephanie."

"I know that. And so does everyone else. Trouble is, Dad refuses to believe it. That's how much he hates Austin. The Ministry and the Corporation are all just smokescreens to distract everyone while he carries out his plans.

"Mom, you know, and I know and everyone else in the company knows that Austin's the biggest reason the WWF's been so successful. Hell, he's one of the guys who helped us beat WCW last year. Unfortunately, Dad's got this huge..._vendetta_ against him. He's had it since Day One. And he's willing to sacrifice us to get back at him."

"Honey, this is hard to hear," Linda sighed. "This is your dad and brother, and my husband and son we're talking about."

"I know, Mom. But you knew what kind of man Dad was when you married him. The fact that Dad's doing this to punish one of his employees doesn't surprise me. He's ruthless, stubborn, hard-headed and holds grudges. But for him to drag _us _into it?" Stephanie sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. "It's reprehensible."

"I see your email, Steph. I'll click on it and read it. But I have a really big question for you."

"Fire away."

"How did you find out about this, and where did you learn about it?"

"Right now, it's not important. What's important is that you read everything and call me when you finish. My phone will be on."

"I will."

"And one more thing, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"If anyone calls or asks, you haven't heard from me. We never had this conversation. Mom, I need to know I know that I can trust you. I'm taking a huge risk calling you like this."

A moment of tense silence passed. Finally, Linda said, "Okay. You never called me."

"Thanks. I'll keep in touch with you. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too. Stay safe."

Stephanie turned her phone off and set it on the counter next to her. After a quick shower, she slipped into the outfit. She was surprised at how well it fit and looked on her. Her top was a black cotton camisole with spaghetti straps and lace on the top, with a purple cameo design on the front. Her jeans were black and tight-fitting, but not uncomfortable. The shoes were simple black motorcycle boots that came up just past her ankles.

A smile tweaked across Stephanie's lips as she admired herself from different angles in the mirror. Her new outfit was a far cry from the schoolgirl sweater sets that made her look as if her mom laid her clothes out each morning. And it was much more comfortable.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the knock on her door. "You camping out in there?"

"I'm dressed. Come in and tell me how I look"

Ryan smiled and nodded as Stephanie modeled the clothes. "That's more your style. You totally rock that cami top."

"Thanks. I can't wait to wear everything else."

"Sure, but there's one more piece you need." Ryan disappeared into the bedroom and returned with a choker of black lace with a cameo dangling from it. "Put your hair back," she instructed, slipping the piece of jewelry around Stephanie's neck and fastening it. "There. Now you're officially perfect. Now you can help me carry the rest of our stuff out to the car, and then we'll have breakfast."

~~~MOD~~~

"...Anyway, I was at a complete loss for words," sighed Mark as he escorted Stephanie to Anna's car an hour later. Mark had dropped by to surprise his fiancée while she and the other girls were having breakfast. "One of the strippers danced to a Hanson song. I couldn't get my head around some girl sliding down a pole in stilettos singing _Mmm...Bop."_

Stephanie laughed. "Who dances to that?"

"Who knows? But the party wasn't bad. We folded the dollar bills into paper airplanes and launched them so the girls would have to work for them. Frequent flyer miles, I guess. The highlight, though, was when one of the strippers snatched the sunglasses off Bradshaw's face with her ass."

"No way!"

"Dead serious. And this girl was so full of silicone, that you could slap her in the ass with the Sunday comics and they'd transfer."

Stephanie giggled. "But you had fun, right?"

"I did. It was nice of Farooq and Bradshaw to do that for me-" The conversation was interrupted by the honking of a car horn. "I guess it's time to head out. Have fun, Babe."

"I will. Have a safe trip to Hartford," Stephanie smiled as Mark pulled her in for one last kiss.

"Hey, Stephanie! Stop making out with your fiancée and get in!"

Stephanie turned around to see Anna standing impatiently in front of her vehicle, a teal green minivan. Only Anna could say something like that and get away with it. "Sorry," Stephanie sighed, gently disengaging herself from Mark's embrace and heading to the van. "Gotta run."

"I love you," Mark called out.

Stephanie glanced over her shoulder. "Love you back." She climbed into the minivan and closed the door behind her. Mark watched as the van pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. He waved goodbye until the vehicle disappeared from sight. Then he walked back into the hotel.

~~~MOD~~~

Stephanie's cell rang again while she was in the beauty shop getting her nails done and the rest of the girls went next door to check out body jewelry at a pierce and tattoo shop. She recognized the number as that of her mom's work number. "Hi, Mom."

"Stephanie, I finished reading what you sent me."

Stephanie's heart leaped. "What do you want to do?

Linda sighed. "I'm going to call an emergency meeting with the board of directors and argue that your father should be removed from his post. I can claim a case of extreme bias and reckless endangerment. But one thing concerns me. What's this about a Black Wedding?"

Stephanie let out a sigh. "If Mark marries me, he'll become owner of the WWF."

"What?"

"I said, if Mark marries me, he'll become owner of the WWF."

"Stephanie, that's not possible. We all have four equal shares of this company. If Mark marries you, then he only becomes your husband." Linda paused. "Why on Earth are we talking about you marrying Mark? You're supposed to be kidnapped, for Pete's sake!" Another pause, and then it suddenly hit her. "You're actually _planning to marry_ Mark, aren't you?"

"I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"I don't believe this! Your father-"

_"To Hell with my fat__her__! _As far as I'm concerned, he's made his bed and he can lie in it. Before you completely flip out, I'm going to ask you a question. Would you rather have the WWF run by someone who's competitive and honest and fair, who makes decisions for the good of the company? Or a ruthless, selfish man who's willing to destroy everything we've worked so hard for, just because he hates someone on the roster?"

There was a full minute of silence on the other end of the line. Then. Linda spoke. "Like I said, ifMark marries you, then he only becomes your husband. Unless, of course, I decide to transfer my shares of the WWF to my son-in-law to be."

Stephanie's jaw dropped, and she couldn't stop the grin that tugged across her lips. "Are you serious?"

"Stephanie, to be honest, I don't completely approve of you and Mark getting married, but neither your dad nor I can stop you. And I think it's about time to show your father that he's not the only one running the show. Leave everything on this end to me. You do what you need to."

"I will. And make sure you watch RAW tonight. Keep in touch. I love you."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: The plot thickens. Not only do Stephanie's friends know what's up, but now her mom knows. When it's all said and done, Vince and Shane won't know what hit them! *evil laugh***

**I know it sounds like I'm giving too much away and bouncing around from place to place, but keep in mind that sometimes it's not the destination that matters, but the journey. Speaking of journeys, we're heading back to January 1999, to the debut of the Ministry Of Darkness!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I'm very pleased with the way my story's taken shape. I made a promise to myself that I wasn't going to shelve this one. BTW, if anyone has a good picture of Stephanie's Black Wedding dress, can you send it my way so that I describe it properly in this story? You can PM me a link or picture. **

**SIDEBAR: Darkwing Fan, I did get your PM. Very interesting, and I think I can use that idea. Now, on with the show!**

_**Chapter Thirteen **_

_McMahon House_

_January 11, 1999_

"You really want me to take this stuff home?" asked Anna, taking the cardboard Xerox box off of Stephanie's bed. She and Stephanie had spent much of the afternoon going through Stephanie's belongings (Anna had played hooky for the day, and Linda was out of town for a couple of days), putting those things Stephanie considered extremely private and important into the box Anna would take back to her house.

"Absolutely," Stephanie answered, her voice matter-of-fact. "You're the only person in my immediate circle I know I can trust."

"Ohhhh...kaaayyy." Anna said. "I appreciate the compliment, I guess. But, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Fire away."

"Is there something going on with you that I don't know about?"

Stephanie cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about," she asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing.

Anna set the box down on the floor and folded her arms across her chest. A look of concern was evident in her gray-aqua eyes. "Steph, don't try to BS me. You've been jumpy all week."

Sighing, Stephanie sat on the bed, Anna following suit. "Is it really that obvious?"

"To me, it is. I know that you and your family have been kinda like ships passing in the night for the past couple of weeks, so I'm sure they haven't picked up on it. But I have. You just seem a lot more..._cautious, _I guess, about your movements. You're checking and double checking doors, and looking over your shoulder. You asked me to stay over tonight, which I don't mind, but it's odd because usually when you invite me over, it's during the weekend. And now you're giving me a box of all of your stuff and asking me to take it to my house and lock it up. That's not like you. And it worries me."

Stephanie thought hard for a moment. After the beginning of the new year, Stephanie had the feeling that she was being watched. Even though she knew why (someone was taking pictures of her, and it was all part of Vince's sick scheme), but she couldn't help but feel on edge. Acting normal was a Herculean task, but she managed. But it was taking its toll.

She nodded. "Anna, what I'm going to tell you may sound unbelievable. But I think you should be in the loop, because you're already involved, albeit indirectly. Remember that CD Mark gave you to send to me?"

"Yeah. The one I hid in the DVD."

"That CD had some documents in it describing a new storyline my dad is kicking off. It may not sound like a huge deal, but the storyline involves me in a big way." Stephanie paused. "I'm taking a big risk here in telling you this, but I think I need to smarten you up..."

~~~MOD~~~

"Come on! Show's gonna start! And Ryan's gonna be on it!" shouted Anna, as she plopped herself down on the couch in the basement and switched the TV on. RAW was going to be on in a few minutes, and Stephanie wanted to make a point of watching this episode, because it was being filmed in Houston, Mark's current hometown.

"Gimme a minute!" Stephanie called back, juggling a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of Diet Pepsi as she headed down the stairs. Once she got the goodies set up on the coffee table in front of the couch, she sat down and handed Anna her bottle of soda. "And what do you mean, Ryan's gonna be on the show?"

"She's gonna be in the audience. She and Val managed to hook up behind Kenny's back last week."

"No way!"

"Way." Anna opened her soda bottle and took a long, cold sip. "So when's Mark going to show up?"

"Probably second half of the show," Stephanie said, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "It'll be the formal introduction of the Ministry, but it started earlier than that." The two girls munched away on their snacks and watched the show unfold.

After a commercial break, Dennis Knight, looking disheveled and wearing a red satin robe, rushed down the aisle to the commentator's table, babbling complete gibberish and saying something about how "'He' is here tonight.'"

"So, I assume Mark is the 'He' in the story?" Anna questioned.

Stephanie nodded and watched The Acolytes come out and fetch Dennis, telling him that "He is ready for you." "Yeah. Mark's the 'He.'"

"Dennis isn't gonna get sliced up or anything, right?"

"It's all props and stage blood. He's totally safe."

"That's good to know." Anna paused. "Your dad is a real d-bag."

Stephanie laughed. "That he is. But don't let him hear you say that."

"There's Val!" squealed Anna, as she heard the familiar provocative music and "Helloooo, Ladies." Val, gorgeous and well-muscled and oozing sexuality, slinked towards the ring.

Val took a microphone and said, "Hellooo, Ladies!" amidst the screaming ladies in the audience. "So this is the home of the Houston Rockets. Well Ladies, you wrap your legs around _this _rocket, and you'll be sure to be shot straight into orbit!"

In the basement at the McMahon house, Stephanie and Anna groaned at the bad pun and whistled as Val gyrated in the ring.

"I have to admit, Ryan's got some good taste," Stephanie said. "He is a good-looking guy—hey! Where's he going?"

"Out of the ring," Anna said, scratching her head. Just then, the camera angle switched. "Hey! It's Ryan! There she is!"

Stephanie nearly dropped her popcorn as Ryan, dressed in a rather tame-looking blue outfit, smiled and blushed at the adult film star gyrating in front of her. She and Anna hooted and shrieked in joy. Anna let out a wolf whistle and Stephanie let out a few catcalls.

"Yeah, Baby!" Anna shouted.

"Oh, yeah! Shake that moneymaker!" laughed Stephanie.

The fun was short-lived, though, as Ken Shamrock charged towards the ring and attacked Val. Stephanie and Anna shouted in disgust as Ken grabbed the adult film star and smashed his head into the metal steps. The girls cringed as Ken kicked, punched, and stomped Val, each feeling a pang of sympathy as Ryan looked on in shock.

"Lemme tell you something! You don't mess with my sister," the girls heard Ken shout. "Do you understand me?"

"Aww, Ken!" exclaimed Anna. "You jerk!"

"Way to run our fun!" Stephanie flopped down on the couch in disgust, watching as Ken stomped back towards the locker room.

However, the girls' disappointment disappeared when Billy Gunn headed towards the ring and grabbed a mike of his own. "Hold up, Kenneth!" he announced. "Maybe you forgot, but I haven't." He pointed to Ryan. "You see, maybe your sister liked that," he said, pointing to a stunned Val, who was being helped by the ref. "Oh, yeah. But she's damn sure gonna like this!"

With that, Billy dropped his tights and mooned Ryan!

Stephanie and Anna busted up laughing at the sight. Even though Billy was wearing a red thong, the shock of it threw them into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. The two of them were laughing so hard that they didn't notice Shamrock charging into the ring and clotheslining him, and they finally recovered during the commercial break.

~~~MOD~~~

"Yeah, Mom," Stephanie said, on the phone with her mother later. "Anna's over. We're watching TV. RAW, of course. It's been a good card so far. So, what time will you be home tomorrow? Oh cool. Then I'll probably see you when I come home from work. Well, have a safe trip home. Call me when you get in? Okay. Love you too, Mom. Bye."

Stephanie hung up, just as a toilet flushed and Anna emerged from the downstairs bathroom. "I miss anything?"

"Commercials are still going. Are you still all starry-eyed about Christian? I thought you said he was gay and had a boyfriend."

"Hey, just because he has a boyfriend doesn't mean that he can't be a guy friend of mine. He's on my chat list."

"Well, the way you were squealing and jumping up and down on the couch when he and his brother and Gangrel came out to beat up Hunter, and give Road Dogg a bloodbath, it could have fooled me."

"Hmmph!" Anna got comfy on the couch and picked up her half-empty soda bottle.

"So, Anna. Has Christian told you who his boyfriend is?"

"He has."

"Who's the lucky boy?"

Anna grinned and drew closer. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure," smiled Stephanie.

Anna looked around, and smirked. "So can I."

"Awww! You suck!"

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

Stephanie leaned back on the couch as the commercials ended. RAW came back on, and the arena was filled with a strange, Gregorian chant music.

"Steph, I think this is it," sighed Anna, taking one more sip out of her bottle and setting it down.

"To be honest, Anna," Stephanie remarked, "It started earlier than tonight."

~~~MOD~~~

_The seeds for the Ministry storyline had actually been planted last October when The Undertaker and Paul Bearer reunited and Undertaker renounced his kayfabe brother, Kane. After doing that, they began prophesying that the Ministry Of Darkness and a "plague of evil" would be unleashed on the WWF towards the end of the year. _

_Taker continued his feud with Kane and Steve Austin, which involved several controversial segments in which Taker tried to embalm Austin alive, commit Kane to a mental hospital and crucify Austin. The plans were put on hold at Rock Bottom, when Kane interfered in a Buried Alive match. As a result, The Undertaker wasn't seen for several weeks afterwards._

_In the meantime, two goons, Bradshaw and Faarooq became the henchmen of a then-unknown new leader and were renamed The Acolytes. Their first order of business was to assault Dennis Knight and kidnap him, taking him to a leader known only as "He."_

_Now, nearly three months later, the first fruits of that planting were about to be harvested._

~~~MOD~~~

_Houston, TX_

_Compaq Center_

"King, what is that?" Michael Cole asked Jerry Lawler, from his place in the broadcast booth.

Lawler shook his head. "I don't know."

The lights went out, and a blue glow filled the arena.

"We've seen that before," Cole explained, when he was able to make out the shape near the entrance to the backstage. "That is the Undertaker's symbol. And, hey!" he shouted in recognition as he identified the disheveled man in the robe lying on what looked like an altar. "That's Dennis Knight!"

"I don't like this," sighed Lawler, shuddering.

A tall dark figure, dressed in a black velvet and satin robe, appeared, his features shrouded in darkness. A squat dark figure, accompanied him.

Michael shook his head. "King, I don't know what to make of this."

The music started, a familiar, haunting tune. The crowd shouted.

"Uh, oh!" Lawler exclaimed.

"King, is that-"

"I don't know, I can't see."

"That loos like-"

Michael recognized the dark figure as the lights brightened slightly. _"That's The Undertaker!"_

"That is!" shouted Lawler, as Taker sat down at what looked like a throne shaped like his symbol. "And that is Paul Bearer, kneeling in front of him! The Acolytes are there!"

"I don't like the looks of this!" Michael sighed in dread, as Taker began to speak. His voice was deep and raspy:

"They lay me down in a grave as if it would be my final resting place... filling it with the Earth's rotting soil. They tried to destroy me, wishing I would just go away. But what is it? What have they really done? The simple minds of mortal men... they sent me back to the place that is my origin. Destroy me? The more they try, the more powerful I've become. And now, I've risen from my Earthy grave and I will slay the ones I once saved. The reckoning is upon us. The day that the Ministry of Darkness seizes the land, destroys all that you hold dear, make play things our of your heroes and devours your innocence.

"The plague of Darkness is coming; an all encompassing evil from which there is no escape, no mercy, no hope. Its called the future. And in the future, I will look down upon thee and I will decide whether you are an Agent of Darkness, or are you just mere kindling for my fires. The Power of Darkness shall be offered only to a chosen few. And those that resist the temptations of my Ministry, pain becomes synonymous with punishment. Embrace the Darkness and relish in the unearthly delight that pain has to offer. Resist and there are no limits to the torment you subject yourself to. Don't fight it. It will tear your soul apart.

Paul, who had risen to his feet, picked up a knife and laughed maniacally.

"So let my servants be few and secret. They shall rule the many and the known, for I am the Reaper of men, the Chaser of souls, the Weaver of nightmares. I am the Heart of Darkness. I am now and ever will be the Purity of Evil. The Hell you were threatened with as a child is no longer an option. It is a reality, a living, breathing reality and you are all right in the middle of it. Yes, Hell has relocated to Earth."

Slowly, Taker rose from the throne and approached Dennis and the Acolytes.

"I hope this is not some sort of sacrifice, Michael,"

"Oh, My!"

Taker gazed down at Dennis, who lay in what looked like a deep trance, and began to speak in a strange language. _"Anail nathrak, Dorthnei diednei, Bathnal nathra._

~~~MOD~~~

Back in the McMahon's basement, Anna turned to Stephanie, her eyes wide. "What is he saying, Steph?"

"He's saying, _Accept the Lord of Darkness as your savior. Allow the purity of evil to guide you."_

"Does Mark really mean that?"

"No, it's his character," Stephanie explained, as she and Anna turned their attention back to the TV.

~~~MOD~~~

"King, he's speaking in tongues!" Michael Cole exclaimed, back at the broadcast table in Houston.

Paul handed Taker the knife.

Cole's eyes widened in shock as he realized Taker's intentions. "No!" he spat, as Taker slowly dragged the blade across his wrist. "No!"

"What's he doing, Michael?" Lawler asked, his voice shaking.

Slowly, Taker trickled the blood from his wrist into a silver chalice as Paul Bearer looked on, cackling in laughter and a shout of "Bullsh*t!" rose loudly from the crowd.

"What are we experiencing, King?"

Lawler, usually one with a quick and snappy comeback, was at a loss for words this time.

Slowly, Taker brought the chalice to Dennis's lips. "From this moment on," Taker announced, "You are no longer Dennis Knight. You are Mideon. Now drink!"

Dennis, now rechristened Mideon sipped from the chalice and choked on the mouthful. A red liquid that looked like blood trickles down his chin. As he tried to swallow more, the Acolytes began to chant, "Accept the Lord of Darkness as your savior!"

Taker chants, _"Anail nathrak, Dorthnei diednei!"_ and opens Mideon's robe to expose his chest. He took the knife and began to carve a line on the pale skin.

"No!" Cole gasped, as Taker slowly drew his symbol upon his new convert's chest. The Acolytes began another chant: "Accept the purity of evil. Accept the purity of evil. Accept the purity of evil."

With his task completed, Taker returns to his throne. He had one last announcement for the audience.

"Now you will know why you are afraid of the dark and you will learn why!"

A sudden burst of light and an explosion struck Taker's symbol, and it suddenly erupted into flame. Taker watched quietly as his symbol burned, and then bowed his head. An uneartly mist rolled across the stage, surrounding the altar that Mideon still lay on.

Michael Cole gasped. "King, Dennis Knight—er, Mideon—he's floating!"

"What the hell is going on?" spat Lawler, as Mideon began to levitate off the altar and float in the air. Shrieks and gasps rang from the crowd as Taker's new convert lay suspended in in the air and the symbol burned briskly.

Taker glanced up and rolled his eyes back in his head as the TV screen faded and the creepy music hit a crescendo.

~~~MOD~~~

Anna shuddered. "Those special effects were something else. My heart's racing, and it was all a story."

"So that's what Mark's trying to protect me from," Stephanie whispered, tears beginning to fall from her eyes and trailing down her now-pale cheeks. "How can my dad do something like this to me?"

Anna put her arms around her frightened friend. "Steph, it's gonna be okay. Mark loves you. He'll do anything he can to keep you safe. I know that. And I'll do what I can too. I think your dad is a sick, twisted bastard, and if he's willing to do what he's planning to do to, he doesn't deserve to be your dad." She climbed off the couch then, and helped Stephanie to her feet. "I don't know about you, but I don't think I want to watch anymore wrestling tonight. Maybe Ryan'll have her phone on, and we can say hi."

Stephanie dabbed at her eyes. "Y'know, that sounds like a good idea. I think I can use a good laugh." She paused, and then a mischievous smirk crossed her lips. "Speaking of laughs, I just thought of something. Instead of being all scared and sad about this, I think we can have some fun with it. You game?"

"I'm game. What do you have in mind..."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well, this started off with a bang and ended kinda with a whimper. Let me know if the ending of this chapter sucked or not. I was kinda on fumes near the end. **

**But now, Anna's involved, and if you've checked out her profile, you'll know that she's the type who'll take a bullet for someone she considers a friend. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: A BIG ****thank you to Darkwing Fan for directing me to some good pictures of Stephanie's wedding dress. That was greatly appreciated. **

**Also, I wanted to explain a few things with the MOD storyline, and I apologize if I confused any of the readers with what's real and what's not. I'm going with the idea of Mark and his buddies being the only ones with the darker script. The rest of the roster is being kept in the dark so that it looks like everyone around them thinks they're off their rockers. A big thank-you to Invisibly Stricken for giving me a very easy, and very plausible, suggestion. **

**Now, on with the show! Wedding day once more. The girls are finally on the road, and Mark is waiting for a flight.**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"...Vince, everything is under control on this end," assured Mark, on the phone with his boss at the airport in Providence.

Vince's voice sounded tinny on the other end of the line. "Mark, the plan called for you and Stephanie and the rest of the Ministry to fly out to Hartford last night. I come to find out that you're still in Providence, and up to now, there has been no communication from any of you. Not from Farooq, not from Bradshaw, not from Mideon and Viscera, not from Paul, and most of all, not from you. And that concerns me." A pause. "Is there something going on that I'm not aware of?"

Mark felt his pulse race. In a calm voice that concealed his unexpected panic, he said, "Vince, your daughter is completely safe. If there was any sort of snag or problem, you'd be the first to know. Besides, you're going for realism, or a semblance of it, right"

"True, but-"

"But nothing, Vince. A little anxiety on your end would sell the concerned father act more effectively, wouldn't it?"

Vince sighed. "Mark, you kinda have me over a barrel at this point."

"Look, you wouldn't have come to me with this insane scheme if you didn't trust me with Stephanie's safety. She's safe, she's fine, and you'll see her tonight. Leave everything to me, Vince. We'll pull this off without a hitch."

"Mark, I do trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing. Call me when you get into Hartford. I'll have Shane deliver the wedding dress."

"Believe me, Vince. I do. You'll be the first person I call when I touch ground."

Mark turned his cell phone off and shoved it in the pocket of his leather jacket. His puddle-jumper flight to Hartford would leave in an hour. The flight itself would take a little over a half-hour, so he would have plenty of time to get to the arena and prepare for the night's festivities.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone ringing again. Puzzled, he picked it up and answered, "Hello, this is Mark."

"Mark, it's Linda McMahon."

"Linda!" Mark was taken completely by surprise. "What do you want?" he questioned, his voice sounding sharper and more abrupt than he wanted.

"We need to talk," Linda said, cutting directly to the chase. "And you can put aside the Lord of Darkness persona for a moment. I want to speak to Mark, the person. I know what's going on between you and my daughter."

Mark flinched, like a bucket of ice had been thrown in his face, and his stomach flopped over sickeningly. His knees gave out, and he slumped into the nearest chair. "Oh, sonofabitch!"

"Now Mark, there's no need for profanity. After all, you and Stephanie need to set a good example for your new employees, right?"

Puzzled, Mark cocked an eyebrow. "Employees?"

"I think you heard me the first time, Mark. And instead of panicking, I think you should thank your fiancee for choosing the right parties to confide in." Linda paused. "What my husband has done to his own family is unacceptable. Stephanie and I are going to make sure he and Shane face the consequences."

Mark was floored. "Linda, I...I..." he stammered. "I'm not sure what to say."

"Well Mark, you and Stephanie may want to thank me for the early wedding present."

"Wedding present?"

"Mark, don't play ignorant. I already know about the wedding. According to the storyline, if The Undertaker marries Stephanie, then he becomes the owner of the WWF. But in reality, if you marry her, then you'll only become her husband. But that can change easily. For instance, what if I were to, as a gesture of good will, transfer a majority share of the WWF to you and Stephanie."

"Are you serious?"

"If I wasn't would I be calling you? Originally, I was planning to transfer the shares directly to you, but after giving it some thought, I decided it would be wiser to keep majority share within the family. I will be blunt with you, Mark. I don't completely approve of you marrying my daughter. But after I read what she sent to me, I've concluded that you've actually shown more concern for her well being than her own father has. And that speaks a great deal of your character."

"Linda, I love your daughter. I would never in a million years put Stephanie in harm's way."

"And I believe you."

"Okay, if you're transferring majority shares to Stephanie and me, where does that leave you?"

"Mark, I'll be fine. Leave the details up to me. Just do what you need to."

~~~MOD~~~

"Okay, who wants this last berry?" asked Nicole, holding up a chocolate-dipped strawberry rolled in coconut. It was just a little past noon, and the girls had just crossed the state line and were now in Connecticut. "Anyone? Okay, going...going...okay, down the hatch."

Anna, who was behind the wheel of the minivan, glanced into the now-empty Godiva box in Nicole's lap. "No more strawberries. Bummer. Ryan, that means you have to get us another box."

"Ha!" Ryan snorted, from her place in the backseat. "If I'm getting more strawberries, they're gonna be for Mark and Stephanie."

"And don't forget the champagne," chimed in Stephanie as she opened a powder compact and dabbed her nose to take the shine off. "We can't have strawberries without champagne."

"Not on my watch," said Anna. "I don't drink alcohol anymore."

"Well, _you_ don't have to drink it," Stephanie fired back. Pulling a tube of Midnight Blue lipstick out of her purse, Stephanie carefully outlined her lips. Then she blotted with a Kleenex and sucked in her cheeks, admiring the shadows under her cheekbones. She looked nothing like the innocent, sweet girl she'd portrayed for months on TV. With her dramatic makeup and strong bone structure, she looked glamorous and sophisticated-almost like a movie star, she imagined. "So, what do you guys think? How should I wear my makeup tonight? Should I go with the new stuff?"

Nicole shook her head. "You should go for simple and understated. You're supposed to look like an innocent damsel in distress. I'd use some lip gloss and mascara to bring out those blue eyes of yours."

"Blue..." Stephanie gasped and put her lipstick back into her purse. _"Oh, crap!"_

"Oh crap, what?" asked Nicole, finishing off the strawberry and licking the melted chocolate off her fingers.

"I don't think I have what I need for the wedding! You know, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. My original engagement ring is the blue. My wedding diamond and the dress are the new. But I don't have anything old or borrowed!"

"I think I can help you with the borrowed part." Anna fumbled through her purse with one hand until she found what she was looking for and held it out. "It's mine, and I want it back after the wedding."

Stephanie looked at the object in disbelief. "It looks like a dog collar."

"I got it at Hot Topic. You're supposed to hang a locket from it. "

Ryan cocked an eyebrow. "You actually _wear _that kind of stuff?"

"I do. You have a problem with that?"

"Oh, no. I don't. It's just that I've never pictured you as the kind to wear something like that."

"I guess you don't know me that well," giggled Anna, as she turned her attention back to the road. "Now, the _old..._Steph, I think you're gonna have to work on that one."

"Hey, I have an idea!" piped in Ryan. "Antique granny boots. We can go to a consignment store and find a pair in good condition that'll match Stephanie's dress. We're gonna have a few hours to kill before Stephanie has to be at the arena, right? We might as well make it a productive few hours."

"Antique boots." Stephanie nodded. "I like that. Thanks!" Her cell phone rang, and she picked it up. "Sorry, guys. It's Mark. I gotta take this call. Hi, Babe!"

While Stephanie talked on the phone to her fiancee, Anna turned to Nicole. "So how soon do you have to be at the arena?"

"I have to be there at five, six at the latest. I have a couple of big spots early tonight. Rest of the night's free."

"Yeah, she's gonna scare off Val!" Ryan interjected, using air quotes.

"Very funny. But I'm being put into an angle with Val and Sable and Jeff Jarrett. Maybe it's the push I've been waiting for."

"Good luck, I hope it is. So will you be out in time to see the wedding on TV?"

"I think so. I'll call you when I'm ready to go."

"My phone will be on."

Stephanie ended her phone call and put her phone back in her purse. She leaned against her seat, pale and shaking.

Ryan reached over, looking alarmed. "Stephanie, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. Mark just called with some earth-shattering news."

Ryan gasped. "It's not about the wedding, is it?"

"What, is the wedding off?" Anna gasped, pulling over onto the shoulder of the highway and throwing the minivan into park. "Oh, no! Don't tell us the wedding's been called off!"

"No, it's not that," Stephanie reassured her friends. "The wedding's still on. But it's that...well, Mark got a call from my mom. She knows we're getting married now. And she's giving us both her share of the WWF as an early wedding present."

"Okay, I'm like really dense," said Nicole. "So what does this all mean?"

Stephanie's voice was very soft. "What it means is that Mom, Dad, Shane and I each have four equal shares of the company. That's what it was in the beginning. Now, I have thirty-seven and a half percent. Mark has twelve and a half. If he marries me, we're both gonna have controlling interest."

"Holy crap," was all Nicole was able to say.

"Hold on a minute," Anna said. "If your mom gave you half of her share, and Mark the other half, that means you already have controlling interest in the WWF. I can't get my head around it!"

"That's one helluva nest egg," said Ryan, as Nicole whistled softly, impressed.

"What am I gonna do?" moaned Stephanie.

"What are you talking about, 'what am I gonna do?'?" Anna wondered. "I thought that's what you and Mark wanted all along."

"It is! It's just that now it's become reality, it's a little overwhelming. I just barely got out of college. How am I gonna run a multi-million dollar company?"

"Stephanie, you're gonna be fine. Don't freak out. You are a McMahon, right? You'll figure it out."

"I hope so," Stephanie sighed. As the van pulled back into traffic, Stephanie shut her eyes and thought about another phone call she received earlier in the year:

~~~MOD~~~

_Stephanie's car, on the way home from work_

_February 2, 1999_

"...So that was a sneak peek of an _actual_ adult movie?" exclaimed Stephanie, as she sat in her car at the red light. "Not something to piss off your brother?"

"It is an a _bona fide_ adult movie," Ryan laughed. "They screwed up the title card. It was supposed to be _Saving Ryan's Privates. Sister Act _was just the working title. Val's sending a copy of the tape to his agent to see if he can get me some more work. Val says I have lots of potential."

"Wow."

"I know I'm borrowing his description, but Val's like a custom Harley Davidson, Steph. Elegance in the eyes. Powerful between the legs. And ready to be rode all night long."

Stephanie laughed. "How'd you manage to get a movie made that quick?"

"Val's got a helluva production team. They work fast. One moment we're in the shower, and the next moment, BAM! Cut, print, in the can."

"So how's your brother taking it?" Stephanie asked as the light turned green and she drove through the intersection.

"He's irate."

"Why am I not surprised? I mean, you are kinda sneaking around with a porn star."

"Well, he's not irate at me, if you can believe it. He's mad at Val for, quote-unquote, corrupting me. And I'm not really speaking to Ken right now, anyway. He insulted my intelligence on national TV. Saying that I'm being taking advantage of, and that I don't any better, and that I did better when he made my decisions. That's the biggest pack of lies ever. I know _exactly _what I'm doing. I go out and party, and hook up with a few guys that aren't exactly like Kenny, and all of a sudden, I'm a problem child? What's up with that?

"Well, after the match with Val and Billy Gunn, I got into a huge screaming match with Kenny and told him I was sick of him making the decisions for me. I did make him promise not to lay a hand on Val, and he agreed, although rather begrudgingly."

"I hope you sort things out."

"Thanks, Steph. I hope I do too. I'm just hoping that Val's agent likes the video I sent. I could be well on my way to being a star if he does, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

"I wish you luck, Ryan. I hope you become a star, even if it's not the kind of star your family intended." The two girls laughed.

Then Ryan asked, "How are things with Anna?"

"She's doing great. She just bought a new minivan. '95 Plymouth Voyager. Teal green with wood paneling. Low miles. It's free and clear hers. Her mom and dad helped her buy it."

"Somehow, I can't picture a tiny little thing like Anna driving a minivan."

"That's what she wanted. She wanted something practical that she could use for work. Anyway, she's over the moon about it. Loves it to pieces. First thing she did was buy a hula doll at Checker Auto Parts and stick it on the dashboard. I think she's gonna get some fuzzy dice to hang on the rear view mirror."

"Glad she's happy with it. Hey listen, do you know if she's talked to Christian lately?"

"I know he's on her chat list, and they've been talking to each other frequently. Anna doesn't care if he's gay. She likes him as a guy friend."

"Well, I'm worried about him."

"Why?"

"Well, have you been watching RAW, and this whole thing with the Ministry Of Darkness?"

"I have. What about it?"

"Well, Christian's joined the Ministry, along with his brother and their manager. He's been acting kinda weird as of late. Come to think of, Mark has been acting kinda weird too. Acting like he's the second coming of the Devil or something."

"Ryan, I'm totally aware of it. In fact, when Christian told Anna that he was joining the Ministry along with Edge and their manager, she was a little bummed out because she wouldn't be able to talk to him as much."

"So Anna _knew _about it before he joined."

"She knew about it the week before it happened."

"How would she? And you know something, you don't sound all that upset with Mark acting all weird." Ryan paused. "Do you and Anna know something that I don't?"

Stephanie sighed. "Ryan, I'm going out on a limb here, but if I don't say anything, you're going to be all worried about me for no reason. How well can you keep a secret?"

"I haven't told anyone about you and Mark. That secret is completely safe with me."

"Good. I hope you're sitting down, because I have something extremely important to tell you..."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Now Stephanie can add Ryan to her group of friends who know the truth. Okay, about the minivan...I just thought the image of a tiny girl like Anna driving a minivan was amusing. BTW, this chapter may have ended rather abruptly. If it did, I apologize. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to get this chapter up. Not a whole lot to say concerning Chapter Fifteen, but I think it'll help you understand the mindsets of Vince and Shane. We're heading over to the McMahon's for dinner and some interesting conversation.**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_McMahon House_

_February 10, 1999_

Vince perused the collection of music in the living room. "Why don't we put on a CD? It would be nice to have some background music to eat our dinner to. How about Tony Bennett?"

"Whatever you want to listen to is fine by me, Honey," Linda announced, from her place in the kitchen. Vince and Shane were home this evening, and it was a rare opportunity for the McMahons to get together for a home-cooked meal. Roast leg of lamb with mint jelly was on the menu, along with salad, mashed potatoes, and string beans, with a chocolate mousse trifle for dessert.

Stephanie joined her mom in the kitchen to see if she could help get the rest of the meal together. "You were already a big help this afternoon," Linda replied. "I really appreciate you vacuuming and dusting the living room and dining room and setting the table."

Draped in a cranberry colored tablecloth and topped with crisp white napkins and sparkling with silver and crystal, the table looked quite festive. "It was no trouble at all, Mom." Stephanie smiled. Actually, she'd wanted to stay as busy as possible. The more things she was able to think of to do, the less time she'd have to spend with her dad and brother.

Eating dinner, however, would be a different story. Hopefully, Stephanie could keep the interaction to a minimum, and if the conversation turned to what she thought it would turn to, she would be alright.

"Shane, Vince?" Linda called out. "Can you help me carry the food in?" Vince and Shane crowded into the kitchen. Moments later, the table was laden with bowls and platters.

"Stephanie, are you alright?" Vince asked his daughter, the very picture of fatherly concern. "You seem a little distressed this evening."

Stephanie nearly dropped the salad bowl she was carrying, thinking, _Dammit! Is it really that obvious?_ Concealing her anxiety with a bland smile, she said, "I'm okay, Dad. There's just been a lot of stress at work. That and winter always gets me down." Stephanie set the bowl on the table. "Change of season and all."

"I know that feeling," Vince said, ruffling his daughter's hair like she was a small child. "You know, if you need some time off, you're welcome to take as much as you would like. I've got some interns who can take up the slack for you."

"I'll think about it. Thanks."

"This looks delicious," Vince said, as he took his seat. Once everyone else had taken their seats, he said, "Let's dig in."

A comfortable silence fell over the table as everyone began eating.

Shane nodded as he chewed a mouthful. "This is really good lamb, Mom. Is this a new recipe?"

"No, it's the same way I've always fixed it."

"I guess after you've been on the road eating catered food, you appreciate a home cooked meal that much more."

"You certainly do," said Vince. "Especially if you're part of the preparation. That's one thing that my mother in particular taught me. She made sure I knew how to cook."

"Anna's mom taught her to cook when she was six," Stephanie chimed in. "The first thing she ever made by herself was tuna casserole."

"Really." Vince cocked an eyebrow. "How is she, by the way?"

"She's doing great. She just got an new car. Actually, it's a new minivan."

"A minivan?" Vince raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't that seem a bit gauche?"

"She thought it would be more practical for work," explained Stephanie, schooling her features to conceal her anger at her father's subtle insult.

"Well, it could be worse. Poor Ken's got his hands full with his sister. How could she have possibly had time to make an adult movie? _Saving Ryan's Privates?_ That's scandalous, I tell you!

"Well anyway, they've been at each other's throats since Ken pounced on Val and beat him up. And after he carted Ryan off, he got both barrels from her, and now she's been hanging around with Nicole Bass. That woman scares all the women and half the men on my roster. And there's been a rumor going around that she and Hunter hooked up at the New Years' Eve party."

Shane nearly choked on his mouthful of mashed potatoes. "Nicole and Hunter hooking up? Dad, there's nothing positive about that visual!"

"Well, there were more than a few people saw Nicole go upstairs, to the east wing of the house, and then Hunter. They went the same direction. Then they came downstairs a half-hour later. Separate, but same direction, from the east wing."

Stephanie bit back a giggle. Now that Hunter had his hands full with Nicole and her crush on him, he wouldn't have time to bother Stephanie.

"It does take the focus off of your issues with Austin, though," Linda ventured cautiously."

"I guess I can take a measure of comfort in that," Vince sighed. He didn't need to rehash his latest embarrassment in front of his family. They had seen it all played out on TV.

~~~MOD~~~

_After winning the Royal Rumble, Vince __had filed papers that officially withdrew him from his spot as number one contender and gave new champion The Rock the $100,000 bounty that had been reserved for the superstar that eliminated Steve Austin from the contest. He then announced that he, and only he, would name the new number one contender who would face The Rock at Wrestlemania. _

_However, Vince had committed a major blunder in withdrawing his contendership._

_During the RAW broadcast in Phoenix, Stone Cold Steve Austin appeared on the Titan Tron via satellite from San Antonio, Texas, gulping down beers with Shawn Michaels, and announcing that he would face the champion at Wrestlemania. _

_Austin and Michaels (who had been given the job as Commissioner of the WWF after his back injury) had been going through the rule book and discovered that if the winner of the Royal Rumble was unable or unwilling to go to Wrestlemania, the runner up would go instead. When Vince officially signed away his rights as number one contender, he unknowingly allowed Austin to go in his place! _

_Adding insult to injury Austin admitted that he made a mistake at the Rumble when he decided to punish Vince instead of throwing him out, explaining that that he wanted to beat the hell out of the WWF owner even more than he wanted the title. He then challenged the owner to a match at the next Pay-Per-View, St. Valentine's Day Massacre, and said if Vince could beat him, he could strip Austin of his title as number one contender. Since there was no way for Vince to pin Austin or make him submit, Austin said he'd make it a cage match. That way, Vince could win simply by doing what he did best: run._

_Before gulping down a few more beers with HBK back in San Antonio, Austin guaranteed that he would beat Vince "all over that damn cage, I will walk all over your limp bloody carcass, and then I'll walk right into Wrestlemania and beat The Rock!"_

_That resulted in Vince going on "special assignment" in Victoria, Texas-the hometown of Stone Cold Steve Austin. His mission-to provoke the Rattlesnake into attacking him, so that __Vince could break his contract and fire him. Vince finally tracked down Austin in a local bar. Austin didn't take the bait, refusing to hit Vince until it was "nice and legal" at St. Valentine's Day Massacre. However, after Austin went back to his house, the Victoria locals did not show the owner and his associates, Jerry Briscoe and Pat Patterson, the same courtesy._

~~~MOD~~~

Vince sighed and took a sip out of his glass of ice water. "Linda, I regret the day I signed Steve Austin to a contract. He's been nothing but a thorn in my side."

"Vince, he is your biggest star on the roster," Linda pointed out. "We finally beat WCW because of him. I stand corrected, actually. He's not the only reason, but he's one of the biggest reasons."

"But you have to understand where I'm coming from, Linda. If Austin hadn't broken Shawn's back, then I wouldn't have had to make him commissioner, and then he wouldn't have found that loophole!" A pause, and then Vince speared a forkful of string beans. "And the irony is that Shawn's become a stickler for rules. Yet he was more than willing to help me screw Hart out of the championship in Montreal."

"And here's the clincher," Shane chimed in. "Dad was ready to name Hunter his number one contender.

"Look at him and tell me he's not championship material," Vince added.

_Translation; Look at him and tell me he's not son-in-law material _was the first thought that crossed Stephanie's mind as she cut up her piece of roast lamb. _Sorry, Dad, but you're not playing matchmaker for me. I've already been spoken for. _Stephanie sat and calmly ate as her dad, brother and mom bickered back and forth across the table. Invariably, the conversation would always turn to business, no matter how hard they tried to avoid it. Vince McMahon was a man who could never leave his work, and always seemed to drag his family into it as well.

That wouldn't be the case with Mark, and Stephanie knew that for a fact. He knew how to keep his work separate from his family. Conversations wouldn't be monopolized by business ventures or grudges, personal, professional, and otherwise. Mark didn't like taking his work home, which would make for a more comfortable household and a much happier married life.

"Can somebody please pass me the rolls?" Stephanie asked. Linda handed her daughter a basket of crescent rolls. Stephanie took one and buttered it, and then set the basket on the table, eating and listening as the conversation continued to unfold.

"So Austin guarantees that he'll beat me all over the damn cage and walk all over my carcass, then beat the Rock at Wrestlemania? Well, he doesn't know who he's dealing with, because this Saturday, I'll have a few guarantees of my own. I promise that no one from the Corporation will interfere in the match, and anyone who interferes will be shown the door. And, when I win the match, the WWF will never, ever, ever be the same for Austin. Because I will make his life a total and complete living hell, and he will rue the day he ever screwed around with me."

Out of the corner of her eye, Stephanie glimpsed a pale blur moving against the black night outside. She turned her head quickly, but it was gone. A chill shot up Stephanie's back. Was she imagining things, or had there been a face looking through the dining room window just a second before?

That now familiar feeling, that skin-crawly sensation that she was being watched, came back with a vengeance. She knew someone was watching her—after all, Mark had warned her of it—and if she could turn quickly enough, maybe she'd be able to catch him or her in the act. _Uggghh! I can't stand this!_ Stephanie thought as she excused herself and strode towards the window to yank the drapes shut.

"Is everything okay, Stephanie?" asked Linda, her face a portrait of genuine concern.

"Yeah," she sighed, taking her seat back at the dinner table. "I thought I saw someone staring in through the window."

"What?" Vince jumped to his feet, his fork clattering as it hit his plate on the table. "I'm going outside to check."

Shane stood up and followed his dad outside. "I'm going with you."

"Maybe it's nothing," Stephanie interjected. "After all, I've been under a lot of stress. Maybe I'm just imagining things."

"Well, with the way your father seems to make more enemies than friends these days," Linda said, putting a gentle hand on Stephanie's shoulder, "You can never be sure."

Moments later, Vince and Shane returned to the table. "Didn't see anyone outside," Vince said, taking his seat again.

"It must have been a shadow or something," Shane nodded, as he sat down as well.

"That's reassuring," Linda sighed as she and the others finished their dinner. When they all finished, she pushed her plate back with a satisfied sigh. "That was delicious," she said. "I hope you all have room for dessert."

~~~MOD~~~

Later, after dessert, and after the dishes were in the dishwasher and the leftovers were in the fridge, Stephanie watched TV with her family, and then bid everyone goodnight as she headed upstairs.

In her bedroom, Stephanie opened her jewelry box to put away her earrings. She was tired, but not so much that she didn't notice that things were amiss. She had a pair of white gold bow earrings with sapphires in the center that she frequently liked to wear. The earrings had been a gift from her mom, and were expensive enough for Stephanie to put them in a special place, on the right hand side of jewelry box, in a tiny white case.

Only tonight, they weren't in the case. They had been taken out and were lying haphazardly on the floor of the jewelry box, and the case had been popped open and was lying on its side.

_I _know _I put them back!_ Stephanie thought, checking to make sure nothing else in her jewelry box was tampered with. When she was confident that everything else was in its place, Stephanie changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants in pastel plaid and a pink tank top and stepped into her bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, and clean her engagement ring to make sure it kept its sparkle.

When she was finished, Stephanie flicked off the bedside lamp and pulled back the covers. She was about to climb into bed when she heard an engine being revved on the street outside. She didn't know much about cars, but she was able to identify the cars of her parents and her brother. And this particular rumble didn't sound like any of her family's cars.

Stephanie padded towards her window and pushed back the curtains, revealing the shoveled sidewalks and icy streets. As she peered across the wintry landscape, she saw a car speeding away. In an instant, it drove beneath the light cast by a streetlamp and faded off into the night. The car didn't look like any of those that belonged to her family.

She let the curtain drop and shook her head. A strange car would not be cruising down the street at this hour. As she climbed into bed, two words entered Stephanie's mind.

_It's starting._

Stephanie knew that Vince and Shane's "concern" for her at the dinner table was all an act. They hadn't gone outside to scare off an intruder. In fact, Stephanie wouldn't have been surprised if they'd gone out to pay whoever was following her and taking pictures and thanking the photographer for his or her services. It didn't scare Stephanie so much as it enraged her.

_Just a few more weeks of this,_ Stephanie told herself, as she toyed with her engagement ring. _A few more weeks of being followed and watched, and a few more weeks of Dad pretending to be the caring, concerned father that he isn't. A few more weeks of Dad or Shane going through my stuff—Thank God I gave my private and personal things to Anna for safekeeping!—and putting things out of order. A few weeks of watching Dad and Shane pretend to be at each other's throats. A few more weeks of this insanity, and Mark and I will finally be together, and nothing and nobody will stop us. _

_I know I can do this! I love Mark enough to do this. I just have to stay strong._

Stephanie closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the day she would finally become Mrs. Mark William Calaway.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I really hope the ending of this chapter didn't suck too badly. If it did, my apologies! But it's nice to know that Stephanie can see right through Vince and Shane's BS.**** And I think seeing her more angry than afraid with this situation is a much better demonstration of her character.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry if I'm writing Taker in such a way that he's mocking the Lord of Darkness character. I didn't realize that writing part kayfabe would be so difficult. I'm actually toying with the idea of Stephanie persuading Mark to use the Ministry storyline to take over the WWF for real. I know it sounds like a rather far-flung idea, but considering that Vince is using the Ministry storyline (in this story, anyway) to punish Steve Austin for an in-ring accident involving the man he wanted to make the face of the WWF, I guess it's not so far-flung. **

**Okay, enough yakking! On with the show! BTW, the descriptions of the matches are courtesy of Wikipedia, with some paraphrasing.**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_McMahon House_

_February 15, 1999_

"Just wanted to warn you and Anna about what's gonna go down tonight," Ryan explained over the phone before RAW started. "It's gonna look like Val's dumping me, but it's all to get Ken off my back."

Stephanie said an _mm-hmm_ in agreement. She'd seen the pay-per-view the night before, and Ken didn't look too thrilled after losing his Intercontinental Championship. The unceremonious smack across Ken's face courtesy of his baby sister had added insult to injury, but the look on his face afterwards had been priceless. "But aren't you being just a little hard on your brother?"

"Steph, I'm gonna ask you a question. If you've had a taste of the real work after spending most of your life on a short leash, under the watchful eyes of a brother who wants to control your every move and your very life, wouldn't you want to do everything possible to get out from underneath him? And once you do, wouldn't you want to stick it to him every once in a while?"

"You do have a point," Stephanie conceded. "But Anna and I worry about you. I've seen Kenny on TV, he looks like he's one step away from completely losing it. If he goes off, well...I just don't want to think about what could happen to you."

"I've got that covered. Nicole and I have been rooming together. Kenny asked her to keep me out of trouble." Ryan paused, and Stephanie could almost see the smirk on Ryan's face. "But in reality, she's not so much a bodyguard as she is a partner in crime."

"You're kidding!" Stephanie laughed.

"Dead serious. She's the one who suggested that Val and I, quote-unquote, break up on national TV. She knows how serious Val and I are, and she likes the idea of being friends with a starlet-to-be. Speaking of that, Val's agent liked my performance in _Saving Ryan's Privates._ He's meeting with some of his producer friends to see about signing me to a contract."

"Nice!"

"And get this—I'm already getting paid royalties for that video_._"

"Congratulations, I guess."

"Thanks! Listen, I need to go. Shows about to start. Tell Anna hi for me."

"Oh, I will. Take care of yourself, and congratulations again."

"Thanks. I'll be in touch. Bye."

Stephanie turned off her cell phone and headed downstairs into the basement, where Linda was waiting for her.

"I just got off the phone with your dad," Linda said, changing the channel on the TV to the USA Network. "He's going to try and make an appearance tonight. I tried to convince him not to, and to take the night off and rest, but you know how he is."

"So how's he doing," Stephanie asked, sitting down on the couch. "Last night, he was in the emergency room in Memphis."

"His neck's sore, and he's got twelve stitches in his head. He's having a helluva time moving around, which made his trip down to Birmingham a nightmare. It'll be interesting to see what he'll do tonight."

"I couldn't agree more with you, Mom."

_Dad,_ Stephanie thought as she got herself comfortable. _You kinda deserved the beatdown you got last night. And you're lucky it was Austin who delivered it, not Mark._

~~~MOD~~~

_In an attempt to soften up his nemesis before the Valentines Day Massacre pay-per-view, Vince came out, in referee stripes, to officiate a non-title match between Steve Austin and Mankind on a special Saturday night edition of RAW. After the two superstars made their way out, Vince announced that he was throwing the rulebook out the window, stating that he wanted to see somebody's ass kicked. Steve fired back, telling his boss that someone was going to get his ass kicked-but it wasn't going to be him. In a surprise twist, Mankind attacked Vince with the Mandible Claw hold, and Austin and Mankind ganged up on Vince and all the members of the Corporation as they rushed out to help._

_Angry and embarrassed, Vince came back out after the commercial break, and announced that Austin would be facing all of the Corporation members (with the exception of The Rock) in a Gauntlet Match later that night._

_In the main event, Austin tried to run the Gauntlet, which consisted of members from Vince's Corporation. He managed to go through Ken Shamrock, then Test, then Kane, and then Chyna. All of them took stunners, and it looked like Austin was going to win the bout, until Big Boss Man entered the ring and clubbed Austin repeatedly with his nightstick. After Austin fell unconscious, Vince came in, covered him, and ordered the referee to make the three count. Then Shane forced the ring announcer to declare Vince the winner. Adding insult to injury, the other Corporate members held Austin down while Vince emptied a can of beer on him._

~~~MOD~~~

_The next night, on Sunday Night Heat, Vince gloated his victories over Austin at both the Royal Rumble and on RAW the night before, and then announced that he would win the steel cage match and go on to Wrestlemania. Later in the show, Vince returned to the ring and demanded that Austin come out and face him. Austin did, but he was accompanied by Shawn Michaels. Austin refused to take the bait, knowing if he did, Vince would fire him on the spot._

~~~MOD~~~

_In the pay-per-view main event, Vince refused to enter the steel cage, frustrating Austin, who jumped out of the cage and pursued Vince until Vince dove into the ring and locked the cage door. Angrily, Austin tried to climb in but Vince knocked him off the top causing him to land awkwardly. Vince, thinking Austin was injured, exited the cage but got clotheslined by Austin, who then wrapped a cable around his neck and shoved him into the crowd, stomping him and then pouring beer all over him._ _Vince tried to run through the crowd making it up the steps but Austin caught him and dragged him back to the ring, bouncing him like a beach ball into the barricade and into various bits of the cage. Austin mocked his opponent by sitting in a seat in the front row, allowing Vince time to climb the outside of the cage. As he reached the top Austin met up with him and smashed his head against the cage, Vince then bounced back and fell off the cage through the announce table, knocked out cold. _

_EMTs brought a gurney out for Vince, and ring announcer Howard Finkel announced that Austin was the winner of the match via forfeit. However, Austin grabbed the microphone to stop the announcement, demanding that the match continue because both of the combatants had not entered the cage. Therefore, the match didn't start!_

_Austin yanked Vince off the gurney, hit him with it, and tossed him into the cage, officially starting the match. Austin furiously hit and kicked Vince. As Austin was going to exit the cage by the door, he looked back to see Vince flipping him off. Angered by the show of disrespect, Austin then went back into the cage and stomped Vince in the corner until Vince delivered a low blow to Austin and threw him back into the cage before trying to escape. Austin caught Vince's leg and caused Vince's stomach to fall on the top of the cage and pulled him back into the ring. Austin tossed Vince around the cage walls like a ragdoll, busting him open. As Austin climbed over the cage wall and lowered himself to the floor, he saw Vince flipping him off again, this time with both hands. Austin climbed back in, delivered a Stone Cold Stunner and then taunted Vince. _

_Suddenly, Austin's beatdown of his boss was interrupted when the seven foot tall Paul Wight, aka Big Show, tore a hole in the ring canvas and climbed through the canvas and into the ring, making his WWF debut. He proceeded to throw Austin into the cage several times, checked on Vince, and was instructed to throw Austin into the cage again. Unfortunately, Wight threw Austin into the cage with so much force, the entire panel swung open and Austin was able to drop to the floor and win the match. _

_Austin won the match, and Vince suffered bumps, bruises, a cut on his head, and a sore neck, which landed him in the hospital for the remainder of the night._

~~~MOD~~~

_Birmingham, AL_

_February 15,1999_

The crowd was electric as Shawn Michaels, Mankind, and Steve Austin are in the ring announcing the start of the Road to Wrestlemania. But, before they were able to get the festivities underway, "No Chance In Hell" started playing.

"What's this?" wondered Jerry Lawler, from the broadcast table.

"That's Corporation music, King," Michael Cole answered.

Vince McMahon staggered out to a chorus of boos, a cervical collar around his neck and a white bandage on his forehead. Michaels, Mankind and Austin looked on, and Austin looked like the cat who just swallowed the canary.

Michael shook his head. "Mr. McMahon is a mess! Courtesy of Stone Cold Steve Austin, and look at the smile on the Rattlesnake's face."

"Poor Mr. McMahon," King whined, shaking his head. "This is a travesty. This is heartbreaking, Michael. And Austin is laughing!"

"Mr. McMahon accepted Austin's challenge, King, to get inside the steel cage."

"I mean, come on! Mr. McMahon invented Wrestlemania! Now, Austin's gonna be in it, and it's killing him!"

When Vince finally spoke, his voice was soft and humble-sounding. "I…I stand before you tonight a broken man. A humble man. Austin…" Before he was able to say anything further, a loud chant of "A-hole! A-hole!" went up from the crowd, drowning Vince's spiel.

"There's that chant again, King." Michael couldn't help the grin that tugged across his lips.

Lawler sounded indignant. "Please, show some respect, you idiots!"

"It's Southern hospitality, King," Michael fired back, not even trying to hide the sarcasm.

"It's Alabama. They're idiots!" Lawler spat. "They're all cousins. It's the world's biggest family reunion, right here."

Vince glared at the crowd. "What do you want?" he snarled, angrily. "Blood?"

"Yeah, they do! Listen to them Michael! They're sick." Lawler shook his head at the loud cheers from the crowd.

"Austin, you put twelve stitches in my head. You threw me off the top of a cage!" Vince whined.

"It was horrible, Michael!"

"But, I wanna…I wanna be a better man. I wanna start all over. Uh…"

"Come on, give him a chance!" beseeched Lawler. "He's sincere and he means it."

~~~MOD~~~

Meanwhile, back in the McMahon's basement, Stephanie turned to her mother. "Do you really think he means it?"

"You want the warm, fuzzy answer, or the truth?" Linda asked.

"The truth. Be brutal."

"No, I don't think your father means a word he's saying."

"I didn't think so," Stephanie nodded, turning back to the TV as the on-air pity party continued.

~~~MOD~~~

"I wanna bury the hatchet. I just wanna bury the hatchet. I want a fresh start. Um-I'm just asking you.."

"Please show some compassion!" Lawler whimpered, as the "A-hole" chants rose up again.

"What's the matter with you people?" shouted Vince, fixing his icy gaze on the fans in the arena. He paused for a moment to collect himself again, and continued. "I'm simply asking you Austin, to bury the hatchet. Let's start all over. All I want you to do…I just want…all I want is for you to say I'm sorry. That's all I want."

"That's not too much to ask, Michael."

Austin grabbed a microphone from the ring.

"Say it, please!" Lawler insisted.

"I wouldn't count on it, King," sighed Michael.

"Can't we all just get along? Mr. McMahon's a broken man," Lawler questioned, as Austin fixed his gaze on the injured WWF owner.

"You want me to say 'I'm sorry'?" Austin asked his nemesis.

"Please, Austin," Vince whined, his voice desperate.

"Alright, alright. I can handle that." Austin paused and chose his words carefully. "I'm sorry…that I didn't beat you up worse than I did."

"What?" Lawler exclaimed, as the crowd erupted.

"And if you still think Vince is still a colossal a-hole, gimme a Hell Yeah!"

"This is awful, Michael!" spat Lawler, as the audience gave Austin what he wanted to hear.

"I think it's unanimous, King," Michael grinned.

"Alright! " snarled Vince, dispensing with any more niceties and showing his true colors. Angrily, he demanded that Michaels make a rematch between Mankind and The Rock later in the evening. Michaels agreed, making it a ladder match. In addition, Vince announced that the guest referee would be Big Show, before he limped back to the dressing room.

~~~MOD~~~

"Ken Shamrock worries me," Linda said to her daughter later in the evening, as she watched the World's Most Dangerous Man attack Billy Gunn for trying to console Ryan, who looked completely heartbroken. "That man blows his stack if another guy so much as _looks_ at his sister. Billy was just trying to be nice!"

"You don't know the half of it, Mom," Stephanie pointed out. "Ryan's not as helpless as everyone wants to think she is. She'll let Kenny have it with both barrels once the show's over. It makes me wonder who's keeping who in line in that relationship." She paused. "And in case you're worried about Ryan, she and Nicole Bass are buddies now. If anyone can keep Kenny in line, it's her."

"Those two are total opposites. I never expected those two to become such fast friends," Linda chuckled.

"I don't think Dad expected Anna and me to become good friends, for that matter."

"What's she been up to?"

"She loves her new ride. She just bought a hula doll for her dashboard and some fuzzy dice to hang on her rear view mirror-Hey, Mom! Look at the screen!"

"That looks creepy as can be, Steph," said Linda, as she watched the Ministry of Darkness walk down the hall backstage, their faces obscured by the lighting that cast them in total shadows and darkness.

On TV, Michael Cole gasped, "Wait, wait King! That's the Phenom and the Ministry. The Undertaker leading his minions towards the arena. King, Fasten your seat belts! The Undertaker's coming out here!"

Stephanie climbed off the couch. "I'm gonna put on my robe, Mom. I'll be back in a minute," she said, dashing upstairs. If she hurried, she could put her robe on and get back before the end of the commercial break.

~~~MOD~~~

Taker's music rumbled through the arena. Blue lights and smoke rolled through the arena amidst the shouts and whistles of the crowd. The Brood stepped out first, followed by the Acolytes, and they waited patiently for their leader to emerge.

"He is the Phenom. The Undertaker, leading the Ministry of Darkness to the ring. King, the excitement is building here in Birmingham," Michael announced, as Taker and his minions fell into position. Taker and Paul Bearer walked down the aisle, followed by Farooq and Bradshaw, and Gangrel, Edge and Christian, with Mideon and Viscera bringing up the rear.

Back in the basement, Linda felt her blood turn cold, and she took a blanket off the back of the couch to wrap herself up in.

"King, last night at St. Valentines Day Massacre, Mideon lost to the Big Bossman, then the minions rushed the ring and literally abducted the Bossman. First it was the slam from Viscera," explained Cole.

"Yeah," chimed in Lawler. "And then a huge splash. And then, the minions did the Undertaker's bidding. They hoisted up the Big Bossman and carried him to who knows where."

"They abducted the Big Bossman, where did they go? Doesn't matter at this point, because the Bossman later escaped, King. That's what we understand," continued Cole, as the Ministry entered the ring. "And there's the Undertaker with the Acolytes, The Brood, Viscera, Mideon, Paul Bearer. Whatever the Undertaker is preaching, these men are listening to."

"He's made them all better, Michael. You gotta admit that," remarked Lawler, as Paul Bearer took a microphone.

"You don't hear the fat man talk too much these days," Paul bellowed to the crowd. "Unless I have something very important to say! So I suggest you listen! And YOU, owner of the World Wrestling Federation, Vincent K. McMahon, bring your butt off that pedestal that you built for yourself, and listen to the Lord Of Darkness."

"He certainly knows how to get everyone's attention," Stephanie observed, back in the McMahon basement.

"Such disrespect," Linda _tsk-tsked, _shaking her head and watching Paul hold the microphone up to Taker.

"McMahon," Taker started, as Edge grinned wickedly and Farooq looked on silence. "In time, your World Wrestling Federation will belong to me."

"What?" squeaked Lawler.

"One by one, they will all fall before my Ministry," Taker explained. Bradshaw watched the Lord Of Darkness, and Christian nodded in silent agreement. "Last night, the Bossman received just a small sample of the power I possess. Last night, Bossman, we let you go. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

Viscera, the Ministry's 500-pound behemoth, rolled his eyes back.

"What is going on with Mark," wondered Linda, as Stephanie, now wearing a fluffy red bathrobe over her pajamas, returned to the couch. "The past few weeks with him have been just unnerving."

"I've heard of living your gimmick, Mom," Stephanie nodded. She knew exactly what was going on with Mark, but she had to look completely clueless. "But this is ridiculous."

"What we did, Mr. McMahon, is we went to the heart and soul of your Corporation, and we took him out. Just to let you know, that we can take anybody, anytime we desire. And there's not a damn thing that you can do about it."

"This is creepy, Michael," sighed Lawler, as Linda shuddered slightly back in front of the TV at the McMahon house.

"Now, I'm sure you're asking yourself, Mr. McMahon, how can I be so confident? How can I succeed, when all others have failed? It's simple. I own the key to your heart and your soul. While you were preoccupied with your petty obsessions, I have amassed an army."

Stephanie had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud and ruining her poker face. _Dad's war with Steve Austin is a petty obsession? _she thought in amusement. _More like an all-consuming, all-encompassing paranoia. _She turned her attention back to the TV.

"It's an army that will destroy you and your Corporation," Taker continued, as the Brood members grinned and Mideon nodded emphatically. "Each soul that we take, we take in the name of a far greater power than even myself. And in that power's name, in its grandest vision, in its grandest dream, and in my Ministry's destiny, I will own the World Wrestling Federation."

"This could be the ultimate hostile takeover!" exclaimed Lawler.

Before Taker could elaborate on his scheme, Big Bossman stomped out onto the ramp.

"You want some of me?" he shouted. "I don't think so! I'm not hard to find. You got aspirations to take over the WWF? No way, Pal. Bottom line is, if you've got the guts, let's get it started here tonight! Any three of you punks against me and two of my guys tonight! You know what I mean. Taker, it's just a matter of time, Punk, before I stick my foot up your-" His threat was drowned out by the crowd's shouting and heckling.

"Big Bossman has laid down a challenge," Michael announced.

Taker looked at Bossman like he was a bug that could be easily squashed. "You know, you should be more careful what you ask for," he said, simply.

"I think The Undertaker's accepted the Bossman's challenge," announced Michael, as the Ministry filed out of the ring. "We will have a six-man tag team match tonight. Corporation against the Ministry."

~~~MOD~~~

"Stephanie, honey. Can you call your dad's cell number? Maybe he can get Shane on the line for me." Linda asked an hour later. She and Stephanie had just watched Shane win the European Championship title in a tag team match with Kane, Hunter, and X-Pac, and Linda had wanted to congratulate her son. Only problem was, he wasn't answering his phone.

"Shane's probably in the locker room getting dressed. I'd give him a few minutes. And you're closer to the phone, so why don't you call him?"

"I think I will." Linda tapped out a well-used number. "Hi, Hon. It's Linda. We're fine. Yes, Stephanie's with me watching the show. It's been a good card so far. And congratulations to Shane for winning the championship. Do you know where he is? I wanted to congratulate him personally. I tried his cell, and he wasn't answering. Oh, you don't? Maybe he's in the locker room washing up. Well, if you see him, tell him Stephanie and I said hi and congratulations.

"Oh, there was something else I wanted to ask you. Did you hear Mark's promo a few minutes ago? Yeah. What's this I hear about Mark wanting to take over the WWF? I'm just a little unnerved about it. These past few weeks for that matter have been very strange where he's concerned. I don't know if it's all storyline or if it's real, but it's compelling, and not all of it in a good way. Hmmm. I see. Okay. Have you managed to talk to him in private? Maybe you should. Okay. Well, if you see Shane, congratulate him for me. I love you too. Okay. Bye."

Linda hung up the phone. "Your dad says that Mark has been acting very strangely since the beginning of the year. It's been the talk of the locker room and the backstage. He's got a bunch of people acting like they're members of some Satanic cult, and it's freaking out some of the guys. In fact, your dad's had to put Mark and his-I don't know, _followers?-_into their own locker room. That's how scared some of the talent is right now."

Stephanie carefully schooled her facial expression so as not to betray her emotions. "He really _is_ living the gimmick right now, huh?"

"Well, your dad will have a serious discussion with Mark as soon as he has a spare moment. Hopefully, he can get Mark to tone things down."

"I hope so," sighed Stephanie, climbing off the couch. "I've got to use the bathroom. I'll be back."

In the bathroom, Stephanie took care of business, flushed, and washed her hands. She studied herself in the mirror, inwardly approving of how well she was presenting herself. It was easier to hide what she knew from Linda. Stephanie did love her mom, and she knew that it was not fair to keep what she knew about Vince and Shane's plot to herself. Her mom didn't ask for or deserve the kind of stress she was about to go through.

But, the success of Stephanie's plan to break away from her family and start her new life with Mark depended on her ability to keep everything a secret. She'd already shared it with two close friends she knew she could trust. She couldn't afford to add someone else to the fold so early in the game, especially a family member. The best she could do at the moment was offer her mom whatever love and support she could.

A line in Mark's promo stood out in her mind.

_Each soul that we take, we take in the name of a far greater power than even myself. And in that power's name, in its grandest vision, in its grandest dream, and in my Ministry's destiny, I will own the World Wrestling Federation._

A devious little smirk crossed Stephanie's lips. The "power far greater than even myself" was Vince. Or so everyone thought. Vince McMahon was _not _the owner of the WWF. Vince, Linda, Shane and Stephanie had four equal shares of the company. Vince's planned-out Black Wedding would accomplish nothing, she realized; the shares would stay exactly where they were. _Unless, of course, I could convince Mark to have Dad sign his shares over for real. _

_After all, Dad's supposed to play the role of the concerned father who is willing to do anything—even offer ownership of the WWF to a demonic human being—to save his precious little girl. So why not do that for the sake of realism?_

_It's genius. Dad will still think he's the one in control over everything, but in reality, I'm the one who's pulling the strings._

_He just doesn't know it yet._

A gentle rap on the door interrupted Stephanie's thoughts. "Sweetheart, are you camping out in there? The match with the Ministry and the Corporation is about to start."

"Oh, sorry!" Stephanie rearranged her features into a quiet unreadable expression before she stepped out of the bathroom. "Daydreaming."

~~~MOD~~~

It happened during the Corporation versus Ministry match. It was a six-man match between Big Bossman, Ken Shamrock and Test of the Corporation and Midian, Farooq and Bradshaw. As all six superstars battled in the ring, the arena lights suddenly went out.

"Uh-oh, Michael," gasped Jerry Lawler, as Taker's music rumbled again through the arena and a blue glow filled the stage.

"That cannot be good."

"If JR was here, he'd say business is about to pick up," Lawler said. "This might be a good time to become a missing person."

Stephanie couldn't help chuckling at that statement. Lawler was just too funny sometimes.

Slowly, Taker and Paul stepped out onto the ramp as the Acolytes and Midian stepped out of the ring.

Michael continued his commentary. "The Phenom. The Undertaker. The Ministry looks on. The Corporation looks on from the ring. There is serious trouble – _wait a minute!"_ Michael gasped in shock. _ "The Ministry has abducted Shane McMahon!"_

Linda gasped and turned white. "Oh, my God!"

Stephanie put her arms around her mom's shoulders, noticing how much she was trembling. "I think I know why Shane wasn't answering his phone."

Viscera dragged a terrified looking Shane out to the ramp, with Gangrel, Edge and Christian bringing up the rear.Test, Shamrock, and Hunter tried to rush out of the ring to rescue the European Champion, but Farooq, Bradshaw and Mideon blocked the aisle.

"Wait a minute, Michael. The Ministry has the European Champion, Shane!"

"They are presenting Shane to the Undertaker! And the Corporation is being headed off by the Ministry!"

Viscera dragged a struggling Shane to Taker's feet and dropped him onto the ramp like a bag of laundry.

"I should carve your heart out right here!" snarled Taker, his voice ice-cold. "But I don't think your father would really care. But then again..." Taker grabbed Shane by the front of his DX football jersey and hauled him to his feet. "Here, Boy..."

Back in the McMahon basement, Linda's hand was over her mouth. Her now pale face held an expression of horror. _"What's going on with Mark?" _she managed to squeak out, her voice a whisper.

"Mom," Stephanie tried to reassure her, "He wouldn't dare do anything on national TV."

"King, he's not gonna sacrifice Shane, is he?" questioned Michael Cole, frantic.

Shane struggled and gasped for breath. "Let go of me!" he pleaded. "Please don't cut me!"

Linda whimpered, and Stephanie hugged her a little more tightly.

"Here. I do have something for you," Taker continued.

"Don't hurt me!" Shane squeaked.

"What's he doing?" Lawler exclaimed.

Taker opened his robe and removed an small manila envelope. "Give this to your father," he instructed Shane, coldly, as he shoved the envelope into Shane's trembling hand. "And tell him that it comes from the Lord of Darkness."

"King, Shane McMahon is as white as a ghost!"

Taker shoved Shane onto the ramp. Vince's son landed in an unceremonious heap, eyes wide, and face pasty with fear. The envelope was clutched in his hand in a death grip.

"The Undertaker asking Shane McMahon to deliver that envelope to his father, the owner of the WWF," Cole explained.

Shane staggered to his feet and escaped to the relative safety of the backstage area, running like the Devil himself was in pursuit.

"What's in it?" Lawler wondered out loud.

"Keep in mind that The Undertaker said earlier on that the WWF will belong to him."

~~~MOD~~~

Back at the McMahon home, Stephanie grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Come on, Mom. I'll help you upstairs. I'll make you some tea."

"What's gotten into him," Linda sobbed quietly. "He's one of our top guys. How could he do this to us?"

"I'm sure Dad will straighten things out," Stephanie answered gently, helping her mom to her feet. "He's Mark's boss. He's not going to tolerate this much longer. Why don't we have some tea and get to bed. I'll sleep in the guest bedroom across from you. I don't think you'll want to sleep by yourself tonight. Maybe we can try to call Shane again."

As mother and daughter headed upstairs, Stephanie felt a surge of anger towards her dad and brother. She could handle them using her like they were; she knew what Vince and Shane were capable of, so anything was to be expected. But for them to drag her mom into it like this...it made her sick. And it made her more determined to take them both down.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Wow, I didn't expect this chapter to be so long. But I had to make sure the details were accurate. Kinda thought the ending sucked, but it was all I could think of. **

**BTW, I'm feeling a little more creative and I have a couple of scenes that I'd love to share with you guys. Let me know if you're interested (PM me via my address) and I'll be happy to pass a few of them along when I have a spare moment. Also, feel free to vote on my poll about what I should write next. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I hope this chapter doesn't read too choppy. To me, it kinda feels like I threw it all together at the last minute. We're heading back to Stephanie's big day. The girls have arrived in Hartford, and they have a few hours to kill. **

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_Hartford, CT_

_4/26/99_

"We're not going to the hotel yet," Stephanie reassured her fiancee over the phone. "We're picking up a few more things for the wedding. We've already got new, blue and borrowed, but we're looking for the old. I can't tell you what we're getting. It might jinx things. We'll probably check in around four. Okay. I love you too. 'Bye." Stashing her phone in her purse, Stephanie said, "Mark's plane just landed in Hartford. He says don't go to the hotel yet. Dad and Shane are going to deliver the wedding dress, and Mark doesn't want to run the risk of us being spotted."

"We're not going there first anyway," Anna pointed out, as she pulled into the parking lot of a strip mall outside of Hartford. "We have to get your shoes, remember?"

Ryan cocked an eyebrow. "At a Goodwill?"

"Hey, don't go slamming Goodwill!" Anna admonished. "Where do you think I get my sweet wardrobe?"

"Ryan, she's not fooling," Stephanie explained. "She can find gorgeous stuff on the cheap there."

"Like what? Baggy pants and tight tops?"

"Oh, you're jealous because you can't pull it off like me." Anna smirked as she threw the van into park. "Be jealous."

"Why should I? Because you can fit Europe into those pants you're wearing and I can't?"

"Ha, ha!" Anna reached over and shook Nicole gently. "Hey, Godzilla. Wake up."

Nicole, who had been leaning up against the window asleep, snorted, sighed, and blinked awake. "Huh, what? What time is it? Where are we?"

"It's Tuesday morning, and the wedding's over. You slept through everything."

Nicole gasped and sat up straight. "WHAT? Oh, crap! I missed my spot!" She threw her head in her hands. "Vince is gonna kill me!" she moaned.

"She's just kidding," laughed Ryan. "We're in Hartford, and it's early afternoon.

Nicole looked up at Anna, who was trying hard to keep a straight face. "Oh, you suck! I told you the last time you did that, I wasn't gonna fall for it again."

"So why did you?" giggled Anna, as the rest of the girls laughed and Nicole shot them all a dirty look. "Anyway, time's a -wasting. Let's check out this Goodwill and find Stephanie's 'something old'. Lock up the van when you get out."

The girls piled out, with Anna and Stephanie in front, followed by Ryan, with Nicole bringing up the rear. Anna caught the reflective look on the bride-to-be's face and said, "Something's on your mind, Steph, I can tell."

"I'm more transparent than I thought, I guess."

Anna tilted her head. "You're not having second thoughts about this now, are you?"

"No! Oh God, no! It feels weird having controlling interest in the WWF, sure! But I'm not gonna quit now. It's just that...well, it may sound kinda funny, but I was thinking about what could have been the perfect 'something old.'"

"You're thinking about Teddy, right?"

Stephanie wasn't crying, but Anna could hear the tears in her best friend's voice. "Yeah. I don't blame Mark for burning him, but I blame Dad and Shane for putting him in that position."

Anna nodded. She remembered that horrible night like it just happened yesterday. It had started out as an enjoyable three-day weekend with her best friend...

~~~MOD~~~

_Hollenbeck Residence_

_February 21, 1999_

"Ahhh, grease!" Anna sighed as she unwrapped her Five Guys burger and took a huge bite. She and Stephanie had President's Day off, and Anna had graciously invited Stephanie over to enjoy the extended weekend.

"You can only have so much rabbit food before you get tired of it," nodded Stephanie. She loved being able to sit in front of the TV and eat dinner, without having to worry about manners. "Can you pass the fries?"

Anna slid over the greasy paper bag full of French fries across the coffee table over to Stephanie. Sighing contentedly, Stephanie reached in and pulled out a handful of fries and set them on the tin foil wrapper she was using as a makeshift plate. "Thanks." She paused before taking a bite of her cheeseburger. "Anna, how can we possibly eat all the fries we got? Even your mom couldn't help us finish off all of these."

"Don't freak. Whatever we don't eat, Mom's going to cook for breakfast tomorrow." Anna scattered a handful of fries next to her own burger. "She'll cut up the leftover fries and cook them up with some cheese and scrambled eggs and some chopped onions and green peppers. Add salsa , and it's perfect!"

Stephanie laughed as she dove into her cheeseburger. "You're making me think about breakfast and I'm not even finished with dinner."

Anna smirked. "That means my mother and I are fantastic cooks. And you have something to look forward to tomorrow morning." A pause, "Hey, Mom! You're gonna make us breakfast tomorrow, right?"

Anna's mom, who was an older version of her daughter, was in the kitchen wiping off the counters. "I don't seem to have a choice now, do I?" she laughed, poking her head out through the doorway.

"I guess not."

"Well we can't let those leftover fries go to waste, can we? Oh, by the way Stephanie, I put some clean towels on the bathroom counter for you."

Stephanie nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Hollenbeck."

"Oh, call me Kate. Everyone else does."

"Except me," Anna chimed in, nibbling on a handful of French fries.

"Well that's because you're my daughter, Anna. I wouldn't let you get away with it."

"I couldn't do that, Mrs. Hollenbeck," Stephanie shook her head. "To me, it would be too impolite."

"Whatever's more comfortable, I guess. Girls, make sure you clean up your mess before you head to bed, alright? I'm heading to bed. Good night, all."

Anna nodded "Of course, Mom. Good night." She and Stephanie listened as Mrs. Hollenbeck padded up the stairs to her room, waiting to hear for the click that signified that the bedroom door was closed. Anna knew her mother well enough to know that once the bedroom door clicked shut, her mom would not come out unless there was a fire or some other emergency.

"Okay. We have the rest of the night to ourselves."

Stephanie turned up the volume on the TV, and she and Anna settled down to finish their dinners. _Sunday Night Heat _would be on in a few minutes, and Vince would be addressing the events of last week on RAW. But neither she nor Anna were interested in Vince. They were more interested in seeing Ryan and Billy Gunn.

According to Ryan, she and Val were still an item, but they were keeping it on the down low. She and Billy were hanging out with each other as a distraction. While Ken had his hands full with his baby sister's "new" boyfriend, Ryan would be able to spend quality time with Val, with Nicole acting as a lookout. Stephanie and Anna were impressed. Ryan was proving to be much smarter and much more clever than anyone in her family gave her credit for.

A smirk graced Stephanie's lips as she finished her cheeseburger. It wouldn't be long before Stephanie proved to her own family just how smart and clever she really was. She would put Ryan to shame.

~~~MOD~~~

_Sunday Night Heat_

_Chattanooga, TN_

"It's the grim exterior on Mr. McMahon," observed commentator Kevin Kelly as he watched Vince, accompanied by Kane, stalk towards the ring. A manilla envelope was clutched in his hand.

"You would think he'd be pleased, following the return of the WWF championship into the corporate fold, courtesy of the huge Paul Wight. The title back around the waist of The Rock. But that envelope in the right hand of Mr. McMahon is an apparent threat from The Undertaker. A lot of speculation as to what is on the mind of the Ministry of Darkness., and also what's on the mind of Mr. McMahon. And what in the world is in that envelope? Maybe Mr. McMahon will unveil its contents to the world right now. We know Mr. McMahon does not respond well to threats. But he heard one from The Undertaker last Monday on RAW."

Back in the Hollenbeck's TV room, Stephanie shook her head. "Dad already knows what's in that envelope."

"I guess the $64,000 question now is, what pictures of you did he put _in_ that envelope?" sighed Anna, before she slurped on her iced tea.

"Hope it's not me in my underwear," shuddered Stephanie as she turned back towards the television.

Vince picked up a microphone, as the Big Red Machine looked on, his presence silent and menacing.

"We are five weeks away from Wrestlemania!" Vince announced, loudly. "And in five weeks time, Stone Cold Steve Austin will _attempt_ to become the WWF Champion. Stone Cold will be the challenger, and he will step into the ring with the champion. The most electrifying WWF Superstar in the world today, The Rock! And there will indeed be a guest referee. An objective, unbiased individual. Who happens to be the newest member of the Corporation. The guest referee will be Paul Wight."

"How the hell could your dad spend ten million dollars on that guy?" snorted Anna from her place in front of the coffee table back in Bridgeport. "Not to slam Paul, but that money could have gone somewhere else!"

"Yeah, like developing some new talent," Stephanie nodded. "The guys my dad has on his roster right now can't work forever."

"Very true. You have to think about the future if you wanna continue forward," Anna mused as she and Stephanie continued to watch.

"Perhaps the biggest obstacle for the Rattlesnake in his long road back to the WWF title," Kevin explained to the TV audience.

"Austin—" Vince continued, before loud chants of "A-hole! A-hole!", caused him to roll his eyes in disgust.

"The fans expressing their First Amendment right. Mr. McMahon just can't escape that chant," Kevin pointed out as the girls back in Bridgeport chanted right along with the live audience.

Vince waited until the crowd quieted down some. "Austin, you've learned there's a price to pay to get into my face. But apparently, there's someone who hasn't learned that lesson. And that, quite frankly, is the Undertaker. Listen, Deadman, your comments as of late certainly did not fall on deaf ears. Vince McMahon has been distracted. Who the hell wouldn't be distracted with a Texas Rattlesnake striking you?

"The Ministry of Darkness is gonna take over the World Wrestling Federation? That's a pretty tall order, Undertaker! Pretty ambitious plans, but indeed, deeds speak much louder than words. And with you Undertaker, recently abducting the Big Bossman, I hear you loud and clear."

"When you took my own flesh and blood, my son Shane, the European Champion, I might add. When you took my son Shane, and humiliated him on RAW, you dropped him down to his knees, and you made an errand boy—a messenger boy—out of my son Shane...

"Undertaker, I opened this envelope, and I read its contents. Let me tell you something. You don't wanna go there. "

"Look at the look in his eyes," observed Terry Taylor, Kevin's colleague for the night.

Back in Bridgeport, Stephanie laughed. "How ironic. Dad's telling Mark not to go there, and yet, Dad's more than willing to."

"You don't wanna go there," Vince continued, venom in his voice and fire in his eyes. Stephanie had to admit that her father's performance was convincing.

"You don't threaten me, Undertaker. Not like that. I know that you're a vile, miscreant, subhuman. But this? Let me tell you. Back off. You think I'm gonna stand idly by, while you threaten me like this, huh? I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, Undertaker. I'm gonna show you how I respond to threats. I'll tell you what we're gonna do. In this ring, on RAW, this week, Undertaker, you're gonna be in a match, alright, with your very own brother. Not only that, Undertaker. This is gonna be an Inferno Match! And the match won't stop until somebody's on fire. And that somebody's gonna be you! You dare threaten me? You're gonna be burnt to charcoal. Undertaker, the Hell that you know will seem like Heaven as a result of you threatening me in this manner. And to give you a little demonstration..." Vince turned towards the big red menace. " Kane...show them what will happen to your brother in this match."

Silently, Kane flipped his hair back and stretched out his arms.

"Undertaker..." Vince snarled. "Burn in Hell."

At once the lights in the arena snapped off, flooding the place in darkness. Seconds later, flames erupted from each corner of the ring as the audience shouted in amazement.

"Mr. McMahon means business, folks. Whatever was in that envelope Whatever the threat is for the Corporation, Mr. McMahon looks to derail the Ministry of Darkness. Like chopping off the head. Like going for the jugular, Hell's fire will burn once again, as Vince McMahon has ordered an Inferno match."

Back in Bridgeport, Anna shook her head. "Vile, miscreant subhuman? That's no way to talk to your future son-in-law."

~~~MOD~~~

"Ken needs to be kept on a short leash," remarked Stephanie as she watched Ken Shamrock beat up on the Godfather. "And Terry Taylor's got a good point. The refs have to keep one eye on him at all times."

"It's a miracle Ryan even has a boyfriend," chuckled Anna. "Ken Shamrock. The World's Most Dangerous Big Brother. No wonder Ryan's got herself a bodyguard now. Okay, melee in three...two...one..."

The crowd in Chattanooga went crazy as Billy Gunn escorted Ryan down to ringside. Stephanie and Anna shouted as Ken charged out of the ring and took the fight to Gunn. As referees tried to break up the ensuing fracas, Ryan turned her back on her brother and "new boyfriend."

Ken broke out of the brawl and got into his younger sister's face. A look of genuine fear crossed Ryan's pretty features as Ken grabbed her wrist and dragged her backstage.

"I didn't think Ken would so furious," gasped Stephanie. "She was just going out to watch the match."

"I thought Ken was a nice guy. An overprotective pain in the ass, but nice. Now he's crossing the line."

"And if he finds out that Ryan's still seeing Val, he'll have a stroke!"

"Don't freak. Nicole's a big, nasty guard dog. She'll make sure Ryan's okay."

"I hope so. I worry about her, Anna. I can't believe my dad would condone that kind of behavior where Ken's concerned."

"Ken's part of your dad's Corporation, Steph. He'll let Ken get away with murder at this point."

"If I ran the WWF, Anna, I'd force him to get some psychiatric help, maybe some anger management classes. If he refused, I'd can him in a second. I don't care if he's the World's Most Dangerous Man. I wouldn't let him get away with that kind of crap. And if he had any questions, he can talk to Mark."

The girls waited until the commercial break and then threw away their trash. Anna stored the leftover fries in a Tupperware dish in the fridge to use for tomorrow morning's breakfast and wiped off the counters with a damp sponge. When the show came back on, Stephanie and Anna booed and hissed at Shane as he clocked Gillberg's head with his European Championship belt and scored a cheap victory.

Then, when X-pac came out to challenge Shane for the championship at Wrestlemania, the girls booed and hissed just as much. "Skank!" Anna shouted.

"There's nothing wrong with him," Stephanie said back. "Nothing that a bucket of hot water and some disinfectant can't fix." She and Anna busted up laughing and flopped back onto the couch.

Another commercial came on. "Steve Austin's gonna be on _Nash Bridges_ on Friday night," Stephanie said, once she and Anna caught their breaths. "You gonna watch it?"

Anna grinned. "It's one of my favorite shows."

Back in Chattanooga, Kevin Kelly made an announcement. "And now we're back in the arena, and The Undertaker is leading the Ministry Of Darkness to the ring. Will he answer Mr. McMahon, in preparation for the Inferno match tomorrow night on RAW is WAR?" Taker marched down the dim hallway, accompanied by Paul, Bearer. Bradshaw and Farooq, were next, followed by Christian and his brother Edge, and Viscera, with Gangrel and Mideon bringing up the rear.

Anna squealed and whistled as she bounced up and down on the couch. "There's Christian! He looks hot. If he wasn't already taken, I'd throw him down on my bed and tackle him."

"You talk to him lately?" Stephanie asked, during the commercial break.

Anna raked her fingers through her blonde curls. "Just got an email from him last night. He says hi."

"How's his boyfriend?"

"Christian misses him like crazy. Says this Ministry storyline is keeping the two of them from spending any quality time together."

"Has he told you who his boyfriend is?"

Anna smirked. "He has."

"No way!" exclaimed Stephanie, her eyebrows raising in surprise. "Who's the lucky boy? You gotta tell me."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"Really, can you? Huh, huh? Can you keep a secret?"

"Absolutely," Stephanie answered as Anna gestured for her to move in closer.

"Can you keep a secret? Really? Are you sure?" Anna's eyes were twinkling.

Stephanie was almost beside herself at this point with excitement. "Yes, Anna! Tell me! Yes I can keep a secret!"

A pause, and then Anna smirked. "So can I."

"You suck!"

Anna tried to keep a straight face. "You kinda walked into that one."

"True. I did, didn't I?"

"You sure did," Anna grinned as she turned back to the TV.

~~~MOD~~~

"Welcome back to _Sunday Night Heat," _Kevin Kelly announced as Viscera headed towards the ring. "The Ministry of Darkness will clash with the Corporation here on _Heat._ Last Monday on RAW, The Undertaker used Shane McMahon as a messenger boy."

"Yeah, Kevin, but what message was he delivering?" Terry asked, as the leather-clad behemoth climbed into the ring with a surprising agility. "Whatever it was had such a profound effect on Mr. McMahon, he ordered the most dangerous match there is, an Inferno match between Undertaker and Kane, where someone has to be set on fire to lose—and look at that face!"

Kevin shuddered as Viscera rolled his eyes back. "It's the face of evil, Terry. The face of the Ministry of Darkness. His opponent the Big Bossman, was already captured by the Ministry, but was released. And I have a feeling the Bossman may not be so lucky this time."

"It's unbelievable what the stakes are here. The Undertaker says he's going to take over this company. Can he do it?"

"Obviously, Terry, Mr. McMahon has gotten in the Big Bossman's ear, I imagine, and told him, 'Let's derail this thing now. Let's end it."

"The Bossman is the thug of the Corporation, as is Viscera for the Ministry. These two guys trying to take each other out. There is a two-hundred pound weight favor for Viscera. Can Bossman overcome? He always has."

During the match, Kevin and Terry discuss the possibility of the Ministry Of Darkness strengthening the longer the rivalry between them and the Corporation continued. I have a feeling that the Ministry's going to strengthen and intensify its pursuit of the WWF.

"Well, if they had The Undertaker, who's the most evil man around, try to take over, then he's the one that's gonna do it. "

"What about The Undertaker saying there was a power higher than him, Terry? I thought he was the ultimate power within the Ministry."

"Well, I don't know exactly what that means, Kevin. There's gonna be a lot of questions that need to be answered. And the first one that's gonna have to be answered is whether or not Bossman can survive this onslaught."

"You gotta wonder if Howard Stern can survive the onslaught of Stone Cold Steve Austin. That's right—the Rattlesnake will be live on the Howard Stern Radio Program tomorrow morning at 7 am."

"These two may still be fighting at 7 am tomorrow, they way they're going Kevin!"

Back in Bridgeport, Anna wrote down the time Steve Austin would be on Howard Stern. "I have _got_ to record this!"

"Make me a copy too?"

"I'll have to keep it here, Steph."

"Yeah, if Dad knew I listened to Howard Stern, he'd flip his lid."

The girls watched as Bossman Sidewalk Slammed Viscera to the mat. Moments later, members of the Corporation (Shamrock, Test, and Kane) stormed the ring, preparing to ambush and attack Bossman's 500-pound opponent.

"Are they gonna take Viscera, like the Ministry took Bossman?" Terry wondered

"I don't know, Terry. Obviously-" Kevin's answer was cut short as the lights suddenly went out, and the Ministry's ominous music started."

"Uh,oh. Kevin, I don't like this."

"The feeling of power and evil throughout this arena..._Wait a minute!" _Slowly, but steadily, a wall of fire crept around the ring, trapping the Corporation members as they glanced around frantically.

"It was cool in here, and now it's getting hot."

"_The ring's surrounded by fire!_"

The Undertaker's approached the flaming ring, and Taker himself appeared on the entrance ramp. Paul Bearer stood behind him, grinning silently. _"You poor wretched souls!"_ Taker exclaimed. _ "You deliver a message to McMahon. I may burn in Hell..."_

The Ministry members stalked around the burning ring; Edge grinned maniacally, and the Corporation members looked frantic. "_But if I do burn in Hell,"_ Taker continued, _"McMahon will go with me."_

"I've got chills up and down my spine, Kevin," Terry said, his voice wobbly.

"Someone will be burned alive tomorrow night on RAW is WAR," announced Kevin, as Taker raised his arms and rolled his eyes back. Paul Bearer looks on with a grin nearly identical to Edge's on his face. Taker dropped his arms and the flames shot up. "At one time, Mr. McMahon said the WWF would never be the same. Well, after tomorrow night, the Inferno match, if The Undertaker holds his prophecy true, will Mr. McMahon ever be the same?"

~~~MOD~~~

"Edge was standing too close to the flames," Stephanie remarked, as Anna picked up the remote. "I'm surprised he didn't singe his hair."

"You know what's weird, Steph. Edge is older than Christian, but Christian's the one who acts like the older brother. He's the one who has to keep Edge out of trouble." Anna turned the volume down on the TV and stood up. "Let's change into our jammies. Then we can see if there's a good movie on."

~~~MOD~~~

"Are you sure about this?" Mark asked, safely ensconced with Shane in Vince's temporary office at the arena. He'd changed his fancy robes for street clothes and a leather trenchcoat.

"I'm completely sure," Vince answered, handing Mark a hatbox. "Stephanie probably doesn't know we kept this. She won't miss what doesn't remember having."

"Mark, you and the guys have been doing phenomenal," smiled Shane. "We're more than pleased. We want to do this so that Dad will look weak, and then I'll start making my moves. We have to make it look like you're willing to do _anything—_even destroying something with perceived sentimental value—to take over."

Mark opened the hatbox lid. In it was a nest of tissue paper, with a fuzzy brown teddy bear in the middle. Mark's first thought was, _You bastard! You wouldn't have kept this if it didn't mean something special to your little girl. This is low, even for you, Vince._

"Have Bearer deliver this to ringside tomorrow night. I'll be doing commentary during the Inferno match. You'll know what to do when the time comes." Vince's tone of voice, although pleasant, left no room for argument.

Mark sighed. "Okay. I'll do it," he said after a tense silence.

Vince smiled. "I knew we could count on you. The limo's outside, ready to take you back to your hotel. We'll see you tomorrow."

~~~MOD~~~

Mark stared at the open hatbox in his lap as the limo rolled through town. His heart felt heavy and his head ached. The teddy bear meant something important to Stephanie. Otherwise, Vince would not have kept it for so long.

_Way to put me between a rock and a hard place, Vince, _Mark thought miserably. He couldn't protest this to Vince, because he knew it would lead to questions that could possibly reveal his relationship with Stephanie. But if he did what Vince was asking him to do, he knew that Stephanie would probably be devastated.

Mark closed the hatbox and leaned back in his seat. _What am I going to do?_

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: FINALLY! After almost a month, I have a new chapter. Work has been kicking my ass. IMO, I think Stephanie would actually be a better boss than her dad (in this story, anyhow). BTW, this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long, so once more, I'll have to break stuff up. **

**Poor Mark (did I just say that?)! Stuck between a rock and a hard place with the teddy bear. The fact that Vince doesn't give a crap about something that's obviously so special (why do you think it kept so long?) to his own daughter makes him a real bastard.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE **


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: WHEW! After for what felt like ages, I finally managed to escape and find someplace quiet to work on my story. I literally have made myself scarce around my family so that I can write. I suck at writing actual wrestling matches, so bear with me on this chapter. We're heading back to Anna's place for Monday Night RAW. **

**BTW, I didn't know Anna's mom was a wrestling fan until I wrote this chapter!:)**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_Hollenbeck House_

_February 22, 1999_

"So, what would you do if you owned the WWF?" Anna asked as she pulled three bottles of RC Cola out of the fridge. She, her mom and Stephanie were going to sit in front of the TV to watch RAW.

Stephanie, who was pouring popcorn out of the popper into a bowl and was now tossing it with some butter and lemon pepper, thought for a moment. "I would make sure the talent was pushed based on their abilities. Not just because they have money, or looks. I would hire refs that I knew were impartial, who won't screw someone out of a championship or an important match. I'd spend money on developing and growing talent, not on just one individual."

Anna closed the fridge door and smirked. "You'd be nothing like your dad."

"My dad has forgotten what made this company so successful." Stephanie turned on the kitchen faucet and washed the butter off her hands. "While my dad has been strutting and posturing like a rooster, Mom, me and a lot of others have worked behind the scenes. It's not just one guy doing all the work. It's a team effort, and Dad has lost sight of that. And what's more sad is that Shane is buying into Dad's lie. It's all gonna blow up in both their faces. It's just a matter of time."

"What makes you so sure that you and Mark are going to be successful in taking over the WWF? Right now, for all the general public knows, it's a storyline."

"That's the beauty of it. Right now, it's a storyline to screw Austin when all is said and done. But, what if I were to persuade Mark to convince Dad to sign over his shares of the company. You know, for realism. After all, Dad's trying to break down the fourth wall here. Why not go all out?"

"Good luck convincing him," Anna said, shaking her head. "I doubt he's going to see your side of things."

"I can be very persuasive if I need to," smiled Stephanie, as she picked up the popcorn bowl. "Let's get downstairs. Your mom's waiting for us, and I'm convinced she's got a thing for Val Venis."

"Don't let Ryan know that," Anna laughed as she followed Stephanie out of the kitchen. "She's rather possessive of Val these days."

~~~MOD~~~

"I can't get my head around it. Your dad spending $10 million on a new talent? He ought to use that money to pay his existing talent or develop some new ones," Kate Hollenbeck complained, as she munched on a handful of popcorn. Vince had just brought out, in his words, "the single most awesome force in the World Wrestling Federation today", Paul Wight, and officially welcomed him to the WWF.

"That's what I told her, Mom. I think she could run the WWF better than her dad," Anna explained.

Kate cocked an eyebrow. "You really think so?"

"Well," Stephanie asked as she opened her RC Cola, "Which is smarter. Spending ten million dollars on one talent, or spending a million dollars a piece on ten talents?"

"Ten for a million a piece. You'd expand your talent pool and develop them as future stars."

"That's my point. These main event guys aren't gonna last forever. So wouldn't you want to plan for the future? Not to badmouth Paul Wight or anything, but Dad could have used that money a little more wisely."

"Totally concur," Anna remarked, as her mom nodded in agreement.

~~~MOD~~~

The night got off to a good start. Stephanie and Kate razzed Anna about her crush on Christian, (in spite of the fact that he was gay) and they all laughed as Public Enemy became the victims of a Blood Bath. They discussed Ryan's ingenuity concerning Val Venis and Billy Gunn during the number-one contender's match for the Intercontinental Championship between Ken and Billy.

"Bad Ass Billy Gunn will never be able to fill the void that the Big Valbowski left behind," said Val, doing color commentary for the match.

"He's not filling a void if there isn't one to begin with!" Anna laughed, before tossing a kernel of popcorn into the air and catching it in her mouth.

Kate gasped when Val described Ryan on the air. "She's all used up? What a jerk!"

"Don't get your skirt in an uproar, Mom. He's just saying that to make it sound like he's over her. He and Ryan are crazy about each other."

"But I'm more his age," sighed Kate. "What does she see in him?"

"Well, he's got a nice body, he's got a good sense of humor, and he treats her well from what I hear."

Kate huffed and sat back on the couch.

The match degenerated into a brawl after Billy was tossed outside the ring, Val "volunteered" to help out by throwing him back in. When Ken saw Val, he went ballistic, jumped outside the ring and attacked him. Billy climbed back outside the ring and all three superstars exchanged blows. As officials tried to separate them, Ryan Shamrock emerged (much to the surprise of Anna, Kate and Stephanie) to try and talk her brother down. Ken would have none of it, and he dragged her back to the dressing room.

"What do you think he's gonna do to her?" wondered Kate. "He looked like he was going to read her the riot act. That guy's lost it."

"I could have told you that," Stephanie answered, after a sip of cola. "But he won't lay into her. She'll probably lay into him. She's not as helpless as she looks. And if all else fails, she'll just sic Nicole on him."

"Who's Nicole?"

"She's a big, tall Amazon with blonde hair that my dad signed to a development deal. She scares half the guys in the locker room and she has a _major _crush on Hunter.

Anna smirked. "We introduced her to him during the New Year's Eve party. It's become the talk of the locker room, and he can't live it down."

~~~MOD~~~

"The battle has been joined," Taker began as haunting music began to play. "My Agents of Darkness are poised to unleash my reign of terror on the World Wrestling Federation. All in the name of my master. McMahon, you think you have problems with Austin. Oh, but your problems, they've just begun. And the audacity. Do you think you can actually eliminate me with an Inferno Match? Don't you realize there's some flames that can't be extinguished? And the Lord of Darkness is one of them.

"Soon McMahon, you will realize that I am your worst nightmare. And by the way, tonight, I intend on showing you just how serious I am with my threat. Tonight, if you like, you can even call it a surprise. McMahon, the World Wrestling Federation will be mine."

Back in Bridgeport, Kate shuddered as Taker rolled his eyes back. "That guy is creeping me out. And he thinks he can take over a company. Imagine _him _as your boss."

Stephanie couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips and made sure she turned away so that nobody could see it. _It may be better than you think, _she thought, making a mental note to call Mark and offer her suggestions.

~~~MOD~~~

"And his opponent, from Death Valley, weighing in at 328 pounds, The Undertaker!" shouted the ring announcer as Taker stepped into the ring. The Inferno match was about to start.

"Here he comes!" exclaimed Jerry Lawler, from his place at the announcer's table.

Michael Cole nodded."So it's Mr. McMahon, joining us for commentary during this Inferno match between the Undertaker and Kane. Mr. McMahon, the first question I have for you is, can you tell us anything about what was in this mysterious envelope that's gotten you so worked up over the past couple of weeks?"

"There's nothing mysterious about it. Shut up!" spat Vince, rudely, as Kate _tsk-tsked _in disgust at his lack of manners. "It's personal, and we're gonna leave it at that. That's all. It's just personal. Let me tell you—nobody—I don't care if it is The Undertaker—nobody goes there! Let's just leave it at that. Just sit back and enjoy this, because you're gonna see The Undertaker engulfed in flames. you're gonna see The Undertaker turned into a human French fry tonight."

Lawler smirked. "Wow! The Phenom's got powers."

"He has powers, alright," Vince spat, sarcastically.

"He seems to have some sort of powers over the men that follow him—the Acolytes, the Brood, Viscera, Mideon-" Cole's commentary was interrupted by Vince's shouting.

"C'mon, Kane! Get him! Get him! Light it up!" Vince shouted, as the ring lit up. "There! Yeah! Now it's gonna get hot in there!"

"In an Inferno match, the rules are simple. The first one to set his opponent on fire wins the match," Cole pointed out.

"Never before on RAW, Michael! Never before!" snarled Vince. "Has anyone seen anything like this? The Undertaker is gonna burn!"

"Those flames shooting up in the air, sometimes five or six feet high. Folks, this is the first time we've seen The Undertaker in action since that Buried Alive match at Rock Bottom."

"Yeah, he may be buried after this match. He may be buried for good. And if he is, he deserves it. Nobody goes there."

"If you burn your opponent, you win the matchup."

"Another way to put it, Cole, is, if you're burning, lemme tell you, you're losing. Big time."

"Right," Lawler nodded in agreement.

"We're talking careers on the line here! And that's the way it should be."

"Mr. McMahon, it was The Undertaker last week on RAW who said that he was going to take over the WWF," Michael ventured carefully.

"Yeah, and that's all well and good, and he can say anything he wants to say about that. But that's not really what I'm concerned with. Because it goes much deeper than that. It's far more personal than business. I'm not talking business! I'm talking personal!"

"That's what was in that envelope? Something that personal?" Lawler asked.

"I said it was personal, King." warned Vince.

Back in Bridgeport, Stephanie shook her head in disgust. As she listened to her father rant on television, she decided that he sounded a little too over-the-top. _He's crossing the line between sounding angry and sounding ridiculous, _she thought.

"C'mon, Kane! Get him!" Vince cheered on. "I want him to feel that heat. I want him to get charred. Kane won't let me down. Kane won't let the Corporation down. All these idle threats by the Undertaker, about taking over the WWF, that's business. And Kane knows how to take care of business. I ordered the match. That's personal."

"Folks, you can feel the heat at ringside." Michael said to the fans at home.

"Imagine what it feels like inside that ring right now, Michael." observed Lawler.

"But Mr. McMahon, the Undertaker also said he was answering to a greater power, a power even greater than himself," Cole pressed on.

"Well let me tell you, Pal, tonight on RAW, he's answering to me. Actually, he's answering to—" Vince's commentary was cut short as Kane suplexed Taker hard onto the mat. Flames shot high into the air.

Before Vince was able to continue, Paul Bearer approached the announcer's table. A black hat box was nestled in his arms. Vince cocked an eyebrow. "Wait a minute! What the hell is this?"

"It's Paul Bearer," Cole answered.

"What's he doing, Michael?" Lawler questioned. "Hey! He's coming over here!"

"Oh, he's not coming over here!" Vince snarled.

"He is, Mr. McMahon," Michael shot back. "He's coming over here!"

"Special delivery, Mr. McMahon!" crowed Paul, setting the hatbox in front of Vince as the fans at ringside catcalled and shouted. "Open it!"

"Special delivery!" Vince spat in disgust.

"Well, it's all wrapped up," Michael said.

"Open it up! Let's see what it is!" Lawler chirped.

"That man's gonna be all wrapped up because he's not gonna represent The Undertaker at the end of this night. The Undertaker's gonna be nothing but ashes! He's gonna need an urn—"

"C'mon, let's see what's in the package." Lawler sounded like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Uh…we'll look at it later, King, alright?"

"Undertaker whipped across the ring with authority!" shouted Michael, as Taker was Irish-whipped across the ring. He struck the turnbuckle and crumpled to the mat.

"Hey, there could be something good in there, Mr. McMahon." Lawler sounded like he was bouncing up and down with excitement.

Vince ignored Lawler as Cole continued the commentary. "Get him closer to the flames, come on! Let's fill up this container, whatever it is! Let's put Taker's ashes into it! "

"Well, let's open it up first! You have to open it up in order to put ashes in it," Lawler pointed out. "Let's see what's inside it."

"I don't care what's inside it, King." Vince shook his head and continued his bloodthirsty commentary.

Lawler sounded disappointed. "Are you gonna open it, Mr. McMahon? You're not afraid to open it, are you?"

Vince looked at Lawler like he was some bratty little kid. "You wanna open it that badly, huh?"

"You're not afraid to open it, are you?"

Now Cole's interest was piqued. "Let's see what's in this mysterious box."

"I'm afraid to open this, guys?" Vince said dismissively, as he lifted the lid of the hatbox. His eyes rested on the contents and he suddenly fell silent, staring into the box in shock and tossing aside the lid.

"Well, what is it?" wondered Cole.

Lawler leaned across to get a better look at the open box. "What is it…what's the matter?"

Slowly, Vince climbed out of his chair, a stunned look on his face.

"Mr. McMahon, what's the matter?"

Vince picked up the object and stared at it briefly.

Curiously, Cole glanced over. "King, it's…it's a teddy bear!" he said in surprise.

~~~MOD~~~

Stephanie gasped in shock and she sat up straight on the couch.

"Steph, are you okay?" Kate leaned over, looking concerned. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I can't believe it," gasped Stephanie, her face white. "It's Teddy."

~~~MOD~~~

Vince glanced at the ring, and then at the bear, a look of confusion painted across his face. In a daze, he wandered around the ring, shaking his head and mouthing, "Why?"

"Vince is extremely upset, King. As Undertaker tries to rearrange the facial features of Kane, Mr. McMahon is extremely upset here."

Vince wandered around the ring in what looked like a daze.

"Well, the bear is obviously symbolic of something, Michael. But what?" asked Lawler, as Taker slugged Kane with a vicious right hand.

~~~MOD~~~

Stephanie shook her head, unshed tears prickling her eyes. Of all the things that her father could have possibly taken, this had to be the most significant, and possibly the worst. "How could he? How could he do this to me?"

Kate's face was the very picture of worry. "Stephanie, are you okay? What's the matter?" she asked her young houseguest.

"Uh, Mom?" Anna suggested. "Maybe you should make her some hot tea. There's a box of lavender and chamomile tea I picked up at the store yesterday." She put her arm around Stephanie. "I'll take care of her."

Kate nodded and got off the couch. Once she was safely out of earshot, Anna gasped, "I thought we took care of your personal belongings!"

"Teddy was in Mom and Dad's bedroom closet for safekeeping. I kept him there so that nothing would happen to him. I was going to give him to my first baby. I thought there'd be no way in Hell he'd take that." Stephanie shuddered. "How could my dad be so thoughtless and cruel like this?"

Anna hugged her friend a little more tightly. "I wish I could tell you, Stephanie," she said softly.

~~~MOD~~~

"Mr. McMahon clutching a teddy bear as he walks around the ring."

Lawler glanced over at Vince in disbelief. "Michael, he's not even looking at the match."

Vince locked eyes with Paul Bearer, who stood on top of the entrance ramp. The portly manager watched with amusement.

"What are you doing?" Vince spat.

Paul stood back, arms outstretched, smiling and laughing. "What are you doing?" he mocked right back.

"King, he's asking Paul Bearer what he's doing?"

"What could that teddy bear mean?" Lawler shook his head.

"I don't know." Cole paused. The heat from these flames is so intense here at ringside, you can feel it," he continued, as Kane tossed Taker out of the ring.

"I can't believe it, Michael," Lawler exclaimed, as Kane climbed to the top turnbuckle of the post closest to the announcer's table. "I don't understand. What made Mr. McMahon leave?"

Suddenly, Kane leaped into the air, but Taker managed to roll out of the way and spring to his feet. Unable to stop himself, Kane crashed into the announcer's table. As Lawler and Cole scrambled to safety, Kane rolled away in a daze.

"Wow!" shouted Cole. "Kane flew about 15 feet into the air! Mr. McMahon's still clutching that teddy bear, as Kane is in deep trouble outside the ring." Kane struggles to his feet. "But Mr. McMahon's focus isn't even on this match anymore."

Lawler shook his head. "He's in a catatonic state, Michael," he added as Taker pounded on Kane outside the ring. "Mr. McMahon's just standing there."

"Remember, the only way to win an Inferno match is if you set your opponent on fire," Cole reminded the viewers at home. "But Mr. McMahon is not even worried about this match."

"Well, he's worried about something," Lawler interjected. "He looks like he's devastated."

"He's clutching a teddy bear in his hand. That bear was delivered to Mr. McMahon at ringside, wrapped up in a black gift box by Paul Bearer."

"And as soon as Mr. McMahon laid eyes on that bear it…well, he's in shock."

Suddenly, Taker lifted Kane's foot and thrust it into the flames. Kane's boot caught on fire and the Big Red Machine dropped to the arena floor and frantically tried to snuff out the flames.

The match was over but it didn't seem to matter to the owner of the WWF. Vince glared at Paul, and then glances down at the bear.

"Kane's on fire!" Cole shouted. "But Mr. McMahon's oblivious to what just happened."

Taker stalked towards Vince and grabbed his wrist.

The owner of the WWF struggled in Taker's rock-iron grip. "Why? Why, Taker? WHY?" Vince shouted in pain as Taker grabbed the bear from Vince's grasp. A sick smile creased his lips as he stepped back to the flaming ring.

Cole realized the Phenom's intentions. "NO!" he shouted.

Almost casually, Taker swept the bear across the flames. Instantly, the stuffed animal ignited and Taker's music started. Vince dropped to his knees and saw the burning teddy bear clutched in Taker's hand.

~~~MOD~~~

Stephanie screamed in horror and curled up in a ball. Her childhood heirloom had been cruelly set ablaze, and Stephanie couldn't bear to see it destroyed.

Anna tried to gather her stricken friend in her arms and rub her back in a display of comfort. Stephanie's body shook with quiet sobs, and tears rolled down her cheeks and stained the front of Anna's tank top. She heard Stephanie sob, "Not Teddy...not Teddy...not Teddy...How could my dad make Mark do something like that..." The heartbreak in Stephanie's voice would make anyone want to comfort her.

Anna nodded. She knew Stephanie wasn't blaming Mark. She was blaming Vince for putting Mark in such a position that he had to destroy something that obviously meant so much to her best friend.

Finally, Anna had seen enough. She turned off the TV, and tried to help her friend to her feet. "Let's head upstairs. I think I can use a hot cup of tea myself."

~~~MOD~~~

"What's the Undertaker doing?" exclaimed Lawler.

"No! _No! Nooo!"_ Vince wailed, as Taker nonchalantly tossed the bear onto the entrance ramp.

Vince collapsed to the arena floor. In what looked like total anguish, he crawled towards the burning bear.

"King, the Undertaker has brought the owner of this company to his knees," exclaimed Cole. "That bear is on fire! That bear is symbolic of what?"

"I don't know, Michael. But I never thought I'd see this day!"

"A bear in flames," Cole exclaimed, as Stephanie's cherished heirloom burned brisky. "Mr. McMahon lying on the ramp. What does this all mean?"

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I tried to use the dialog that was used during the Inferno Match on RAW. I hope it didn't sound too redundant in spots. Honestly, I think this the weakest chapter in the story so far, but of course I'm my severest critic. BTW, I hope I'm not confusing anyone by jumping back and forth so much in the timeline. I am trying to write it so that nobody gets confused.**

**As far as Teddy getting burned...well, I can't explain it without giving too much away. Suffice it to say that things weren't as they appeared.**

**PS: Any ideas as to who Christian's boyfriend is in this story?:)**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I may have to split this chapter into two parts. A lot of stuff will be going on. I hope I won't confuse anyone with me jumping around in the timeline. Also, keep in mind that when I write certain parts of this out, it'll be written like you're watching it on TV. **

**Also, if you watched RAW is WAR during this time, you will notice several differences between this story and what took place on the actual show. If you'll remember, Ryan Shamrock started hanging out with Gold-dust and Bluedust before Wrestlemania 15. I thought the storyline between them was ridiculous, so I'm re-writing it. Actually, I'm removing the Ryan/Gold-dust/Bluedust stuff altogether. IMO, it wasn't necessary.**

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_Hartford, CT_  
_4/26/99_

"We made it. Finally!" Anna announced as she pulled into the parking lot of the Grand Chalet Hotel. It was three-thirty in the afternoon, and the girls were ready to get some rest before the wedding.

Stephanie was sitting on her hands to keep from jumping up and down. The wedding couldn't start soon enough for her, and she was getting rather antsy. The granny boots she'd purchased from Goodwill were in a plastic bag at her feet. The patent leather footwear looked to new to be antique, but since someone had worn them previously, she and the girls considered them "old."

"Wow, this place looks swank," Nicole marveled, as Ryan whistled in appreciation. "If the inside of this joint is only half as nice as the outside, I'll still be impressed."

"It's amazing," Anna said, as she took the key out of the ignition. She paused. "Okay, everyone out, and gather all your stuff. Lock it up, too. I don't want anyone breaking into my van."

The girls made their way into the lavish hotel lobby, and Stephanie went to the front desk. "Hi, I have a reservation," she said to the well-dressed desk clerk.

"Name, please?"

A twinkle lit up Stephanie's eyes. "Mrs. Mark Calaway. Or it could be under either Anna Hollenbeck or Ryan Shamrock. It's a reservation for three people."

"I do see one for an Anna Hollenbeck," the desk clerk answered, as she typed on a keyboard. Anna showed the clerk her driver's license, and the clerk gave her several key cards and wished her a pleasant stay.

"How'd you get enough money to pay for these rooms?" Nicole asked, as the girls took their bags up to their suite.

"Actually, I didn't pay for it," Anna answered. "Ryan used Val's credit card and made the reservations in my name."

"Does he know that you guys used his credit card?"

"Of course. I wouldn't use his Visa without his permission."

Stephanie smiled at the accommodations that Mark had chosen for her friends. It wasn't a luxury suite by any stretch, but it was a comfortable, well-furnished suite with two queen sized beds, a large bathroom, and a sitting area. The beds were made up with gold comforters and throw pillows with coordinating stripes. The couch was green with a gold flower pattern that coordinated with the bedclothes, and it looked like the kind that folded out for additional sleeping space.

As Stephanie set her things down, Anna put her carry-on in the closet and flopped down on one of the beds. "This isn't the Ritz-Carlton, but I don't care," she said, pulling her shoes off. "It's comfy, and that's all I want right now. I need to lie down for a bit."

"Go for it," Ryan yawned, putting her stuff away as well. "Stephanie doesn't need to be at the arena until eight tonight." She went to put Nicole's bag up, but the blonde Amazon stopped her.

"I gotta get ready for my spot. Let me get my shampoo and stuff out first," she barked, as she took out her shower things and headed into the bathroom. "Anyone need to go before I step into the shower?"

"No. We're good," the other girls answered. Nicole nodded and stepped into the bathroom. Moments later, water could be heard running as she stepped into the shower to wash up.

Yawning, Stephanie approached the other bed. A garment bag was draped across it, and Stephanie felt her pulse quicken as she picked it up.

Anna lifted her head up off the pillow. "That must be your wedding dress!" she exclaimed, sitting up in excitement.

Ryan grinned. "Let's see it," she said, eyes twinkling.

Stephanie's hands shook slightly as she unzipped the bag and carefully removed its contents. "Oh...wow..." she sighed, holding up the dress.

It was a black satin dress with a handkerchief-styled satin overskirt and an empire waist that tied in the back with a thick black ribbon. The black chiffon underskirt floated to the floor, and the scoop neck and bell sleeves were trimmed with black lace and rickrack. The dress was exquisite, and it looked expensive.

"It's gorgeous," Anna beamed.

Ryan ran her fingers across the dress. "It's beautiful."

Stephanie couldn't stop the grin that tugged across her face. "It's perfect," she said, laying the dress carefully on the bed. Her eyes were wide with wonder. "This is actually happening," she sighed, more to herself than anyone else.

"Stephanie...Steph? _Stephanie!"_

Stephanie glanced up and realized that Ryan was right in her face. "Oh, sorry."

"Are you okay? You had this thousand-yard stare in your eyes," Anna questioned, reaching over to the night stand for the TV remote.

Stephanie shook her head and took her shoes off. "Oh, I'm okay. Just...trying to take everything in," she explained, climbing onto the bed. "Hey, you guys remember the night we all came back from the airport?"

Ryan couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her mouth. "That was when Mark's friends showed up at your house unexpectedly."

"Hey, the guys got a free meal out of it, and we wound up with an impromptu party. Served my dad right for trying to screw around with us..."

~~~MOD~~~

_Stephanie's car, on the way home from LaGuardia Airport_

_3/15/99_

"We've got plenty of room at the house, don't worry," Stephanie reassured her newest house guest as she drove her mom's car expertly through traffic. "You can stay as long as you need to."

"Your mom won't mind?" Ryan asked, from her place in the back seat.

"She actually suggested it, since she's going to be out of town for the next few days to scout new talent," Stephanie explained. "Well, she and Dad suggested it. He wants me to make sure I don't go anywhere by myself, and that I'm not at the house alone at night. In fact, Dad, of all people, suggested that Anna stay a few nights. He's been calling me almost every night to check in on me ever since Mark beat up on him during that one match a couple weeks back."

"Guess your dad's really playing the reality card," Ryan nodded.

"He certainly is. He's got Mark going up against Bossman at Wrestlemania. A Hell in a Cell match."

"Lovely."

"Now, here's where it gets interesting," Anna chimed in. "Before I begin, I have to ask you. Were you still traveling with your brother last week when this all went down?"

"No. I finally told him off. I'd had enough of him meddling with my love life, and told him I was sick of him going off on any guy who so much as smiled at me. I pretty much tore Kenny a new one and said he had a serious anger management problem, and I didn't care if it was part of his gimmick. And I told him, 'Kenny, until you get this anger thing under control, I want nothing more to do with you.' Needless to say, he was devastated."

"Holy crap, Ryan! Sorry to hear about that," Stephanie exclaimed.

"So where have you been staying?" Anna wondered.

"I've been staying with Nicole until a couple days ago, when I went back home to see Mom. She and I had a good long talk, and this time, she's taken my side of things. She's ticked off at Kenny, and she hollered at him on the phone for a good half hour. Pretty much said the same things I did. That his anger problems are out of control and he needs to get help."

"Agreed," nodded Anna. "I still like the guy, but he's got some issues. So how long are you planning to stay with Stephanie and me?"

"Probably a week. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"You heading home afterwards, then?"

Ryan smirked. "Yeah. To get the rest of my stuff. I'm moving to Las Vegas."

"What's in Vegas?" Anna asked.

"The production company that Val works with. Val's agent wants to negotiate a contract for me. S_aving Ryan's Privates _is the company's second best selling title, and already I'm getting royalty checks. I've already got enough money for the first and last month's rent, as well as the damage deposit."

Stephanie laughed. "Does your mom know about this?"

"She does."

"What does she think?"

"She's a little embarrassed about my job choice, but she also says I seem to be a helluva lot more stable than Kenny right now."

"I hope he gets some help. He really is a good guy."

"I hope so, too." Ryan paused. "Okay, guys. I've been out of the loop for the past couple of weeks. You have to bring me up to speed..."

~~~MOD~~~

_After the Inferno Match, Vince's Corporation was beginning to show cracks in its foundation. _

_In Cleveland, Vince _a_dmitted that he showed weakness and fired Kane because he didn't do the job that he'd been ordered to do last week. Unexpectedly, Chyna came to the Big Red Machine's aid, announcing that she would take responsibility for Kane's actions and suggesting a Kane vs Austin match to prove himself. Mankind appeared and asked to referee Kane vs Austin – Vince agreed only if Mankind beat Taker._

_Later in the broadcast, Vince joined Lawler and Cole for commentary during the match between Taker and Mankind. He announced a Hell in a Cell Up between Taker and Bossman for __Wrestlemania.__ During the match, an full-on brawl erupted between the Phenom and the Boiler Room Dweller. The Boiler Room Dweller managed to plant the Mandible Claw on Taker, but the Phenom launched him to the outside of the ring. Chair shots were exchanged, and the ref finally called for the bell as both competitors were counted out. After the match, Taker went after Vince—which brought out the Big Bossman. After the former corrections officer used his nightstick on the Phenom, the Ministry of Darkness chased McMahon and his bodyguard through the crowd and to the backstage, where they escaped in a waiting limo._

_Later that evening, a returning Road Dogg, representing Degeneration X, took on The Rock for the WWF Championship! Rock took the early advantage on his foe—hitting him with a DDT. Then, the odds were tipped further in The Rock's favor when all 7'1", 500 pounds of Paul Wight came to ringside! While The Rock distracted the referee, Wight attacked the DX member, allowing the champion to further pour on the punishment. Road Dogg briefly regained the momentum—but The Rock planted his opponent with the Rock Bottom and the Corporate Elbow for the victory!_

_The match between Kane and Stone Cold ended in disaster. Accompanied by Chyna, Kane hit the ring to face his opponent. With 18,000 plus chanting the Rattlesnake's name, both superstars annihilated each other with little regard for the referee's orders. Kane focused his attack on his opponent's back…squeezing the life out of Austin with a bearhug. However, the Rattlesnake battled back and hit Kane with a Stunner, but the referee was out cold! This bought Chyna enough time to pull Austin off the pin attempt, which thoroughly hacked off Stone Cold! _

_After the Big Red Machine blindsided his nemesis, Paul Wight appeared at ringside to toss a chair into the ring. The chair, meant for Kane, was caught by Stone Cold and used to knock out Kane. Things went from bad to worse as Chyna slipped into the ring and hit Austin with a low blow from behind. Wight entered the ring and attempted to plant a foot in Austin's face, but Stone Cold ducked and Paul accidentally nailed Kane!_

~~~MOD~~~

_The next week, in Pittsburgh, Rock insisted that Paul Wight come down and face him, or he, in his words, "would lay the smack down on his candy ass". But Vince came out instead, explaining that Paul was a card-carrying member of the Corporation. Later, Wight came out and suggested that he should take the bull and the horns and shove them up The Rock's ass, just as Mankind came out and said that if Wight and The Rock really wanted to fight, he would once again volunteer to be the referee. Instead, Vince said that if Mankind wanted to be the second referee at WrestleMania, he would have to face Steve Austin later that evening._

_Meanwhile, Taker and the other members of the Ministry were searching for Big Bossman to mete out revenge for the surprise attack the previous week. Taker found a couple of jobbers and told them that if they saw Boss Man they should give him a message-and then the members of the Ministry beat them down._

_The madness continued when the Ministry invaded the ring following a match between the New Age Outlaws and Hardcore Holly and Al Snow. The Ministry assaulted all four guys, and then Taker demanded that Bossman come out. "Before this night is over," he announced. "You will come face to face with your maker and the Lord of Darkness"_

_They reappeared during an altercation between Droz, The Godfather, and Steve Blackman. Once again the Ministry attacked, and Taker made his demands again. "Now, Bossman," he announced. "How many innocent people are gonna have to be hurt here tonight before you come out of hiding? Because one way or another, Bossman, tonight, there will be a sacrifice."_

_A frustrated Taker set a trap for his nemesis. When Bossman arrived at the arena, spoiling for a fight he was immediately ambushed and beaten down by the Ministry. They dragged the struggling corrections officer out to the ring area and strapped him onto Taker's symbol. "You understand, McMahon," explained Vince's nemesis, as his followers lifted up the big symbol. "One by one, your Corporation will fall. Until there is only one. And then, she too will be mine. And Bossman, you can never rest in peace now. You have been sacrificed to the Lord Of Darkness." _

_But the powerful (and terrified) Bossman was able to rip his way off the symbol and drop to the floor. As the Ministry pounced on him, the Corporation came out to even the odds. Apparently Brisco and Patterson had called the police, as several of Pittsburgh's finest came after Taker. The Lord of Darkness set his symbol on fire, and then allowed himself to be arrested! Meanwhile, Paul Bearer was seen making a call on his cellular phone._

_As the police escorted Taker away, Mr. McMahon got right in his face. The owner seemed angrier than ever-to the point where the cops almost had to arrest him too-and he told the Lord of Darkness that he would rot in jail for threatening his family._

_Rock came out to provide guest commentary for the final match of the evening, Austin against Mankind, with special referee Paul Wight. Wight kept himself away from the action for most of the match-letting Stone Cold and Mankind battle. But at the end, Mankind slapped on the Mandible Claw with Austin standing just outside the ring. Wight administered a rather quick 10 count, and Mankind won the match by countout! Austin got in Wight's face to question the fast count, and Mr. McMahon separated the two superstars. Austin was attacked from behind by Rock, but the Rattlesnake was able to battle him off._

_In the end, with Taker and the Ministry threatening his family, and infighting threatening his Corporation, Vince appeared to have his hands full._

_Stephanie and her friends, however, knew it was all nothing but smoke and mirrors._

~~~MOD~~~

"Why would your dad spend so much money on a guy who obviously doesn't get along with everyone?" Ryan asked Stephanie, shaking her head.

"That's what you get when you put together a group of guys with egos as big as their muscles," Stephanie answered, as her cell phone rang. "Hold on, guys. I have to answer this. Hello?"

"Stephanie, it's Mark."

"Hi, Babe! What's up?"

"Just wanted to check in. How've you been?"

"Pretty good. I just picked up Ryan from the airport. She's spending a few days at the house with me and Anna."

"I don't blame her for hanging out with you. Kenny's been really bad lately."

"You're supposed to be separated from everyone else. How would you know about Ryan and Kenny?"

"I've been keeping an eye on Ryan whenever I get a spare moment. She really needs a break from her brother."

"Agreed. So what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to call you and give you a fair warning."

"Fair warning? About what?"

"Your dad's sending some of the Ministry guys to your house."

"WHAT?" Stephanie nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"They're coming over. Farooq and Bradshaw. The Brood. Paul Bearer and Viscera."

"That wasn't in the script you sent me!"

"I know it wasn't. Vince sprang it on me a couple of days ago. I didn't get a free moment to call you until just now." Mark sighed. "I'm sorry this is such short notice-"

"No kidding, Mark! I'm ten minutes from home, I have a houseguest who's probably tired from her flight, and now I've got a psuedo-cult waiting for me to pull into the driveway! Short notice? I'd call it breathing down my neck!"

"Stephanie, I'm sorry. But this was sorta beyond my control. Do what you have to do, Stephanie. And don't panic. The guys are more bark than bite."

"I hope so. So where are you calling from?"

"San Jose. I'll be on RAW tonight."

"You're not on the card, though."

"I'm not advertised, but I'll be there. Watch the second half of the show. It'll explain everything. I have to go. Can't talk for too long. Stay safe, Babe. I love you."

"I love you too, Mark. Bye."

"What was that all about?" Anna questioned, as Stephanie turned off her phone.

Stephanie sighed, as she pulled up at a red light. "The guys from the Ministry are going to show up at the house."

"That's gonna be interesting," Anna said, shaking her head. "They don't know that you know about the Ministry storyline, do they?"

"They don't. And if they realize that I know about it, we're all screwed." Stephanie made a right turn on red. "What do we do?"

Ryan cocked an eyebrow as an idea suddenly struck her. "Wait. Stephanie, if you're planning to take over the WWF, then you realize that those guys aren't just the Ministry of Darkness. They're your future employees, and you're gonna be their future boss. And if you want to have a good relationship with your employees, then you should start early and become friendly with them, right?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah." The aspiring porn starlet was making good sense.

"So, let's do something nice for them tonight." A pause.

"Like what?" Anna asked.

Stephanie smirked. "Girls, I think I know what to do. I don't know about you, but suddenly I'm hungry for some KFC..."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Okay, the end may be a little shaky, but you'll figure out why I ended this chapter the way I did, especially when the next chapter gets posted. The description of the matches was from the PWW web site. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I want to apologize in advance if this chapter sounds like a parody or a mockery of the Ministry storyline. Parts of it (what takes place at the arena in San Jose) will be written as the viewing audience and live audience on RAW saw it. The other parts (the parts that take place at the McMahon house) are completely out of my imagination.**

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_San Jose CA_

_March 15, 1999_

Vince left the broadcast table, where he'd served as guest color commentator, and hugged his son. Shane had successfully defended his European Championship in a handicap match against the Legion of Doom (in actuality, it was Brisco and Patterson dressed as the LOD), and he wanted nothing more than to go backstage and celebrate.

"I'm damn proud of you, Shane," Vince said, amid the roar of the crowd. "You're a helluva lot better than X-Pac."

"And a helluva lot smarter." Shane smirked. "I learned from the best." Vince chuckled and slapped him on the back.

Father and son headed up the ramp back to the locker room, their confident struts identical. Above their heads, the Titantron displayed scenes from the crowd. "No Chance in Hell" played in the arena. To the McMahon men, it was an atmosphere of celebration and victory.

But, the celebration was about to come to a screeching halt.

As Vince and Shane exchanged a few happy words, a shot of the front porch of a house flashed up on the Titantron.

_"McMahon! Do you know where I am?"_

The loud raspy voice was familiar, and Vince and Shane glanced up in shock.

"Dad! Look!" Shane snapped, pointing at the Titantron.

Vince glanced at the Titantron and blanched. "That's the house!"

"Look at that shot, Michael," Jerry Lawler gasped.

_"You see the lights are on,"_ Taker continued, _"But nobody's home. Yet."_

Vince shook his head in disbelief. "But he's in jail!" he mouthed.

Taker continued. "But, she's coming home, isn't she, Vince?" A pause. "And when she does, guess who'll be waiting..."

Like they were on cue, several members of Taker's Ministry marched across the lawn to the front door of the house, as the crowd gasped in surprise.

"Oh, my God!" Lawler gasped. "That's Mr. McMahon's house!"

"Yeah, and do you know who that is? King, it's the Ministry!"

Edge and Christian were the first ones to reach the house. Christian climbed nimbly onto the first floor windowsill. Gangrel peered through the front door. The others took positions near other windows, some of them growling in some incomprehensible language.

"And they're at Mr. McMahon's house!" Lawler squeaked.

"That's Paul Bearer, the Brood..."

Vince's eyes were wide in shock, and Shane watched the Titantron in helpless disbelief as the Ministry peered through the house windows.

Michael Cole summed everything up in one sentence; "Oh, my God!"

~~~MOD~~~

Michael Cole made the announcement. "Well, this just happened a few moments ago folks, and King I don't what we just saw, but it was shocking! Mr. McMahon was stopped in his tracks by the ominous words from the Undertaker. And the Ministry was there—the Brood—and you said it was Mr. McMahon's house, King. How do you know it was Mr. McMahon's house?"

"I've been to Mr. McMahon's house," Lawler answered. "That's his house!"

~~~MOD~~~

Back in catering, Vince and Shane were frantic.

"...I thought you were there to provide security!" snapped Vince, seated at the coffee area, on the phone with the security detail he worked with in Greenwich. That's why I have the guardhouse there—what do you mean? You haven't seen anyone. What, are you doing?" You're watching television? What are you doing?"

Later, Shane called the Greenwich Police Department and tried a more aggressive approach. "You don't understand!" he shouted as he paced the floor. "This is not—you do not understand! Sergeant—Sergeant Burda." An exasperated Shane handed Vince the phone.

"Sergeant Burda, this is Vince McMahon," Vince introduced himself, as he lowered himself into a chair. "I want you to do something here. We have a tragedy going on. We have the Undertaker, and he's come to my home, and you know where I live, and he and the entire Ministry are trespassing, and I sent the guards over, but they're not about to go over to. They're afraid to death, so I need you to go there. I need you to go there right now. Publicity stunt? What do you mean, publicity stunt? This is not a publicity stunt! My family's in trouble! You're watching me on TV?"

"He didn't take me seriously, Shane!" Vince sighed after he hung up.

"I can call the posse," Shane suggested, scratching his head. "I can call Rodney, or my buddy Billy P-"

"I don't get it. I know these guys, and this goofy cop thought it was a publicity stunt. The guy says he was watching me on TV, and he asked me if I knew what they were calling me for—"

"Did you try the cell phone?"

"I can't get in touch with anybody. They should be home any minute. I don't know what to do. I mean, what can we do?"

"I told you. I could call my buddy-" offered Shane, before the loud phone ring interrupted him. Shane answered and fell silent.

"That's the cops!" Vince exclaimed. "They must be there by now...Who is it?"

Shane held out the phone. "It's him."

"It's him?"

"Yeah. It's for you."

Vince took the phone warily, almost as if it was a lit stick of dynamite. After listening in stunned silence for a moment, he hung up.

"What'd he say, Dad? What did he say?"

"He said it's almost ten o'clock, do I know where my family is?" Vince answered hotly, as Shane shook his head in dismay. "Sonofabitch!"

Vince narrowed his eyes. "Shane, get Test and Shamrock and Paul. Have them meet me right here in five minutes."

"What are you planning, Dad?"

"Mideon's the only Ministry member here, and he has that steel cage match coming up with Bossman. And if the Greenwich cops aren't willing to help, then we have to take matters into our hands. We need to send a message to Taker. Nobody threatens my family and gets away with it…"

~~~MOD~~~

_During the match…_

"The Big Bossman, in two weeks, will meet the Undertaker at Wrestlemania in a Hell in a Cell matchup. But more importantly King, he may be looking to send a message to the Ministry from Mr. McMahon."

"Oh, I would think so, Michael. I think that's exactly what Mr. McMahon is doing. He gathered the entire Corporation together, and I'm sure he told Bossman what he had to do."

Mideon attacked first, just as Bossman entered the cage for the Hard Time match.

"Rules are simple," Cole explained. "First man out wins this thing, but for Bossman, at least according to Mr. McMahon, he may have to put a hurtin' on Mideon to send a message here."

"What a helpless, empty feeling that must be for Mr. McMahon," Lawler nodded. "To be 3,000 miles away from your home, and then all of a sudden, looking at a TV screen and seeing the entire Ministry surrounding your house."

Bossman recovered quickly from Mideon's onslaught and gained the upper hand. An Irish Whip was reversed, leading to a high knee, a big boot, a whip into the opposite corner, a big splash, a right hand, and a pose from the Bossman.

As the match progressed, Bossman took over as he smashed the head of Taker's first convert into the side of the steel cage. He then whipped out what looked like a bike chain, wrapped it around his fist and decked Mideon with a right. Choke. Mideon bled from the mouth as Bossman stomped on and choked him. Angrily, Bossman dragged Mideon to the center of the cage and took out a nightstick, which he used to choke Mideon further.

Suddenly, Vince, Shane, Test, Shamrock and Paul Wight (Vince's ten million dollar acquisition) appeared and headed down the entrance ramp to the cage. To the audience's astonishment, Bossman unlocked the steel cage door and swung it open. Needless to say, between the lot of them, Mideon was no match as he was pounced on like a pack of wolves on a wounded deer.

"Keep in mind, folks, that the rest of the Ministry is at Mr. McMahon's home, some three thousand miles away!" pointed out Cole as the Corporation pounded on Taker's convert. And it's obvious that Mr. McMahon is trying to send a message here to the Undertaker."

Vince grabbed a microphone. "Alright, Undertaker," he began. "I know you can see me. I know you can see what's going on. So what about it?" He pointed at Mideon, who lay curled up in a ball to protect himself from the Corporation's beatdown. "Here's your eyes right here. Mideon. I'm gonna make sure he won't ever be able to see out of those eyes again!

"I'm gonna give the Corporation the word to destroy him if you don't...oh, yeah!" The audience could almost feel the bloodlust in Mr. McMahon's voice. "I'm gonna have them absolutely _destroy him, _you got that, Undertaker? _Get away from my home, dammit! What's your answer? This man's gonna be destroyed."_

The Titantron switched back to the scene at Vince's home. To Vince's shock, Taker's answer was not what he had hoped: _"Go ahead. Take him Vince. The Ministry is more than prepared to give their lives to the Lord of Darkness."_

Back in Greenwich, Paul Bearer instructed the Ministry to step away from the house and follow him to the curb. _"You see, it's their mission. They live only to die for me. But then, there are those who are forced to die. Those who never knows what it is that hits them. No pain...only pleasure."_

Obediently, Taker's cult waited and watched the empty street. _"So, Vince," _the Lord of Darkness continued._ "You do what you have to do for now. "_

Bearer glanced up and saw headlights in the distance. "There's the car," he pointed out, his voice barely heard over the crowd noise. "They're coming in."

_"And I need to go do what I have to do…"_ With that, Taker let out a satisfied laugh as the car on screen slowed down.

"They're home," Bearer said ominously, just as the scene on the Titantron suddenly faded into snow and white noise.

Vince and Shane watched in helpless, silent horror. The "message" they'd intended to send Taker was for absolutely nothing.

"King, the Ministry of Darkness has surrounded Vince's home!" Cole exclaimed. "What the hell is he gonna do?"

Lawler was frantic. "There was a car driving up!" he shouted, as Vince looked at the blank Titantron in total shock.

~~~MOD~~~

"What the hell?"

The first thing Bradshaw noticed as the car pulled into the driveway was that Stephanie was in the car with two other girls...and they were all _smiling and waving! _Both he and Farooq scratched their heads in disbelief as the garage door opened up, and Stephanie pulled the car into the garage and popped open the trunk seemingly without a care in the world.

Viscera, all 500 pounds of him, was staring at the car and shaking his head. The Brood members approached the rest of their companions cautiously. Edge, who usually had a megawatt grin on his face, looked as puzzled as everyone else.

"Hi!" Ryan announced as she climbed out first. "Can someone help me with my bags?"

"Thought you guys might be hungry," Anna chimed in as she stepped out and removed several KFC bags from the back of the car. Her eyes lit up as she recognized her online buddy. "Hi, Christian!"

Christian waved sheepishly. "Uh...hi?" he said, before Gangrel slugged him on the arm.

"Ow!" Christian rubbed the sore spot where he'd been hit "What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be silent-" Gangrel hissed.

Edge put his arm around Gangrel's shoulder. "Grel, they already know. We're screwed. We might as well have fun with it." A sigh escaped his lips. "So much for our big push, though."

Christian shook his head. "What am I gonna tell my boyfriend? He was counting on us."

Paul Bearer approached Stephanie as she climbed out of her mother's car, and he pretty much invaded her personal space. "You have no idea who you are dealing with," he crowed in an ominous voice. "The Lord of Darkness is going to claim you for himself and take over your father's company. You belong to the Ministry of Darkness, Stephanie Marie, and there's nothing you or your father can do about it—"

Stephanie smirked. "Paul, you can put away the gimmick. I know my dad's behind all of this."

Paul was completely taken aback. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he gasped, still in character.

"I think you do. It's all an elaborate Machiavellian scheme to dish out revenge on Steve Austin for breaking his cash cow's back last year."

That took the wind out of Paul Bearer's sails. "Oh, son of a-" he began, once he regained the power of speech.

"It's okay, Paul," Stephanie reassured him. "I've got my own agenda. I'm not gonna say anything. Neither are the girls."

"But how did you know-"

"Seriously, Paul? Do you think Mark is going to let anything bad happen to his fiancée?"

"Fiancée? What are you talking about...okay. Your father told me it would be a cold day in Hell before you figured everything out. I guess that day arrived sooner than I thought."

"I think the girls and I owe you all an explanation. Over dinner, of course."

"Hope you guys haven't eaten yet, because we have enough food to feed an army. It's Extra Crispy if you're wondering," Anna announced, as she brought some of the KFC bags into the house.

Farooq smirked as he and Bradshaw followed the others into the house through the garage, each of them carrying the rest of the KFC. "Viscera will probably eat one bucket all by himself," Farooq laughed. Christian and Edge and Gangrel brought up the rear, as they helped Ryan bring her bags in.

"I figured he would. That's why we bought extra," Ryan pointed out before stepping into the house.

"We spent nearly a hundred dollars on food for you guys, so you better appreciate the sacrifice!" said Stephanie as Paul accompanied her into the house. A sigh escaped her as she heard the kitchen phone ringing. No doubt that the phone in her room, and the other phones in the house, would start ringing as well.

"Hey, Steph!" Anna called out, her voice echoing down the hallway as she headed into the kitchen to set the KFC down on the counter. "Shouldn't you answer that?"

"No, it's probably Dad," Stephanie answered her. "I'm going to turn off all the phones and put my cell phone on vibrate so that we won't get interrupted. Everyone head into the basement. We've got a pool table and TV to keep us occupied. And I hope you guys don't mind drinking iced tea or soda pop or water, because that's all we've got at the moment that's cold enough to drink..."

~~~MOD~~~

"Shane, just keep dialing,_ just keep dialing!" _Vince frantically shouted to Shane as he tried desperately to phone his family. The two of them had fled to the safety of the catering area and were trying to get in touch with someone—_anyone!_

"There's no answer!" Shane fired back. "What do you want me to do? I'm sorry, there's no answer! I'll dial it again."

Briscoe, who had changed back into his suit and tie after his handicap "match" against Shane, tried to calm down a panic-stricken Vince.

"Just keep dialing, Shane. Just keep dialing the phone," he gasped.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, _ring!"_

"C'mon! Gimme the phone!"

~~~MOD~~~

"Okay, Dad would get into trouble if he called the actual cops. So how is he pulling all of this off?"

"They're actors." Paul Bearer set the drumstick he'd just finished on the side of his plate. "They'll be here posing as policemen. He gave the security guys the night off. How he got the shots of us and the house, I'm not sure, and I wasn't gonna press for details. But I know that the cameras shut off as soon as your car pulled into the driveway"

Stephanie nodded.

"So Vince is trying to screw over his talent," Paul said as he and Stephanie ate their dinner in the TV room. Stephanie had pulled out some TV trays, and Ryan and Anna had found some paper plates and plastic utensils. "That I understand. But what I don't get is how this all fits in with you trying to take over the WWF."

"According to the storyline, if Taker marries Mr. McMahon's daughter, he'll control the WWF. In reality, it would never happen because I don't have majority share. But eventually it's going to be a for-real takeover."

"How are you going to pull that off?" wondered Bearer, before taking another bite of macaroni and cheese.

Stephanie bit into a crispy chicken thigh. After she finished her bite, she wiped her hands on the napkin sitting on the TV tray in front of her. "I'm working on it."

Bearer nodded, not entirely convinced. "At the risk of sounding condescending, what makes you think you could run this company better than your father?"

"I haven't forgotten what made this company so successful in the first place. The little people. The talent in development. For instance, there's a couple of guys who are working on Sunday Night Heat that could make it huge if they got more exposure. But Dad's not really interested in them at the moment. If they could move to RAW and get some good mentoring from one of the older guys, their careers would absolutely take off. I have no doubt."

"Stephanie, I'm very, very skeptical. I think you'll have to convince me."

"We have a couple of hours. And we have plenty of chicken left."

~~~MOD~~~

Anna chalked up the end of her cue stick. "Wanna do 8-ball?"

Bradshaw set his iced tea on a table a safe distance behind the pool table. "Works for me, but I get to break." He chose a nice-sized cue stick and chalked up as well. Anna racked the billiard balls up, and Bradshaw set up the cue ball. Leaning over the table, he drew back the cue stick and let it fly.

The cue ball hit its target with a satisfying _crack! _and the balls scattered. Anna nodded in approval. "Nice break," she said, as four of the pool balls hit the rails. "Which one? Stripes, or solids?"

"I want stripes. I seem to play better when I get the stripes."

"Fine by me."

Bradshaw put away the 14 and 11 ball before he scratched. Anna put away the 4-ball with a nice little shot from a difficult angle. "Maybe you're better at this game than I thought. I'd have missed that shot." He paused. "So Anna, you're a college grad?"

"Yeah. U-Conn, Mansfield."

"Really. What degree?"

"Office Administration. B.A. I figured it would help me get a good job. And I didn't want to move out of state to get a good education."

"Smart girl. You look too young to have a Bachelor's Degree."

"I was the youngest graduating senior in my class. I was seventeen." With her attention diverted, Anna didn't strike the cue ball hard enough, so the 5-ball missed the corner pocket. Biting back an expletive, she glanced up at Bradshaw.

"I didn't see that," he said. "Take another shot."

Anna shook her head. "Thanks. But I wanna beat you fairly."

"You may be eating those words when I put the 8-ball in. You got some catching up to do."

"We'll see about that."

Anna had wanted to hang out with Christian, but he, his brother and Gangrel had gravitated towards Ryan. _It must be instinct, _she thought. _When you have a bunch of blondes in a room, they all seem to flock together. _Not a big deal. Bradshaw was good company, so she didn't mind playing a few rounds of pool.

Bradshaw put away the 10-ball in the left corner pocket before he scratched trying to hit the 13-ball. Anna put away the 1 and 6 balls before she scratched. She and her new friend wound up matching each other shot for shot.

Finally, the 12-ball, the 2-ball and the 8-ball were the only ones left on the table. It was Anna's turn to shoot, and she aimed for the 2-ball. Slowly, deliberately, she pulled the tip of her cue stick back, then released. The cue ball hit the 2-ball with a nice crack and zoomed towards the end of the table before ricocheting off and rolling towards the side rails. It continued to travel towards the side pocket on the left, but its momentum was fading quickly.

"Come on, come on!" she hissed through her teeth, as if she could get the ball to move faster through sheer will. It didn't work, and the 2-ball crawled to a stop less than an inch from the pocket. "Oh, dammit!" she exclaimed.

A sly smile spread across Bradshaw's lips as he approached the 12-ball. "Tough break," he said, no trace of condescension in his voice. He aimed carefully and fired the remaining striped ball into the corner pocket on the left.

"Come on, miss the ball, miss the ball," Anna whispered.

"Sorry, but this is an easy shot," Bradshaw said, as he fired the 8-ball into the right side pocket and ended the game.

"Awww, dammit!" Anna shook her head and smiled. "Phil would have loved to have seen that."

"Who's Phil? Boyfriend?"

"Co-worker. He's gay. He and I hang out occasionally and play."

"Hey, you're no slouch on the stick either. Wanna play again?"

~~~MOD~~~

"…The trick is to suck on the stem until it's soft enough to bend," explained Ryan as she, Christian, and the rest of the Brood chatted and sipped on their drinks. Earlier, she'd found half of a Black Forest cake in the kitchen fridge, and she'd brought it downstairs to share. She'd finished eating a slice and was playing with the stem off the cherry that had topped it. "Then, you bite the end and loop it around with your tongue."

With that, she proceeded to demonstrate, and the guys whistled in appreciation.

"My boyfriend would appreciate a talent like that," Christian nodded.

"You have a boyfriend, that's what Anna said. She mentioned that at the New Year's Eve Party. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah." Ryan leaned forward in anticipation.

Christian smirked. "So can I."

"ARRRGH! Anna did the same thing to me!"

"I heard that, Ryan," Anna called out. "So why'd you fall for it again?"

Ryan shot her a dirty look.

"So why does Kenny have you off the leash?" Edge asked.

"Actually it was my choice. I got sick of dealing with his temper, so I left. I'm heading to Las Vegas in a week or so."

"What's in Vegas?"

"My adult film career."

Edge nearly choked on his Pepsi. "You've shot a porno? I thought that was fake—"

"Edge, Val gave me a copy before it went into production," Gangrel explained. "_Saving Ryan's Privates_."He paused. "And I have to admit. It's a very nice piece of film making."

"Thank you," Ryan nodded. The look on her face said,_ Yeah, right! You probably like it for more than the cinematography._

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Edge was practically bouncing up and down. "I have a story. I've been dying to tell this for weeks. Hunter apparently has a new girlfriend."

"No way! I thought Chyna was his girlfriend."

"No. It's Nicole Bass. Apparently they hooked up at the New Year's party!" Ryan busted up laughing. "Anyway, he and some of the guys were talking in catering, and she walked by. You've seen her, she's this scary Amazon bitch."

"She's my traveling companion and my best friend. She's gonna help me move out to Vegas."

"Well, cool. Anyway, she smiled and waved and said, 'Hi, Hunter!' and made a kissy face. Then she held her thumb and pinky out like it was a phone and mouthed 'call me!' Everyone busted up laughing, and Hunter turned like eight shades of red. The guys haven't left him alone since."

"How could you guys have been in the locker room with Hunter? Aren't you and Mark and everyone in your own room?"

"This was before we joined the Ministry," Gangrel answered.

Ryan smirked. "Hey, Stephanie!" she called out. Stephanie, who was still discussing business with Paul Bearer, glanced up. "Looks like you won't have to worry about your dad trying to set you up with Hunter. According to the locker room, he and Nicole are an item!" Stephanie busted out laughing.

The jovial mood was suddenly interrupted by Farooq, who charged down the stairs, with Viscera lumbering behind him. "Guys, Viscera and me were gettin' some more iced tea and we saw some red and blue lights on the street. I think it's the cop car."

Viscera headed back up. "I'll be the lookout. I'll let you all know when it's all safe."

"Okay!" Stephanie shouted. "Everyone kill the lights and stay where we are! Not a peep out of anyone."

~~~MOD~~~

"King, King. Look!" Michael Cole exclaimed, as a cop car pulled up onto the sidewalk back in Greenwich. "Look at this. This is outside Mr. McMahon's phone, apparently," he continued, as a policeman climbed out, flashlight in hand.

"He's called the cops," Lawler sighed in relief. "Good."

"That's Mr. McMahon's home," Cole explained, for the benefit of those who had tuned into the broadcast earlier. "And a police officer has just arrived," he continued, as the policeman knocked on the front door of Mr. McMahon's house. "The Ministry had this place surrounded just a bit ago."

"Listen, Michael. Listen," Lawler gasped. The street was completely silent and peaceful.

The cop looked puzzled as he shined his flashlight around the front yard and into the bushes. Nothing there.

"Come on, he needs to find them, we know they're there," Lawler exclaimed. "We saw them!"

The cop headed back to his car.

"I'll tell you something, Michael," whined Lawler in disbelief, as the policeman climbed into his car and drove away. "There's always trouble going down on the mean streets of Greenwich."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: *whew!* I didn't expect the night to stretch out like this! Guess I wanted to try and develop the guys a little bit. I liked the idea of Bradshaw playing pool. He just seemed like the pool-playing type. And who knew Ryan could tie a cherry stem? Or that Gangrel watched porn for the cinematography?;D BTW, if you think that too many people know about Vince's little scheme, don't freak. Stephanie and her friends know—and now the Ministry knows that they know—but if she's going to be their future employer, then I think they all know better than to blab it out to anyone.**

**I really like how this chapter turned out. I think it showed what a fraud and a phony Vince is in this story. It also shows what lengths he'll go to in order to take someone down.**

**There's gonna be one more chapter covering March 15. And then we'll get closer to wedding time.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	21. Chapter 21

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I wanna kick this off by saying THANKS to everyone who alerted this story and put it on their favorites list. Feedback and reviews are appreciated even more, and I'd love for you to leave some after you read it. It motivates me to keep going. :) BTW, this chapter's written the same way as the previous one.**

**BTW, I want to thank Ilse'sPurpleSummer for giving me an interesting idea. I don't know how far I'll run with it, but I'll give it a shot:)**

_**Chapter Twenty-one**_

_San Jose,CA_

_3/15/99 (continued)_

"I don't care what you got!" Vince shouted into the phone. Brisco hovered around his boss like an airplane awaiting permission to land. "I don't care who you take with you! Get your gun out!" He paused. "Go look again! Go! Now! Now, _again! Go!"_

"_This is serious!"_ Shane hollered, hoping the policeman on the other end of the phone would hear.

~~~MOD~~~

"They're gone, guys!" shouted Viscera's voice from the upstairs.

Stephanie and her houseguests let out a collective sigh of relief and everyone turned the lights back on.

Bearer glanced at his watch. "Gentlemen," he announced. "We have one more thing we need to do, and then we have to head out."

"You guys are leaving so soon?" Stephanie asked, as the other girls groaned in disappointment.

"What, are you guys gonna turn into a bunch of pumpkins at midnight?" Ryan asked.

"No, but your dad gave us a bit of a curfew," We have a grand finale to take care of, and then we need to get back to our hotel," Farooq pointed out.

Bradshaw raised an eyebrow. "You guys don't need all of us out there, do you?"

"Well, you, me, Viscera, Paul and Gangrel can go out and get the symbol out of the van. Edge and Christian can stay behind and help the girls clean up."

"Aww!" Edge complained as the men headed upstairs. "Why do we have to get stuck with KP duty?"

"Hey, you get to hang out with us!" Anna fired back, as she began picking up paper plates and plastic utensils. "Someone get the glasses, please."

~~~MOD~~~

"Wow! I didn't know you guys were so domestic!" Stephanie marveled as she headed upstairs to the kitchen after helping Ryan move the tables back and put the TV trays away. To her surprise, Edge was putting the glasses in the dishwasher, and Christian was helping Anna put the leftovers in the fridge. "Thanks!"

"I'm practicing," Christian explained with a smirk. "If my boyfriend and I get super serious and move in together, I'd like to be able to take care of housework."

"He even does windows," chuckled Edge, as Christian shot him a dirty look.

"So how is your boyfriend?" Stephanie asked, as she took a sponge and spray cleaner and cleaned off the counters. "You talk to him much these days?"

"Not like I want," Christian sighed. "I miss him. I don't know why your dad doesn't move him to RAW. He and his brother are like uber-talented. Edge and I would so love to have a few matches with them."

Anna put a Styrofoam container of mashed potatoes in the fridge. "Maybe he wants to wait until the Ministry storyline is over," she suggested.

"Maybe." Christian nodded and handed Anna a container of coleslaw. "But I wish it was over sooner than later."

"It might be sooner. We're supposed to be part of the bad guys, right? But have you hear the cheers we've been getting? I wouldn't be surprised if Vince decided to let us go solo," Edge chimed in, as he grabbed a bottle of soap off the counter. He was about to fill the dishwasher with it when Anna grabbed his wrist.

"Don't use that stuff! Unless you wanna stay here all night and help us mop up all the suds." Anna grabbed the dishwashing gel out from the under the sink and handed it him. _He's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer,_ she thought to herself. _Christian was right when he said he has to act like the older brother. Sheesh!_

Edge glanced over at Stephanie's engagement ring after he filled up the dishwasher and turned it on. "I didn't know you and Mark were engaged!"

"It's a secret," Ryan said seriously, as she tied a now-full trash bag closed. "And it needs to stay a secret." She paused. "Steph, where do you keep your trash hamper?"

"Garage. Right hand side, just as you open the door. You probably didn't see it, it was kinda dark." Once Ryan headed out, Stephanie narrowed her eyes at the blonde brothers and set her sponge down. "We aren't kidding. Mark and I are planning to take over my dad's company, and it all hinges on us all staying quiet. If any of you guys—you, Christian, Gangrel, Acolytes, Viscera, Midian, any of you—say a word, the girls and I will stab you all in the uvulas with a pencil."

"What's a uvula?" Edge cocked an eyebrow.

Christian scowled. "Whatever it is, it's probably extremely painful, so keep your mouth shut!" he warned his brother, just as the front door swung open.

"Guys, look out the living room window!" shouted Viscera's voice. "I think you'll all like what we did to the front lawn."

"Cool!" Edge and his brother headed out of the kitchen, with Anna following close behind.

Stephanie and Ryan brought up the rear. "I hope you guys didn't tear up the front yard!"

"Your lawn's safe," Anna reassured her as she, Edge and Christian looked out the window. "But I think you'll get a real kick out of this."

~~~MOD~~~

"Do you believe that?" Vince gasped, shaking his head. "He didn't see a thing! Not a thing!"

"That's the Greenwich police force for you," snorted Shane, shaking his head in disgust.

Pat, who had stepped into the catering area, tried to reason with the agitated owner of the WWF. "Vince, they didn't see nothing. You don't need to worry. There's nobody there. It's over."

Brisco nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they left. If they didn't see anything, those policemen are good," he pointed out. "It's alright."

Vince refused to accept their reassurances. "Do you really think that just because they didn't see anything that they're no longer there?"

Pat shook his head "They're no longer there, Vince. There's nobody there."

"Oh, God! Come on!"

Brisco tried once more to reassure Vince. "Mr. McMahon, it's over."

"They can't have just—"

"_Listen up McMahon!" _boomed the familiar voice from the TV monitor that once more showed the front of Vince's house. Everyone in the room turned to face the monitor in surprise.

"_Law enforcement's finest," _Taker drawled, mockingly._ "I could see where we couldn't be found. It's not like we stand out or anything, is it Vince. And now that that annoying little interruption is done with, it's time to get back to business."_

The scene switched to an upstairs window. The lights were on, and Vince turned white with shock as he recognized what room it was.

Taker continued, as the camera pulled back to reveal a disturbing sight. _"I know what time she's expected home, Vince, and I WILL be here to greet her. Maybe I can be that father figure she never had - or, maybe I can just torture her. But, no worries. In due time, you will be witness to my madness."_

Vince shuddered as he recognized what was burning in the front yard. It was the Undertaker's symbol, and it blazed up quickly, the flames lighting up the night sky.

He dropped his head, unable to say a word, and barely aware of the comforting hand that was draped across his shoulder.

Finally, once he regained his composure, Vince locked eyes with his right hand men. "I didn't want to have to do this. But I haven't got a choice right now. I'm heading out to ringside..."

~~~MOD~~~

From the living room window, Stephanie, Anna, Ryan, Edge and Christian watched the symbol burn.

Stephanie whistled softly. "Wow, guys. Look at that thing go," she said, as Anna nodded.

"I hope nobody calls the fire department," Ryan remarked, shaking her head. "That looks pretty spectacular."

Edge turned towards the girls. "Uhhh...you guys have any marshmallows," he asked, before Christian slapped the back of his head. "Ow! Watch the hair, Christian!"

"Only you would ask a question like that at a time like this," Edge's brother scowled, as the girls giggled and turned back to watch the free pyrotechnic show.

~~~MOD~~~

Back in San Jose, Cole and Lawler expressed their disbelief.

"King, Mr. McMahon must be in a panic. He must be frantic. He's thousands of miles away from his home, and he had to watch that happen."

Lawler shook his head. "Well, how could the police be at Mr. McMahon's home, see nothing, and then moments later the Undertaker's symbol is set on fire right in McMahon's front yard?"

~~~MOD~~~

"Bye, everyone! Thanks for stopping by!" Stephanie and the girls waved good-bye to their guests as they headed down the street back to their safely hidden van. The symbol was now extinguished and safely taken down.

"Have a safe trip! See you guys on TV!" Ryan shouted. Once the Ministry was out of sight, she turned to her girlfriends. "Well, I guess this night went well, didn't it?"

"It certainly did," Stephanie beamed. She turned to Anna and noticed that she was all starry-eyed and holding a piece of paper, with a goofy little grin on her face. "What are you smiling about?"

"You're not gonna believe this..." Anna blushed. "But, uhm...Bradshaw gave me his phone number."

You could have knocked Stephanie over with a feather. "No way!"

Anna nodded.

Ryan couldn't help herself. "Gay or taken?"

Anna threw her a dirty look. "Boy, you guys just jump to conclusions, don't you?" She paused, and a sly smile creased her lips. "Neither."

Stephanie squealed. "The streak's been broken!"

"Isn't he a little old for you, Anna?" Ryan questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm legal, I'm 21. It's about the same age difference between me and him and Stephanie and Mark. And furthermore, you're dating an older porn star!" Anna glanced at her watch. "Let's go inside. Maybe we can rewind the VCR and see what happened on RAW tonight. You did set the VCR, right Stephanie..."

~~~MOD~~~

_Back in San Jose_

DX's music blared into the arena, as Hunter stomped down the aisle. He tossed aside the water bottle he'd chugged out of and crossed his arms in the DX sign.

"And folks, here comes Triple-H!" announced Michael Cole. "He's walking towards the ring with a purpose, King. Last week on RAW, Kane came to Chyna's aid. Triple H and Chyna were in the ring, and it was a fireball meant for Triple H that hit Chyna in the eye. Kane was distraught, and we'd like to give you the latest on Chyna now. She suffered a partially burned retina in her right eye, the injury much more serious than we first believed. And we announced this weekend King, Triple H meets Kane at Wrestlemania."

Hunter slipped into the ring grabbed a mike. "Kane," he growled. "When you play with fire, sooner or later, you're bound to get burned. A week ago, you came out here and burned Chyna. Too bad for her. But let's face it, Kane. That fire was meant for me. It was _my _eye you wanted to take out. It was me you wanted to incinerate! Well Kane, all you've done is light my fuse. I've seen you in the back. Make your way down here and get in this ring and feel my fire. 'Cause you gonna get burned, bitch! Burned!"

The crowd shouted at Hunter's audacity.

"Wrestlemania may start here tonight!" Cole exclaimed, just as the lights went out and Kane's started up.

"Be careful what you ask for, 'cause you just might get it!" Lawler added.

"He's been waiting a week for this!" Cole said, as Hunter ripped off his T-shirt.

Kane stalked down the aisle amid the red lights and pyrotechnics. Hunter charged out of the ring towards the Big Red Machine, and met him halfway. It was all Hunter to start, as he took out his frustrations, but Kane quickly came back and slammed Hunter into the steel ring steps, continuing to punch away.

Suddenly, the match was interrupted briefly, as Vince walked out to ringside, a desperate look on his face. Kane glanced up long enough for Hunter to get a few shots in on his nemesis, but Kane quickly subdued him.

"What's Mr. McMahon doing out here?" wondered Lawler.

Cole explained, "Well, Kane is a member of the Corporation."

Vince climbed into the ring. "Kane, dammit! I need your help, Kane! I need your help!"

Kane slammed Hunter's head once more into the steel steps. Hunter collapsed, dazed and in pain.

Finally. Kane turned his attention to Vince.

"I need help," Vince pleaded, frantic. "I've got trouble at home, you can help me. You can talk to him. You can talk to him, come on!"

Kane slowly pulled himself up onto the ring apron and ducked through the ropes.

"You speak the same language," Vince continued. "You know how to get to him." He gestured for Kane to follow him. "Come on. Let's go." When Kane lagged behind, Hunter managed to climb into the ring and take a few more shots at the big red machine. Vince jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by the combatants. Kane threw Hunter into the ropes and struck him with a flying clothesline that knocked the blueblood flat on his back.

Impatient and angry, Vince got up into the Big Red Machine's face. "Dammit, I don't ever ask much from you - I'm asking now - no, I'm demanding - I need help! Come on, let's go! I need help now, dammit! The Undertaker's got my family, dammit! I need help! Come on! Forget Hunter!" Vince gestured again. "Let's go!"

Slowly, Kane reached for his mask and waited until he was face to face with Vince. Then slowly, he began to remove it. Vince glanced up at the unmasked man, and his eyes went wide in his now-white face.

A shocked roar went up from the crowd as everyone recognized who it was.

_Taker!_

Vince stood in the middle of the ring, paralyzed by fear.

A dark smirk graced Taker's mouth as he reached over and grabbed Vince by the lapels of his jacket. "It's just that simple," he said. "Anytime, anywhere!"

And with that, he shoved Vince to the mat like a rag doll as the lights in the arena suddenly turned off, plunging everything into blackness. Several seconds passed as the the fans in the arena shouted and screamed. The tension was so thick, you could put your fist through it.

Kane's music came back on and the pyro flamed back up, shattering the tension. When the lights came back on, Vince had managed to crawl up onto his knees, his head in his hands, a look of pure anguish on his face. It was all he could do to stagger out of the ring and flee back to catering.

~~~MOD~~~

Pat Patterson rested a kind hand on Vince's back. "I feel for you, but I think it's over, Vince."

Vince pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Behind him, Shane was pouring him a cup of water and shaking a couple of aspirin out of a bottle. "I can't believe it! I can't believe this. "

Brisco ventured carefully. "Vince, I think it's gonna be alright-"

Vince glared at Brisco and cut him off viciously. _"How's it gonna be alright?"_

Silently, Shane handed Vince the cup of water and the aspirin. Vince's hands shook, but he managed to swallow the pills and empty the cup in two gulps.

He set the cup down and sighed. "I have to call Stephanie again. Someone please hand me the phone."

~~~MOD~~~

_Back at the McMahon House_

"Okay, girls! I'm turning the phones back on! I'm sure Dad is burning up the phone lines." Just as she plugged the phone line in the living room back in, it rang. "Well, speak of the Devil," she said to herself before she answered. "Hello?"

"Stephanie! Oh, thank God I got a hold of you!"

"Dad! What's wrong? You seem a little upset."

"I've been trying to call you all evening. I called the house and got no answer. It just kept ringing and ringing and ringing. Then I tried your cell-"

"I just got back to the house, Dad. Ryan and Anna and I went to see a movie after I picked up Ryan from the airport. We saw _Analyze This _with Billy Crystal and Robert DeNiro. You can't have your cell phones on in the theater, so we turned ours off."

"Thank God, Stephanie. You're okay. I was worried sick about you."

"Why?"

"Mark sent a bunch of his guys from the Ministry over to the house-"

"What?"

"He sent the Acolytes, Viscera, the Brood and Paul Bearer over to the house earlier this evening. I don't know how he did it, but Mark had pictures of the house up on the Titantron, and the guys were looking through the house windows. Then they went to the driveway and a car was pulling up-"

"A car? What kind?"

"It was rather dark, but it looked like your mom's car."

"There must have been some mistake, Dad. I wasn't at the house. The girls and I just got in like five minutes ago. Ryan and Anna are unpacking their stuff. Maybe someone made a wrong turn and turned around in our driveway."

"So you didn't see the symbol burning on the lawn?"

"What symbol?"

"Taker's symbol was burning on the front lawn."

Stephanie gasped. "Oh, my God," she whispered.

"Mark and this Ministry thing is getting out of hand. I mean the pictures and the teddy bear were bad enough. But for him to send his guys out to the house like this? What if they'd happened to confront you and your girlfriends?" A pause. "I just don't wanna think about that. Listen, Princess. I want you guys to keep together as much as you can. Travel together if you have to. And make sure you lock all the doors before you go to bed. I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you or your friends. Okay?"

"No problem, Dad. I'm sorry I scared you tonight."

"You didn't scare me, Princess. It was just circumstances beyond anyone's control. Nobody expected Mark to pull a stunt like this. Stay safe, Okay? You promise me?"

"I promise. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too. Good night."

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone. _That had to be a world-class performance, Dad. It could have fooled anyone else. But it didn't fool me._

She picked the phone up again and called her mom's cell number. Stephanie got the voicemail (her mom was probably asleep by now) and left a message reassuring her mom that everything was okay, and that the girls were safe. She then headed downstairs to see if the VCR recorded all of RAW._ Mark said he was gonna be on tonight, and I sure as Hell don't wanna miss it, _she thought.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: WHEW! This chapter wiped me out, Guys! The beginning of it started with a bang, but to me it kinda ended with a whimper. I hope E&C helping the girls clean up wasn't too out of character. If it was, SORRY! And Anna gets a phone number from Bradshaw—**_**Bradshaw!-**_**of all guys! Maybe he likes the way she plays pool! And who says they're gonna wind up an item? (LOL) There must be something about Stephanie's friends that makes them attractive to older men!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	22. Chapter 22

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Finally, after nearly three weeks, I'm back with another chapter. These chapters are going to be a bit longer because they're going to cover more detail, now that Stephanie has entered the Ministry of Darkness storyline. We're heading back to Stephanie's wedding day, then we're gonna check out Wrestlemania 15!**

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

"We're off, guys!" Anna announced, as she and Nicole headed out the door. "I should be back in a half-hour. Stay out of trouble! And Stephanie, Ryan and I wanna see you in your dress before you head out tonight."

"Of course. Drive carefully." Stephanie called out, from inside the bathroom. Ryan was busy taking some makeup out of her purse, so she muttered a "See ya," as the other girls headed out.

"Okay, Stephanie," Ryan called out, after laying her items out on the night stand. "Lemme see how that dress looks on you."

The bathroom door swung open and Stephanie stepped out turning this way and that so that Ryan could see the dress from every angle. Ryan's eyes widened in admiration. "Oh..._wow!"_

The black wedding gown fit Stephanie perfectly. The neck was cut lower than anyone expected, revealing a tasteful hint of cleavage. The sleeves hugged Stephanie's arms and flared out gradually and gently at the wrists. The skirt, floor-length without the boots, flowed gently to Stephanie's ankles and made a nice rustling noise when she walked.

Stephanie smirked. "You like?"

"I like. Very much." Ryan pulled a chair up next to the night stand. "Okay, have a seat. I'm doing your hair and makeup."

Stephanie sat patiently as Ryan dabbed some moisturizer and concealer on Stephanie's face. "Your complexion is fantastic." After blending everything with a makeup sponge, she instructed Stephanie to look up as she dabbled some concealer under the eyes of the bride-to-be. "Since we're going for the innocent damsel in distress look, I think I'll put some blush on you and some clear mascara and lip gloss."

"That'll work."

"We can play with your new makeup tomorrow."

"I may not be here tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Mark and I may be going on our honeymoon."

"In that case, you can play with it yourself. Okay. Close your eyes." Ryan fluffed a brush across Stephanie's face. "A little translucent powder to set that. Now, let me get out the blush."

"Ryan, do you think this wedding'll go off without a hitch?"

"Stephanie, we're in the homestretch," Ryan tried to reassure her, as she dusted some blush across Stephanie's cheeks. "You already own the WWF. Your mom's clearly on your side, or else she wouldn't have called Mark earlier to transfer her shares of the company to the both of you. Paul Bearer's an ordained minister, so the marriage can't be annulled. "

"But knowing my dad, he could find some loophole and ruin everything." She sighed. "I know what he's capable of. I was Wrestlemania, for God's sake. I watched him!"

Ryan set her brushes aside and pulled out a tube of lip gloss and a lip brush. "Stephanie, you're a McMahon, just like your dad. And if anyone can pull this off successfully, well...it's you. Now, open your mouth just slightly, I don't wanna mess up your lips..."

~~~MOD~~~

_Philadelphia PA, First Union Center_

_3/28/99_

"Nicole, I really appreciate you keeping an eye out on Stephanie," Linda said gratefully. She and Stephanie (Vince and Shane were in the hallway somewhere) were at the big event, sitting backstage in a big VIP lounge full of cushy furniture and catered food. Nicole Bass was there, at Linda's request, to protect Stephanie, in case Undertaker got any ideas and tried to go after her.

"Hey, it's no trouble at all," Nicole answered back, as she selected a few slices from a fruit and nut bread tray. After spreading some cream cheese on a couple of slices, Nicole set her slices on her paper plate, added a few strawberries, and took a bottle of water before sitting down on the plump gray velvet couch in the corner. "But mind you, I have to get ready to be Sable's guard dog later, and then I'm hopping a red eye to Vegas."

"Oh, to help your friend get settled in to her new place, right?"

"Yeah. She's still living out of boxes, poor thing." Nicole answered back. What she didn't mention was that her friend was Ryan, who had just moved to Vegas to pursue her adult film career.

"Really wish you could stay longer," Linda sighed. "I feel much more comfortable knowing that someone with some size is watching my daughter's back."

"Mom," Stephanie chuckled. "I can handle myself just fine. And if Nicole's got a schedule to keep, who are we to hold her up?"

"Well, after Mark sent his cult to the house, my motherly instincts have gone into overdrive. Who knows what could have happened if you and Ryan and Anna hadn't gone to the movies that night."

Stephanie took a sip out of her bottle of water to conceal the smirk that tugged across her lips and turned her face away so that her mom couldn't catch the twinkle in her eyes. That night had given Stephanie some very fond memories. _Especially the memory of when Mark took off the Kane costume. The look on my dad's face was priceless, even if it was all acting._

Nicole nibbled on a piece of orange cranberry bread. For someone as large as she was, she was remarkably dainty when it came to eating. "Mrs. McMahon-"

"Oh, call me Linda. I'm not hung up on formalities."

"Linda, then. You won't have anything to worry about. Stephanie's totally safe. Half of the guys in the locker room are scared of me!"

"And most of the divas," added Linda, sharing a laugh with the blonde Amazon. "So anyway, Vince and I really appreciate you taking the time to keep an eye on Stephanie."

"Hey, it's no trouble at all. I really appreciate being invited over here. This is swank."

"You're welcome." Linda glanced at her watch. "I'm going to look for Vince and see what he's up to. I'll be back as soon as I can."

After Linda left, Nicole smirked at Stephanie. "You're up to something, aren't you?"

Stephanie set down her water bottle. "Whatever gives you that idea?"

"The way you had your head turned. Unless I was seeing things, you had a huge smirk on your face."

"Wow, I can hide stuff from my own family, but nothing gets past my friends."

"So, what's up?" Nicole asked, picking a strawberry up off her plate.

"Well, aside from Mom and Dad being all overprotective, and me having to plan my wedding in secret, everything's great."

"Yeah. Y'know, that reminds me. What's been going on with Mark lately?"

Stephanie got up to fix herself a sandwich off the deli meat and cheese tray. "What do you mean?"

Nicole knitted her eyebrows. "Well...he and that group who's been following him around, they've all been acting weird. Mark's been calling himself the Undertaker, and did I hear your mom correctly when she said that some of his cult went to your house?"

Stephanie put some sliced veggies and dip on her plate to accompany her sandwich. "Nicole, don't freak. It wasn't as scary as my folks would lead you to believe."

"Well it would be scary to see a bunch of strangers waiting for you when you pull into your driveway."

"Well, they were a helluva lot less scary after I brought them all dinner. Amazing how some KFC can endear you to your future talent."

"KFC? Future talent? Okay, Steph. You're losing me. What is really going on?"

Stephanie set herself down next to her big blonde buddy. "You have to promise to keep your mouth shut about this."

"Honey, I can take a secret to the grave." Nicole leaned forward in excitement. "Okay. Spill..."

~~~MOD~~~

"The mere word Wrestlemania conjures up images of larger-than-life competitors and extravagant pageantry," Vince explained in the locker room to Paul and Shane. Of course, he was reiterating the promo he had cut earlier during Sunday Night Heat, but it was much more profound and inspiring in a quieter setting like this. "It also conjures up images of great personal sacrifice. Those sacrifices sometimes result in resounding defeat. And sometimes, those sacrifices can result in greater victory and triumph.

"And that's the image that I have for this year's Wrestlemania. This year's Wrestlemania will equal, if not surpass, the images of all others."

Paul smirked. "At least back here, you won't have to hear the crowd call you rude names," he said in his booming voice, resulting in a chuckle from all three of them.

"Anyway," Shane continued. "There's gonna be plenty of fans out there who want to see Austin win back the WWF Championship. But they're all gonna go home disappointed."

"This may be an obvious question, but why?" questioned Paul.

"Three reasons," Shane answered, simply. "Dad and I put a new provision in the match. No disqualification. Secondly, Rock is quite simply the better man."

"And third, based on those chair shots to the cranium Austin gave you last week," concluded Vince, "He's awakened and angered a sleeping giant. And I'm looking at the man who will be refereeing the championship match."

"Well, when it comes to Austin, all bets are off" Paul nodded. "Not only did he get my attention, he also got on the wrong side of me, which is never a good thing." He fixed his gaze on Vince and his son. "Mick won't officiate the match. I'll make sure of it."

Shane dared to pat Paul on the back. "Dad and I really admired your restraint where Austin was concerned earlier. You had every reason to destroy him tonight, but you held back."

Paul smirked again. "You guys need a main event. Besides, Foley needed softening up. Have to make sure the odds fall in our favor, right?"

Vince nodded in agreement. "Well, as long as you go out there and do what you've been paid to do, Austin will have no chance in Hell of regaining that title. Paul, don't let me down."

After Vince and Shane finished their pep talk and left , Paul decided that a bottle of water was in order before his match. He threw on his T-shirt and stepped out of the locker room in search of the catering area. On the way, he passed Rock in the hall, still in his street clothes. "Hey Rock."

"Hey Paul," Rock greeted him back. Maybe they weren't the best of friends, but at least they could be cordial around one another.

"Good luck with your match tonight."

Rock leaned up against a doorway. "Thanks." A pause. "Hey listen I...umm, I know we haven't been seeing eye to eye on much lately, but...you are a good man, and I hope you'll be on my side tonight."

Paul chuckled. "Austin probably wishes I was on his side."

"The hell with him," snorted Rock. "I'll lay the smackdown on that SOB so fast, he won't know what hit him." Rock looked up at Paul, the gaze making the bigger man feel a little uncomfortable. "Y'know, there's a reason why I'm called The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment. And tonight, I'm gonna show everyone why. I just hope you'll be in the ring when I do." And with those parting words, the WWF Champion turned on his heel and walked off.

"I hope so too, Rock," Paul said to himself. "I hope so too."

~~~MOD~~~

_Although it didn't look like it, Vince McMahon's Corporation was falling apart with surprising speed. Infighting between Rock and Wight and a preoccupation with the Ministry of Darkness left the once strong Corporation in a state of flux._

_The week before Wrestlemania, on RAW, Vince announced that in the main event later that night between Steve Austin and Paul Wight, Rock would act as special referee. However, Mankind came out and announced that Commissioner Michaels figured that Vince would name Rock the special referee, so Michaels had signed a match between The Rock and Mankind, with the winner of the match being the special referee for the Austin-Wight match._

_Vince and his cohorts were already upset, but Steve Austin's surprise arrival to ringside in a beer truck made the foul mood even fouler. Austin announced that at Wrestlemania, he'd "march into the Smackdown Hotel, check into room 3:16 and burn the place down!" Before he left, Austin said he wanted to have a cold one with the Corporation, so he grabbed a hose off the truck, turned it on, and showered Vince, Shane and The Rock with beer._

_During the Rock-Mankind match, Mankind clocked the official. As the ref lay out cold, Wight came down to ringside to interfere. Mankind tried to knock him off the ring apron, but "Big Show", chokeslammed the Deranged One, resulting in Rock's disqualification, and Mankind officiating that night's main event._

_Vince's issues with the Ministry of Darkness complicated things as well. Vince made one last attempt to take out the Undertaker as he sent the Big Boss Man, Test and Ken Shamrock to take on the Acolytes and the Undertaker. All six superstars went after one another, with the Acolytes pummeling Shamrock and Test with the steel steps, and the Boss Man trying to decapitate the Phenom with his nightstick. Taker and Bossman ended up battling through the crowd until the lights went out._

_Vince's efforts had been fruitless. Taker and Bossman would still face each other in the Hell In A Cell match._

_Still irate after being showered with beer earlier, Vince introduced The Rock-who would provide guest commentary during the Austin-Wight match-and then brought out "Big Show". Outside the ring, Wight grabbed Austin and picked him up overhead with two hands. Mankind jumped from the ring and double axehandled Wight from behind. Wight got back in the ring to confront Mankind, but Austin recovered his wits and ripped the turnbuckle off of one corner. Wight shoved Austin into the unprotected corner._

_After Austin pounded Wight with a steel chair, Rock tried to get involved, but Austin chased him off. Austin then kicked a dazed Wight in the gut and then dropped him with the Stunner for the three-count. After the match, Rock gave Austin a Rock Bottom in the center of the ring in an attempt to soften him up before their Wrestlemania match._

~~~MOD~~~

Vince's pep talk to Mankind did not go over very well.

Mick "Mankind" Foley slammed his locker door shut and glared at his boss. "What the hell do mean, play nice? I have been playing nice since the beginning of the year! And where has it got me?"

"It's gotten you to Wrestlemania, Mick," pointed out Vince. "And you have a chance to officiate the main event if you defeat Paul."

"All I wanted to do, Vince, was be part of the main event! Every time opportunity knocked, I answered the freakin' door! You put me in front of Undertaker, and I beat him."

"You did, I remember that," nodded Vince.

"You put me in front of Austin. Questionable outcome, yeah, but I beat him too!"

"Agreed, Mick. Questionable, but you got the job done."

Mick clenched his fists. He was expecting more of an argument from Vince, but the principal owner of the WWF was being so agreeable, it put his teeth on edge. "God, it's like you've been throwing roadblock after roadblock in front of me!" spat the Deranged One, throttling his anger for the moment. "And this is no different."

For several months, Mick Foley campaigned for a chance to referee the Wrestlemania championship match. To supposedly avoid a conflict of interests, a match was booked between Wight and Foley at Wrestlemania, in which the winner would officiate the champion ship match. In reality, the match was booked to shut Foley up, and to ensure that Wight officiated the match.

"It's not a roadblock," Vince explained, choosing his words carefully. "Consider it an...opportunity."

"Opportunity my ass! At the end of the day, it won't matter, because you'll still have your way when it's all over! Well, I've had enough! No more Mr. Nice Guy! And I don't give a flying crap how big Paul Wight is! I'm gonna put him down! And I will officiate that main event, whether you want me to or not!" Mick grabbed his white shirt with the black Magic Marker stripes and turned his back to Vince. " Try to have a nice day, Mr. McMahon!"

~~~MOD~~~

"Quite the lovefest in there, huh?" Stephanie said, as she and Nicole heard the bickering in Foley's locker room on their way to get a Pepsi.

"Queue the sappy music." Nicole shook her head. "You think Foley has any chance to beat Big Show?"

"No," Stephanie sighed. "It's all a setup. Mick just doesn't know it."

"Let's hurry before your mom decides to put an APB out on you."

~~~MOD~~~

Later, Vince, Linda, Nicole and Stephanie were back in the VIP lounge watching the Wight-Mankind match on a closed circuit TV monitor. So far, it was a dandy, but Vince was looking concerned.

"That was a low blow!" snapped Vince as he watched Mick Foley hit Paul with a mandible claw and a low blow. "And in front of the ref! He should be disqualified!"

"Maybe the ref didn't see it," Stephanie said cautiously. Vince was too engrossed with the match and didn't hear her.

When Show climbed to his feet, Foley was on his back. The big athlete jumped backwards so that his entire body landed on his smaller opponent. As Foley tried to catch his breath, Wight tangled him into the ropes before kicking him out of the ring like a soccer ball. Foley lay crumpled up and helpless as Paul climbed easily out of the ring and gave him another kick for good measure. Earl Hebner, the ref for the match, shouted at Paul to stop as the big guy picked up a steel chair and thrusted it into Foley's chest as the Deranged One tried to stagger to his feet.

"Watch your temper, Paul! Dammit!" Vince, as well as everyone else in the room, flinched as Big Show whacked Foley across the back with the chair. Hebner continued to admonish Paul as he continued the assault on Foley before tossing him back into the ring.

Show wasn't finished yet. He threw that chair and then another in the ring, setting them both in seated positions as Hebner continued to warn him.

"Paul, stop!" snapped Vince. "What the hell are you doing?"

Nicole and Stephanie looked at each other. A smirk crossed the blonde Amazon's face. "Five bucks says Big Show gets disqualified," she whispered.

"You're on," Stephanie whispered back before she and Nicole turned back to the TV monitor.

"NOOOO!" Vince screamed suddenly, leaping to his feet. Paul had just picked up Foley and chokeslammed him through the middle of the steel chairs. A fed-up Earl Hebner finally called for the bell and DQ'd Big Show. Show, blind with anger, took out his anger on Mankind with the chair. "THAT STUPID, OVERGROWN, OVERPAID LUMMOX! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY REFEREE TONIGHT! I GAVE HIM A SIMPLE JOB, AND HE SCREWED IT ALL UP!"

"Vince, honey. Calm down," Linda stood up and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. Vince shrugged it off. "Maybe you can get him to reverse the decision-"

"NOW I HAVE TO SET THAT IDIOT STRAIGHT! I JUST ASKED HIM TO DO A SIMPLE JOB! BEAT FOLEY! BUT HE COULDN'T GET THAT JOB DONE RIGHT!" Vince snarled as he stomped out the door.

"Be careful, Dad!" Stephanie shouted as she followed after him. "Don't do anything stupid!"

Linda caught up to her and ushered her back to the lounge. "Sweetheart, he's not gonna listen to rhyme or reason right now."

Stephanie sighed and plopped back down onto the couch. Nicole turned to her and smiled. "Pay up," she mouthed, as Stephanie reached for her purse.

~~~MOD~~~

A livid Vince charged towards the ring, his plan blown to bits. "You stay right there, Paul!" he snarled. "I've got something to say to you! You stay in there!" He turned and barked at the ref, "You couldn't control him?"

"Foley was hurt!" Hebner explained. "I had to stop the match!"

Vince shoved him aside and climbed into the ring, where Paul is pacing and shaking his head.

"What are you doing, Paul? What are you doing?" Vince shook his head in disgust at Foley, trying to keep his anger at bay. "I don't give a damn about him! Do you realize what you've just done? Paul, do you have any idea, do you realize what the hell you've just done? You could have cost me, and I'm not gonna let that happen! You could have cost me the WWF—" Finally, Vince couldn't contain his rage. _"I counted on you to be the referee! You've been disqualified!"_

An embarrassed Paul turned his back and walked away from his boss only to be grabbed by Vince and spun back around. "Hey, listen—Don't walk away from me! Don't make that mistake again! _Don't walk away! Remember this—I'm Vince McMahon! And you're a nobody-"_

_I'm Vince McMahon! And you're a nobody- _The words filled Paul with disgust. He had been hired and welcomed graciously just two months ago, only to be belittled and squashed, and the big athlete took tremendous exception to that. Snarling, Paul grabbed Vince around the neck and lifted him up to chokeslam him. Then, he stopped himself (assaulting the boss would a bad idea), thought better of it and set Vince down.

Vince was undeterred as he continued to lay into his multi-million dollar athlete. "You can't be—you can't be so hot tempered, dammit!_ Don't make anymore mistakes now, dammit! You better be lowering yourself to me, you got that?"_ he railed, before smacking Paul hard across the face. _"I'm Vince McMahon, dammit! You got that-"_

_"The checks already cleared, Vince!"_

Vince widened his eyes in shock as Paul made a huge fist. Before Vince could so much as gasp, his big athlete clocked Vince with a mighty roundhouse right that knocked the face of the WWF flat on his back. Without so much as a backwards glance, Paul climbed out of the ring, the approving roar of the crowd ringing in his ears.

He passed Briscoe and Patterson, who rushed out to the ring to help Vince. "Nobody owns you!" he bellowed to Vince's cronies. "And nobody owns me!"

Briscoe and Patterson helped Vince out of the ring as a group of EMTs tend to Mankind and took him out on a stretcher.

Backstage, Vince staggered over to a trunk and sat down. "I can't believe that!" he gasped. "That stupid lummox!"

Pat sighed. "I know you're feeling bad, but what are we gonna do? We gotta do something!"

"What are we gonna do?" Briscoe added.

"Foley—they're taking him out on a stretcher!" Pat added. "They're going to the hospital with him!"

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"Yeah, who's gonna be the ref?"

Vince couldn't handle the rapid fire questions. "I don't know. But I'll tell you what I'm gonna do now. One of you either get my cell phone or call the cops. I want that big SOB arrested for assault, and I want him arrested for assault right now! Get me a phone!"

Vince's conspiracy resulted in nothing. It looked as if the referee for the Wrestlemania match between Rock and Austin would not be a member of the Corporation. But Vince wouldn't give up that easily.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well, what do you know? I can't think of anything clever at the moment:D And BTW, special shout-out to extremediva18 for being the closest guess to who Christian's boyfriend in this story is!:)**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	23. Chapter 23

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Yup, stuff is definitely beginning to pick up. You won't be seeing much of my OC in the next chapter or two. I'll be wrapping up Wrestlemania, and then pick up with Stephanie's first kidnapping.**

_**Chapter Twenty-three**_

_Wrestlemania 15_

_3/28/99 (continued)_

"That was one helluva slam," remarked Stephanie as she accompanied Nicole outside to a waiting cab. The Women's Championship match had been quite impressive. Sable's challenger, Tori, didn't want to beat the Playboy cover girl so much as she wanted to punish her for her arrogance. It had been a back and forth battle, with Tori proving to be a much more skilled competitor than everyone thought. Near the end of the match, as the referee lay unconscious after a running attack, Tori tried a powerbomb on Sable. At that point Nicole rushed the ring and gorilla press slammed Tori, allowing the Playmate to win the match and retain the championship. "Hope you didn't hurt Tori too much."

"She'll be fine," Nicole reassured her smaller friend. "Shouldn't you be heading back inside? Your brother's got a title he's gonna defend, and I thought maybe you'd want to watch it."

Stephanie sighed and shook her head in disgust. "I could care less about him right now," she grumbled. "It'll be a bunch of guys from Dad's Corporation interfering in the match to help conceal the fact that Shane can't wrestle to save his life. Not interested in watching that."

"Y'know, I can't say I blame you." Nicole glanced over her shoulder at the cab driver who was putting her suitcases in the trunk of the cab. "Be careful with that last bag. It's got some breakables in it."

"Yes, Ma'am," the cabby answered, intimidated by Nicole's sheer size.

Nicole smirked at Stephanie and hugged her. "Keep me posted with your wedding plans, alright? I don't wanna miss a chance to be a part of your big day."

"I'll make sure you and Ryan are both involved," Stephanie reassured Nicole, as she climbed into the back of the cab. "Have a safe trip to Vegas, okay?"

"I will. I'll call you when I get there."

"My cell's gonna be on, so leave a message if I don't answer. Bye, and thanks for hanging out with me!"

Nicole blew a kiss as the cab pulled out seamlessly into traffic. Chuckling, Stephanie waved until the cab was just a spot in the distance before she headed back.

On her way back to the arena, she passed Bradshaw, who was leaning up against a doorway, finishing a call on his cell phone. Stephanie couldn't help but hear the tail end of the conversation. "...take care of yourself, Sweetheart, and you tell your mama hi for me. Yeah, if I see her, I'll tell her you said hey. Okay. Good-bye."

Bradshaw turned his phone off and noticed Stephanie watching him, with a twinkle in her eye. "Did I just hear you get all lovey-dovey with someone on the phone?" she asked him.

Bradshaw shook his head and blushed. "I'm busted. By the way, Anna says hey."

"So that's who you were on the phone with. I would have invited her to join me here, but she has to work tomorrow."

"We've been talking whenever we have a chance."

"There must be something about my friends and me that attracts older men. Me and Mark, Ryan and Val, and you and Anna. There's at least a ten year age difference between us girls and you guys."

"What can I say?" Bradshaw shrugged. "You girls seem to attract guys with more experience." He removed an envelope from the pocket of his leather jacket and handed it to Stephanie. "Here. Mark wanted me to give this to you. I know your folks are gonna have you on a tighter leash because of the storyline, or Mark would have given this to you himself. I was gonna slide this under the VIP lounge door, but I was afraid your dad might see it."

"Tell Mark thanks, next time you see him. I have to get back before my parents freak out and put together a search party. We'll be in touch," Stephanie said, waving good-bye as she headed into the building.

When she was inside, Stephanie ducked into a restroom and took brief refuge in a bathroom stall (she didn't need to go, she just wanted some privacy) and opened the envelope. Her eyes lit up and a devilish smile crossed her lips as she pulled out the picture and gazed at it. It was a candid shot of Mark wearing a pair of tight jeans that rode low on his hips. He was glancing back over his shoulder, with a devilish smirk on his face and a smoldering look in his eyes.

Stephanie smiled as she turned the picture over. Written on the back was _Thinking of you, Fantasy Girl! Love, Mark._

A soft chuckle escaped Stephanie's lips as she put the picture back in the envelope and slid the envelope into the inside pocket of her jeans jacket. When she got back to the hotel, she would make sure to put the picture behind the cloth liner of her carry-on bag, so that nobody would be able to see it. _Just one more month of this! _Stephanie thought before she stepped out of the bathroom stall and exited the restroom.

Stephanie winced as she felt a twinge above her eyebrows. A headache was coming on (luckily, this one wasn't a migraine), and she decided to nip it in the bud. "Mom," she called out, as she stepped back into the VIP lounge. "Do you have any Motrin?"

Linda was seated on the couch, sipping on some bottled water and watching the matchup between Shane and X-Pac. Shane had just been back body dropped out of the ring, and X-Pac was following through with a flying crossbody, only to be grabbed by some of Shane's Mean Street Posse buddies at ringside. "If I do, it's in my purse. But I may have taken the last one."

After a brief search through her mom's bag, Stephanie came up empty handed. "You know if Dad has any?"

"I'd check his athletic bag. He usually has some. If he doesn't, ask one of the trainers."

Stephanie nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes then," she told her mom before heading out into the hallway.

She found her dad's bag in the locker room her dad's Corporation was using and called out, "It's just me, Dad! I don't know if you're in here, but I'm just looking for some Motrin." Carefully, Stephanie pawed through the bag, nudging articles of clothing, toiletries, and personal effects aside until she found a familiar orange and white bottle. "A-ha," she said under her breath, as she opened up the bottle and shook out two white pills.

After dry swallowing the pills, Stephanie went to put the bottle back. As she did, she noticed a shirt that looked familiar. Curiosity got the better of her, and she took it out. "This better not be what I think it is," she said under her breath as she held up the black muscle shirt.

_Come on, it's nothing, _the little voice in Stephanie's head told her. _Your dad usually has knock around clothes packed in case he gets uncomfortable in his business suits. There's nothing out of the ordinary in here._

"Okay, I'm probably just imagining things," Stephanie told herself as she folded up the shirt. Before she put it back though, she glanced down into the open bag and saw something else. "No, on second thought, I'm not imagining things."

"Stephanie?"

Startled, Stephanie straightened up in time to see Vince enter the locker room. "Sorry, Dad! Just getting some Motrin."

"Your mom didn't have any?"

"She said you might have some. I'm feeling a headache come on, and I'm trying to fix it before it gets worse." An awkward silence passed, and then Stephanie asked, "Dad, what's this shirt doing in your bag?"

Vince tilted his head and tried to look innocent. "Shirt? Well, I do have a couple of T-shirts and jeans in there to change into later-"

The look on Stephanie's face revealed her skepticism. "Dad, I saw a referee's outfit in your bag. Shirts, pants, and shoes. I've been around this business long to know what a referee's outfit looks like."

Vince fell silent, and Stephanie did not like that. "Dad, be straight with me. What's really going on?"

Vince sighed, realizing that he'd been busted by his own little girl. "Princess," he tried to explain. "I think you need to understand where I'm coming from. I have a business to run. And for me to do that properly, I have a corporate image that I need to maintain. Rock is the representation of that image. And if Steve Austin wins that championship, it will be a black eye to everything this company stands for."

Stephanie nodded, although she was not at all convinced. "I get that, Dad. That match with Foley and Big Show. You never intended for Foley to win that match. It was booked to shut Foley up, wasn't it?" Her question came out sounding sharper than she would have liked, and to her ears, it sounded like an indictment.

Vince knitted his eyebrows. "You make it sound like I committed a cardinal sin, Stephanie."

Stephanie put her hands on her hips. "Well, was it?'

A sigh escaped Vince's lips. "Stephanie, every decision that I make is for the good of the company."

"So it is true."

"I never said that-"

"You didn't have to., Dad," Stephanie fired back, folding her arms across her chest. "And if it is true, then you planned on a Corporation guy to referee the championship match to cheat Austin and make sure that Rock stayed your champion, didn't you?"

Vince shook his head. "Look, Princess. This was a business decision. And it's for the good of the company."

Stephanie gazed at her dad, her expression unreadable. "Is it really? Or is it because you don't think your existing talent is good enough to get the job done?"

Vince sighed, unable or unwilling to answer his daughter's question. Another tense silence passed, as the principal owner of the WWF glanced down at his shoes and his daughter stared at him suspiciously.

Finally, Stephanie spoke. "I'm heading back to the lounge, Dad." And with that, Stephanie turned on her heel and walked out of the locker room, leaving Vince to dress for the main event.

~~~MOD~~~

When Stephanie returned to the lounge, Linda was saving her daughter a seat. "The Hell in a Cell match is about to start."

Stephanie fixed herself a plate of cheese and fruit and veggies, grabbed another bottle of water, and sat down beside her mom. A promo was playing on the TV, explaining the Ministry storyline.

"McMahon, it's simple!" said Mark's voice, "I own the key to your heart and your soul."

Linda shuddered, "I can't believe Mark would go so far as to threaten us, and threaten you in particular."

"I know, it's pretty scary," Stephanie sighed as she nibbled on her snacks.

"But you know something? Your dad and I are very proud of how well you're handling yourself."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You will come face to face with your maker, and the Lord of Darkness!" Mark continued, as the scene switched to the Inferno match, and the burning of Stephanie's teddy bear.

A lump rose in Stephanie's throat, and she turned away from the TV screen. Watching Teddy burn like that still made Stephanie feel like she'd lost a dear old friend and rekindled her anger towards Vince and Shane.

"That one ever-so-brief moment when I showed weakness," Vince's voice chimed in, "And it will never happen again!"

Her father's words set Stephanie's teeth on edge. _It__ never __happened __to__ begin__ with!_ The promo continued with the "sacrifice" of Big Bossman, and Mark's "arrest."

"How could Dad let this get so out of hand?" Stephanie wondered, knowing those words would be something Linda would expect her to say.

"I don't know," Linda sighed. "He's had his hands full with Rock and Big Show, so maybe he's been too distracted to really focus. But your dad can usually keep things in order. This does seem out of character for him."

"One by one, your Corporation will fall. Until there is only one. And then, she too will be mine." Mark intoned, as Linda shuddered. Stephanie put her arms around her mother.

"Stephanie, I shudder to think of what Mark wants to do to you." Linda watched the footage of the Ministry at the McMahon house. "I'm so glad you and the girls weren't home when they showed up that night."

Stephanie closed her eyes so that Linda couldn't see the twinkle in their depths. When she looked up again, the promo was almost over. "And remember this!" exclaimed Mark, before the scenes on the TV screen faded out. "I will own the World Wrestling Federation!"

_And so will I, _thought Stephanie, as she made herself comfy on the gray couch.

~~~MOD~~~

The Hell in a Cell match was a barnburner. It began with Bossman (who'd been embarrassed by the Brood on _Sunday Night Heat_ earlier), punching Taker into the corner until he ducked out and returned the favor. Bossman delivered a swinging neckbreaker, but Taker took control again by tossing Bossman into the cell.

"The Undertaker has had a new purpose as of late," Michael Cole remarked to Jerry Lawler, as Bossman and Taker brawled inside the metal cage and Paul Bearer shouted at his charge. "Psychological games. Mind games, with the owner of this company. And it's the Corporate team's chief enforcer, the Bossman, sent out here." Taker went to cover Bossman, but got only a two-count.

"King, I'll tell you what. It may sound weird, but the Undertaker's been inhuman as of late," said Cole, as Bossman grabbed Taker's foot and dragged him out of the ring. Taker kicked Bossman into the side of the metal cell.

"He's always been inhuman!" Lawler shot back.

"I've never seen the Phenom like this, though. He's formed the most awesome force, the Ministry of Darkness.," Cole remarked as Taker shoved his opponent into the cell walls. "And whatever he's preaching, they're following!"

Bossman reversed an Irish whip and bounced Taker off the cage and onto the arena floor. He then whipped out a pair of handcuffs and locked one of Taker's hands to the cell wall. Bossman taunted Taker before striking him repeatedly with his nightstick causing Taker to drop to the floor and rip the handcuffs. In spite of this Bossman continued to use his nightstick to choke Taker and slashed him in the forehead.

Back in the VIP lounge, Stephanie flinched at seeing Mark getting sliced open.

Linda caught the look of discomfort on her daughter's face. "Are you okay?"

"I just don't like seeing guys getting cut open is all."

"It's part of the business, Stephanie," Linda explained as Stephanie nodded and turned back to the TV.

Taker fought back by grabbing Bossman by the throat and throwing him back into the fence again. Taker struck him with a chair and ran Bossman face-first into the chain fence with a fireman's carry.

As the two returned to the ring Bossman tried to clothesline Taker, but he ducked and performed a leaping flying clothesline of his own before going Old School, ultimately falling into the ropes. The two then exchanged blows in the middle of the ring with Taker failing a tombstone piledriver attempt, but successfully performing it seconds later. Taker pinned his now unconscious opponent and won the match.

Secretly, Stephanie smiled. The Ministry had defeated the Corporation.

Linda shook her head in dismay. "What is he doing? I don't like the looks of this."

A tired and bleeding Taker stood up and looked to the arena roof with his hands upwards, looking like he was giving thanks to some Higher Power.

Suddenly, to the surprise of the audience and to Cole and Lawler, someone descended from the rafters of the arena to the top of the cage.

"_What's this? Hey! That's Gangrel from the Brood, descending from the ceiling!" _Seconds later, Edge and his brother descended to join Gangrel on top of the cage roof. As the audience looked on in shock, the three psuedo-vamps kicked open a hole into the cage roof and dropped something down into the hole they created.

It took Linda a moment to recognize what the three of them had dropped into the cage.

"Oh, God! NO!" she gasped in horror as she jumped to her feet.

Stephanie approached her mother carefully. "Mom? What is it?"

"It's a noose!" Linda gasped as the fans in the arena screamed. "He's endangering our talent, Stephanie!"

Gangrel tied the other end of the noose to the top of the cell and watched as Taker slipped the noose around Bossman's neck. Then, he rose his arms and joined Edge and Christian as they rose back into the rafters.

Cackling, Paul Bearer threw a switch causing the cell to rise. Bossman stirred, opened his eyes and struggled in terror as he felt the rope around his neck and saw the cage lifting up. Frantically, he tried to pry the rope off his neck, but it was on too tightly.

"King, could this be symbolic?" Cole asked frantically, as Bossman was slowly hung from the cage. "Is the Undertaker hanging the Corporation in effigy? The Ministry of Darkness is out of control!"

In the VIP lounge, Linda screamed and fainted. Stephanie managed to catch her and help her to the couch. She stretched Linda across the couch cushions and took off her shoes. Angrily she thought, _It wasn't enough for you to endanger me and scare Mom half to death, Dad, now you have to endanger your talent as well? _

Shaking her head in disgust, Stephanie turned back to the TV and watched as officials cut Bossman down from the noose and carry him off on a stretcher.

~~~MOD~~~

Finally, after Bossman was checked out by the trainers and send to the hospital for a once over, the main event for Wrestlemania arrived.

Ring announcer Howard Finkel stepped into the ring and picked up the mike. "The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is for the WWF Championship!"

The fans erupted and Finkel continued. "At this time, may I introduce to you the special guest referee. He is the principal owner of the WWF, Mr. McMahon!

Lawler turned to his colleague, Jim Ross, aka JR, who, after a bout of Bell's Palsy, had made his triumphant return to the broadcaster's table. "I'm sure you've seen what's gone down so far tonight. What do you think about this latest twist and turn?"

"I think it's a stacked deck," JR snapped in disgust as Vince swaggered to the ring amid a chorus of boos. "It's a stacked deck against the Rattlesnake, because Mr. McMahon will do anything in his power, anything in his life he can do, to keep Steve Austin from becoming WWF Champion!"

Lawler chuckled. "Well, I'm sure he never thought that—hey!" He paused as Vince posed in the middle of the aisle. "Look at those pythons! I'm sure he never thought he'd have to do this, JR. I know this morning, when he got up in that posh hotel room of his, that he never dreamed he'd be referring the biggest match in the history of Wrestlemania!"

Vince climbed into the ring and strutted, wearing a smirk that deserved to be slapped off of his face.

JR continued his angry commentary. "Mr. McMahon is obsessed with Steve Austin not being the WWF Champion, and this damn sure isn't fair!"

Suddenly, a familiar piece of entrance music began to play. The fans began to shout in surprise and Vince glanced his shoulder in shock.

JR couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Wait a minute! Hey!" As the fans roared their approval, Shawn Michaels strutted down the aisle, with a referee by his side. Even in his white suit and blue t-Shirt, he looked flashy. "It's the commissioner! HBK! Shawn Michaels is at Wrestlemania!"

Lawler's eyebrows raised in surprise. "What is he doing here?"

JR didn't hear his colleague. "What an ovation for the Heartbreak Kid!"

"Well?" Lawler asked. "What's he doing here?"

"I have no idea. This is a complete shock!" exclaimed JR, as HBK ducked into the ring and posed a little for his fans. "I don't think Mr. McMahon knows why Shawn Michaels is here either!"

"That's no way for a commissioner to act!" Lawler _tsk-tsk_ed.

Shawn picked up a microphone and patted Vince on the shoulder.

"Listen to this HBK chant!" remarked Lawler.

Shawn locked eyes with the principal owner of the WWF. "Now, Vin Man, we just can't have a Wrestlemania without the Heartbreak Kid now, can we?"

The crowd erupted in approval, and JR nodded. "I agree with that!"

Shawn continued. "Now, I'm a little disappointed that after ten years of being with this company, I had to buy a ticket to get in this place."

Vince tried to say something, but Shawn held up a hand to stop him. "But I'm not gonna hold that against you. In fact, what I wanna do is get down to business with you. See Vince, if I told you once, I told you _a thousand times. You have got to read that WWF rule book!"_

"But I'm the principal owner of this company-" Vince started, before Shawn interrupted.

"Now, I know you're a busy man. You've got so many things on your mind, but priorities, Vincent. Priorities. Had you taken the time to read that rule book, you would see that it states that there is only _one_ man that can appoint an official referee at Wrestlemania."

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed Lawler, as it dawned on him. "Wait a minute!"

"And that one man is not you," Shawn pointed out. "But I'm gonna give these people one guess on the one guy that gets to make that decision."

The crowd erupted into a chant of "HBK! HBK! HBK!"

JR didn't need to guess. "I think we got it."

Shawn pointed to Vince's ear. "Now in case your Whistler 2000 isn't working, what they just said is,t the one man that can make that decision is the Heartbreak Kid!" At the mention of _Heartbreak Kid, _the crowd roared.

Lawler shook his head. "Oh, NO!"

JR watched as Vince shook his head in fury. "Mr. McMahon doesn't like that!"

Shawn waited for the crowd noise to quiet down slightly. "So, what I would like for you to do for me now, is take that Jack LaLane physique of yours-"

"Jack LaLane?" spat Lawler, as JR busted up laughing.

Shawn smiled, but the look in his eyes meant business. "Get the hell out of here, and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!"

"Wow! The owner is seething!" JR remarked.

Vince snarled. "You can't do this to me! I own this company!" he tried to explain, before Shawn held up a hand to shut him up and drew in a little closer to the WWF owner.

"And, uh...if you have like , I don't know, some idea that you or your Corporation are gonna have anything to do with this main event, you and your Corporation...well, I might let _you_ come down, but the Corporation is barred from ringside!"

JR exclaimed, "Wow! That's big!"

Lawler shook his head in disbelief. "No! He's throwing his weight around!"

"That is big, and that is crucial in this matchup!"

"And if I see just one of their narrow asses breaking this sheriff's rules..." Shawn continued, "Pal, you and I are gonna have a little fight of our own. Out back!" The crowd shouted in approval. "So anytime you wanna try me, you just let me go. But in the meantime, start the stepping and hit the bricks, McMahon!"

With that, Shawn stepped between the ring ropes and waited on the ring apron for Vince. The look in Shawn's eyes was dead serious.

Lawler gasped, "I can't believe it!"

"Well? I'm waiting Vince!" Shawn held open the ring ropes, and Vince climbed out of the ring seething. "Now, Vince! Get out of here before I fire you!"

"Mr. McMahon's Plan B, or C, has backfired!" JR exclaimed to the viewers at home.

"Vince is trying to talk some reason into Michaels," Lawler added, as Shawn escorted Vince down the aisle. "But Michaels ain't listening!"

JR explained, "Mankind earned the right to referee this matchup, but he's in the hospital, thanks to the Big Show, who is now in jail as the result of hammering Mr. McMahon earlier tonight here at Wrestlemania."

Lawler asked the obvious question. "Who's gonna referee, JR?"

"It looks like Mike Chioda is the one chosen by the commissioner."

"But he's a regular referee!"

"It doesn't matter at this point, King. As long as it's not Mr. McMahon!"

~~~MOD~~~

As soon as he and Shawn were backstage, Vince grabbed the commissioner by the lapels and shoved him against a doorway. "When the hell did you become such a stickler for the rules?" he snarled. "If my memory serves me correctly, you were all too happy to cooperate with me in Montreal!"

"That was a different time and a different place, Vince," Shawn answered. "And guess what? It doesn't matter what I do or how I conduct myself from here on out. I'm gonna be carrying Montreal around with me for the rest of my life like some STD!"

"That doesn't answer my question!" spat Vince.

Shawn sighed and shook his head. "You wanna what's happened with me? Fine. I'll tell you," he answered, his voice soft and serious. "I had plenty of time last year to think about the direction of my life. I thought long and hard about the things I've done, and the way I've handled my business. You know something? I didn't like myself very much. So I've made some changes. Personally, physically, emotionally, and spiritually." A pause. "I'm trying to be a better man, Vince. And some of that self-improvement includes making decisions that you don't agree with."

Vince was irate. "Where do you get off? Making decisions that I don't agree with. Being a better man! I made the decision to officiate that match for the sake of my business!"

Shawn looked completely put off. "That's a big fat lie, and you know it! It was done out of revenge because Steve Austin took out your cash cow last year."

"That's preposterous!"

"Is it, Vince?" Shawn pressed on. "If my memory serves me correctly, your big vendetta started when I left to get my back surgery."

Vince's jaw dropped in astonishment. "I can't believe this, Shawn! Instead of embarrassing me out there, on the biggest stage of all, you should have been thanking me for trying to get some measure of revenge for what Austin did to you!"

"It was an accident, Vince!" Shawn fired back. "I know it, Austin knows it, everyone else in the locker room knows it, but apparently, you don't." He paused. "Or maybe you do, and you just refuse to believe it because then you won't have a reason to punish him."

"How dare you!" snarled Vince, his face red with anger.

"Vince, let it go. You keep this vendetta going, and you could drive the WWF into the ground," Shawn admonished, before he paused and narrowed his eyes. "Now, let me go, or I might change my mind about letting you come down to ringside."

Vince let go of the commissioner and stalked off in disgust.

Shawn leaned up against the doorway and watched the principal owner of the WWF stomp away in a huff. Just then, his cell phone rang and he answered. "Hello? Yeah, this is Shawn." A pause, and Shawn's eyes widened in surprise. "Mick? What the hell? I thought you were in the hospital. Well, you better get your ass down here, because if the match is gonna go the way I think it is, we may run out of referees..."

~~~MOD~~~

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I think this is about a good a time as any to leave WM15. I think it'll be easier to summarize the main event in the next chapter (as you can see, I kinda suck at writing the actual matches, and I rely heavily on Wikipedia and Online World of Wrestling for the descriptions. We're gonna jump forward to the day after, when Stephanie gets kidnapped, and there's dissension (albeit fake) beginning between father and son.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	24. Chapter 24

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: There's quite a bit more that needs to play out before we head to the Black Wedding ceremony. In fact, there's gonna be a bit to play out before we head back to the hotel with the girls. I didn't expect things to get so drawn out, but now that Stephanie's actively in the Ministry storyline, the chapters will be getting longer and more involved. I hope you don't get bored or impatient; if you do, apologies in advance.**

**Dialog in this story is courtesy of _RAW is WAR. _Rock-Austin match description is paraphrased courtesy of Wikipedia. And the next chapters are written like the chapters about the Ministry guys at Vince's house. The parts with Vince and Shane are written like the viewing audience saw them. The parts with Stephanie and the Ministry guys are from my imagination.**

_**Chapter Twenty-four**_

_Continental Airlines Arena_

_3/29/99_

The crowd was electric as Steve Austin made his way to the ring. He wasn't smiling, but the fans in attendance could see the contentment in his eyes. It took the Rattlesnake the better part of a year to recapture what he believed was rightfully his, but recapture it he did. Shouting at the crowd, Austin held up the championship strap as his fans roared in approval.

"A black, black day in the history of the WWF if you ask me," Lawler lamented, as his colleague Michael Cole provided commentary. "And I know Mr. McMahon is beside himself. This is his worst nightmare come to life. Steve Austin with the WWF title belt in his hands once again."

Austin picked up a microphone and waited for the crowd to calm down. "Can I get a 'Hell Yeah!'?" he asked, as his fans happily granted his request. "Damn right! Because I did exactly what I said I was gonna do! I went to Philadelphia, checked into the Smackdown Hotel, rolled right up into Room 316, and proceeded to burn that place to the ground! To the Rock, I'll say this, because I'll give you all the credit in the world. That was one helluva fight."

He paused. "Now that all the sentimental crap is out of the way - when I woke up this morning and look past the pile of beer cans, and I saw this WWF belt sittin' there, I thought to myself, that damn thing ain't worth all the trouble. I looked at that belt and I said, that belt just ain't worth all the aggravation. I looked at that belt and said 'EH EH' - that damn thing just ain't gonna cut it!"

Lawler was bewildered. "What's he talking about?"

"I have no clue," Cole answered, shaking his head.

"Maybe he's still drunk," Lawler decided.

Steve paced the ring. "So what I want is..." At that point, Steve let his voice trail off, and then he narrowed his eyes. "Vince I know you're back there, watching your little monitor, what I want you to do is come out here because tonight, on Monday Night RAW, I am gonna relinquish the WWF belt."

The crowd gasped in shock. ""What in the hell is he talking about," Cole exclaimed, speaking on behalf of the fans in the arena, as well as those viewing at home.

"If you don't know what that means, Vince, it means I'm gonna give your little belt back to you, so bring your ass out here..."

"King, for six months," Michael gasped, "He's fought for this!"

"He's finally come to his senses!" rejoiced Lawler.

"I ain't gonna wait all night, Vince, I ain't got no tricks up my sleeve, come on out here and get your little belt!"

Michael shook his head in bewilderment. "King, Stone Cold spent six months trying to climb the mountain again! And he reached it last night, what is he doing?"

Lawler could barely contain himself. "This is wonderful! I mean, let's face it! Last night was Mr. McMahon's darkest hour! But apparently, every cloud has a silver lining."

Cautiously, Vince made his way down the ramp as the commentary continued. "The owner of the WWF, Mr. McMahon, on his way to the ring," Cole explained to the viewers at home.

"Wait a minute, Mr. McMahon. Don't trust him. I wouldn't be too quick to trust him, Michael. He's a rattlesnake!" Lawler cautioned.

Michael shook his head. "King, this is surreal. I can't believe this is happening."

"Come on out here and get your little belt," Austin said to his boss.

"You're gonna give me..." Vince pointed to the strap Austin held in his hand. "You're gonna relinquish that WWF belt?"

Austin said, "Trust me. Come in here, no tricks. I'm gonna hand you your little belt back. Just like that."

"This is too good to be true," Lawler chirped, as Vince carefully climbed into the ring.

"King, I'm speechless," Cole paused. "Listen, this place is sold out!"

"And they're speechless too, Michael. That's good"

"And if you look around this arena, people can't believe it."

"C'mon, Vince," Austin beckoned. "Take it easy. I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on in here and get your little belt."

"You think he's really gonna do it?" Lawler questioned.

"He can't be serious, King." Cole shook his head.

~~~MOD~~~

_The Wrestlemania main event began with the two wrestlers trading insults before Austin threw the first punch. The fight started quickly and immediately made its way into the crowd and brawled across the stage. The Rock back-dropped Steve Austin onto the hot lighting fixtures. Austin recovered and whipped Rock into the huge hanging Wrestlemania logo fixture, causing it to sway back and forth. Austin set Rock up on the Spanish Announce Table and drove him through it with an elbow drop (it took two tries). The match finally made it into the ring where Rock managed to hit a Rock Bottom, but only got a 2-count before Austin kicked out. Mike Chioda got knocked out, and referee Tim White came out to replace him. Austin still kicked out and Rock used a sitting chin hold to subdue him._

_After holding him for some time, Austin slowly stood up, elbowing Rock and attempting a running attack but was taken out with a Samoan drop, which Austin again kicked out of. The Rock took his frustration out on White, which gave Austin the time to recover and attack the champion with a Stone Cold Stunner, with Earl Hebner eventually coming in to officiate but only counting to two before Rock kicked out. _

_Vince, in desperation, and against the advice of his wife and daughter, came down and distracted Austin, so that The Rock could hit a low-blow. McMahon got in the ring, decked Hebner, and helped Rock stomp Austin into the corner. _

_It looked bleak for the Rock's challenger, and it looked as if Vince would have his way after all despite the fiasco with Paul Wight earlier that evening. However, there was one more twist in store._

_Mick Foley (who had been released AMA after being checked out by some physicians in the hospital) charged into the ring, wearing his white shirt with the black magic marker stripes. Foley kicked Vince out of the ring—literally!-and took his rightful place as guest referee. Rock hit the Rock Bottom on Austin and set up for the Corporate Elbow, but Austin moved out of the way! Rock went for another Rock Bottom, but Austin reversed that into the Stone Cold Stunner for the win. Stone Cold Steve Austin celebrated with a few beers, even sharing a few with Earl Hebner. _

_An embarrassed Vince was about to trudge backstage (he knew he'd get an earful from Linda and Stephanie), but then he decided to get the last word. The owner of the WWF got into Austin's face after the now two-time champ climbed out of the ring. "That's my belt!" Vince snarled at him. "And you don't deserve it!" But, it was Austin who had the last word as he clocked his crooked boss, tossed him back into the ring, hit a stunner on him, and poured a cold one over his face._

~~~MOD~~~

After Vince was face to face with his nemesis, the crowd began to chant "a-hole." Timidly, Vince approached Austin, and carefully reached for the belt. A crafty smile then appeared on Vince's face as he swiped the strap out of Steve's hands.

Cole was in shock. "Stone Cold just turned the WWF championship belt over to his boss!"

"What a wonderful sight that is!" Lawler shouted, unable to contain his joy.

"Austin," Vince began. "I knew one day you'd crack under the pressure. I just wish I could say thank you." Vince hefted the strap and paraded around the ring with it. When he looked at Austin, his eyes held the cold steely gleam of a knife. "But I can't."

As Vince turned to leave, Austin held out his hand. "Hold up, wait just a minute! It ain't gonna be quite that easy."

Vince turned back to Austin warily.

"I've got a little footage I'd like to show you on the big screen up here," explained Austin, pointing to the Titantron. "Hit the damn footage!"

The scene switched to footage from _Breakdown; In Your House _from last year. It was a scene where Vince made off with the championship belt after Austin lost and Vince declared the title vacant.

"_This is what it's about!" _shouted Vince, as he held up the strap. Austin pursued his boss and knocked him to the arena floor, but Vince got back up and ran backstage with Austin in hot pursuit. The scene switched to backstage, where Vince fled down the hall, the championship belt clutched in his hand. Then, Vince and Austin were in the parking lot.

"_You don't have it anymore!"_ Vince snarled, as Austin looked on, seething. _"It's mine!"_

Then, the scene switched to scene from _RAW is WAR_ from last fall, where Vince was in the ring, accompanied by Patterson and Brisco. _"There's only one place where this championship is going," he explained, as the camera revealed the belt to be a custom made one. "And that's...above my fireplace, on my mantle, in one of my homes."_

The Titantron went blank, and Vince stared in wide-eyed shock at the screen.

Austin smirked. "I told you that you could have _that _belt back," he explained. "But you can rest assured, Vince, that I AM the WWF Champion. And there ain't a damn thing you can do about that!"

The crowd roared its approval, revitalized.

"I'm not through, Vince!" Austin continued. "Not by a long shot! And I'm telling you to go call one of your little butlers, go down to Green-wich, Connecticut, and bring my custom belt back! Because THAT's the one that I want. And if you don't get that damn belt...you have two hours, Vince. If you don't bring me that belt, I'm gonna beat your ass in front of everybody here!"

Vince recovered his composure. "Well first of all," he began. "Let me remind you of something, and that is, the championship belt that you want IS on my mantle, and I must be honest with you." Vince got up into Austin's face and narrowed his eyes. "Every morning when I get up and walk by that mantle, it reminds me that I own a piece of you, and the answer is NO. You're _not_ gonna get your championship belt! There's no reason for me to give you that belt! _It's mine!" _

Austin was undaunted. "If you want me to beat Vince's ass," he asked his fans. "Give me a H_ell Yeah."_ The fans gave him a huge _Hell Yeah, _and Austin grabbed Vince's coat sleeve.

Vince shook him away. "Wait, wait, wait just a moment - I'd like to remind you, you may be the WWF Champion, and _it sticks in my craw, yeah!"_ he spat. "But you lay _one hand_ on me without sufficient physical provocation, _and you know what the contract reads. You'll be fired on the spot!"_ A cruel smirk flashed across his face. "It's up to you, Austin!"

"Roll that other piece of footage I got!" exclaimed the WWF Champion.

The next piece of footage appeared - footage from last night's Wrestlemania main event, where Vince stomped away on a fallen Austin.

Vince was speechless as the Rattlesnake flashed a smirk of his own. "Cut the footage! That looks to me like sufficient physical provocation," he pointed out, as he paced around his crooked boss. "And that means within a 24 hour period, your ass belongs to me!" "And according to my little watch right here, that means you got two damn hours to gimme my belt back, or I'll stomp a mudhole into your you-know-what, and walk in dry!" He paused, as the crowd shouted in glee, and then finished with, "And that's the bottom line, because Stone Cold said so!"

"That's right, King!" exclaimed Cole, much to Lawler's chagrin. "It's in the contract! Mr. McMahon provoked the Rattlesnake at Wrestlemania! I smell a Corporate butt kicking! And King, this one is perfectly legal!"

As Austin posed for the fans, Vince decided to get one more shot in to show just who was boss. As Austin turned his back, Vince snarled, took the belt, and clobbered his nemesis in the back of the head.

Austin dropped to the mat, clutching his head, as Vince slid out of the ring like a snake and rushed backstage, flipping Austin the bird before he disappeared.

Embarrassed, Austin sat up and grabbed the mike. "Vince, you know I can be a real nice guy sometimes, or I can be a real mean SOB! So we got it, Boss! We're gonna do it the hard way! _Two hours! Your ass belongs to me!"_

~~~MOD~~~

Backstage, in the locker room serving as a temporary office, Vince, Brisco, Patterson and Shane were in a heated discussion over what to do with Austin's custom-made championship belt. Stephanie, who had traveled with her father and was hanging out backstage, listened in, her antenna already up and easily sensing the "dissension" that was beginning to grow between her father and brother.

"There's only one thing to do," Vince stated firmly. "Stephanie," he instructed his daughter, "Get on the phone and call the house, okay? And get that championship belt down here as soon as possible." Stephanie nodded and got on the phone, punching in the number of her dad's personal assistant to instruct him to bring Austin's title belt to the arena.

As she waited for the phone to ring, Stephanie thought, _Even if I'm on vacation, Dad still puts me to work! If I have a chance to slip away tonight for a moment, I'm giving one of the girls a call. I can sure use the distraction. _It had been a nerve-wracking 24 hours. Vince had been stalking around like an angry bear, snapping at anyone who got in contact with him—with the exception of course, of Stephanie.

Around her, he was playing the role of concerned, loving, protective father to perfection. He'd even invited her to travel with him to the arena instead of traveling home with her mom. "It's my way to make up for the little spat that we had earlier," he'd explained, and Stephanie had graciously accepted. Somehow, she knew that something big was going to happen with her tonight, and she wanted to be in the middle of the action.

"How can you do that, Dad?" Shane exclaimed to his father, shaking his head in disbelief as Vince's right-hand men stared at Vince in disbelief. "How can you sell out like that? You can't let Austin do this and have control of—"

Vince held up a hand. "Whoa! _Whoa! _Wait a minute!" he cut in. "Who are you talking to, Shane? Easy now, okay? I'll do this, and I'll do it _my_ way. Everything will be fine. I'll do it my way."

Shane nodded and looked at his father as if to say, _Whatever._

~~~MOD~~~

The night _really _began after the women's tag team match between Tori, Ivory, Jacqueline and Terri Runnels.

A hacked-off Ivory chased Terri, who had burned Ivory the previous night with a lit cigar, away from the ringside area, leaving Tori alone to face two opponents. Sable seemed more interested with the fans at ringside, practically ignoring Jacqueline as she got her clock kicked by Sable's nemesis. When Jacqueline tried to get Sable into the ring, the women's champion took her title and clocked Jacqueline with it from behind before gyrating in the ring in front of the appreciative male audience, giving Tori the opportunity to roll Jacqueline into a backslide and get the victory.

Tori got into Sable's face after the match. "You annoying, conceited piece of trash!" she shouted in disgust.

"You're just jealous 'cause you don't got what I got," Sable dismissed her, as the referee tried to maintain some peace.

"I wouldn't want what you got if you paid me! You can't even win on your own anymore! You have to have someone else fighting your battles!" spat Tori, referring to the big blonde Amazon who'd gorilla slammed her the night before.

"Gotta protect the merchandise!" Sable fired back.

"Oh, and you can't protect it yourself? I can kick your ass any day of the week, and you know it!"

"Like you could!"

Tori made a fist. "Wanna try me?" she dared, just as the arena lights suddenly went out.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Cole, as the ref tried to usher the female combatants out of the ring. Tori wisely escaped and followed the referee to safety, but Sable had become frozen with fear and was unable to move.

"Uh-oh! Wait a minute!" said Lawler as the arena was suddenly bathed in a blue glow. He gasped as he saw who was coming down the ramp to ringside. "Hey! That's the Brood!"

Gangrel and his young charges marched down the aisle, accompanied by Viscera and Midian.

"It's the Ministry of Darkness heading to the ring!" Cole shouted as the Ministry's music thundered through the arena. Like snakes, they slithered into the ring

Taker and Paul Bearer brought up the rear. "King, what business does the Undertaker and the Ministry have out here?" Cole asked, frantically.

Lawler shook his head. "I don't know, but…"

"Sable's surrounded, King!"

"Sable's still in the ring! Get out of there, Sable!"

The Women's Champ glanced around, eyes wide with terror. She couldn't take a step towards any corner without seeing one of Taker's cult members laying in wait.

"The Ministry has Sable surrounded in the ring!" Cole exclaimed as the arena lights turned back on. Taker, his arms outstretched, rolled his eyes back before slithering into the ring himself.

Lawler stated the obvious as the Ministry drew closer to the Femme Fatale. "This could be real bad!"

"Sable can't get out of the ring, folks! Surrounded by the Ministry. Led of course by that man, the Undertaker."

Taker approached Sable and pretty much invaded her personal space. "No, Child," he began, as Sable shook her head. "Don't be scared. I came out here to see what you got."

"Sable's frightened to death!" said Cole, watching her glance around frantically.

It was a split second decision that put the Femme Fatale in real danger. Interpreting Taker's words as something sensual, Sable smirked and pushed her breasts up, and then took a few steps towards the Phenom, shaking her hips as she went.

A look of disgust crossed Taker's face as he whipped out a hand and caught Sable by the throat. The terrified diva gasped and struggled in Taker's rock-iron grip as the audience screamed in shock. She dropped to her knees and tried to pry the Lord of Darkness' fingers off her neck, to no avail.

"Choke her!" shouted Paul Bearer. "Choke her!"

"McMahon!" Taker bellowed. "I've got your precious little meal ticket! And I can snap her like a twig! So what it is, I want you to come out here right now, before I snap her head right off her shoulders! And you better come alone!"

~~~MOD~~~

"Stephanie, stay here!" Vince warned his daughter, who nodded silently. "Don't go anywhere!"

Shane took two steps towards the door, but Vince held up a hand and stopped him. "I'll handle this, Shane. I have to do this!" Backing out the door, he said, "Just stay with Stephanie. Keep an eye on her There's security out here, you'll be safe. Just stay right here!" before rushing out.

After Vince slammed out of the office, Stephanie looked up at her brother. "Did Dad mean it when he said that we'll be safe, and that there's security outside?"

Shane flashed his sister a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine. There's like three security guys outside watching the office. We're in good hands."

Stephanie smiled slightly and nodded.

"Can I get you anything? Maybe some water, or some popcorn, maybe some candy?"

"I could use a Diet Pepsi," Stephanie shrugged.

"I'll go get you one. Wait right here."

"Don't worry, Shane," Stephanie smirked. "I don't think I'll be going anywhere right now."

Shane chuckled softly and nudged open the office door and walked outside. Yawning, Stephanie got up and opened a desk drawer so she could get out her purse and grab her cell phone. "I wonder if Anna's watching the show," she wondered as she turned on the phone. "Or if Ryan's got her TV unpacked yet-"

A sudden loud commotion outside the office made Stephanie jump in surprise and drop her phone. "Dammit!" she spat, as she knelt down to pick it up. She knelt down and reached for her cell, but before she was able to grab it, the lights suddenly went off, plunging the office in darkness.

Stephanie gasped and stood up, the phone slipping out of her hands and clattering back onto the floor. As she struggled to adjust to the sudden darkness, she was acutely aware of someone else in the room. Stephanie's heart began to race as she realized that someone must have slipped into the room while she was trying to pick her phone up.

"Shane?" Stephanie called out, her voice sounding more wobbly than she wanted. "I hope that's you coming back with my Diet Pepsi-"

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around Stephanie, pulling her backwards from the desk before she could so much as scream. A rag was pressed to her face, and Stephanie became aware of a sweet smell filling her nostrils and a feeling of drowsiness filling her body.

_Hey! This isn't Shane, _she thought before she passed out completely.

~~~MOD~~~

Bradshaw sighed and carefully picked up the unconscious girl. Seeing the youngest McMahon—the one who had kindly fed him and his friends a couple weeks ago—lying limp and unmoving in his arms just felt too weird. "Stephanie, I'm really sorry," he said with quiet regret, as he carried her out of the office. "But I can't afford to get fired."

He encountered Farooq and Shane, who were waiting in the hallway. "Okay, what do we do now?"

Shane's voice was matter-of-fact. "Go take her downstairs to the basement. Leave her in the boiler room. Make sure you put Taker's symbol on her forehead." Vince's son pushed open a door leading to another doorway. "Dad and I will handle the rest."

The Acolytes nodded and walked out the door as Shane flipped a circuit breaker and turned the lights back on.

When they were safely out sight and earshot from Shane, Bradshaw turned to his tag team partner. "I don't feel right just leaving her in the basement."

"Neither do I," Farooq nodded in agreement. "That's why we're not taking her down there."

Bradshaw looked at Farooq like he'd just sprouted horns and a tail. _"What? Are you out of your mind? _Farooq, we have no choice! We don't do what they tell us, it could be our jobs!"

"Relax, we're still taking her downstairs. Just not yet." Farooq walked in front of Bradshaw and gestured for him to get a move on. "Come on..."

~~~MOD~~~

Meanwhile, Cole and Lawler continued their commentary. "King, the Undertaker hanged a man last night at that Hell in a Cell match at Wrestlemania. We saw what he can do! What the hell can he do now?"

Paul Bearer got into the struggling Playmate's face. "What's the matter, Pretty Girl?" he wheedled. "Don't feel so pretty?" He cackled. "You ain't going nowhere!"

"Mr. McMahon, get out here! " Lawler shouted.

"I guess he doesn't care that much for you, does he?" Taker said to his victim dismissively, gazing down at her in dark amusement. Sable sagged in his grip, losing consciousness, as his minions leered at her.

"Yes he does! He's on his way!" Lawler was frantic. "Don't hurt her!"

Cole looked on in horror. "The Undertaker with his hand around Sable's throat, calling her 'Mr. McMahon's meal ticket'!"

"How can he do this?" Lawler wondered out loud.

Cole shook his head. "Lately the Undertaker's been doing whatever he's wanted to do. Psychological mind games with that man!" he answered, as Vince stepped out onto the entrance ramp, a mike in his hand, and locked eyes with Taker.

Vince's voice was icy. "What kind of man are you?" he snarled, before stopping short. He caught the steely, cunning look in Taker's eyes and his hackles suddenly went up. Slowly, he did a count of the guys in the ring. _Okay, there's Taker and Paul, Midian, Viscera, Gangrel, Edge and Christian...wait..._

..._They're not all in the ring!_

Vince's face went pale as he dropped the microphone. It landed on the ground with a loud, amplified thud. "_Stephanie!"_

In a panic, Vince turned and rushed backstage to the office.

Taker smirked as he let go of Sable, who dropped to the canvas and coughed to bring air back into her lungs. "It's nice to see his true colors. Let's just see what he really thinks of his _personal_ assets."

And with that, Taker gestured for his minions to follow him out of the ring, leaving the Femme Fatale to catch her breath and be escorted backstage by some medical personnel.

~~~MOD~~~

"STEPHANIE!"

As he rounded the corner to his temporary office, Vince glanced down in shock at the security guards and camera men lying unconscious on the floor. He barged into the office and glanced around.

"STEPHANIE!" he shouted, hoping there was an off-chance that she may have just stepped out for a second. No such luck The office was empty, and Stephanie's purse lay on the floor, its contents partially spilled out and her cell phone laying a few inches away.

"No, no, NO!" Vince shook his head, his face pale and his expression one of horror. He looked towards the doorway and saw his son stepping into the doorway glancing around stupidly.

Grabbing Shane by the lapels of his jacket, Vince spun him into the office. "_Dammit! Where is she?" _he spat.

"_I don't know!" _Shane answered as he was shoved against the desk.

"_Where is she?" _Vince demanded, shaking his son violently.

"_I don't know!"_

"_You were supposed to keep an eye on her!"_ Vince snarled before letting his son go and collapsing onto the couch in a devastated heap.

~~~MOD~~~

Stephanie groaned. Her head was pounding, and she had a metallic taste in her mouth. She realized that she was lying down on something, and her feet were propped up. "Ow," she managed, prying her eyes open and dragging her hand across her forehead. "What hit me?"

"Oh, good! You're awake."

Stephanie sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Bradshaw?" Glancing down, she noticed a black smudge on the back of her hand. "What the hell?"

"Hi," Bradshaw, wearing a T-shirt over his wrestling tights, sat down in a folding chair across from the couch he'd laid Stephanie across and handed her a towel to wipe her hands off with. He looked rather embarrassed. "Uh, about the kidnapping thing...uh...sorry about that."

"That wasn't exactly in the script Mark sent me." Stephanie crossed her arms and glared at the Acolyte.

"I know. It was something Vince and your brother put together a couple of days ago."

Stephanie tilted her head and looked at Bradshaw suspiciously. "What else have they decided to cook up that I don't know about?"

"That's the only thing right now."

"So where am I? And where'd that black stuff on my hands come from?"

"The Ministry's locker room. You were out for about ten minutes. We put Mark's symbol on your forehead with a grease pencil."

"Why am I here?"

"Well it was either that or taking you downstairs to the boiler room and letting you wake up there by yourself. Farooq and I couldn't bring ourselves to do that."

Stephanie gasped in disgust. _"Does my dad really care that little about my safety!"_ she spat, getting up off the couch to stomp across the floor to the private catering table adjacent to her. She fished a can of Diet Pepsi out of the ice tub filled with beverages. After opening the can and taking a long, cold sip, she continued. _"How dare he! If he wasn't my father, and if I didn't have so much riding on me playing ignorant, I'd go back to his office and kick his ass!" _Everything else that had happened to Stephanie up to this point had been bad enough. But for her father to be so cavalier about her safety as to order his talent to leave her alone in a strange place? It was beyond infuriating.

"I think you'll want to dial it down a notch, Stephanie. You're supposed to be the damsel in distress. If anyone heard you pitching a fit, it could ruin everything."

Stephanie turned around in time to see Farooq, Viscera, Midian and the Brood file in. "Sorry, Farooq. I'm just so beyond furious with my dad right now."

"We were kinda backed into a corner," Farooq pointed out, before handing Stephanie a packet of aspirin. "Oh, I brought you these. No hard feelings?"

"Thanks. No hard feelings," Stephanie swallowed the pills and used the Diet Pepsi to wash them down. She smiled and waved and mouthed a few _Hi's_ to the others before she asked, "So what made my dad decide to have me 'kidnapped'?"

Edge flashed her his megawatt smile and pulled up a folding chair so he could straddle it. "Brood's going solo."

"Congratulations." Stephanie's smile was genuine.

"Vince figured he could use this kidnapping thing to break us off from the Ministry," Christian smiled, picking out a water bottle and selecting an apple from the basket of fruit on the catering table. "I'm playing the weak link," he continued, as he leaned up against his locker.

"Weak link?"

"He's gonna reveal your whereabouts," Gangrel explained, taking the water bottle Christian held out for him and flopping onto the couch.

Stephanie cocked an eyebrow. "You guys aren't gonna get beat up or anything, are you?" she wondered, before taking another sip out of her soda can.

"No. Mark's a pro," Viscera reassured her, after he grabbed a Diet Pepsi for himself. "He knows what he's doing."

Midian, who had been dragging a comb through his hair, whistled to get everyone's attention. "Hey, Guys! If Vince and his buddies are supposed to find Stephanie in the basement, shouldn't you be taking her down there?" He glanced over at Viscera and snorted. "Diet Pepsi? Seriously?"

"Gotta keep my figure." the behemoth fired back as his buddies chuckled.

Christian straightened up. "I'll take her down there. Since I'm the one who's gonna spill his guts tonight, it's only fitting. Let's head out."

Stephanie smiled as she followed Christian out the door. "Lead the way. 'Bye everyone."

"Hey, Stephanie!" Midian called out. "You owe me dinner, 'cause your dad and his buddies gave me a beatdown while you and everyone else were shooting pool and stuffing themselves on KFC!"

Stephanie poked her head back into the doorway. "After I become owner, I'll buy you a bucket of Extra Crispy," she smirked.

The Ministry's self proclaimed 'set of eyes' smirked back. "I'll hold you to it."

Stephanie had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as she followed Christian down the hall and down a flight of stairs. "I think I'm gonna like being boss." She paused. "Uh, Christian, you wouldn't happen to have your cell phone on you, would you? I wanna call the girls to let them know I'm okay..."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Kinda felt like I ran out of steam for the end of this chapter. If it sucked, SORRY! And I promise we'll get back to the hotel as soon as possible. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	25. Chapter 25

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hope you all had a great Turkey Day:)! My family had 20 people—yeah, that's right!-20 PEOPLE!-over to celebrate. With all due respect, I HATE Thanksgiving because of all the work my family and I have to do. I've tried to convince everyone to do something different, but nobody wants to listen to me (story of my life). If and when I get to throw a Thanksgiving bash, the first thing I'll do is make reservations!**

**BTW, I appreciate all the favorites, the alerts, and all that lovely stuff. If you have a chance, feel free to send a review or two my way. They motivate me to continue. **

_**Chapter Twenty-five**_

"Don't call the cops!" snapped Vince as he lunged for the phone in the makeshift office. "Don't call the damn cops!" He slammed it down and glared at his son. "You were supposed to keep an eye on her!"

Shane shook his head, bewildered. "I'm sorry, Dad! I'm sorry! What do you want me to do?"

"_I__ don__'__t__ give __a __damn!__" _Vince snarled. "You saw what he did to the Bossman, that damn demonstration last night!" A pause. "Who knows what he's gonna do to her?"

Shane could think of nothing else to say. "Dad, I'm sorry!"

"She could not have gone far, she's gotta be in the parking lot somewhere," Vince babbled to himself as he paced the office. "They'll find her. I know they'll find her. I don't know..."

~~~MOD~~~

"I guess you've already unpacked your TV and you and Nicole are watching. I'm just fine, Ryan," Stephanie reassured over the phone as she accompanied Christian into the basement, where the boilers and furnace were located. "Yeah. You don't have to worry about me. Bradshaw brought me into their locker room so I could wake up before I headed down here."

She sat down next to a bank of electric turbines and pipes. Christian followed suit and patiently waited for Stephanie to finish her conversation. "So are you finally settled in? Really? That's good to hear. How are things with you and Kenny? That's good. Yeah, I guess him apologizing like that is a good step. I can tell you two care about each other. I don't see any reason why not. Instead of overprotective big brother and problem child sister, it'll be two grown-ups getting together and patching things up. But so soon? You just moved in. Well it was kinda abrupt, I have to admit. Listen, Christian's gotta get ready for his run-in tonight. I'm using his phone. I'll talk to you later. Tell Nicole hi for me. Okay. Bye."

"Anyone else you wanna call?" Christian asked as Stephanie ended her phone conversation.

"Maybe I should give Anna a call."

"I think Bradshaw already took care of that," Christian assured Stephanie, taking his phone back. He was on the phone with her before the show started. She probably gave him seven shades of hell for the kidnapping thing your dad planned out."

"Knowing Anna, she probably did." Stephanie paused. "Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away."

"That blood bath you give your opponents. Is that really-"

Christian shook his head. "Nah. It's stage blood, with some extra food coloring and dish soap . It washes right out."

"It looks so real on camera. I thought it was the real thing."

"If it was, you probably wouldn't be talking to me right now. There's some lines in wrestling you just don't cross."

"You can ask Steph and me all about lines you don't cross," rang a familiar voice as a tall figure dressed in his ring attire emerged from the shadows.

Stephanie let out a delighted squeal and jumped up. "MARK!" she happily exclaimed throwing her arms around him. "You're really here! I've missed you!"

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Babe," Mark greeted her as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. An odd noise interrupted them, and they glanced over at Christian, who was making fake retching and gagging sounds.

"Queue the sappy music," said the Brood member as the happy couple flipped him off in return. "Hey! I'm not one for PDA's, guys."

"Keep it up, and you'll get flogged for real next week." Mark's voice was stern, but the twinkle in his eye gave him away. "Lemme borrow your phone."

Christian cocked his head as he held out his phone. "Not even a please?"

"I could have just yanked it out of your hands without warning," Mark fired back as he took the phone and gestured for Stephanie to be quiet. "I need to make a very important phone call..."

~~~MOD~~~

Vince, who had been on the phone with arena security, hung up and shook his head. "She's not in the parking lot," he sighed, his voice weary.

"I know they're looking for her," Shane nodded. His voice wobbled. "I'm so sorry," he managed, just as the desk phone rang.

Hopeful, Vince picked it up. "Hello?"

The gravel-like voice at the other end made Vince's hair stand on end. "_Vince. __It __is __true, __isn__'__t __it?__ She__ really __is__ sugar __and __spice __and __everything __nice!__" _Taker drawled, just before he let out a long, maniacal sounding laugh.

Vince slammed the phone down in disgust.

~~~MOD~~~

Stephanie lowered herself back onto the concrete floor, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from busting up laughing at the "sugar and spice" mention. "I can't wait to see the look on Dad's face when I get to see the video," she managed before dissolving into giggles.

Mark handed Christian back his phone. "You better get ready for your spot."

Christian sighed. "The things I do for a push," he said. "See you later."

"Bye, Christian, and thanks for letting us use your phone," Stephanie called out as the lanky blonde walked off, dialing a number as he went. Faintly, Stephanie could hear him say, "Hi, Babe." No doubt he was calling his unidentified (to her, anyway) boyfriend.

When Christian was safely out of earshot, Stephanie turned to Mark, who had sat down right next to her on the floor. "You're seriously gonna flog Christian next week?"

"Nah. I'm just gonna crack a whip while Edge and Gangrel hold him down. He's totally safe. You seriously think I'm gonna injure him? He and his brother are future stars. Your dad said so himself."

"Well, you guys hanging Bossman looked pretty realistic. My mom actually fainted when she saw it last night."

"That cage wasn't gonna go up any further than it did. The EMT's brought him backstage, he woke up and caught his breath. They took him to the ER just as a precaution. Except for some bumps and bruises, he's no worse for wear."

"Good to know." Stephanie snuggled closer to her fiancee. "I can't tell you how much I've missed you. The past few weeks have been pretty tough."

"Well, they were pretty difficult for me in the beginning. But after your dad started the Ministry storyline and had us all segregated, it was a little easier." Mark opened his coat up and removed an envelope from an inside pocket. "Oh, here. I have something for you."

Stephanie opened the envelope and gasped as she pulled out the contents. "A marriage license."

"We have to make sure this is all legal. I just need your signature," Mark explained, as he offered Stephanie a pen.

"Wow, this is actually happening!" Stephanie felt her pulse quicken as she signed her name on the document. Her marriage to Mark was one step closer to becoming reality.

Knowing what her father was capable of (she knew he would find some way to stop the wedding or annul the marriage if it came down to that), Stephanie had made a trip to the county clerk's office while her father and mother were out of town and obtained a marriage license. After filling out her part, Stephanie sent the license via express mail to the man who would be officiating the ceremony.

"You sure Paul is an ordained minister?" Stephanie asked. During their conversation at the impromptu party at the McMahon house, Paul Bearer had mentioned to Stephanie that he had authority to conduct a marriage ceremony, and he asked Stephanie to send the documentation to him. He'd assured the young McMahon that he would complete the paperwork and send it back to the city clerk in Greenwich to be filed.

"He wouldn't have asked you to send the paperwork to him if he knew he couldn't officiate. I figured that I'd take one of these out too, just in case."

"How'd you find the time to get a license?"

"I did it early this morning, after we arrived here. I drove to Greenwich. I checked out the marriage laws in Connecticut first. I lucked out because one of the laws stated that I could apply either in the city we were getting married, in or in the city one of us lived in. Since you live in Greenwich, and it was a half-hour trip from here, it was a no-brainer."

Stephanie laughed. She found it mildly ironic that in order for her to escape her family, she and Mark both got marriage licenses from the city she was trying to get out of. "So, is Dad still planning on the kidnapping after Backlash?"

"He is. In fact, we had a discussion about how that was all gonna play out. I think you may like what I have to tell you next..."

~~~MOD~~~

"She's not anywhere around in the parking lot. Anywhere.," Vince explained, back in the office. Brisco and Patterson had joined their boss and his son in the room, accompanied by Ken Shamrock, who had a match later that evening.

Vince turned to the World's Most Dangerous Man. "She's gotta be somewhere here in the building, Ken." He paused. "Thank you for helping me. Please find her, she's gotta be here in the building."

Ken locked eyes with his boss. His voice was soft, but it was firm and determined. He genuinely liked Stephanie and thought she was a good influence on his baby sister, and he would do whatever it took to make sure the girl got back to her family safely. "Vince, if she's in this building, I'll find her, and I _will_ bring her back. He motioned for Brisco and Patterson to follow him out the door. "Let's go."

The three of them split up and began their search. While Brisco and Patterson checked in the areas in the arena that were open to the public , Ken went backstage on his search for Stephanie.

He found a bathroom and knocked on the door. "Stephanie?" he called out before opening the door to check. "You in here?" No luck.

"Hey, have you guys seen a young girl wearing a blue shirt, long brown hair?" he demanded of the backstage crew as he continued his search. "You seen her? No? Okay. Hey, have you seen a girl walk through here? Blue shirt, long brown hair? No?"

Ken sighed in frustration. It was almost like Vince's daughter had disappeared into thin air. He wanted to stay and search all night, but he had to prepare for his match.

A smile pricked up his lips as he made his way back to the Corporation's locker room. _Gangrel's __part __of __the __ Ministry.__ Maybe __I__ can __force __some__ answers __out__ of __him__ during__ my__ match. __I'll__ tear __him__—__and __anyone__ else__—__limb__ from__ limb__ if__ I__ have __to. __Whatever __it __takes._

_One way or another, I'll find Stephanie._

~~~MOD~~~

Stephanie's eyes sparkled as she glanced up at Mark. "So what kind of news do you wanna tell me that you think I'll like?"

"Well, you know how the storyline is supposed to go. The Undertaker wants to take over Mr. McMahon's company, right?"

"Right." A pause. "Y'know Mark, I wasn't sure how to approach the subject, but I wanted to discuss the possibility of maybe convincing my dad to sign over controlling interest in the WWF to you. As a storyline, of course. Not for real."

"Well, you just stole my thunder, Babe."

"I did? How?"

"Well, right before Wrestlemania, your dad and your brother had a discussion with me. He wanted to crank up the realism and make it look like I'm raising the stakes. Long story short, he's already drawn up the necessary documentation-"

Stephanie's jaw dropped. "He actually drew up paperwork?"

"It's for the wedding part of the storyline," Mark explained, as he laid out the revisions.

_It would be one last chance for Mr. McMahon to save his daughter. The Undertaker would offer to return Stephanie in exchange for ownership of the company. But, in order for the deal to be valid, Taker would demand that Steve Austin deliver the documents. Austin, of course, would refuse, forcing Mr. McMahon to deliver the documents himself. While McMahon was out on his fool's errand, Taker would marry Stephanie and take over the WWF._

_Of course, Mr. McMahon would be playing on Austin's sense of right and wrong. At the last minute, just before Stephanie and Taker were pronounced husband and wife, Austin would do the right thing and swoop in to save the day, paving the way for Shane and the Corporation to take over and merge with the Ministry and ultimately cost the Rattlesnake his championship. _

_That would happen if the story went according to plan, of course. But Mark and Stephanie weren't going to let that story go according to plan if they could help it._

Stephanie shook her head at her father's arrogance and blind hatred. "My dad hates Austin so much that he's willing to sign over his business just to put one over on him. If that's not impaired judgment, I don't know what is."

"You could easily argue a case of extreme bias if you have to," Mark pointed out, and Stephanie nodded in agreement. "Hopefully though, it won't get to that point. We just have to get through the ceremony, and we're in the clear." Mark noticed the contemplative look on his fiancée's face and asked, "Something troubling you?"

"Are you absolutely sure that Dad's not going to spring anything at the last minute to change the plans?"

"That's the one thing he's got set in stone." Mark gave his fiancée a reassuring smile. "In fact, Shane's already ordered your wedding dress."

"Wow, he and Dad really _are _gonna pay for my wedding. Hey, speaking of pay for stuff, I...I haven't been sending you half my paycheck like I was. I'm on a temporary leave of absence from work, and-"

Mark placed a finger gently over Stephanie's lips. "You don't need to explain anything. Your dad's got you on a shorter leash right now. I understand. But, between you and me, and what we both make, we're gonna be fine."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Mark answered gently, as he and Stephanie drew closer for another kiss.

~~~MOD~~~

Meanwhile, Steve Austin sat back in his locker room, watching the show on a TV monitor, and waiting for his custom belt to arrive. A glance at his watch put the time at 8 pm.

From what he'd heard, the backstage was all in an uproar because Vince McMahon's daughter was missing, apparently kidnapped by the Ministry of Darkness. He shrugged. To say he didn't like Vince was an understatement. His hatred for the the WWF's principal owner knew no bounds. And, it was well placed, especially after all the hell McMahon had put the two-time champion through the past several months.

He had no hard feelings for Stephanie, though. Vince's daughter seemed nothing like her ruthless, conniving father. Sure, her being kidnapped was a bad thing, and he hoped she was found and returned safely, but he wasn't going to go out of his way to help find her. It wasn't any of his business. Besides, he had bigger and better things to worry about.

~~~MOD~~~

_Back in Vince's Office_

"The Rock's up next," Shane ventured cautiously to his father. "What do you wanna do?"

Vince, who was seated on the couch, with his head in his hands, barely glanced up. His voice was a soft, disinterested monotone. "I don't care about the Rock, Shane. Take over, I mean, do something."

Shane nodded as he climbed off the desk he'd been sitting on. "I got it. Whatever you wanna do. I got this," he reassured his father as he walked out. He was going out to the broadcast booth to provide color commentary for a match between Billy Gunn and The Rock, and he was going to focus on that instead of dwelling on Stephanie's kidnapping.

~~~MOD~~~

"Do I look like a typical damsel in distress?" Stephanie asked her fiancée as she tipped her face up to his.

"You look more like a hacked-off owner to be with a grease pencil mark on your forehead," Mark answered. "You should smudge it a little more. Maybe put some of it around your eyes."

"How about this?" Stephanie asked him after smudging the grease pencil marks across her face. Since she didn't have a mirror, she couldn't tell if she did a good job or not.

Mark nodded. "Better. Add a freaked-out look on your face and it'll be perfect." A pause. "Listen, I can't stay much longer, Stephanie. I have to go. Shamrock's been recruited to find you, and I have to get back to the locker room before he finds us together. Which reminds me, do you have Ryan's number by chance? I want to call her and warn her to watch her back for the next couple of weeks."

"Why?"

"Your dad wants me to 'sacrifice' her next. Since Ken's gonna find you, I'll target Ryan as a form of retribution."

Stephanie gasped. "Why? She just moved to a new place, and she's got her movie career barely off the ground!"

"Well, my character's frustrated because he can't have Mr. McMahon's daughter, so he's gonna sacrifice Ryan in her place."

"She's just starting out on her own, Mark!" Stephanie exclaimed. "This could derail everything she's working for—"

"Your dad doesn't care about that."

"Obviously!" snapped Stephanie in disgust. "My dad's out of control!"

"I agree, Steph. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about Ryan. Paul and the other guys and me, we're gonna take good care of her. She won't have to worry about her movie work. She'll be back home with plenty of time to pursue her career." Mark glanced at his watch. "I need to get a move on. Ken's match is gonna be next, and I need to make myself scarce again."

Stephanie let out a disappointed sigh. "Do you really have to?"

"Unfortunately, I do." Mark wrapped his arms around Stephanie one more time. "But I'm glad I got to spend some time with you."

"I'm glad you came down here to keep me company."

"Anytime. I love you, Steph."

"I love you too, Mark." One more kiss. "I can't wait to start our new life."

~~~MOD~~~

Ken Shamrock, now in his wrestling gear, paced Vince's office like a caged lion. Stephanie was still nowhere to be seen, but it wouldn't matter. Once he got in the ring with Gangrel, Vince's daughter would be just as good as found.

"That SOB is the ring," Vince beseeched him. "Please…please. Beat him."

" Vince…" Ken put his hands on Vince's shoulders in reassurance.

Vince's voice wobbled. "I want my baby girl back!" he moaned, on the verge of tears.

Ken locked eyes with the owner of the WWF. "If it's the last thing I do," he snarled, "I'll rip his leg off and I'll _beat_ it out of him, Vince! I'll find your daughter!" he added, before he charged out of the makeshift office.

~~~MOD~~~

"Who in the world knows what the Ministry of Darkness and the Undertaker could do to Mr. McMahon's daughter, Stephanie, here tonight?" wondered Michael Cole on commentary, as Gangrel entered the ring.

"Well Michael, I can't wait the World's Most Dangerous Man to get out here," Jerry Lawler added. "We're looking at Gangrel. This weird psycho is part of the Ministry. And Ken Shamrock has just promised Mr. McMahon that he'll rip Gangrel's leg off if he has to. He'll make Gangrel tell him where they've taken Stephanie."

"Ken was in pursuit, searching the arena for Stephanie McMahon," explained Cole. "Now, we'll take this search into the ring."

Ken was completely in his zone as he took on Gangrel. The leader of the Brood came off the ropes with a powerful right hand after ducking a hit.

"King, who knows what the Ministry of Darkness—the Brood, the Acolytes, Viscera, Midian, and of course, the Undertaker—who knows what this group is capable of!" Cole said, as Gangrel and Shamrock traded blows.

"They're capable of anything, you saw last night!" exclaimed Lawler as Ken whipped Gangrel into a corner. They hung a man!"

Ken went for an Irish Whip, but Gangrel reversed it and spun Ken into the turnbuckles. Gangrel charged, but Ken put an elbow up. Incredibly, Gangrel picked Shamrock up for a powerslam, and it looked like the match would be over, but Ken managed to kick out.

"Remember your promise, Shamrock!" exclaimed Lawler, as Gangrel hauled his opponent to his feet and delivered a vicious right hook, then another. "You promised Mr. McMahon."

"This isn't a match for Ken Shamrock," Cole pointed out, as Gangrel raked the World's Most Dangerous Man across the face. "Ken Shamrock is trying desperately to find out the whereabouts of the daughter of the owner of this company."

"Think about Stephanie!" Lawler beseeched, as Gangrel bounced Ken off the ropes. Ken however, reversed the move, and then stupidly put his head down. Gangrel took advantage and nailed Shamrock with a vicious DDT!

A wicked grin flashed across Gangrel's face as he went for another pin attempt. One..two…Ken got a shoulder up.

"Folks, imagine what the owner of this company is going through," Cole continued, as Gangrel stayed on the attack. "Mr. McMahon desperately trying to find his daughter, who's been abducted by the Undertaker."

Ken regained his bearings long enough to reverse an Irish whip into the ropes and launch himself into a dropkick that knocked Gangrel to the mat. "Earlier on, you heard the Undertaker say that she really is sugar and spice and everything nice, referring to Stephanie McMahon," Cole said, continuing his commentary.

"How scary and how sick is that," gasped Lawler, as Ken kicked Gangrel across the face and delivered a knee lift that sent the Brood leader reeling.

Ken got into Gangrel's face. "Where is she?" he demanded, furiously.

Gangrel shook his head. "WHERE IS SHE!" Ken bellowed, ignoring the referee's warnings as he dragged his opponent out of the ring.

Ken dragged a reeling Gangrel out of the ring and slammed the freak's head into the steel steps repeatedly. Gangrel still refused to talk. At that point, Ken snapped.

Furious, Ken lunged at the referee and dragged Gangrel into a ring post. "Where is she?" he snarled, stomping away on his dazed opponent. After lunging towards the ref again, Ken whipped Gangrel into the steel steps and then smashed his head into them. Relentless, Shamrock rolled Gangrel back into the ring, and then turned his ire towards the referee.

"_What __are __you __gonna __do, __count __me __out?__"_ Ken spat, as he chased the referee around the ring area. _"__You __think__ I __care?"_ Disgusted, he climbed back into the ring, and delivered another stomp to Gangrel. A second later, Ken dragged Gangrel up by the front of his shirt and nailed him with an uppercut that knocked the Brood leader to the mat.

"_Where__ is__ she?__"_ Ken demanded as he grabbed Gangrel by the hair.

"You think I'm gonna tell you?" Gangrel spat back. "Kiss my ass."

Ken roared. It was a brutal beating, but Gangrel refused to speak in spite of the flurry of blows that Shamrock rained down on him. The crowd booed lustily in disgust.

"This match is not about Ken Shamrock winning," explained Cole as Gangrel struggled to his feet. "It's about one thing. Finding out the whereabouts of Stephanie McMahon_—__oh!__" _

Cole's commentary was cut short as Ken savate-kicked Gangrel to the mat once more. Somehow Gangrel staggered to his feet and delivered a few hard right hooks and elbowed Ken in the face. He bounced himself off the ropes, but ran into a dropkick courtesy of Shamrock.

"And Shamrock isn't even going for covers here!" Cole exclaimed, as Ken dropped a knee onto Gangrel's chest.

"He's not out here to pin the guy!" Lawler fired back as Ken decked an out-on-his-feet Gangrel. "He's trying to find out where Stephanie is! Make him tell, Ken!"

Ken whipped Gangrel into the ropes and delivered a vicious elbow shot, and then bounced him off the ropes again to deliver a hurricarana. A scream erupted from the lungs of the World's Most Dangerous Man as he planted Gangrel with a belly-to-belly suplex and then slapped on his anklelock submission hold.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S STEPHANIE!" screamed Ken.

He wouldn't get his answer. Gangrel tapped, and then passed out from the pain as the ref called for the bell to stop the match. The crowd roared as the bell rang, but Ken refused to let go.

Suddenly Gangrel's music played, and red strobe began to flash in the arena. Before Ken could react, Christian and Edge leaped into the ring and attacked him.

"Let go of him, you crazy sonofabitch!" Edge snarled as he grabbed Ken by the hair and yanked him off of Gangrel.

"_Where__'__s__ Stephanie?__"_ Ken shouted, struggling.

"None of your damn business, Shamrock!" spat Christian as he and Edge tossed the World's Most Dangerous Man out of the ring. The arena lights went out, and Edge wove his way over to Gangrel to help him backstage.

The lights suddenly turned back on, and Ken was lying on the arena floor, the victim of another blood bath. Snarling, he lunged at the first person he saw.

Christian yelped as he was knocked to the floor. Glancing up, he caught a glimpse of Ken's face, and he didn't what he saw in Shamrock's eyes. The guy had a crazed look in his eyes that made him think of a rattlesnake on Benzedrine. It chilled his blood and made his heart race. _Oh, __my__ God!_ he thought in panic. Everyone backstage knew that Ken had a short fuse and an anger management problem, but he was still a professional, keeping it under control for the most part during his matches.

_I__ guess __Ken __told __his __professionalism __to __take __a__ hike __this__ evening!_ Christian thought in dread as Ken slapped the anklelock on him.

Christian screamed. The hold bit through his leg like steel teeth, and pain spiked through him like a lightning bolt. It was excruciating, and Christian struggled to break free. The more he struggled, however, the harder Ken clamped down on his leg.

_This __was __NOT __in __the __script!_ he realized.

"Let go!" Christian hollered, desperate to do something—anything—to break out.

"Where is she?" Ken bellowed at him.

"Let me go!"

"WHERE?"

Christian couldn't take the agony any longer. _"__She__'__s __in__ the __basement!__"_ he shouted. _"__She__'__s __in __the __basement! __Owww! __Let__ me__ go,__ you__ crazy __bastard!__"_

Ken let go of Christian and stalked off in disgust, covered in red. Christian crawled a few feet before falling to the floor in pain. He winced as the referee for the match and a backstage trainer helped him up and assisted him to the locker room.

"Ken Shamrock just got Christian of the Brood to say where Stephanie McMahon is!" Michael Cole exclaimed, as Ken stomped up the ramp to the backstage. "She's in the basement!"

"Get her, Ken!" shouted Lawler. "Get her!"

_The __things __I__ do __for __a__ push!_ Christian sulked to himself as the trainer brought him to the Ministry's locker room. _Thanks__ Vince,__ for__ sending__ an__ emotionally__ unstable__ athlete __out __here __to __almost __break __my __ankle! __I__'__ll __worry __about __Edge__'__s __and __my __push __later, __but __first __things__ first. __As __soon __as __everything__'__s__ out __in __the __open __and __Mark __and__ Stephanie __get __married, __I__'__m __gonna __hunt__ down __Shamrock __and__ kick __his __ass!_

~~~MOD~~~

Thankfully, Shamrock was helpfully pointed in the direction of the basement by some of the security staff on hand for the show. He moved quickly and with purpose. Someone handed him a towel—he didn't know who—and he tried to dry off with it as he continued his search. He didn't want to be _too _much of a mess when he found Vince's daughter.

Finally, he wove his way downstairs. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness as he called out for Vince's daughter. He heard someone shouting in the distance and he called out for Stephanie again. "Stephanie! It's Ken! Are you down here?"

"Ken!"

Ken glanced over to his right and saw a figure in the shadows. Fluorescent lights cast enough light to make out details. It was a girl sitting on the floor, with long hair and what looked like a shirt and pants.

"Stephanie?"

Gasping, Vince's daughter backed away, obviously frightened by Ken's appearance. In the fluorescent lights, he looked like a ghoul covered in blood.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm here to get you out of here. It's okay"

_What __the __hell __have __they__ done__ to __her?_ Ken thought, noting the dark smudges under her eyes and the mark on her forehead. He wasn't about to ask yet. Getting Stephanie back safely was more important.

Stephanie seemed to calm down and relax as she recognized Ken. "You found me," she whispered.

"It wasn't easy," he said honestly. "Come on," he continued, as he helped Stephanie to her feet. "Let's get you back to your dad…"

~~~MOD~~~

Before returning to the office, Stephanie insisted on going to the rest room to wash the black marks from her face and to compose herself before going back to the office and putting on the performance of a lifetime.

Vince held her tightly in his arms as Ken, Shane, Brisco and Patterson looked on. He was playing the part of concerned, frazzled father to perfection. "Are you okay?" Vince asked her, as he rubbed her back.

Stephanie nodded and looked up, her voice wobbly. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Vince tilted his daughter's face up to his. "What did he do to you?"

Stephanie shook her head. "I just wanna go home," she managed before burying her face in Vince's shoulder.

"Those rotten bastards - those rotten bastards!" snarled Vince, under his breath before flashing a grateful smile to Ken. "Kenny, thank you. Thank you so much."

After ducking into the locker rooms for a quick shower, Ken returned to Vince's office to check on Stephanie. He found her on the couch, a blanket over her shoulders, Vince stroking her hair.

Vince kissed the top of Stephanie's head before climbing to his feet. "I wanna thank every one of you guys," he said gratefully to his right hand men before taking Ken's hand in his for a firm handshake. "Kenny, I'll always be indebted to you - always."

The pleasantries were interrupted by a knock on the office door. It was Vince's personal assistant. "Mr. McMahon, I have the belt."

Shane took Austin's custom belt and thanked the assistant. "Here's the belt. What do you want to do now?"

Vince glared at the custom made belt and then looked up at his son. His voice was low. "I don't give a damn about Austin's belt, Shane. This night is over, okay?"

Shane looked at his father like he'd just sprouted Devil's horns for real. Stephanie looked on quietly. She knew exactly what was going to happen next, but her expression gave nothing away.

"In terms of trauma, in terms of what's happened to your baby sister," Vince clarified. "This night is over. Let's just end it, okay? Let's just end this." A pause. "What I want you to do is go take this championship belt and give it to Austin. Wherever he is. If he's in his locker room, just give it to him. Just end this night. Just end this night. Your family has been through enough, okay?"

Shane nodded, looking shocked.

"And all I'm gonna do now, Shane, is take your baby sister home, all right?"

"No problem," Shane answered quietly. He turned to Shamrock and mouthed, _Wait __here._

"And again, thank you. Thank you all so much." Vince gestured for his assistant to collect Stephanie's things and wait while he helped Stephanie to her feet. "Come on," he said to his right hand men. "Let's go."

After Vince, Stephanie and the others got into the waiting limo and left, Shane turned to Shamrock. "Kenny, we're set. Go get Rock."

"I thought the night was over."

"This night is over," Shane snorted. "After what they did to my sister? "Go get Rock. Go get the champ and bring him back."

A devious smirk crossed Shane's lips as Ken walked out of the office. "This night is over, huh? It's far from over…"

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Not much to say on this one. It wiped me out. BTW, I may have sparked a Christian-Shamrock feud (in this story, anyway). Anyway, I'll be taking a brief hiatus from this and my Lita story while I put together some holiday-flavored stories. A couple of them may feature my OC, Anna. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	26. Chapter 26

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: UGGH! I can't describe last Monday's RAW without using the word _cluster _in it somewhere! Even Y2J couldn't save it. BTW, I'm convinced that Jericho's return is merely a setup for Jericho/Taker at WM28, and that the "End Begins" or whatever thing is Taker's streak being broken (I honestly don't think Jericho came back to challenge CM Punk). I guess it's the WWE's contingency plan if Rock/Cena is a bust. With all due respect, Taker needs to retire yesterday. He can't do this anymore. Quite honestly, I'm NOT looking forward to Wrestlemania this year.**

**Okay, I know I'm ranting, but I'm almost embarrassed to be a wrestling fan these days. I'm glad I have years of footage to watch from back in the day when the WWE/WWF was actually watchable.**

**Match descriptions are courtesy of Wikipedia, and it's still the night of Stephanie's first kidnapping, but we'll check in on Stephanie and the girls briefly. The interview is courtesy of _Sunday Night Heat._**

_**Chapter Twenty-six **_

Stephanie turned her head towards the passenger side window as the limo rolled down the highway towards home. Her eyes were shut and it looked as if she was asleep. In reality, she was wide awake. She figured that if she kept her eyes closed, it would look like she was asleep, and her dad would leave her alone. Even so, he kept reassuring her every so often that the two of them were on their way home, and that she was safe, and that he would do everything he could to protect her.

_God, if I say anything right now, _she thought, _I __might wind up saying a few things that I know I'll regret. What a selfish, self-centered, self-serving excuse for a human being you are, Dad! You and Shane both. And the worst part is, you've gone all Papa Wolf on me and I have to pretend to be grateful. _

_Thank God Mark and I got the marriage licenses taken care of. If it's all gonna go the way I think it is now, I won't be able to so much as blow my nose without Dad looking over my shoulder. _

_I'd love to let you know just what I really think of you, Dad._

Giving her father a piece of her mind, however, was out of the question. Even if she _could _let Vince have both barrels, Stephanie could not afford to let her real feelings rise to the surface. At this stage in the game, her ability to keep her mouth shut and play the role of the innocent, frightened daughter was paramount. Any slip-ups, however slight, and her future with Mark would go right down the drain.

Surreptitiously, Stephanie reached into her purse. Since she was partially covered by her jacket, nobody could see her hands. Her fingers touched the edge of Mark's picture, and she let out a small sigh. Rather than put the photograph in her carry-on bag, she'd opted to put it in the inside zipper pocket of her purse so that she could keep a better eye on it. In this way, she could feel closer to her fiancée, even if was only a photograph.

Her mind drifted back to the tumultuous events of the past three days:

~~~MOD~~~

_Although Vince's scheme concerning Austin blew up in his face at Wrestlemania, the addition of Hunter Hearst Helmsley and D-Generation X to the Corporation via his grudge match against Kane made up for it somewhat. _

_Triple H tried to ambush Kane by coming through the crowd while all eyes were on the stage entrance, hitting Kane out of the ring and then hitting him into the ring post and whipping him into the steel steps. Kane then picked Triple H up and straddled him on the crowd barrier, pushing him into Shane's Mean Street Posse who was at ring side, picking him up again to ram his back into the steel post three times. Back inside the ring Kane dominated Helmsley with his rough fighting style, using his foot to choke Triple H and knocking him down with clotheslines and punches until Triple H gained momentum from a reversal, smashing Kane's face into his knee. Kane was allowed time to recover when Triple H was distracted by Chyna coming to ringside. Triple H tried to Pedigree Kane as he stood up but failed while Chyna pushed the steel steps into the ring. Kane picked them up and ran into Triple H, who used the turnbuckle to swing his feet up and kicked them back into Kane, causing Kane to stagger backwards and drop them before smashing his face into the steps from a drop toe-hold. Triple H then clotheslined Kane out of the ring, following himself and attempting to Pedigree Kane on the steps but was back body dropped When they made it back into the ring Kane chokeslammed Triple H while Chyna entered the ring with a steel chair, telling Kane she wanted to attack Triple H but as Kane turned, Chyna hit him with the chair causing him to corner her but again was hit with the chair, this time by Triple H who followed it up with a Pedigree onto the chair. Chyna and Triple H celebrated the reunion of D-Generation X afterwards._

_Before X-Pac could make his way to the ring for his European Championship match, Patterson and Brisco attacked him from behind but caused little problem to X-Pac who beat them then ran into the ring, with Shane McMahon fleeing. Shane eventually made his way to the ring and was punched into the corner, escaping a Bronco Buster move when Test pulled him out of the ring. Shane tried to escape once again but X-Pac chased him and threw him back into the ring, only to be struck down by Test and then have his crotch rammed into the ring post. When he returned to the ring Shane scoop slammed him and attempted a Corporate Elbow, with X-Pac sitting up just before the end but he was brought back down with a low blow as referee Mike Chioda was distracted by Test. Shane continued to push the disqualification boundaries by whipping X-Pac with his belt several times before being back body dropped out of the ring, recovering only to be met with a flying crossbody. The Mean Street Posse tried to restrain X-Pac but he fought back, only to be floored by Test. After a superplex, the pin-count was broken up by Test but he was soon kicked out of the ring then X-Pac whipped McMahon with the belt before round house kicking him into the corner and performing the Bronco Buster. When Chioda checked on McMahon afterwards, Test struck X-Pac with the championship belt but by the time McMahon covered him he managed to kick out. Test tried to interfere but took a Bronco Buster too. Triple H and Chyna came to the ring to pull Test out but when McMahon was floored by an X Factor, Chyna distracted the referee to allow Triple H to Pedigree X-Pac and cover him with Shane, allowing him to retain the title. The New Age Outlaws ran in the ring and brawled with Triple H and Test until the lights went out and Kane's music began to play but by the time the lights came up The Corporation were clear of the ring and had fled._

_Vince's Corporation had lost a big player, but it had gained another. Even the loss of the WWF Championship wasn't all that significant in Vince's eyes. After all, when the smoke finally cleared, he would be the one standing over his nemesis._

_Or so he thought._

~~~MOD~~~

"Stephanie? Sweetheart, wake up. We're home."

Stephanie sighed and stirred, and then opened her eyes. "That was quick," she yawned, as she gathered her things and climbed out of the limo. "What time is it?"

"It's not even eleven o'clock yet," Vince answered. He instructed his chauffeur and personal assistant to bring in the suitcases . He unlocked the front door and swung it open, ushering his assistants inside. Stephanie followed, carrying her purse and jacket, and Vince finally stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Stephanie trudged up the stairs, ready to unpack and turn in for the night. In many ways it was good to be home, to be in her own room again. It was nice to be able to smell her bed linens, wrap up in her blankets and brush her hair in front of her mirror. Her bedroom was filled with good memories, memories that reminded her of good times with her mom and dad and brother, and she needed the distraction more than ever now.

Stephanie sighed as she ambled down the hall to her room. Now that she had stopped moving, and was home again, the events of the past twenty-four hours washed over her. All the emotions, the tensions, the horror and the hardship came rushing back at her, draining her of whatever energy remained.

But, as soon as she opened her bedroom door and flipped on the light, her adrenaline kicked back in and she screamed.

Stephanie's bedroom had been ransacked. The pictures she had so carefully selected had been torn down from the walls, and smashed on the floor. Her trinkets and collectibles had been knocked to the floor as well; some of them had even been broken. Her bedside lamp lay on its side, the shade slashed and the wire frame bent. Her dresser drawers had been pulled out, and the contents were thrown across the now unmade bed. There were globs of body lotion in her shoes, lipstick was smeared on blouses, and water had been poured into one of her jewelry boxes. It looked like a bomb had gone off inside her room.

Her heart racing, Stephanie stepped carefully and quickly over the fallen items in her room and rushed into her bathroom to see there was any damage done there. Sure enough, there was, and this damage was disturbing. Her underwear—her bras and panties—had been emptied from her dresser drawers and strewn across her bathroom floor. Some of her perfumes and colognes had been mixed together, leaving them unusable. And even more frightening was what had been written on her bathroom mirror in red lipstick.

It was Mark's Undertaker symbol. Underneath it were the words _Mine. She will belong to me, Vince!_

But it wasn't Mark's handwriting. Stephanie could easily recognize her brother's penmanship.

Hot as lava fury boiled up inside of her. Part of her wanted to kill Vince and Shane for having the _nerve—_the unmitigated _gall!—_to invade the only sanctuary she had and defiling it like this. The two of them were both sociopaths, as far as she was concerned. And it made her decision to bring them down a lot more personal.

"_Stephanie! What's wrong? What happened—Oh, Dear God!"_

Stephanie yelped and spun around. It was her father. _"Dad! My room!"_ she managed. She was wide-eyed, red-faced and hyperventilating. She was beyond furious, but to Vince, it looked like she was terrified.

Vince laid his hand gently on Stephanie's shoulder. "Why don't you go downstairs?" he suggested softly.

"I—I can't!" Stephanie gasped. It was all she could do to keep from throwing her father's hand off of her shoulder. "I wanna clean this up—"

"I'm gonna call the police. I don't want you touching a thing. This has gone too far."

Just then, Linda, dressed in her nightgown and bathrobe, with a lace sleep mask in her hand, rushed in. "Stephanie, Vince? What's going—_OH!"_

Vince held his hand up. His tone of voice was soft, but it meant business. "It's okay. I'll take care of this. Linda, Honey. Take Stephanie downstairs while I call the police."

"When did this happen?" Linda asked, pale and horrified, as she gathered her daughter into her arms.

"I don't know. This must have happened while we were away. Did you hear or see anything out of the ordinary?"

"No. I got home early this morning. I haven't been in Stephanie's room since I got back."

Tears began to fall from Stephanie's eyes as Linda gently led her away. "My room, Mom!" she sobbed. "How could he do this to my room?"

Vince cursed under his breath and reached for Stephanie's phone. Before he was able to pick it up, the cell phone in his pocket rang. Slowly, the WWF's principal owner picked it up and glanced at the screen. He then answered. His voice was more wobbly than he would have liked. "Hello?"

"_Vince." _The raspy voice was straight out of Vince's nightmares.

"_Mark! You bastard!"_

"_That's no way to speak to the future owner of this company."_ A pause. _"Did you have a chance to see my work? Or the gifts I left in your daughter's bathroom?"_

"_How dare you ransack my daughter's bedroom!" _Vince shouted, his fury almost palpable. _"I'll call the police and haul your ass in for breaking and entering and vandalism! You are completely out of line-"_

Taker cut him off. "_Vince, I had to make sure that you took my threats seriously. Now, don't hang up. I have something for you as well. Your study. It's on your desk." _A pause. _"Stay on the line with me."_

Vince stomped down the stairs and into his study, where he flipped on the lights and cast a sweeping glance across the room. "Okay. I'm here. Now what?"

"_What do you see, Vince?"_

Nothing looked out of the ordinary, except for..."There's an envelope on my desk that wasn't there when I left the house on Friday."

"_Open it."_

Vince's fingers shook as he opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. It was a picture of Stephanie's bedroom, before the vandalism...and Stephanie was asleep in her bed. The principal owner of the WWF let the picture fall to the floor and stepped back, his face gone pale.

Taker's voice sounded confident. _"Vince, it's only a matter of time before your little girl accepts me as her personal savior, and becomes one with my Ministry. So wrap your arms around her, hold her tight, and give her my regards." _

A pause._ "Oh, and one more thing, Vince. DON'T even think about TRYING to call the police. You know what happened the last time you did. I don't think you'd want that to happen again now, do you?"_

Vince shook his head. "No," he answered quietly.

"_Good. I guess we'll be seeing each other soon."_ The call ended, and Vince threw his cell phone across his study. It smacked the wall and bounced to the floor.

"Vince?" Linda called out from the living room. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Vince picked up his cell phone and tapped in a phone number. "Why don't you two get some clothing together. I'm gonna get you both a cab and have them take you to a hotel to spend the night..."

~~~MOD~~~

"...that's when Mark called me and asked what my schedule looked like the next couple of weeks," Ryan chimed in, as she pulled a brush through Stephanie's hair. She'd added some Frizz-Ease to smooth it out and to keep it straight and shiny. "I was going to New York to be on Howard Stern the week after your 'abduction' to promote _Saving Ryan's Privates_. It's kinda funny. My neighbors at my apartment complex know my apartment better than I do now!" The two girls shared a laugh. "Mark and I arranged things so that it looked like I'd been kidnapped by the Ministry."

"I'm sorry that you and your brother got dragged into my dad's revenge plot."

"You don't need to apologize for anything. Mark took good care of me." Ryan put a hand over Stephanie's face and misted her hair with some hair spray. "I spent the day I was supposedly 'kidnapped' at the hotel Mark and the Ministry guys were staying in." She smirked. "I bought some lingerie at the gift shop, had a nice lunch, swam a few laps, made reservations for the four of us here, and got sacrificed by the Lord Of Darkness, all within 24 hours."

Stephanie busted up laughing. The way Ryan had described her day was too funny. "Wanna know how my day went?" she asked before her cell phone rang. "Hello? Anna, hey. Where are you, I thought you'd be back by now? Oh, okay. Wouldn't make much sense to drop her off, come back and then go back. Yeah. Oh, you should see what this dress looks like on me. Well, okay. You guys hurry back when you're done, okay? I don't want you or Nicole to miss seeing the end result. Drive safely. Okay, bye."

Stephanie ended the call. "Anna's waiting for Nicole, and they're gonna drive right back here. She didn't want to make an extra trip and I don't really blame her."

Ryan nodded. "Anyway, your day. How did that go?"

"It was actually my week. I spent the next morning cleaning everything up in my room. I repaired as much of the damage as I could. Dad offered to help, but I said no. I didn't want him in my room any more than necessary. The idea that he and my brother were willing to destroy my personal property like that made me sick.

"And then, Dad got a wild hare up his backside and decided to invite Jerry Lawler over to the house to conduct an interview on live TV, from the comfort of our living room. He was trying to make himself look like Papa Wolf protecting his helpless daughter. Of course, I saw right through it, but Jerry and the viewers on TV didn't..."

~~~MOD~~~

_McMahon House_

_4/4/1999_

Jerry Lawler cleared his throat. "First, Vince, we've known each other and been friends with each other for a long time, and I gotta admit. This is...an uncomfortable situation to say the least. But we wanna talk about Stephanie," he said, directing his gaze towards Vince's daughter. "Especially what happened to you last Monday night.

Stephanie picked her words carefully before she spoke. "Well, Jerry, truthfully...I don't really know. I don't really remember all that much about it."

Vince interrupted her. "But, it wasn't—it didn't just start last Monday. I mean, this started some time ago. And Stephanie has endured this kind of pain for some time. It started with that envelope. And in the envelope were candid shots of Stephanie. Stephanie in the shopping center. Stephanie getting out of her car at home, Stephanie in her bedroom. There were shots—uncomfortable shots—of Stephanie, invading her privacy, and that's what was in that envelope.

"Beyond that, the next thing is the teddy bear. It was given to her as a present. It meant so much to her as a very, very young child. And the burning of that teddy bear-

Jerry nodded. "Well, for someone else to even have it. You know that they had invaded your home."

Stephanie chimed in. "They've obviously been in our home. I mean, just the other night, when I came back home, I found strange things written on my mirror, my personal things were-"

"You don't have to go there," Vince gently admonished.

Stephanie looked as innocent as she could. "It's okay. I mean, they were...just..." She paused, and shook her head. Describing the wreckage in her bedroom would lead her to say something she couldn't afford to. "I don't wanna go into it."

Vince nodded in agreement. "Oh you don't need to go there."

Stephanie sighed. "He's..it's just very uncomfortable knowing that someone has been _watching_ you."

Jerry looked bewildered and continued. "Vince, this is...we're talking about The Undertaker. You've know this guy for...what, ten years?"

"Yeah. About a decade. I thought I knew him, but he's changed. He's believing in this creature that was created. He's _become _this creature. He's like...and not only has become this cretin..."

Stephanie schooled her expression to conceal her anger at her father's description of her husband-to-be.

Vince continued. "...He has other people believing in what he now believes in. He has people following him. He has ...I don't know what he wants. If it's just about business, well, I've known him. I've known Mark for a long time."

"I don't know if I should say this," Jerry ventured, cautiously. "But there's a term that's called _living your gimmick. _I mean, you created The Undertaker. But this has gone further than that."

Vince answered, "But the difference is he's _believing_ now in this transformation."

Jerry nodded. "Right!"

"And he's believing in who he thinks he should be. And I don't know where this is going, because he has other people believing in that. And this is _personal _now. This is not about business. If it's about business, I'm a businessman. I sit down with other businessmen, and we discuss things. This is something very strange, and this is something very weird." Vince fixed his gaze on his daughter. "And it involves Stephanie."

_And it involves Steve Austin too,_ Stephanie added silently. _You just haven't revealed that tidbit yet. _Stephanie decided to interject. Keeping her voice as soft and sweet as she could, she said, "I'd just like to add that...I've known Mark, too." Vince nodded. "And it's like Dad said, I guess I just never really did know him. To shake hands with someone and have friendly conversations, and then...all of a sudden, sending you pictures and-"

Vince held out his hand to stop his daughter. "You don't need to go there, okay?"

Jerry continued. "I know it's uncomfortable, but can you be more specific about what exactly what happened and what exactly took place when you were abducted?"

Stephanie was tempted to say, _You wanna know what really happened, Jerry? Well, I was in the office and the lights went out. Bradshaw knocked me out and took me to the Ministry's locker room. I had a Diet Pepsi, went downstairs, got to make a couple of phone calls, and signed a marriage license. _

_The reality is, Dad's using me to screw Steve Austin over, and he's making a fool out of you and the rest of his roster! _

Instead, she said, "Well, I was sitting in the office, and-"

Vince interrupted his daughter again. "Oh, no, Steffy. Don't. It's okay." He glanced up at Jerry. "It's just important that she's safe."

"It's really okay, Dad," Stephanie tried to reassure him.

Vince shook his head. "That's what's important."

Stephanie tried one more time. "It's really okay."

Vince's voice was soft but firm. "No. Don't."

Stephanie nodded. "You know, I don't feel safe at home anymore. I don't feel safe anywhere. The only place I really feel safe is when I'm with..." She gazed up at her dad in fake adoration. "When I'm with my dad."

Vince narrowed his eyes. "And again, this is something that is personal. And if it doesn't stop, somebody is gonna get hurt." He paused for dramatic effect. "And I'll just be dammed if it's gonna be my daughter."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I felt like I was running on empty near the end of this chapter. This story is well on its way to becoming the biggest one I've ever written, and I _still _have Ryan's "sacrifice," Shane's "power grab," the Ministry's beatdown on Kenny, and Backlash to write! Whew! **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	27. Chapter 27

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: If the dialog between Cole and Lawler sounds redundant, it's only because I tried to capture as much of their commentary as I could. I think at this point, McMahon and company were trying everything they could to get people to boo the MOD more, and it wasn't working, hence the repetition. To paraphrase Taker from his _This Is My Yard _DVD, it was cool to be on the dark side.**

**BTW, Taker does come back with the biker persona, but that's another story for much later;)**

_**Chapter Twenty-seven**_

_Nassau Coliseum_

_04/05/99_

_God, I feel like I'm on a leash! _Stephanie thought as she finished her catered dinner. She and Vince—along with four security guys—were in Vince's makeshift office watching the festivities on closed circuit TV.

"On a night where the McMahon family waits to see what the Undertaker's next move may be," announced Michael Cole on the TV. "We welcome you to RAW is WAR!"

Lawler chimed in. "And will we see the Rattlesnake strike the Rock, who is carrying his property, the Smoking Skull belt? "

Vince shook his head. "I couldn't care less about Austin right now," he sighed, before setting down the water bottle he'd been sipping out of. "Right now, my main priority is your safety."

Stephanie nodded. Throughout the previous week, she'd surprised herself by her ability to keep a poker face and sound like the dutiful, frightened, innocent girl the rest of her family thought she was. Her expression gave nothing away, and her tone of voice easily concealed the fury and disgust she felt whenever Vince or Shane were near.

"So, Smackdown's gonna be right in New Haven," smiled Vince. "Practically in our backyard. Finally, we're bringing the WWF back to network TV. And, you'll be able to sleep in your own bedroom when we finish taping. That'll be nice, won't it?"

Stephanie nodded. "I guess it'll be nice," she sighed. Actually, if all went as planned, she'd be in Mark's bed, curled up right beside him, as they slept together as husband and wife. She glanced down at the twinkling blue topaz ring on her finger and reminded herself to stay strong.

"Stephanie, are you okay?"

_Dammit! Did I look that obvious?_ "Oh, I'm just...it's been a rough few days."

"I know it has, it's been tough for all of us. Your mom wanted to head over, but she's working late. Guess she's been dealing with everything that's been going on by throwing herself into her work." A pause. "Stephanie, the way you've been handling yourself during all of this has been admirable. Everyone who's ever been in a difficult situation like the one you're in right now should follow your example." Vince patted his daughter on the back. "I'm very proud of you."

_You lying sack of-! _"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate that."

"Now, if your brother would take a page out of your book and follow it, I think we'd all be better off."

~~~MOD~~~

Shane McMahon had no intentions of obeying his father.

_After Vince and Stephanie left the week before, two former friends squared off next in a grudge match as X-Pac took on Triple H (the newest member of the Corporation), accompanied by Shane McMahon and Chyna. The match became a three on one beatdown, and the referee eventually disqualified Triple H after Chyna floored X-Pac with a clothesline. Shane, Chyna and Triple H ganged up on X-Pac, and HHH even administered the Pedigree. Suddenly the lights went out and Kane emerged. Once again, the Corporate teamed up, as Chyna distracted Kane and Hunter clobbered him with a chair. But Kane sat up and chased the Corporate members back to the locker room._

_Shane, who had been hiding behind Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler in the broadcast booth after Kane came out, returned to the ring and announced that if Austin wanted his title, he would have to get it from the superstar who was wearing it-The Rock! "Hey Austin!" he'd taunted. "My name is Shane McMahon - I'm not Vince McMahon! We're doing things tonight Shane McMahon style!"_

_The former champion came out wearing Austin's Smoking Skull belt, and after a few minutes of Rock and Shane taunting Austin, the Rattlesnake could not stand to watch from the back any longer. He emerged in street clothes and attacked the Miami native, temporarily chased Cole and Lawler from the announcer's table, and even hit Shane with a Stunner. Soon the other members of the Corporation swarmed out and attacked Austin. Test, Ken Shamrock, Triple H and The Rock all put the boots to the Rattlesnake until Paul Wight made his way to the ring! Wight and Austin managed to fight off the Corporation, and RAW came to an end with Wight chokeslamming the newest member of the Corporation, Triple H, when he tried to slip back in for one more cheap shot._

_Then, on Sunday Night Heat (the same episode that featured Vince and Stephanie's interview), Shane conducted an in-ring segment between, Chyna, Triple H, and the Rock. Shane started off by announcing that he was retiring the European title (much to Vince's dismay and chagrin). Triple H got on the mike and announced that DX, the music, crotch chops, etc was all copyrighted by him, and then poked fun at DX's past gimmicks. Then the Rock talked about how he and Steve Austin were going to have a rematch at Backlash. Shane ended the interview by saying he had a surprise for the Big Show on RAW._

_Needless to say, Shane's "flagrant disregard" for his father's wishes led to a huge argument between the the two McMahon men the day before the Heat interview, complete with slamming doors and a few expletives being tossed around._

_"Where is the Vince McMahon we all know?" Shane had bellowed to his father in the living room. "Where is the most ruthless human being to ever walk the planet?"_

_Vince had fired back with, "Oh, I'm still the same man—and then some. It's just that I do have my priorities straight–and right now, my priority is simply your sister's welfare!"_

_"Stephanie can take care of herself!"_

_"I'm not taking any chances,Shane! Taker had Bradshaw and Farooq abduct her and take her to that Godforsaken boiler room! Who knows what happened to her! She's freaked out, and she won't talk about it-"_

_"That's because YOU won't let her! Every time she tries, you say, 'Let's not go there! Let's not talk about it!'"_

_Stephanie, who was still cleaning up the mess her father and brother had made in her bedroom and blamed the Ministry for, chuckled to herself as she listened in. If she didn't know that it was all a big act, she would have been freaked out and worried about her dad and brother, and perhaps finding some reason to blame herself for this predicament._

_Instead, she shook her head and laughed at their audacity and marveled at their near pitch-perfect acting (especially when they faux-apologized and made up at dinner), and then listened to the Howard Stern Show on her computer (through headphones, of course, so her dad wouldn't hear it)._

~~~MOD~~~

Shane strutted into the office like a peacock and flopped down next to his father and sister. "Big show tonight. It's showtime!"

Vince sounded disinterested. "Yeah. Uhhmmm, listen. I'm not interested in participating tonight. I'm gonna stay with your sister, I'm gonna stay with security."

"Of course," Shane nodded.

"I'll make damn well sure she stays safe."

"Right."

Vince sounded almost apathetic. "I really don't care."

Shane cocked his head, looking puzzled. "What about Austin and Big Show?"

Vince: snorted. "Austin? Austin can go to hell, the Big Show? I could care less about him. Let me set it up for you, Shane. I care about Stephanie. I care about her safety and her welfare."

Shane studied his father with an odd expression. "Of course."

"As far as the show's concerned, Shane...I don't care. You go and do what you gotta do. I don't care. I really don't give a damn."

Shane looked a little put off as he stood up. "Okay. Fine," he huffed as he stomped out of Vince's makeshift office.

When he was gone, Vince turned to his daughter. "Stephanie, it'll be okay. Just sit right here."

Stephanie nodded but thought, _How dare you talk about me like I'm not in the room! And how dare you speak to me like I'm a special needs child when you _do _talk to me!_

~~~MOD~~~

Shane stepped out of the office and gathered Bossman, Rock, Test, and the rest of the Corporation, who were waiting in the hall. "Listen up, here's the deal. He's obviously in a bad mood. He doesn't care. Tonight's gonna be a night that Stone Cold and Paul Wight will never forget. Let's go, Corporation style..."

Shane and the rest of the Corporation entered the ring to a chorus of boos.

"It's the dawning of a new day!" he announced. "Last week, the new and improved Corporation-oh! So sweet! Stone Cold Steve Austin felt the power of the new Corporation!"

The angry crowd broke into a chant of _A-hole! A-hole! _Unlike his father, Shane had no problem sucking all of the rancor up like a big sponge. He continued, undaunted. "Austin, according to the Corporation scoreboard, it's _Shane McMahon 1, Austin 0._ Not counting the personal royal screwing I gave you at Survivor Series!"

Hunter chugged from his water bottle as he and the rest of the Corporation listened.

"But let's talk about the present, let's go back a week, to last week's RAW. Pop up this wonderful piece of footage on the Titantron. Check this out!" he gushed, as footage from last week's Corporate beatdown on Steve Austin played on the screen. "Triple H, you got Shamrock in there! Oh, Austin! What's happening?"

"Cue ball, corner pocket!" snorted Triple H.

"Rock, what do 'ya have to say about that beautiful piece of business?"

Rock answered, "That's one-half of the Rock Bottom Special. My foot in his candy you-know-what."

"Shamrock pounding, going to town! It was just a lovely, lovely sight. The World's Dangerous Man just animalistic-OOH! That's gonna leave a mark! Triple H wasn't finished yet, but then-_dun-dun-duuuun!—" _The beatdown was interrupted as Paul Wight went out to make the save, "sticking his nose in Corporate business," as Shane succinctly described.

Shane then announced his big surprise for Paul "Big Show" Wight - a handicap match between Triple H & the Rock. Triple H took the mike and said the Big Show would be better off changing his name to No Show, then he called the fans "nimrods leading peon lives" and said that he and the Rock would be standing side by side, kicking ass together. "Wight...you've got a whole lot of fat, hairy, dimpled ass for us to kick."

Then, as a finishing touch, Shane had Austin's belt placed around Rock's waist and demanded a freeze frame on the TitanTron - and tonight we're gonna see that still a lot as a reminder to Austin that Rock has a little piece of him. "Austin," Shane announced. "You will never get that bel...because Shane McMahon...said so!"

The Corporation returned to the backstage and exchange high fives in celebration. Shane returned to his father's office. dressing room, practically walking on air. If he was looking for kudos from his father, he wouldn't get them.

~~~MOD~~~

"What a kicker for this show!" gushed, flopping down once again. "You can't believe it. You got Triple H and The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment, The Rock, taking on Big Show in a handicap match. Then you got The Rock, who's got Austin's personal property, and I had the production guys freeze it up on the Titan Tron. You'd be so proud! Out there, Austin's personal property, it's awesome-"

Stephanie's voice was soft. "Are you sure if it's a good idea to provoke those guys? "

Shane looked at his sister like she'd just sprouted horns and a tail. "Who cares about those guys? Austin and Big Show? It's the Corporation. Just chill! Everything's cool!"

Vince sighed. "Please calm down."

Shane got on the defensive. "I'm just high on everything right now!"

"Like I said earlier-I don't care about what you're doing tonight," Vince explained. "I don't care if it's a really good idea to provoke these guys. Lets take it easy, okay? I just wanna get thru the night." He paused. "You want me to say 'good job?' Okay? Just chill, Shane. Your words, all right?"

Shane shook his head at his father, looking more than a little put off at Vince's less than sterling endorsement of his performance as he stalked out in a huff.

~~~MOD~~~

Sick and tired of the antics of PMS, Ivory called out Terri Runnells, who had been antagonizing her for weeks.

"Ever since I've been here with the WWF," she started. "Well I've been wondering one thing. I've got a question for Jacqueline and little Miss Terri Runnells - hey PMS, is it always that time of the month for you girls or what? 'Cause you're really starting to cramp my style!

"Now Jacqueline, you're bad, you're tough, you've got what it takes to back up your trash talk. But little Miss Terri Runnells - ha ha! - yeah, she's just a little priss with a big mouth and a snotty little attitude. You tried to burn my face with a cigar? I'm begging you to come down here. Come on down here - let's meet face to face, fist to fist. Fire up a fat one and we'll see who gets burned little Miss Terri! Come on down here!"

PMS (Terri and Jacqueline) appeared on the entrance ramp. After a few words of reassurance were exchanged between the Pretty Mean Sisters, they high-fived, and Terri sauntered down the ramp alone.

Terri stepped into the ring, thought better of it, and tried to dive out. Ivory pounced like a cat, ripping off Terri's T-shirt and tossing it into the crowd. A humiliated Terri rolled across the mat, desperately covering her chest with her hands, as the male fans in attendance tried to get a peek at the goods.

Unfortunately, the lights went out and the now familiar—and ominous—music started up.

BONG...BONG...

Ivory yanked Terri to her feet and took her jacket off. "Cover yourself," she snarled. "Look, I may really hate you right now, but we both hate these guys. I know a way out of here. Follow me."

"Thanks," sighed Terri, as she followed her nemesis out of the ring. "But I'm still gonna kick your ass."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

~~~MOD~~~

"Oh!" Michael Cole gasped as the now familiar and ominous music started and the Undertaker's cult appeared at the top of the ramp.

Lawler was rightfully spooked. "What's he doing, Michael? Let's get out of here!"

"What's the Ministry doing out here?" Cole wondered. "And there he is, the Undertaker! Who, last week abducted the daughter of Mr. McMahon, Stephanie. And King, last night on _Sunday Night Heat,_ we heard for the first time from a frightened and terrified Stephanie McMahon. she said it's been a horrifying few weeks. Not only the abduction, but the fact that the Ministry of Darkness has apparently been trailing Stephanie and watching her every move. They've even been in the home of the McMahon family."

Lawler nodded. "It's like Mr. McMahon said. The Undertaker's believing in his character. He really thinks he's this creature now, and he's got these other people believing it too."

"Undertaker says it's about taking over the WWF. Mr. McMahon says, however, that it's personal. Mr. McMahon says if it doesn't stop, somebody is gonna get hurt and he says he'll be dammed if it's gonna be his daughter. And you're right, King. Whatever the Undertaker is preaching, the Ministry Of Darkness is listening."

"Well they'd better start listening to Mr. McMahon," Lawler fired back as Taker picked up a microphone. His minions hovered around him, grinning maniacally and gazing up at him adoringly.

"McMahon," he said in his familiar rumble. "I know you're back there watching. And I know that you have your precious little daughter right by your side. So you wrap your arms around her, hold her tight, and give her my regards. That reminds me - there's a little secret that I need to inform you of, Vince; that tonight, there will be a sacrifice."

Cole shook his head. "Uh-oh."

"Michael, I'm gonna tell you something." Lawler's voice was slight wobbly. "I don't like this."

Taker continued. "Oh, not just any sacrifice, but there's a certain beautiful young woman who will become one with my Ministry. "

"No!" Cole spat in disgust.

"This is no good at all, Michael!"

"She will be taken from her family, and she will break her father's heart when she accepts the Lord of Darkness as her personal savior."

Lawler turned to his colleague. "See, Michael! I'm telling you! This has gone too far! And I was an Undertaker fan, but this is...this is too much."

"And you know, Vince," Taker finished. "I know that you would do anything in your power - you would give your very soul to stop me, but the reality is there's not a damn thing that you can do about it."

Taker rolled his eyes as he beckoned for his charges to follow him out.

"Look at his eyes, Michael," Lawler shuddered as the Ministry's music rumbled through the arena. "It's what I'm telling you. He really thinks he is...this is sick."

"Undertaker claims there's going to be a sacrifice of some sort," was all Cole was able to manage.

~~~MOD~~~

_Back in the office..._

"All I've got is four guys!" Vince lashed out at Patterson and Brisco, who had joined him in the office. Shane was hovering in the background, looking preoccupied. "Gimme more! I don't care what you gotta do! You get me more security and give it to me NOW!"

Vince's right hand men left like a pair of beaten dogs, leaving Vince to reassure his daughter. "Stephanie, I promise you this won't be like last week," he said gently, before he let a sigh escape his lips. "I may have to give that SOB what he wants after all."

Shane glanced up in shock. "Give him what he wants?" he shouted, before he stomped out, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Vince called out after him.

Stephanie turned to her father, her expression the very picture of innocent worry. Her voice was soft. "Dad, don't do it."

"Stay with me. You'll be fine."

Stephanie nodded and sighed. She shook her head at the sight of her brother in the production area demanding that the crew put the freeze frame of Austin's belt up on the Titantron. The crew did it (they probably would have lost their jobs if they didn't, given's Shane's attitude at the moment) as Shane pointed and boasted.

Later on in the evening, Jim Ross would ask Austin about the special significance of the Smoking Skull belt - Austin would explain that he had it made just to piss Vince McMahon off, and threatened to cost Vince and his family a lot of money if Shane put it back up on the TitanTron.

~~~MOD~~~

_"Hold him!"_

Gripping either side of the fire escape ladder for dear life, Christian clenched his teeth and winced as the strap whistled through the air and snapped dangerously close to his back. Every so often, he let out a painful sounding yell for realism's sake. Underneath him, Edge and Gangrel crouched down and gently gripped his ankles, and the rest of the Ministry stood around and looked on. To everyone watching, it would look like Taker was flogging the hell out of him for revealing the whereabouts of Stephanie McMahon the previous week.

"OW!" he shouted for real as the strap accidentally cracked him across the back. He sent Mark a sideways glance fully loaded with darts, and Gangrel and Edge both looked at him disapprovingly. Mark showed his poker face, but the look in his eyes said, _Sorry!_

_"God, the things I do for a push!"_ Christian hissed under his breath.

Mark stepped back. "Okay, we're done." With a grateful sigh, Christian jumped down off the ladder, and his companions climbed to their feet. The Lord of Darkness set the strap down as the Ministry stepped back. "Hey, I'm really sorry about—OW! What the hell?"

Christian had slugged Mark in the stomach. "You said you'd be careful!"

"I slipped! It was an accident!"

Christian glared at the Lord Of Darkness. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself a little too much."

Mark got up close to the young Brood member. "I thought you hep bondage cats liked that kinda thing," he smirked. "Anyway, it's time for you guys to get ready for your match. Make sure you stagger down the aisle and look sore and dizzy."

Christian rolled his eyes and joined his companions. _"Thought you hep bondage cats liked that kinda thing," _he mocked under his breath as he followed his snickering companions.

~~~MOD~~~

A few minutes later, the Brood (minus Christian) came out to take on the New Age Outlaws. "They are a few if the minions that believe in what the Undertaker's preaching as of late," pointed out Michael Cole to the viewing audience, during the match.

Lawler added, "Gangrel and Edge are out here, minus Christian, for good reason, too. You gotta even wonder - we were talking about this earlier - about how teams can function. I don't see how these guys can concentrate on this match after having to hold down Christian, while the Undertaker just flogged him with that strap."

Cole shook his head and agreed. "They obviously didn't like it, but the Undertaker's said all along, as he's trying to drill into these guys' heads that the Ministry's cause is more important than any one of these individuals."

It was a good back-and-forth match which ended when Christian walked down to the ring near the end of the fight. As Road Dogg and Gangrel slugged it out outside the ring, Road Dogg threw Christian into the ring, and Billy Gunn dropped him with the Fame-Ass-Er finishing move. Apparently unaware that it was Christian, referee Earl Hebner administered the three count, and the New Age Outlaws got the win.

"The only ass I want to catch an eyeful of is my boyfriend's," Christian snarled as he leaned on Gangrel and Edge on the way back to the locker room. He made a mental note to fire off a couple of texts when he had a chance...

~~~MOD~~~

_Steph, get ready, things r going 2 get interesting. Your future employee, C._

Stephanie cracked a smile as she read the text on her phone screen.

"Who just texted you?" Vince asked, as he was getting his daughter a Diet Pepsi from the catering table.

"Oh, nobody special," Stephanie answered simply, as she deleted the message and shut her phone.

~~~MOD~~~

"Thank God for Ken Shamrock! Last week, he single-handedly took on the Ministry and found Stephanie McMahon," Lawler praised as Ken made his way down the aisle for his match with Viscera.

Cole snorted. "Wait a minute, King! I remember when you said that Ken Shamrock wasn't always the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"Okay, he's not a rocket scientist, but he's loyal, he's loyal to the Corporation."

Cole got into play-by-play mode. "Okay. Here we go now. Ken Shamrock vs. Viscera, so it's Corporation vs. Ministry. And you're right. Ken Shamrock is extremely loyal to Mr. McMahon. And if he hadn't put that ankle lock on anybody, let alone Christian, he wouldn't have been able to get any information out of anybody."

Shamrock attacked before the bell; punches, kicks, off the ropes, but Viscera knocked him down. Clothesline ducks, and Shamrock went back to the attack; off the ropes, clothesline ducked, cross body – and Viscera caught the World's Most Dangerous Man him and splashed him.

"Yeah," Lawler agreed with his colleague as Viscera attempted a cover. "When Ken Shamrock locks that ankle lock on you, you'll admit to crimes you never committed."

"1, 2, Shamrock puts the shoulder up! Mr. McMahon and the Corporation may need a lot more than Ken Shamrock. The Undertaker is promising to sacrifice a young lady tonight. Make no mistake about it, that young lady's gotta be Stephanie McMahon."

"Of course it is, Michael!"

Ken tried a slam, but was unsuccessful as Viscera pounded away on him with his big hammy forearms. The behemoth hit the corner hard as Shamrock sidestepped the charge. He gave away a good foot in height and a good 250 pounds in weight, but he hammered away on the behemoth in a demonstration of loyalty to Mr. McMahon. Back to the big blows from Shamrock. Into the corner, follow with a clothesline, and a surprise belly-to-belly suplex!

Ken grinned as he went for the cover. He'd gone through Gangrel, and it looked like he would take Viscera down...

BONG...The lights went out.

Ken lifted his head in fear, his blood suddenly turning icy.

_"Oh, God. No!"_ he whispered.

The music started, and Ken glanced toward the ramp. He could recognize the Ministry coming towards him. But instead of marching in formation like usual, they were barreling towards the ring like bats out of Hell.

Ken was paralyzed with terror as Taker's minions swarmed into the ring. _Where the hell are the Corporation guys! I thought you'd look out for me! Where are you!_

"Get outta there, Kenny!" shouted Lawler, like that would help. Even if Ken tried to flee the ring, he would still be cornered and massively outnumbered. He was trapped. "I told you he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, Michael. RUN!"

"The Ministry Of Darkness swarming the ring like sharks in a feeding frenzy!"

Christian arrived first and tore into Ken like a buzzsaw. Then the others stormed in and pummeled him.

"The Ministry is still dangerous!" Cole continued, trying to remain professional, but having a difficult time. "They're on you before you know it! They are pummeling the World's Most Dangerous Man! The Acolytes-oh, no!" Bradshaw picked Shamrock and slammed him to the mat with a powerbomb that nearly folded him in half. "Bradshaw almost drilled Shamrock through the canvas! And there you see Christian hammering away on Shamrock as well."

Christian got right into Ken's face. "Miss me?" he taunted, as he decked Shamrock in the jaw with a massive right hook.

Undertaker and Paul Bearer stood at the top of the ramp watching the beatdown. Paul nodded and smiled as Christian continued to taunt Ken.

"Oh!" Lawler gasped as Viscera splashed him. "Where's the Corporation! C'mon, guys!"

"500 pounds on Shamrock! They are literally destroying the World's Most Dangerous Man!"

Lawler shook his head. "Look at Undertaker, just standing there! Somehow he's got all of these guys, the entire Ministry under his control, brainwashed!"

"King, Obviously the Ministry is punishing Shamrock for that seek and destroy mission last week. Payback for Ken Shamrock using that ankle lock to get the whereabouts of Stephanie McMahon out of Christian of the Brood."

"And now the Undertaker has already promised that he's gonna sacrifice Stephanie McMahon!" Lawler exclaimed as an unconscious, battered Shamrock was loaded up and carried out through the crowd.

"Where are they?" Cole shouted.

"This is bad, Michael! We need help out here!"

"The Ministry's carrying a beaten, pummeled Shamrock—a lifeless Shamrock—through the crowd."

"This is bad! If Shamrock can't stop them, can _anybody_ stop them!"

~~~MOD~~~

Backstage, the Corporation was ready to rush the ring, but Shane held them back. "No!" he shouted. "It could be a trap, don't you think? It could be a trap." He turned to Rock. "You know what I'm saying, Rock?"

Rock nodded. "Yeah."

Shane continued. "And Bossman, look at your neck. You've been through this." Bossman ran his hands across his neck and nodded. "This could be a trap. Just hold on a second. It could be a trap."

Rock agreed. "I smell it, yeah."

"Yeah. Easy, guys. We don't know what's going on."

~~~MOD~~~

"Go!" Paul Bearer shouted as the Ministry carried an unconscious Shamrock out into the indoor parking area in the arena towards a waiting car. Paul and Mark were bringing up the rear. "Get him in the trunk! Throw him in the trunk, just stuff him in there!" Christian, Edge, and Gangrel unceremoniously stuffed the World's Most Dangerous Man into the trunk of the car. "Slam it shut!"

"You know where to go!" Paul instructed Bradshaw as he got behind the wheel of the car. "Get him there! GO!" The car peeled out of the garage, as Paul cackled with laughter.

When he was confident that the cameras were off, Christian approached Mark's right hand man. "I want a tape of tonight's show, if you can swing it."

"What for?"

Christian's eyes were cold and steely. "Kenny and I need to have a little chat..."

~~~MOD~~~

Mark dialed a number on his cell phone. "Hey. You in the hotel lobby? You packed? Someone's coming to pick you up. Sit tight."

~~~MOD~~~

_Stephanie smiled as she got the text from Ryan: Heads up! Showtime's soon, lights will go out. Act scared! RS:)_

With so many security guys in Vince's office (there were eight now), Vince was now preoccupied. A smirk crossed Stephanie's face as she deleted the text and put her phone away.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: WOW! Abrupt end much? For some reason I wound up with a cranky, pissed off Christian muse. Guess he's still hacked off over nearly getting his ankle broke by Kenny. Anyway, I'm going on vacation for about a week and a half to Kona, Hawaii, and I wanted to finish off this chapter before I headed out. Consequently, I won't be around much to update, but I'll still be writing:)**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	28. Chapter 28

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Finally, I'm back from vacation!:) Kona was awesome, but the flight back sucked. I'm still fighting jet-lag and room spin because of the long trip home. BTW, THANKS to everyone who favorited this story during my trip. I'd love to hear reviews from you if you have time; they motivate me.**

**Just to warn you, this chapter is going to jump back and forth a bit and seem more than a little choppy. Bear with me, because it's an important chapter. It's still April 5, 1999. And wow, the commentary on this...they were DESPERATE to make Taker's fans hate him. I wanted to say "Shut up! We get it already!" more than once during the broadcast.**

**Also, I just put a new poll up on my profile page so you can vote on the story you'd like for me to do next.**

_**Chapter Twenty-eight**_

"Michael I just checked back there with Mr. McMahon's office," Lawler reassured his colleague. "And they just got more security now. everything seems to be well in hand. I don't see how Undertaker is gonna be able to fulfill his plan of sacrificing Stephanie McMahon. We've got everything well in hand. There's plenty of security."

~~~MOD~~~

"Since Backlash is going to be in Providence, I was thinking about making a weekend out of it, just you and I. Providence has got such a rich history, that I thought the two of us could take a walking tour. There's a really nice one that begins at Kennedy Plaza and ends at Prospect Terrace. Takes about two hours and there's plenty of historical places we can see on the way."

"I want to go to Thayer Street," Stephanie smiled, her eyes lighting up.

Vince cocked an eyebrow. "Thayer Street? What's on Thayer Street?"

Thayer Street was a neighborhood full of cool shops and restaurants, and it was a popular destination for students of the area's nearby schools. And it was one of the places Stephanie would have liked visiting that she thought her dad wouldn't mind tagging along.

"Well, there's some really neat local shops, places to eat and maybe pick out some unique souvenirs."

"Hmmm. I was thinking about perhaps a walking trip close to the hotel, like the one I just mentioned." Vince paused. "After everything that Mark's been trying to do, I just want to keep you close by."

Stephanie nodded and turned back to the TV screen. Her father was in full-blown Papa Wolf mode, and there was no point disagreeing with him at this point.

Vince and Stephanie were watching the match between Mick Foley and Val Venis. Mick hit a double underhook DDT, brought out Mr. Socko, and hit Val with the Mandible Claw. Val tapped, and the ref stopped the match, resulting in a victory for the Boiler Room Dweller.

Stephanie watched the post match celebration, with a little smile for Foley (he was the hometown hero) but a slightly heavy heart for Val. In the background, she heard her father babble on about Smackdown, how exciting it would be for fans who couldn't get cable to be able to watch the WWF again, his plans for Backlash, and how enjoyable it was for him to be able to travel with his daughter, even if the circumstances weren't the best.

Suddenly, the lights in the office begin to flicker.

Vince climbed off the couch abruptly, Stephanie following suit. "Hey, what the—what the hell is that?" He glared at the throng of security guys who were standing around him and his daughter. _"You guys do your job!__"_

Stephanie sighed. _Here we go again..._

~~~MOD~~~

Backstage, the Ministry stood in a circle discussing strategy as Michael Cole and Lawler frantically wondered what they were doing.

~~~MOD~~~

Vince found a spare moment and got on the phone with his wife. "Linda, it's gonna be alright. It's gonna be fine. No, she's safe. We're gonna get through this, we're gonna be fine…hello?" The phone suddenly went dead. "Hello? _Hello!" _

Ominously, the lights flickered again.

Only this time, they went out.

Spooked, Vince dropped the phone. _"W__hat the hell? Here we go-"_

"DAD! DAAD! WHERE ARE YOU! DAD! HELP! HELP ME DAD!" Stephanie's frightened, frantic screech pierced her father's ears, amid a cacophony of other voices.

"_Stephanie! Stephanie!" _Vince bellowed, fumbling around in the sudden dark...

~~~MOD~~~

In the arena, a hush fell over the crowd, the lights dimmed then turned purple as eerie music began to play.

Lawler's voice was soft. "It's happened, Michael. Oh my gosh."

"King, our worst fears may be realized," nodded Cole as Midian and Viscera dragged a hooded figure onto the stage. "The Ministry Of Darkness and…"

"Michael, they've got somebody."

"They've got someone alright."

"They've got Stephanie! How could they do this?" wondered Lawler as Gangrel leaned over to the hooded figure. "Where's Mr. McMahon, and where is the security? What is this?"

~~~MOD~~~

Gangrel's voice was a whisper as he tried to instruct Ryan. "We're gonna tie this loose. You'll have to hang on as tight as you can when we start raising this thing."

Ryan's nod was almost imperceptible.

~~~MOD~~~

Cole and Lawler's commentary continued. "What did they do to overcome the security? I mean, what's happened to the security and Mr. McMahon?"

"Michael, I don't know, but this is…I mean, come on! This is not right! It's not right to screw with a man's family, and it's not right to do something like this to Mr. McMahon's innocent daughter. Stephanie McMahon's never hurt anybody!"

Taker's music started: _Accept the Lord Of Darkness as your Savior. Allow the purity of evil to guide you._

"King, the Undertaker and the Ministry, they've gone way too far this time. They've gone over the edge. Undertaker, he's lost it. It's one thing to be upset with Mr. McMahon…but to drag his innocent daughter into this?" questioned Cole, as the hooded figure was strapped to Taker's symbol and Taker stepped out. "That's bad. And there he is."

"She's tied down, and trying to get down from Undertaker's symbol," Lawler added as Taker picked up a microphone. "It's the worst thing on RAW."

"McMahon - I told you that a young girl would be sacrificed here tonight. And I'm not going to disappoint you, am I? You see, Vince, what happens here tonight -"

The scene switched to backstage, showing Stephanie still with Vince and the cops. Stephanie was clinging to her father for dear life, and Vince had her tightly wrapped in his arms.

"Hey, wait a minute, Michael!"

"King, that's Stephanie!"

And sure enough, it was. In the backstage confusion, Stephanie had stumbled into a table, and had freaked out when someone grabbed her ankle in the dark and knocked her to the floor. Her adrenaline had been surging through her at that point, and she had screamed just as much out of actual surprise and fear as she had out of play-acting. When the lights turned back on, Stephanie had been lying in a shaking, sobbing heap.

Taker continued, as his victim screamed and thrashed. "-you're responsible for. Although, this is not the young girl that I want – but she will have to do for now."

"Who is it?" asked a bewildered Lawler.

"Ahh, fear not little one," Taker wheedled. "There is nothing to fear, oh there's nobody here that can help you now. Soon, you'll be one of us."

"The Undertaker's setting an example," spat Cole in disgust.

"You see, Stephanie, when I look into her eyes, I see you."

Backstage, Stephanie watched in what looked like wide-eyed shock.

Taker continued. "When I touch her skin..."

The victim (still unknown to the live audience and the viewers at home) continued to scream and fight. _"Kenny! Help me!"_

It suddenly dawned on Lawler. "You know who that is? There's Stephanie, but I think that's Ryan Shamrock!"

"... I feel you." Taker drawled.

"It is!" Cole exclaimed. "That's Ryan Shamrock!"

"McMahon - it's time that she comes home," Taker continued, ominously, as Ryan continued to fight and scream. "It's time she became one of us. We have to answer to a power far greater than what we know, and He summons her! She is the Chosen One."

"King, that explains why Ryan's brother Ken was abducted!"

"Stephanie, it's time that you come home." Taker turned to his followers. "Raise her."

Lawler stated the obvious. "They need to send some security out here!"

Cole was frantic. "What are they gonna do to her now? The Undertaker, sending a message to Mr. McMahon."

Lawler winced. "Listen to her screaming. Come on! Put her down!"

Taker started his chant. _"Anail nathrak, Dorthnei diednei, __Bathnal nathra, de era_ _umbrana."_

Lawler shuddered as Taker gazed up and rolled his eyes back. "He's speaking in tongues, and yeah! That's Ryan Shamrock! God, Michael. This is awful! She's petrified!"

Backstage, Stephanie stared at the TV screen in what looked like horror, as Ryan hung onto the symbol for dear life.

"_Kenny! Help me! Help me!"_

Finally, Vince looked like he'd had enough. His nostrils flared and he was snorting like an angry bull as he leaped off the couch and glared at the camera. _"You bastard! You stay away from Stephanie! You stay away from Stephanie, you evil bastard!"_

Later in the broadcast, it would be revealed that Stephanie and her father had left the arena under armed guard.

~~~MOD~~~

Ken groaned as he awoke to a volcano of pain erupting in his head. He pried his eyes open and winced as the too-bright lights glared into his eyes. It felt like a white-hot dagger was sliding through his skull. His eyelids felt gritty, and there was a metallic taste in his mouth. He tried to move and realized that his hands were secured behind his back. He felt blankets against his cheek and heard the hum of a fan. He was in a motel room, he realized, and he was somebody's captive.

"What the hell?" he managed, his voice a croak.

"He speaks. His mouth opens and words come out," said the snarky voice in the corner.

"Where am I?" Ken asked, cautiously.

"Motel room. Doesn't matter where at the moment. It was either taking you here or leaving you in an unmarked ditch somewhere. The two of us are gonna have a little talk."

Ken struggled to sit up; with his hands tied behind his back, it was awkward, but he managed. His eyes finally focused on the lanky, smirky blonde figure leaning up against a dresser. He was wearing street clothes (T-shirt and faded jeans), but Ken could easily identify him. "You."

Christian decked the World's Most Dangerous Man in the jaw with a vicious right hook. "Payback for nearly breaking my leg last week," he snarled. "You think I enjoyed being Taker's whipping boy tonight?"

"You deserved it!" Ken spat. "Untie me!"

The young Brood member untied Ken. "Don't even think about trying to escape, Ken," he warned, his voice low and deadly. "You're not going anywhere yet. Viscera and Midian are outside the door, and they'll pounce on you in a second. And if you think of going to the authorities about this, the Ministry will fix you so that you'll NEVER be able to compete in a ring again." A pause. "You read me?"

Ken nodded. There was something about Christian's mannerisms and tone of voice that left no room for argument. "I read you loud and clear, you little freak-"

"Watch your mouth!"

"But I promise you, Christian. Vince and the rest of the Corporation are probably looking for me. They'll find me, and they will take all of you down."

"How can you be so sure, Kenny?" Christian turned and grabbed a video cassette from off the top of the TV. There was a VCR hooked up to it, obviously for the entertainment of the motel guests. Christian turned it on, as well as the TV and put the tape in the VCR. "Hope I queued this up properly," he grumbled under his breath. "Yes!" he said in triumph before he pressed the Play button and turned back to his captive. "You need to watch this."

_"Get outta there, Kenny! I told you he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, Michael. RUN!"_

_"The Ministry Of Darkness swarming the ring like sharks in a feeding frenzy!"_

_"The Ministry is still dangerous!" Cole continued, trying to remain professional, but having a difficult time. "They're on you before you know it! They are pummeling the World's Most Dangerous Man! The Acolytes-oh, no! Bradshaw almost drilled Shamrock through the canvas! And there you see Christian hammering away on Shamrock as well."_

_"Oh! Where's the Corporation! C'mon, guys!"_

_"500 pounds on Shamrock! They are literally destroying the World's Most Dangerous Man!"_

_"Look at Undertaker, just standing there! Somehow he's got all of these guys, the entire Ministry under his control, brainwashed!"_

_"King, Obviously the Ministry is punishing Shamrock for that seek and destroy mission last week. Payback for Ken Shamrock using that ankle lock to get the whereabouts of Stephanie McMahon out of Christian of the Brood."_

_"And now the Undertaker has already promised that he's gonna sacrifice Stephanie McMahon!" _

_"Where are they?"_

_"This is bad, Michael! We need help out here!"_

_"The Ministry's carrying a beaten, pummeled Shamrock—a lifeless Shamrock—through the crowd."_

_"This is bad! If Shamrock can't stop them, can anybody stop them!"_

Ken felt oddly empty as he watched the Ministry's beatdown. It felt like he was watching someone else who looked just like him getting pounded within an inch of his life.

What he saw next made him shake his head in disbelief. _I thought Shane would have my back!_

_"No! It could be a trap, don't you think? It could be a trap. You know what I'm saying, Rock?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"And Bossman, look at your neck. You've been through this. This could be a trap. Just hold on a second. It could be a trap."_

_"I smell it, yeah."_

_"Yeah. Easy, guys. We don't know what's going on."_

Ken gasped. "I needed them! Where the hell were they? That wasn't a trap!"

_"Go! Get him in the trunk! Throw him in the trunk, just stuff him in there! Slam it shut! You know where to go! Get him there! GO!"_

Christian watched Paul Bearer cackle with laughter as the car drove away. "This next part's my favorite."

Then, the scene switched to the sacrifice, and Kenny could only watch in stunned horror.

_"McMahon - I told you that a young girl would be sacrificed here tonight. And I'm not going to disappoint you, am I. You see, Vince, what happens here tonight-you're responsible for. Although, this is not the young girl that I want – but she will have to do for now ... Ahh, fear not little one. There is nothing to fear, oh there's nobody here that can help you now. Soon, you'll be one of us. You see, Stephanie, when I look into her eyes, I see you. When I touch her skin ... I feel you. _

"_McMahon - it's time that she comes home. It's time she became one of us. We have to answer to a power far greater than what we know, and He summons her. She is the Chosen – Stephanie, it's time that you come home. Raise her."_

"_Kenny! Help me!"_

_"Anail nathrak, Dorthnei diednei, Bathnal nathra, de era umbrana."_

"_Kenny! Help me! Help me!"_

When the segment ended, Christian stopped the tape and glanced over at Ken. The World's Most Dangerous Man had his head in his hands and was rocking back and forth. "Ryan...oh, my God! My sister! My sister..."

Christian leaned over Kenny. "Vince was falling all over himself with gratitude when you saved his little girl last week. You'd think that he'd do something nice for you in return. Or maybe his Boy Wonder son would give you some extra attention. After all, it was his baby sister you saved, right?"

Kenny glanced up and nodded, weakly.

"Well, doesn't it strike you as more than a little strange that neither one of them did anything to help you tonight? After all, you did stick your nose where it didn't belong, so it would only make sense that you'd have a target on your back because of it, right? Really, under those circumstances, you'd think Vince would have tried to keep you and yours safe."

Ken locked eyes with the angry young Brood member. He had a sense that Christian was _enjoying_ his discomfort. "Where is my sister?" he demanded, coldly.

"You'll see her soon enough. But I suggest that the more you keep your mouth shut, the better off you're all going to be. So, I'll ask you again. Doesn't it strike you as more than a little strange that neither one of them-"

"_Okay! I get it!"_ Ken snapped, viciously cutting off his captor's words. _"I get that I've got a target on my back! But Vince had his hands full! His daughter was being threatened, he was too busy trying to keep her safe-"_

"_Vince could have sent some of those guys out to watch your back and your sister's, Ken!"_ Christian fired back. _"Or he could have called the police for real, but he didn't! _He didn't _need_ eight guys watching Stephanie. Two or three of them would have been plenty! But Vince had to get _all _the security in the arena to watch his little girl. And because he sent all of those guys out on a fool's errand, your sister got sacrificed! You weren't there to protect Ryan because Vince wasn't there to protect _you!"_

Finally, Ken had heard enough. With a roar like an angry bull, Ken leaped off the bed and lunged at Christian, itching to take him apart, warnings be dammed. He caught Christian in the jaw with a roundhouse right that dropped the lanky blonde to his knees.

Christian groaned and rubbed his jaw, stars flickering in his vision. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ken approach him, his teeth bared and his fists clenched. He waited until he felt Ken's hand grabbing a handful of his T-shirt to haul him back to his feet, and then he struck. Christian went with, instead of against, Ken's momentum to throw the World's Most Dangerous Man off balance. Both men tumbled back to the floor, and Christian managed to wrestle Ken until he lay on his stomach.

Breathing easily in spite of the struggle, Christian pinned Ken's arm behind his back. "Nice try," he smirked.

"Go to Hell! Mark's got all of you guys singing off the same song sheet! I don't know what he's preaching, but he's got all of you freaks under his control, brainwashed!"

Christian yanked Ken's arm hard enough to let him know who was really in charge at the moment. "Vince has you all singing the same song as well, so you're not much different from me."

"I'm nothing like you-"

"Really? It amazed me how willing you were to look for Vince's little girl last week. You put Gangrel in so much pain last week, he nearly passed out, then you nearly break my leg because Vince was so distraught over Stephanie being abducted. If he asked you to jump, you'd probably ask him _how high?_ You're no different from me or the others in the Ministry. We do what we do out of loyalty as well. We do what we do in the name of a power greater than you can imagine."

Christian leaned down and snarled, "And you still want to blame Taker for everything. Because you don't wanna admit that deep down, I might be right. Kenny, you shouldn't blame the Ministry for what happened to you and Ryan. Maybe you should blame Vince McMahon."

"Where's my sister?" Ken croaked.

"She's safe. You'll see her in time-"

"Where is she?"

"In time." Christian got to his feet and grabbed something out of the closet, while Ken lay silent and numb on the floor. "Here," he sighed, tossing the objects onto the bed. "Your wallet and your gym bag. All your stuff's in it." He turned on his heel and headed towards the motel room door. With his back turned, he continued. "Room's paid for the night if you wanna stay here, or you can go back to your original hotel. And don't freak, everything's there."

Before he opened the doorknob, Christian turned around and fixed Ken with a steely gaze. "Oh, one more thing...we never had this conversation. And if you breathe a word of it to _anyone, _you will never see another wrestling ring again. And that's not a threat. That's a _promise."_

And with that, Christian walked out of the motel room, closing the door without even a backwards glance.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I think I let my angry Christian muse run away with the last part of this. Maybe he wanted to get payback for what Kenny did to him, IDK. I just liked the idea of him being a badass behind that fragile and sweet-and-innocent exterior he showed when he first arrived in the WWF. Honestly, there's NOTHING fragile about this guy; he's pretty sturdy as far as I'm concerned.**

**Also, to anyone that's trying to view my pics for this story. FF dot net has disabled outside links to prevent spam on their site. Try copying and pasting the links into your browser so they'll work. If you have trouble still, let me know. I'll send you the links privately if you give me a valid email address.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	29. Chapter 29

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Okay, this chapter follows most of what happened on 4/12/99, with a few tweaks. Ryan didn't get abducted the second time (girl needs a break), and Ken was a bit more vocal towards Shane. We're getting closer to the wedding, and I want to express my thanks to all of you who have critiqued, favorite, and followed this story. I never anticipated it getting this big, but I'm proud of it, and I'm glad that so many of you like it so much!:)**

**We're splitting up 4/12 into a couple of sections. So much action, so little space to put it…**

_**Chapter Twenty-nine**_

_Hartford, CT_

_4/26/99_

Anna knocked on the door before she swung it open. "We're back!" she announced before stepping into the room, with Nicole right on her heels. She clutched a large black hat box in her arms. "Let's see that dress on you!"

"We're just about done, girls." Ryan knocked gently on the bathroom door. "Steph, you ready?"

"About as ready as I'll be" Stephanie's voice was muffled slightly behind the bathroom door. "Okay, here it is..."

Slowly, the bathroom door swung open and Stephanie drifted out. The black chiffon skirt floated down to her ankles, and the satin overskirt draped elegantly over it. Her sleeves flowed gracefully down her arms, and opened up at the lace and rickrack trimmed edges. The neckline dipped low enough to reveal just a classy hint of cleavage, and it made Stephanie's neck look longer and more swanlike. The girls smiled and nodded their approval as Stephanie turned this way and that to allow the girls to admire her from every angle.

"Wow! You look fantastic!" Nicole marveled.

"If I look as half as good as you on my wedding day," Anna chimed in, setting the box down on one of the beds. "I'd be a very lucky girl. And you're wearing my collar. It's the perfect finishing touch."

"We were going for the sweet-and-innocent look," Ryan pointed out. "I was going to put her hair up, but I decided not to at the last minute."

"She didn't wanna make me up _too _much," Stephanie added. "So what's in that box?"

"It's a surprise," Anna explained, her eyes growing starry and a little grin appearing on her lips. "Ran into Bradshaw while I was waiting for Nicole to finish up. He handed it to me and said I can't let you see what's in it."

"I think you look perfect, Steph!" Nicole beamed, as Anna nodded in approval. "Can you walk in those boots?"

Stephanie took a few easy steps around the room. "They're actually very comfortable. And they're practically brand new. How could someone take these to a secondhand store?"

"Well, they were old to someone, I guess," Ryan shrugged, just as the phone in the room rang. "This is weird. Hold on, guys." She picked it up and answered. "Hello? Uh, yeah. She's here, who is this? Okay. Hold on a second." She glanced up with an odd expression on her face. "It's for you, Stephanie. It's the desk clerk."

Warily, Stephanie picked up the phone. "Hi, this is Stephanie. Oh. Oh, okay. I guess I'll be right down. Thanks." She hung up the phone. "There's a limo downstairs waiting to take me to the arena. Guess it's Showtime."

"I guess so." Ryan motioned for Nicole and Anna to draw in close. "Okay, group hug guys, and then we're heading downstairs…"

~~~MOD~~~

"I want your slide trombone in my brass section?" laughed Ryan, as she and Nicole brought up the rear on the way outside. Nicole had been at the arena earlier to continue the storyline that had started the night before on _Sunday Night Heat_. "Where the hell did you come up with that?"

Nicole shook her head. "I don't know! I was trying to be suggestive, and I came off as sounding ridiculous! At least Val's getting some exposure."

"Better be careful, though. You might break Hunter's heart," Ryan smirked, as the two of them laughed.

_Part of Nicole's push was a storyline between her and Val Venis. On the Heat taping before Backlash, Val was involved in a handicap match between himself, D-Lo Brown, and Ivory. Nicole headed down to ringside to dispatch of Ivory, and she and Val won the match. Afterwards, she announced that Val owed her, leading to the "Brass Section" line that the girls were now razzing her about. A "terrified" Val bailed, and Nicole wound up trying to hunt him down in the arena._

_Of course, that was on camera. Nicole and Val were just buddies, and they both shared a big laugh once they headed back to the dressing room and the cameras were off._

_Later, on the RAW taping (the one Anna took Nicole to) Val Venis took on __D-Lo__ Brown, who was accompanied by Ivory. Nicole interrupted the match when she came out and told Val, "You owe me, and you know what I want." The distraction gave __D-Lo__ the opportunity to nail Val with the Sky High for the win. After the match, Bass went into the ring, and Ivory jumped on her back and tried to get revenge for the chokeslam Bass gave her on _Sunday Night Heat_. Bass tossed Ivory down to the canvas and then turned her attention to Val. Val recovered quickly and fled backstage_

~~~MOD~~~

"I may have to go into seclusion for a few days," Stephanie explained to Anna, as she climbed into the limo. "I'll try to keep in touch with you guys."

"Whatever you have to do, Steph. It's cool," Anna reassured her. "Call me tomorrow if you can."

"I'll try. But don't be surprised if I can't. Bye, and thanks for everything!" Stephanie waved to her friends as the limo pulled away from the curb and glided easily out of the parking lot and into traffic. The girls waved until the limo disappeared from view.

Anna sighed and turned to the girls. "Let's hurry inside. We've got some decorating to do."

"But don't you wanna see what's in the hat box first?" Ryan wondered as she and Nicole followed the tiny blonde back into the building.

"That's gonna be part of the décor. Let's just say that Stephanie's gonna be a very happy newlywed when she sees what we do to her and Mark's honeymoon suite…"

~~~MOD~~~

Stephanie sighed and leaned back in her seat as the limo rolled leisurely towards the arena. A little smile perked up her face as she realized just how close the finish line was. _Just another hour, maybe less, and Mark and I will be the ones in charge. I'll probably keep Dad on, just as a figurehead. Those two kids on Heat, they have so much potential—hell, they started out as jobbers!—but I know a couple of guys who can really develop them. Ken Shamrock needs anger management therapy before he puts the talent in danger. And Sable needs an attitude adjustment. If she thinks she can get away with letting someone else fight her battles—I know Nicole's my friend, but she should actually be competing, not doing someone's dirty work—she's sadly mistaken. _

She closed her eyes and thought back to the night Shane "stole" the Corporation from Vince. It had been a pivotal and influential night, with plenty of fallout from the week before...

_In spite of the turmoil swirling around his family (Vince and Stephanie had left the arena under armed guard), Shane McMahon seemed unfazed as he brought out the Corporation for the last match of the night._

_Triple H and The Rock teamed up for the Handicap Match against Paul Wight. The match ended when Chyna slipped into the ring and deliver a low blow to The Big Show just before Wight could slam Triple H with a chokeslam. Earl Hebner called for the bell, and Wight won the match by disqualification. The Rock, Triple H, Chyna and Shane quadruple teamed The Big Show, finally getting him off his feet. But Steve Austin came out, and he and Wight fought off the Corporation. An embarrassed Shane tried once again to piss off Austin by putting his custom-made title on the Titantron. Austin had told JR earlier that if Shane put that title on the Titantron again, he would make the McMahon family pay. And Austin did exactly that. He and Wight_ _walked toward the Titantron and The Big Show single handedly pulled the giant down to the ground! The Rattlesnake grabbed a couple cutting utensils and as he and Wight shared a couple beers, Austin cut down the Titantron!_

_Neither Shane nor Vince really cared about the destroyed Titantron. The ends justified the means; they would gladly destroy a thousand Titantrons if it meant destroying the Rattlesnake in the end. _

~~~MOD~~~

_Detroit Michigan_

_4/12/99_

"I think everything's gonna be fine," Vince reassured his daughter in their private suite. They were watching the festivities on TV, and four policemen were standing behind them. "We've got Detroit's finest, so just settle down and enjoy the show. The audience is gonna be wild, it's gonna be a hoot, and the broadcast should be fantastic. So just settle down, you'll be fine."

"As long as I'm with you, Dad," Stephanie nodded, the plastic smile on her face concealing her disgust. She turned her attention towards the closed-circuit TV and watched the opening fireworks.

~~~MOD~~~

"The Joe is sold out here in Detroit!" exclaimed a triumphant Jim Ross, back in the broadcast booth with his colleague. "And you gotta wonder what Shane McMahon's major announcement will be here tonight."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said the ring announcer, as "No Chance in Hell" began playing. "One of the owners of the WWF—Shane McMahon!"

Strutting like a peacock, Shane led the Corporation (along with Rodney and Pete Gas, the Greenwich Posse) to the ring, underneath a newly refurbished Titantron.

"What an assembly of humanity, the Corporation is," marveled JR. "And I was about to say, King, that we may not have to wait much longer to find out what Shane McMahon has on his mind tonight."

"I can tell you this, it's gonna be big!" Lawler nodded in agreement. "Let's face it, this kid Shane, I like it when he's in charge. The kid is a mover and a shaker."

"Well the rumors have it that whatever Shane has to say could shake the foundation of this very company."

"Really, JR?"

"Again, King, it's only a rumor."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"I've been hanging around the locker room area."

"Whatever you've heard about me, it's not true!"

"The fans with a familiar chant," JR observed as the arena was filled with the shouts of _A-hole! A-hole!_

Shane was unfazed as he grabbed a microphone. "What's up, Detroit?" He paused, soaking up the antagonism "You guys are privileged, each and every one of you here in the audience, and everyone in television land! I mean, check this out. Check out the greatest assembly of athletic talent ever created here in the WWF, all under the Corporate umbrella! And two more individuals I need to announce. Though they haven't had the privileged lives as most of you have ever had. What I'd like to do is introduce you to two members, from the mean streets of Greenwich, Connecticut…"

Shane gestured towards his two Greenwich buddies. "Give it up one time for Rodney and Pete Gas, the Mean Street Posse!"

Ken looked on, seething. The self-congratulatory little prick was getting on his nerves. He grabbed the microphone from Shane, completely irate and disgusted. Shane took a step back, actually recoiling at the fire he saw in Shamrock's eyes.

"You know," Ken started. "When your dad put the Corporation together, he told me it was gonna be like a family - where we looked after each other." He narrowed his eyes at the Boy Wonder. "Well I want an explanation, Shane - where were you and the Corporation when my sister was abducted, _and I was put in the back of a trunk?" _he bellowed as the fans erupted into cheers.

"Oh, good question!" JR nodded. "Where are the answers?"

"Shamrock's a troublemaker, JR!" Lawler added.

Shane put a hand up to try to pacify the World's Most Dangerous Man. "Ken…Ken, calm down. It's okay. Kenny, I promise you, you'll get your explanation tonight. But you have to understand something—I empathize with what you're going through…Ken, it's me. We're in the same boat. Your sister, Ryan. My sister, Stephanie. It all revolves around one man—and that's the Undertaker—"

"Undertaker had _nothing _to do with what you guys were doing! You told these guys…" Ken gestured towards the rest of the Corporation. "…That it may be some kind of trap! The only trap those guys sprung was for ME! NOT YOU!" The audience roared. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU ALL THINKING?"

"You know what, King? Shamrock might have a valid point!" JR continued, nodding.

"I don't know, JR. Shamrock is the kind of guy who likes to be an agitator. He'd be right at home on a hockey rink picking fights."

Was it his imagination, or did Ken actually see fear in Shane's eyes? The Boy Wonder continued. "Don't freak out on me, Ken. I feel your pain." A tense moment passed as Ken glared at him. Shane wasn't expecting _this_, but he managed to pull himself together.

"Look…ummm…speaking of sisters…I have to take this opportunity to talk to my sister. Stephanie—I know you're back there, and I know you're safe with Dad. But I'm asking you. Please…come down here. Stephanie, please come down here. I need you."

~~~MOD~~~

Stephanie was all smiles as she rose out of her chair. Vince grabs her gently by the arm, but Stephanie kept walking and forced her dad to climb to his feet."

"He doesn't need you," Vince snapped. "Sit down!"

"Well he seems to need me—" Stephanie reasoned before her father cut her off.

"_Shane doesn't need you!" _Vince spat.

Stephanie winced. Vince had never used that sharp a tone with her before. She knew it was an act, but it was a convincing enough tone to actually make her give pause. "Come on, Dad!" she soldiered on. To the cops, she said, "You guys are with me, right?" She turned back to her dad, a smile on her face. "I'm safe. Shane wouldn't put me in jeopardy. Come on!"

Vince sighed and appeared to relent. "I don't think this is a good idea, but let's go all together. All of us together, alright? I don't know what he's up to. Stephanie, stay with me. Guys, get in a little closer if you will, I don't know what this is about…"

JR didn't know what to think as Vince, Stephanie and Detroit's finest headed out. "Well apparently…this is a little strange here, King."

"Well, they need to watch Mr. McMahon's back, JR," reasoned Lawler. "The Undertaker could be anywhere, with the Ministry."

"Well, Shane has summoned out his little sister and his father."

"Well I don't know if it's a good idea. They were safe back there in Mr. McMahon's dressing room. They had all the security, the police…"

"Does this have something to do with the major announcement that Shane is going to make tonight," JR wondered out loud, as Stephanie practically dragged her father by the arm.

"That's it, Steph. It's okay," wheedled Shane, as Vince's entourage climbed into the ring. "Come on down. It's safe. You're safe."

"King, I hope she's safe, with the Corporation in the ring, and Detroit's finest accompanying them—" JR continued.

"Don't worry about them, JR. As long as she's by Mr. McMahon's side, she's safe. With her father. It's the only place she's safe."

Vince took the microphone from his son as Stephanie looked on. "I don't know what this is about, but it better be damn good. What is this, some sort of publicity stunt - you put your sister in harm's way by asking her to come out here? This better be damn good, what are you up to, Shane?"

Shane grabbed another microphone and snorted. "What am I up to? Maybe you're asking me what my priorities are. Dad, priorities? Let's talk about priorities for a second, 'cause yours are out of whack. Where are your priorities? The only priority you've had was that you've focused your whole world around Stephanie - _Daddy's little girl."_

Stephanie looked confused, until it dawned on her. She'd heard this before, during the "argument" Shane and her father had after her "abduction". _Was that all practice?_ she wondered, feeling an odd sense of _déjà vu._

"That's all you continue to focus on. _Daddy's Little Girl,"_ Shane continued. "That's all you care about. You said you don't give a damn about the Corporation anymore—NO! Let's talk about priorities - yet again - let's check this out - look at Jim Ross down here, returns to RAW, Jim Ross, the guy can barely speak and you're puttin' him out here, you know what, Jim? I'd fire you right here on the spot but I got another problem because your cohort Michael Cole sucks just as bad!"

JR shook his head at Shane in disgust.

"Aren't you - ah, aren't you getting just a little bit out of line?" ventured Vince, cautiously.

Shane shook his head. "I don't think I'm getting out of line at all – You know what? Talking about ... someone's getting fired here tonight, matter of fact, and it's about thirty years in the making. I have no room in the new Corporation—check out the youth—check out the exuberance!" He cast a sweeping glance at the assembly of _yes men_ in the ring. "Check _that_ out one time! There's no room for the geriatric. There's no room in the Corporation for the old. The only room in the Corporation…"

The crowd broke into a chant of _Austin! Austin! _Shane ignored it and pressed on. "I'll tell you one thing. You can take loyalty as you call it, and flush it down the toilet...because there is no room in _my_ Corporation for either of you two…"

The Boy Wonder turned to Patterson and Briscoe, a cold smirk on his face. "Pat and Gerry, read my lips, you are both FIRED!" Vince's right hand men gasped in shock and turned to the older McMahon, unable to say anything.

"What part of that do you not understand?" Shane snarled. "You are both FIRED! Now take it to the back, or I'll have some of the Corporation members bring it down there for you. Let's go! To the back! Your services are no longer needed. Goodbye!"

The two men looked to Vince, and then walked out of the ring in shock.

_How could the two of you do that to them?_ Stephanie thought in shocked silence. _Why would you let go of two guys who've given their lives to this business? _She made a mental note to reinstate them both once she gained control of the company.

The commentary continued. "What are they doing, JR."

"Like it or not King, that's not right!

"How humiliating!"

Vince glared at his son. "So let me get this straight now - I've got it - you're on some sort of power trip - is that it, Shane?"

Shane looked like he was going to bust up laughing. "I'm on a power trip? That brings me to a great point, matter of fact, the whole point. Where is YOUR power, Dad? Where is YOUR power trip? Where is the Vince McMahon that we all know? Where is the most ruthless human being to ever walk the planet? You always taught me, _hey, climb over everybody – it doesn't matter - because you're climbing that ladder and you're never coming down - do anything at all costs to get ahead in this world._ Dad, where are the balls the size of grapefruits? That's what I want to know."

_I _did_ hear that before! _Stephanie realized.

"Oh, I'm still the same man - and then some," Vince fired back. "It's just that I _do_ have my priorities straight - and right now, my priority is simply your sister - my daughter's - welfare. I'm gonna take Stephanie and go home."

Stephanie's jaw dropped as Vince ushered her gently back. _We're going home _now? _I wanted to watch the Brood rebel against the Ministry! Dammit, Dad! No fair!_

Shane stalked towards them both. "Hey _hey!_ I'm not done talking to you, Dad!" he shouted, grabbing Vince by the shoulder and spinning him around. The crowd gasped in surprise. "Who do you think you are?"

Vince narrowed his eyes. "Let me tell you something – this power trip you're on - if you want true power, you have to earn it. And you have to EARN it with RESPECT!"

"Respect THIS!" and with that, Shane hauled off and smacked Vince across the face. The older McMahon blinked in surprise and locked eyes with his son. The confrontation was so convincing, that Stephanie could actually feel the tension in the ring; it was so thick, you could put your fist through it.

Stephanie got into her dad's face. "Come on," she said gently. "Let's get out of here." The tension, though fabricated, was making her feel uncomfortable. Vince nodded at her, and he, Stephanie, and the policemen walked off silently.

Shane put on the bad mouth as Vince walked away. "You're not my father anymore!" he snarled. "That's right - Dad! You're not my father - you're not my dad anymore! Matter of fact, you're not even Mr. McMahon to me anymore! You have - lost my respect! You are simply known from now on as Vince!"

Ken watched the older McMahon as he walked away, and he made his decision. "I'm outta here, Shane."

Shane shook his head. "You're gonna pin all this on me, Ken?"

"Yeah!" Ken answered simply as he climbed out of the ring.

"Where are you going, Ken?" Shane taunted. "Kenny! Kenny! Is this the way you want it? You wanna walk out on me and the Corporation? If that's the case, then get your ass out of here!"

Ken flipped off Shane and stalked off to a chorus of cheers.

~~~MOD~~~

Backstage, Vince caught up to Ken and shook his hand. "Thank you for your loyalty. I appreciate that, and I respect it. You're all set now. You're okay. We're cool."

The escort continued on to a waiting limousine, and Vince, his daughter, and his right-hand men were off for the night.

Ken nodded and waved as the limo pulled away. Christian's words, _You shouldn't blame the Ministry for what happened to you and Ryan. Maybe you should blame Vince McMahon, _rang in his ears, but he didn't want to believe them. The idea of Vince McMahon being that cold blooded was unfathomable to the World's Most Dangerous Man, so he decided to give his boss the benefit of a doubt.

It was the _wrong _thing to do.

~~~MOD~~~

The Ministry continued to wreak their havoc, in spite of the change of power.

Sable, accompanied by Nicole Bass took on Tori, Ivory, and Jacqueline for the Women's World Championship Jackie had a few choice words for Sable before the bell – but Nicole Bass dispatched of her easily. Tori went down just as quickly, as did Ivory. It wasn't even a match—it was just another opportunity for the Femme Fatale to grind for the males in the audience as the blonde Amazon did all the grunt work.

Nicole shouted at the retreating ladies. "Come on! Come on back! You got a problem?"

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the familiar music started up. Sable gasped and hid behind Nicole as Taker's face appeared on the new Titantron. "McMahon, you can run and you can hide, but you know it's only a matter of time that your precious daughter Stephanie – she will be mine. It is her destiny."

Sable whimpered and Nicole elbowed her in the ribs.

"But tonight, McMahon," Taker continued. "In Stephanie's absence, another innocent victim will be sacrificed before the Lord of Darkness. And you know McMahon, there's only one person to blame. Only one person to be held responsible. And that is you."

"What are you blubbering about?" Nicole asked Sable under her breath as they made their way backstage. "He's not interested in _you_. You should actually be _glad_ that he doesn't want _you."_

~~~MOD~~~

Later on, Paul Wight entered the ring to take on the Brood in a handicap match

As Gangrel, Edge and Christian stepped into the ring, Taker's voice magically came across the PA. "Edge, Gangrel, leave. And leave _now._ Tonight, Christian must prove his worth to the Ministry, but more importantly, he must prove his worth to _me."_

Christian shook his head in disbelief. "This wasn't in the script!" he gasped, as his companions tried to console him.

"Edge, Gangrel, there's nothing to think about. You leave - or tonight, you will be the ones having to pay penance."

There were furrowed brows all around, but they nodded and complied (they didn't want to lose their push). Christian ducked and slid through in a valiant effort, but it was like a Jack Russell Terrier taking on a Rottweiler—a hard fight that would not end well. The behemoth took the wiry young man into the corner.

"Sorry, just doing a job," Wight offered in apology, before picking up Christian to set up for a chokeslam.

Christian just glared at him. _The things I do for a—ooof! _Big Show grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the canvas. It was a squash match all the way, but Christian tried to console himself by thinking, _It's almost over. Just a few more segments and I'll be free at last…_

~~~MOD~~~

The havoc continued.

Mankind headed to the boiler room, where he planned to stay for two weeks preparing for his match at Backlash with Big Show. In an interview with Michael Cole, Mankind explains that while Big Show was everyone's big buddy-everyone's big buddy but his, and he still had a problem with the big guy.

Shane, having just seen the interview, instructed the Mean Street Posse to go to the boiler room and muss up Mankind a little bit. Rodney and Pete practically jogged to the boiler room...where they were both taken out by Mankind...who in turn was taken out by the Ministry and tied up. With Mankind out of the way, Taker and his minions put the next part of their plan in motion...

~~~MOD~~~

Later, Taker came out to create more chaos when The Acolytes took on Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett. It wasn't even a match. It ended in a disqualification when the rest of the Ministry stormed the ring and cornered Hart and Jarrett's manager, Debra McMichael.

"Debra, Debra, Debra - beautiful Debra," Taker purred, once he stepped into the ring. "You have to understand, this is not my fault - you see McMahon has left me no other choice. He left with Stephanie! Tonight, she was to be my prize - my trophy – and now you're gonna have to do. You see, McMahon, how many of the innocent will have to suffer? How many souls will I have to take before she's mine?"

Debra sobbed and looked away as she imagined what the Phenom had in store for her.

Suddenly, Ken Shamrock, who promised himself that he wouldn't let Taker harm anyone else after what had happened to his sister, rushed the ring with a baseball bat. "Not this time!" he snarled, as Debra bailed and Jarrett and Hart whisked her to safety.

Only the Phenom remained in the ring. "Shamrock, if you hit me, you'll never see Ryan again."

Ken almost hit him anyway. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Taker shouted. "Ryan's in the boiler room. And from what Viscera told me, she's enjoyed everything that happened to her."

A furious Christian tried to sneak in from behind to grab the bat from his nemesis, but Shamrock clocked him. The Ministry attacked, like a swarm of ninjas, but Ken managed to fight them all off.

Taker smiled and laughed as the World's Most Dangerous Man rushed backstage. "Be very careful."

~~~MOD~~~

_No! How could they take her again! _ Ken was frantic as he rushed downstairs into the boiler room to rescue his sister.

After the confrontation with Christian the week before, Ken had decided to get back to his hotel. There, he found Ryan in the lobby, shaken and crying, but otherwise unharmed. She and Ken had a good cry and a good talk, and she was okay enough to travel in the morning. He didn't say anything about his own abduction—he didn't want to shake her up any more.

"Ryan! _Ryan!"_ he shouted. Baseball bat in hand, Ken fumbled around in the dark in search of his sister. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he ventured further. As he rounded a corner, he saw a glimpse of blonde hair and a white shirt. Someone was lying on the concrete floor, curled up in a ball.

Cautiously, he inched his way towards the prone figure. "Ryan? It's Kenny, you're safe," he said softly, reaching out to touch the blonde. I'm gonna get you out of here—"

A vicious grin glared up at him. "Surprise, Sucker!"

"Son of a—" Before Ken could finish, Gangrel pounced and knocked the World's Most Dangerous Man to the floor. The bat clattered to the floor, out of reach. Stars spattered his vision as the entire Ministry pounded him mercilessly. In the dark, it was difficult, if not impossible to fight back, and what few punches he was able to throw didn't connect with anything.

"_Take him out! Take him out! Take him down."_

_What the—_ Ken collapsed to the concrete floor, beaten, sore, and dizzy. The Ministry had pounced on him like a pack of wolves pouncing on a wounded deer. Caught completely off guard by the blitz attack, he curled into a ball and tried to cover his head with his hands. On commentary JR exclaimed to the viewing audience about how the Undertaker's television persona had come to life.

"_Welcome to the world of the dark, Shamrock! This is what the world of the dark is all about. You will know suffering like never before. Paul! Put him out!"_

A damp rag was pressed to Ken's nose and mouth, and a cloying sweet smell filled his nostrils. Ken tried to fight the drowsiness that threatened to take over, but it was too strong, and his body shut down.

"_Now, Shamrock, you've become one with the darkness," _was the last thing Ken heard before he blacked out.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: If you notice, I didn't add much commentary from JR and Lawler in this chapter. At this point, they were really grasping for straws, and it was almost like, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL CHEERING THIS GUY? ARE YOU DAFT? BOO THIS GUY ALREADY! HE'S A BAD GUY NOW! GOD DAMMIT, DO WHAT WE SAY!" That quote was courtesy of CRZ(dot)net, and it kinda fit what I was thinking. **

**BTW, special thanks to www(dot)pwwew(dot)net and CRZ(dot)net for the match descriptions and dialog.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	30. Chapter 30

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well, I guess you're all gonna get TWO chapters—yeah, TWO chapters—tonight. I'm on a creative spurt, and I know if I don't put this down, I may not have another chance. So, enjoy! **

**BTW, the beginning of this chapter features Austin after Vince McMahon pleaded with him to help his daughter. Then, we're heading back to 4/12/99 to wrap that up…**

_**Chapter Thirty**_

_Hartford, CT_

_4/26/99_

Steve Austin shook his head in disgust as he walked backstage, spitting some tobacco juice into a paper cup. After all the hell Vince had put him through the past fifteen months, he had the audacity—the grapefruits!—to ask for his help. Okay, it was Vince's daughter that was in trouble—and she didn't do anything to him—but that wasn't the point. Vince had made his bed, and it was time for him to lie in it. Vince had the resources, so he could save his daughter.

Besides, Steve had other things to worry about.

Austin passed Big Show, who looked at him with a strange expression. Something about the big guy's stare annoyed him. He glared at Show. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Hey man, it's the guy's DAUGHTER," the big guy began, before Austin cut him off.

"I don't give a rat's ass WHO it is!" the Rattlesnake fired back before stalking off. But as he left, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing the entirely wrong thing...

~~~MOD~~~

A hooded figure watched the exchange from around a corner. After waiting until both Big Show and Austin were gone, the figure pulled out a cell phone and made a phone call…

~~~MOD~~~

_Detroit, MI_

_4/12/99 (continued)_

When Ken came to, he was surrounded by Taker's minions and dressed what looked a ceremonial robe. He managed to focus his eyes and saw Taker leering down at him.

The Phenom took Ken's chin in his hand. "People say I've lost touch with reality," he whispered, his voice low and deadly. "Well I just want you to know that I am who I am. And the reality is, tonight you become one with my Ministry, but before that can happen, you must suffer. You must feel unimaginable pain. So Kenny - rest gently my friend. It's going to be a long, long night."

Ken's head slumped down towards his chest, and he groaned in pain. A sudden pain shot through his skull as he felt someone's knuckles cuff the back of his head. A snarly voice whispered in his ear:

"You blamed the wrong McMahon."

~~~MOD~~~

"The Ministry has brought Ken Shamrock out here," JR snorted in disgust. "Shamrock was lured to the boiler room by the Undertaker, who said that Ryan was being held captive down there. It was nothing but a setup. Ken was beaten and subdued by the Ministry. Ryan was nowhere in the building—we got word as a matter-of-fact, during the commercial break, that she was safe. Apparently, we're gonna have another sacrifice, King!"

The arena was awash in purple and blue lights as Ken, now fully aware of his predicament, struggled and fought.

_I thought I had issues! _he thought in despair. _Taker's completely off his rocker! He makes me look sane and adjusted!_ He glanced over at one of his wrists, and then the other. He was secured to the symbol, but he thought that maybe if he relaxed, there would be enough slack to untie himself and escape.

As Ken—now secured—was set down on the stage floor, Lawler added, "He walked right into that trap, JR. I told you, he never was the sharpest knife in the drawer. He should have known better than to just rush in there without thinking."

"I've always been one of the Undertaker's biggest fans," JR continued. "He is a Phenom, a physical Phenom. I cannot take that away from him. But what he is doing folks, is wrong—"

Suddenly, the crowd gasped as Taker reached over and grabbed Christian by the neck with both hands. Yelling, the young lanky blonde was lifted up in the air and dropped to the floor.

Although the landing looked painful, it hurt only slightly. Christian knew how to fall, how to land, and how to protect himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Gangrel shoved Taker and shouted at him. He counted the seconds in his head as he watched the drama unfold.

Ken saw his chance to escape and began to free himself.

Taker turned to Gangrel and Edge. "Put him on the symbol!" he ordered.

When they refused, Taker grabbed Christian by the shirt and slung him across the stage. He then ordered Midian and Viscera to prepare the Brood member for sacrifice.

Christian thought, _Rebellion in three…two…one…_

When Midian and Viscera turned their backs, Gangrel and Edge pounced. It was a full-blown melee. As the Brood battled with the Ministry, Ken Shamrock untied himself and Mankind (who had escaped from the boiler room), emerged to even the odds. The Brood, Shamrock and Mankind battled Viscera, Midian and the Acolytes as Taker stood on the side and watched. Then Taker smirked and began sinking through the entranceway, disappearing beneath the stage.

~~~MOD~~~

The night was over for Christian and his companions. A smile perked up his face as he packed up his stuff and prepared to head back to his hotel.

Happily, he dialed a familiar phone number. Two rings. "Free at last, Babe! You wanna go celebrate? You, me...some room service? Maybe you could give me a backrub, I am a little tense. What? Romantic, what'd he get you that he said was romantic? How the hell are fuzzy handcuffs romantic? Oh, lovely. They don't rub your wrists all raw like regular cuffs? Only your brother could come up with a reason like that. Well, you know where Edge and Grelly and I are staying. I'll leave you a room key. Can't wait. Love you back..."

~~~MOD~~~

Ken wasn't quite finished with the Ministry just yet.

After changing back into his street clothes, he made his way to the ring one more time, seething and ready to take his fury out on anyone who dared stand in his way. He knew he wasn't scheduled to compete, but he didn't care. He knew he'd paid a heavy price for his loyalty to Vince, but if he could get his hands on Taker, it would be worth the sacrifice.

JR provided the Cliff Notes version of what happened to Shamrock throughout the night. "Shamrock was assaulted in the boiler room by the Ministry. He was set up by the Undertaker to go to the boiler room to save his baby sister, Ryan, who had been sacrificed the week before. It turned out that the Undertaker did not kidnap her a second time and that it was little more than an ambush, because we learned earlier tonight that she was safe."

"Rough can't begin to describe Ken's night."

"You know Undertaker," Shamrock began. "I've been running around here all night long trying to get a piece of you, and you keep slipping out the back door!" he snarled, deciding to break the fourth wall. "Well Mark, I'm standing in the ring right here tonight - and I know that you can hear me. So, Mark, why don't you bring yourself down here, bring yourself into the ring here, and you and me, man on man, let's end this thing right here right now!"

The crowd roared in approval.

"Oh, and there's one more thing, Mark, it's about time you got brought down to reality."

The lights dimmed, and Ken jumped in surprise. A hush fell over the crowd as Ken tensed up and waited for the lights to come back up. _It's nothing,_ he tried to tell himself. _A blown fuse, maybe. Just a glitch, it'll come back up. Stay calm, don't panic. Stay calm, don't panic. Stay calm, don't panic…_

The lights went back up and Ken turned slowly around. Taker was behind him.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Ken, before a vicious clothesline knocked him to the mat. Before Ken could react, Taker rained down blows on him. _Think! _Ken thought frantically. _You can get out of this!_

It was Ken's MMA training that saved him. Cat quick, Ken managed to use his legs to reverse and retaliate. Screaming, Ken got into his zone and began to pummel the Lord Of Darkness. The advantage didn't last, however, as the Ministry—now minus the Brood—swarmed the ring, turning it into a five-on-one assault. The Acolytes yanked Shamrock off of Taker and attacked him. Mideon and Viscera got a few blows in.

_I should have known better than to come out here alone! _Ken thought miserably as Viscera holds him and Faarooq pummeled the hell out of him. Taker had too many followers—too many believers—and he couldn't possibly take them on.

Glancing over his shoulder, Ken sighed in relief. It was Triple H and the Bossman. As the two of them dragged him out of the ring, he dared to smile a little bit.

The Ministry stared down the Corporation, and Ken thought, _I'm gonna be okay._

He was wrong.

"You should have stayed with us!" Hunter decked Ken in the jaw with a powerful roundhouse right just as he was climbing to his feet.

"Traitor!" spat Bossman as he clubbed Shamrock with his nightstick.

Ken staggered and tried to regain his wits. His head spinning, he glanced up at the entrance ramp and locked eyes with Shane. To Ken's shock, the younger McMahon was _smiling!_

_You blamed the wrong McMahon._

_I didn't blame the wrong McMahon! _Ken thought frantically. _Vince couldn't possibly do something this cruel! _He crashed to the floor as Hunter pounced again and pummeled Ken into unconsciousness.

_You blamed the wrong McMahon. You blamed the wrong McMahon. You blamed the wrong McMahon._ Christian's words echoed in Ken's head, mixing in with the chants of _A-hole! A-hole! A-hole!_ by the raucous fans. It was a cacophony of sound and noise and pain that ganged up on Ken until he mercifully blacked out. And when he was carried backstage by the EMT's, he didn't feel a thing.

~~~MOD~~~

"Are you sure this Corporate Ministry is a good idea?" Mark asked over drinks at a quiet restaurant after the show was over. "You're gonna have a lot of egos you'll need to keep in check, especially Rock and Hunter. Besides, the big reveal would be anticlimactic."

Vince took a sip of his martini. "Mark, that's not the point. The point I'm trying to make is that there's nothing I won't do to destroy Austin. And don't worry about egos. Shane's already making plans to boot Rock out of the Corporation.

"Look, Mark," sighed Shane. "You're being rewarded, quite handsomely might I add." A smile tweaked across his face. "That championship will be around your waist come summer."

Mark set his bottle of beer down. "Shane, If I win the title, it will be because I am the better competitor, not because it was stolen from someone else and handed to me."

Vince cocked his head and regarded the Phenom quizzically. "Are you questioning my business decisions?"

A dark look passed over Mark's face. "Maybe you're doubting my in-ring skills." He drew in closer. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems to me that you don't seem to trust your talent enough to get the job done." He paused, before taking another sip of his beer. "Nonetheless, you asked me to do a job, and I will complete it. Doubts or no doubts."

He tipped his head back and emptied his bottle, and then he set the empty bottle down and rose from the table. "I need to get back to the hotel. My phone will be on if you need me."

After Mark leaves Vince nodded in approval. "He's been his job very well, Shane."

"Maybe a little too well, Dad." Shane paused. "You know the _living your gimmick_ bit. I think he's been living it a little too much. He attacked Sable, and if it wasn't for the fact that it was within the arena when it happened, she may have pressed assault charges. You're lucky that all she asked for is her own private dressing room.

"Then with Christian getting flogged last week and then Edge and Gangrel are ordered to abandon him tonight so he can get squashed by Big Show? He and his brother are supposed to get a huge push. How are you gonna push them if one of them gets hurt?"

"That wasn't a real flogging, Shane," Vince explained. "Mark was just cracking that whip next to him. And Mark would have let go of Sable if he thought he was going too far. We're going for realism, and if some of the combatants get some battle scars, it'll look more convincing."

"What about Ken. Everything that's happened to him the past couple of weeks left me with a bad taste in my mouth. Especially luring him downstairs tonight with his sister, who by the way, was on the _Howard Stern _show last week promoting _Saving Ryan's Privates. _And if the rumors are correct, she has been in talks with a big adult entertainment company."

"That's scandalous!" Vince nearly dropped his martini glass. "And we won't have to worry about Ryan anyhow. She's not under contract; she can do whatever she wants. And with Ken, once we end the storyline, we'll make sure he's handsomely rewarded.

"And then there's you."

Vince cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, there's me?"

Shane tried to think of a good way to approach this, but decided that direct was best. "You've been playing pretty fast and loose with this company for the past few weeks. This is _our_ company, Dad. Not just yours. It's _our_ future, and the future for the next generation of McMahons, and the future for the next crop of talent. And you've filed paperwork to transfer ownership of the company to Mark? That's crazy, Dad! How the hell is he gonna be able to run the WWF?"

Vince leaned back in his chair. His voice was soft. "Shane, I have the long-term interests of the WWF fully in mind. I'll explain everything, but you just have to trust me."

"Trust you? With all due respect Dad, how can I trust you with this? You're jeopardizing our business and putting the careers of our talent base in danger. Why? So you can one-up your enemy? That's preposterous!"

Before Vince was able to explain his reasoning, Shane's phone rang. He answered. "Hello? Yeah. Hey, Hunter. Yeah. Okay. I'll get right down there."

He got up and grabbed his coat. "Sorry. I have an emergency to take care of." He set some money down on the table to pay for his drink. "Dad, we're not finished with this discussion. "We have to talk about this later."

With that, he rushed out of the restaurant, leaving the discussion unfinished.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I love it when I can get a bunch of work done. I have to admit that this was the most productive day I've had with this story in quite a while. It's getting down to crunch time, and I hope I did 4/12/99 enough justice. If it sucked, please let me know!**

**I find it mildly ironic that Shane is having second thoughts about this story, especially now that he's "taken over" the Corporation. I guess the apple fell a little further from the tree than we thought.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	31. Chapter 31

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: WHEW! Last week at work was a nightmare! I'm lucky I didn't snap at customers! I've finally decided to give myself a day off. Sometimes, you just gotta play hooky for the sake of your sanity. **

**Thought I should take an opportunity to promote one of the writers on this site. Bob Wright is a great author and his specialty is the "Golden Age" of the WWF. If you like that period of the WWF, then check his stories out, you WON'T be disappointed. :) .net/u/473823/Bob_Wright**

**We're back in Hartford, and the wedding is getting closer. I should be able to get to that in a few more chapters. But first, we gotta do some table setting.**

_**Chapter Thirty-one**_

"This is a little odd," said the chauffeur as he parked the limo at the service entrance of the arena. "But I was instructed to drop you off here."

"I think there's a good reason why," Stephanie reassured him. She watched as the driver got out of the car and helped her to the curb. "I don't have any money on hand for a tip. I hope you don't take offense to that."

"None taken. The gentleman who hired me paid me handsomely."

"Stephanie!" The young owner of the WWF glanced over and smiled as Paul Bearer approached her. He greeted her warmly and escorted her inside the building. "Your dad's gone to the loading dock to wait. I figure that by the time he figures everything out and gets back, the wedding will be finished, and you and Mark will be long gone."

"I'll have to go into hiding for a few days," Stephanie explained, as Bearer led her down a flight of stairs to the basement of the civic center. "I can't let myself be seen in public right now. Dad'll plead for my return on Smackdown, and probably on Heat, so I'll try to keep the damsel in distress ruse going for as long as I can."

"Mark will have to take a lot of heat."

"I know he can handle it. After tonight, he and I will own this company, so it really won't matter. We can do whatever we want."

"What do you plan on doing after this is all over?"

"Well, Farooq and Bradshaw have been working well together as a unit. I'd push them to be the next Tag Team champs. Add the Brood and those two brothers on Heat, and we've got a nice little division. Kane and X-Pac just aren't clicking, so I'd push them as singles. Maybe X can have another go at the European Championship. Actually, maybe that's not such a good idea. Midian deserves a championship, since he's been working so hard."

"What if the Brood gets the Tag Team titles? There are three of them."

"Freebird Rule," Stephanie explained, referring to the unofficial rule stating that if a tag team had three or more members, any two of them could defend the championship. "If one of them is hurt or sick, or can't compete for whatever reason, the other two guys can step up and handle business. And speaking of business, Sable's becoming an absolute joke. She's more interested now in posing in Playboy and grinding for the male audience than she is in representing her division. I already have an opponent in mind for her."

"Who?"

"Let's just say she likes slide trombones." Stephanie and Bearer laughed, Bearer obviously understanding the reference.

Stephanie and Paul entered a small cage like space inside the boiler room. "I guess this is the wedding holding area," she remarked, grateful that her wedding dress had long sleeves. It was a touch chilly, with the concrete and metal providing little warmth.

"Not much, I'm afraid." Bearer frowned slightly."But we have to keep up the charade of you being held against your will."

"I've been keeping up a charade for months now. What's a few minutes more?" Stephanie glanced at the velvet book Bearer was now thumbing through. "What does it say on the cover?"

"Cover?"

"Of that book you're reading."

"_Ministerium et Acerbus._ Ministry of Darkness in Latin."

"Clever."

Bearer glanced at his watch. "The guys will be coming for you in a few minutes," he instructed, before he turned and headed upstairs. "Make sure you look scared."

"I will. And Paul?"

He glanced over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. Your dad's put you through so much. You've earned this."

Stephanie watched the retreating form of Paul Bearer and rubbed her arms. _Just a little while longer, and it'll all be over,_ she thought as she closed her eyes and let her mind drift…

~~~MOD~~~

_After Shane's hostile "takeover" of the Corporation, the fallout continued._

_On Sunday Night HEAT, Shane came out to address the rumors that had been circulating that he'd had regrets about slapping his father on RAW. As the show got underway, he did not apologize like most had assumed he would. Rather, he gloated. He said that slapping his father felt great, and that he was proud, not only of slapping Vince, but also of using his sister to lure his father out to ringside. "I am proud that I'm the only McMahon with balls the size of grapefruits!" he shouted to the angry fans._

_He then went on to say that Vince and Stephanie's recent troubles with the Undertaker, were their problem, and he had his own priorities-running the Corporation. Turning his attention to Stone Cold Steve Austin, Shane said he couldn't wait until Backlash when, as special referee, he would count one, two, three and once again crown The Rock as the Federation Champion._

_After walking out on the Corporation last week, Ken Shamrock was forced into a Handicap Match against Test and the Big Boss Man. As Test went to make a tag, Boss Man backed away, telling Test that the youngster had to learn the hard way. Shamrock seized the opportunity, hitting Test with a belly-to-belly suplex and then slapping on the ankle-lock submission hold. For the second straight week, Test's Corporate partner walked away from him, and he was forced to tap out. Backstage, Boss Man and Test exchanged words and had to be separated by Shane. Shane said if Boss Man wanted Shamrock, he would get him on RAW in a no-holds-barred match. Turning to Test, Shane said the Corporate Insurance Policy has been dropping the ball lately and he had better pick it up!_

_Next up, Jim Ross conducted a special interview with The Rock. The crown jewel of the Corporation promised that at Backlash he would become a four-time Federation Champion and end Steve Austin's career._

_A week after rebelling against the Ministry of Darkness, the Brood-all three of them-took on Viscera and Midian. The Brood took control by ganging up on each member of the Ministry, but the Acolytes came out and, with the help of Midian and Viscera, gave the Brood a beatdown._

_The Federation Women's Champion, Sable, came out next and announced that Sable Inc. was the hottest stock on Wall Street. She was in such high demand, she explained, that the femme fatale had to hire Nicole Bass as a bodyguard to watch her back, and that if anyone wanted to take over Sable Inc., they would have to go through her._

~~~MOD~~~

_Stamford, CT_

_4/19/99_

"Okay, hold still," the makeup girl said, as she touched up Stephanie's makeup. "Okay, perfect. That eye shadow looks lovely. It matches your top perfectly."

_Uggh! Blue eyeshadow should be outlawed, _Stephanie thought, trying hard not to fidget. _I feel so old and matronly! I hate this outfit! _Her thoughts continued as she frowned at her blue sweater set and gray skirt. _But if it makes me look sweet and innocent and helpless, fine._

_But as soon as I'm married, I'm getting a whole new wardrobe. This is ridiculous._

"Thanks," Stephanie said politely, as she watched the makeup girl step away.

"You ready for this?" Vince asked, turning towards his daughter.

Stephanie clipped the microphone to her blue top. "I am. Little tired. And I could use something to eat. Can we get some takeout when we get home?"

"I don't see why not. How about that one Chinese place that delivers?"

"As long as it's the place that makes the ginger chicken."

"Whatever you want."

"Hey, Dad? Have you tried to talk to Shane at all?"

"What would be the point?" Vince sighed. "He's made it obvious that he has no respect for me, this family, or this company. I don't think I could talk any sense into him at this point."

Stephanie sighed. From his unapologetic response to the rumors, to his indifference to his sister and father's "ordeal," to his announcement that he would crown the Rock as four-time champion, Shane was selling the power grab quite well.

And while the Corporation looked stronger than ever, the Ministry looked as if it was beginning to fall apart.

~~~MOD~~~

_Grand Rapids, MI_

_4/19/99_

As RAW IS WAR got underway the week before Backlash, The Rock drove into the arena in a hearse and announced that later on RAW he would bury Stone Cold Steve in an old-fashioned funeral, with The Rock delivering the eulogy. Rock had a gravesite constructed right in the arena complete with dirt, grass and a casket.

A week after rebelling against the Ministry of Darkness, the Brood took on the. Taker had warned Farooq and Bradshaw to not let him down. The Acolytes did their best; they pummeled Edge and Gangrel with countless high-impact power maneuvers. After a tandem powerbomb that would have sealed the match for Farooq and Bradshaw, Ken Shamrock ran out with a baseball bat, and clobbered Bradshaw with it. The referee called for the disqualification, but backstage, Taker was irate that the Acolytes had failed to win the match.

During the commercial break, the Acolytes tried to explain what had happened, but Taker interrupted. "I don't have time for failure! That is unacceptable!" he snarled, as he and Viscera pounced on them and beat them as punishment.

Later, Taker got on a cellphone. "Midian - is everything in place?" he asked. "Midian - don't you fail me. Or it'll be you that pays penance at the hands of the Lord of Darkness. Get it done."

~~~MOD~~~

_Las Vegas, NV_

_4/19/99_

_He's probably gonna call me, _Ryan chuckled to herself as she pulled some sliced fruit and a container of cottage cheese out of the fridge. RAW was on in the living room, and she'd just watched her brother dispatch of Big Bossman. When Mark appeared on the Titantron to goad Ken into trying to find his sister again, Ryan had to shake her head and laugh:

_"Shamrock, it's getting late. Do you know where your sister's at? Because I do. And you know Kenny, I would expect more of you - leave your sister in some rundown hotel outside of Lansing on Interstate 96. Yes Shamrock, I know everything. Why I even know what room she's in. So maybe I'll start knocking - room two - twenty-three. Hahahahahahaha..."_

Poor Ken looked so keyed up. No doubt he would actually believe Mark and dash out of the arena in a desperate attempt to find his sister. _He probably forgot that I was here, _she thought. She was reaching back into the fridge for a Diet Pepsi when her cordless phone rang. She reached over and answered. "Hello?"

"Ryan!" Ken sounded breathless. "Thank God I got a hold of you!"

"Kenny, you really need to think before you act,"

"I know. I was almost outside when I realized that I didn't take you with me. I guess Mark's head games are getting to me worse than I thought."

"You should have known that I was here. Hell, we talked this afternoon, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember now." A pause. "I don't know what's going on with me, Ryan. It's been a total mess."

"You don't look all shook up to me. You did a good job tonight taking care of Bossman."

"Thanks. Serves him right for clubbing me with his nightstick last week. So how's your new place?"

"Now that I had some time to relax, it's great. It's small, but not so small that you can't have privacy. Only thing I need to pay each is cable and phone bill."

"Is it safe?"

"Is what safe?"

"Your neighborhood."

"Well, my apartment complex isn't swanky by any means, but it's pretty nice." Ryan cradled her phone on her shoulder as she spooned some cottage cheese into a dish. "The people who live here are either well-paid blue-collar workers or lower-level execs. They got Trans Am's and IROC-Z's in the lot. And a few of the residents have motor homes and some boats. I guess they go to Laughlin for the weekend or Lake Powell. But the place I have is nice! Peach carpet, white furniture. It's a furnished apartment."

"Ryan, how are you paying for this?"

"You don't remember our conversation this afternoon, do you?" asked Ryan, as she spooned some fruit on top of her dish of cottage cheese.

"Oh, yeah. I do. You signed some sort of deal, right?"

"Well, I met with a rep for Vivid Productions. I have a role in Val's next movie. _As Hard As It Gets."_

"You're in _another_ porno?" Ryan could almost hear her brother's jaw drop to the ground.

"And I'm getting royalties for _Saving Ryan's Privates. _It's a foot in the door, Kenny." Ryan paused. "It's not exactly what you or anyone else planned for me, but I'm not gonna turn down my chance to be famous." There was a pregnant pause on the other end of the line, which caused the younger Shamrock some concern. "Kenny? Kenny? Are you okay? Come on, Kenny. Speak to me."

"I'm shaking my head at you, Ryan. You're…you're…You're impossible."

Ryan grinned. "You wouldn't want me any other way, Kenny.

"I'm gonna be straight with you. I don't like the idea of you being in adult entertainment. I don't completely approve of it, so I'm not gonna encourage you. But, I'm not gonna stop you either. You're old enough that maybe you should be making your own decisions now."

Ryan smiled. "That's all I ever wanted, Kenny. Hey listen, I need to make some more phone calls. Talk to you later?"

"If you need me, my phone will always be on. Love you."

"Love you too."

Ryan ended the call, happy that the conversation turned out better than she thought it would. She sat down in front of her TV to eat her light supper. When she finished, she grabbed the cordless again and dialed a familiar phone number.

Kate Hollenbeck answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Ryan Shamrock. Is Anna there?"

"She's just pulled into the driveway; hold on a minute, okay?" A pause. "Anna, Honey, Ryan's on the phone. You'll take it in your room? Alright."

After a moment or two of cordial chat, Anna got on the phone. "Thanks Mom. You can hang up now." There was a click, and then, "Hey, Stranger! Haven't talked to you for a while. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to know what your schedule looks like next week."

"Mom and I were planning to go to our neighbor's house Sunday to watch Backlash. I was drafted to bring my rainbow poke cake for dessert."

"Rainbow poke cake?"

"Yeah. I bake a cake, then poke holes in it and pour melted Jello into it, chill it in the fridge, and cover it with Cool Whip. Everyone eats it when I bring it over for potlucks."

"Sounds yummy."

"It is. Why do you ask?"

"Well...would you be interested in helping me throw a bachelor party for Stephanie..."

~~~MOD~~~

After ending the phone call. Anna headed downstairs and into the kitchen, where her mom was busy cutting vegetables. There was a package of chicken breasts and a jar of spaghetti noodles (not yet cooked) on the counter next to her, and a pot of water simmered on the stove. "Mom, I'm gonna need to borrow your credit card."

Kate glanced up at her daughter. "Why do I get the feeling that you're gonna wear the numbers off of it?"

"I wouldn't do that, and you know I'd pay you back."

"Does this have something to do with Ryan's phone call?"

"She's planning a bachelorette party for Stephanie."

Kate's eyes widened in surprise. "Stephanie is getting married? I didn't know she was getting married!"

Anna smirked. "Until now."

"Where's she getting married?"

"Hartford. Bachelorette party's in Providence."

Kate sighed "Living room. In my purse. Blue wallet." A pause, as Anna disappeared into the living room. "So I guess it's safe to assume that you won't be watching Backlash with me on Sunday?"

"I guess not," Anna answered back, as she pawed through her mom's purse.

"That's alright, I guess. Just do me a favor before you go?"

"Name it."

"Make your rainbow cake so I can take it over. And in the meantime, can you pick up a knife and help me fix dinner? These vegetables aren't gonna cut themselves..."

~~~MOD~~~

Back at the Titan Towers studio, Vince and Stephanie watched two more matches as they prepared for their interview.

Mankind took on Triple H. Chyna, who had accompanied the blueblood, jumped into the action repeatedly, and the ref called for the bell, giving the match to Mankind as the result of a DQ. After the match, the Mean Street Posse, who had joined Lawler and JR for commentary during the match, joined Test, Big Boss Man, Chyna and Triple H as they ganged up on the Boiler Room Dweller. Big Show chased the Corporation off as Hunter prepared to give Mankind the Pedigree on a steel chair, Mankind said he appreciated what Show did, but he was still going to take him on at Backlash.

Viscera faced an opponent even larger than himself when he took on Paul Wight. The Big Show attempted a chokeslam on Viscera, but the lights went out and the Undertaker and Paul Bearer emerged from the back. Wight was not intimidated, and the two 7-footers stood face to face. Viscera and Taker ganged up on Wight, until Mankind came to the aid of Wight. Taker walked away, and Wight and Mankind put a beating on Viscera to end the match.

After the match finished, Michael Cole got situated in front of Vince and his daughter and the sound and lighting made sure that everything was just so. While the last minute preparations were made, a montage featuring Shane's "Power Grab" was shown.

Finally, it was interview time, and Michael began. "Vince, Shane claims that he's proud of what he did last week, slapping you and humiliating you in front of the world. Are you proud of your son, Shane?"

Vince looked thoughtful as he prepared his answer. "I've always been proud of Shane. Even when he was a little boy growing up. I've been proud of every single one of his accomplishments. Maybe I wasn't always there as much as I would have liked to as a father. I was on the road building a business and trying to provide for my family, and I missed a lot of moments with Shane that I wish I could go back and recapture. And I daresay, Shane missed a lot without me being there. And I've always been proud of Shane..." A pause, and a dark look passed over Vince's features. "Until last Monday. I wasn't proud of that."

Michael turned to Vince's daughter. "Stephanie, your brother used you as a pawn, as bait, to draw your father out into the ring, and he says he's proud of it. What's been going through your mind these past few days concerning your brother?"

Vince took Stephanie's hand in his gently. Stephanie tried not to flinch.

"Truthfully," she answered. "I just don't know what to think anymore. I mean, that's _my brother._ That's my brother, Shane. And...to suddenly feel like you don't know your own flesh and blood anymore...it's pretty confusing, and frankly, I feel like I really don't know anybody anymore."

That _was_ true. After learning and seeing firsthand what her father and brother were capable of, Stephanie knew she would never really know either one of them anymore.

Stephanie turned to her dad, knowing that this would look good for the viewers at home. "And the one person…" She turned to Vince, who smiled softly. "…who's really stood by my side has been my father." Her voice wobbled; she sounded like she was going to cry, but she was actually trying not to laugh. "And he's made sure that I've been protected, and I...I feel very safe, and I just hope that this soon can all come to an end, and my family will be able to move past all this …"

Suddenly, a security guy approached Vince and interrupted. "Vince, there's a problem outside, in the parking lot."

Everything happened at once. Vince leaped up abruptly from the couch. Stephanie followed and unclipped the microphone from her top. "You stay here!" Vince shouted, as he practically shoved Stephanie into the arms of Michael Cole and one of the sound guys. "You stay here with my daughter! Take me to him! Take me to that sonofabitch!"

Vince and the security guy raced outside, Vince still shouting. "Take me to him, c'mon! Go! GO! Where's that sonofabitch? Where is he?"

In the parking lot, Vince saw Midian standing by a rental car. Snarling, the principal owner of the WWF charged towards him. "You sonofabitch!" he hollered as he grabbed Midian by his jacket and shoved him against the side of the building. He drove a knee into Midian's solar plexus and got a few good licks in. "I'll kick your ass! I'll kick your ass, Pal!"

Adrenaline surging, Vince climbed into the rental and tried to run over the "eyes" of the Ministry. Cat-quick, Midian leaped out of the way, and then yanked the car door open after Vince hit the brakes. Swiftly, he hauled Vince out of the car and slung him onto the pavement.

Stars spattered Vince's vision as he staggered to his feet just in time to see Midian leap back into the car and screech out of the parking lot. "Midian, you sonofoabitch!" he shouted as he tried to give chase. It was a case of too little, too late, as the car disappeared from sight.

"I'm okay!" Vince shrugged off the hand that was offered by the security guard who had accompanied him outside. "Go back inside and check on Stephanie. I'll catch up." After the guard left, a slow, sly smile played across Vince's face. The confrontation had worked out better than he'd thought. So what if he had a few bumps and bruises? It would look more authentic if he came back looking roughed up.

_One more week, _Vince thought. _Then Shane and I can put our resources together and take down the Rattlesnake. Of course we'll have the kidnapping and the wedding that I _know_ Austin will stop because in spite of all his loud talk and beer drinking and bluster, he'll do the right thing._

_I'm counting on it._

Slowly, Vince turned around and walked back inside. Maybe if he was lucky, he would watch the "funeral" Rock had put together. Maybe he wouldn't be able to watch Austin drive over the Rock's car with his monster truck, but he could catch Shane whacking the Rattlesnake over the head and knocking him into the grave.

_After all,_ he thought. _The only good Rattlesnake is a beat-down and beat up Rattlesnake. _

~~~MOD~~~

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Soooo, not too thrilled with the way this chapter turned out. Felt like a lot of filler. But at least I'm one more chapter closer to the wedding. **

**Now, just to let you all know…I don't think I'll be writing a sequel to this any time soon. This is the biggest story I've ever written, and it's taking a lot of ideas out of me. I'm probably going to finish up with Stephanie's confrontation with her dad and brother. If you have ideas, or if you'd like to write a sequel to this—let me know. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	32. Chapter 32

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sooo, had a lousy week at work, and I have too much to do this weekend. Hate when that happens. By the time I can get something done, it'll be late Sunday night! Anyway, I figured I could escape for a few minutes to update this story. More table setting, and I hope it doesn't drag on too much. Just trying to flesh everything out so it makes sense.**

**BTW, I found some pictures online that made me think of my OC, Anna. I don't know who the pictures are of in real life, but they were almost the way I'd pictured Anna to be. They're on my Photobucket account. If you'd like to check them out, PM me and I'll send you the link. Thanks to Shutterstock dot com for providing me a real life face for my muse:)**

**It's now Backlash weekend. Anna, Ryan and Nicole have arrived in Providence, and Stephanie's getting ready to travel with her dad. But first, she has a few important things to take care of.**

_**Chapter Thirty-two**_

_Providence, RI_

_4/24/99_

It was early afternoon when Anna wheeled her teal green minivan into a parking spot at a posh hotel near the Providence Civic Center. She stretched, got out of the van, and headed to the lobby, carry-on in hand. She smiled as Ryan and Nicole came out to greet her.

"You made it!" Ryan exclaimed as she and Anna hugged and airkissed. "How was your drive up?"

"Uneventful," Anna shrugged, pulling out her cell phone. "But I have to call my mom so she doesn't worry about me." She called her house, got the answering machine, and left a message.

Nicole gave Anna a hug. "We're so glad you could make it!"

"I wouldn't miss this for anything! This is my best friend getting married." Anna paused. "When did you guys get in?"

"An hour ago. We already have the room," Nicole answered as the girls walked into the busy lobby

Ryan gestured towards Anna's carryon. "Can we help you take your bags in?"

"Naah," Anna pshawed. "I traveled light. Not like some girls I know."

"Ha-ha!" snorted Ryan. "I didn't bring _that_ much to Stephanie's house."

"Well that one bag you had was super heavy," Anna fired back, as the three of them got into an elevator. "You had in there, what? 40 pounds of hair-care products?"

Ryan punched Anna on the arm. "Very funny."

Anna smirked. "I wouldn't tease you if I didn't like you. Anyway, I had an idea while I was on my way up here. I got to thinking about Stephanie becoming a wife and being owner of the WWF. What she's wearing now, she looks like a middle-aged church secretary. And that's gonna clash totally with Mark and his Ministry threads. So, how about the three of us go out and get Stephanie a new wardrobe."

Nicole cocked an eyebrow. "Wardrobe?"

"And not just a few new pieces. But a whole new closet of stuff. Undies, tops, pants, shoes, dresses, skirts, jewelry, makeup—the whole bit."

Ryan smiled as the girls got out of the elevator. "That's awful sweet of you but...how are we gonna pay for it all?"

Anna pulled the credit card out of her wallet. "You can pay my mom back. This is her card. And we don't have to get _everything _new. There's some awesome consignment shops here I wanna check out." Anna's cell phone chirped and she answered. "Hold on a second. Hello? Well, hi! How's it going? Yeah. Just rolled into Providence. I couldn't miss seeing my best friend getting married. We're planning to go shopping. Wanna tag along? Okay, you can bring him too. We won't stare at his ass. We promise. What hotel? Hey, we're staying here too! We'll meet you in the lobby in about an hour. Okay. See ya'. Bye."

"That was Christian," Anna said, ending the call. "He and his boyfriend are going with us. His boyfriend wants to get some new pants at Hot Topic. He'd have asked Edge to join in, but he's been following his boyfriend's brother like a puppy dog."

"Finally!" Ryan laughed, as the girls entered their hotel room. "We get to meet the elusive boyfriend!"

"First things first, girls. I have to unpack my stuff, and _then_ you'll get to meet him."

~~~MOD~~~

_McMahon House_

_4/25/99_

Stephanie sighed as she zipped up her carry-on bag and set it on the floor. The bag was full of clothes for a two day trip, as well as the necessary personal care items and accessories. She had debated packing more things, but she knew that could potentially raise suspicion if she packed more than necessary.

The past week was nerve-wracking. Her days were spent in Vince's office at the WWF building, doing menial tasks like getting coffee, typing and filing; nights were spent in front of the TV after dinner, under the watchful eyes of her mother and father. She couldn't so much as go to the store without a bodyguard or security guy close to her. Vince was keeping Stephanie on as short a leash as she could remember, and she had raised keeping a poker face to an art form. On the outside, she was the dutiful, frightened, sweet and innocent daughter. On the inside, she was seething, sick of being cooped up, and ready to explode. Even knowing that she didn't need to keep up the act much longer didn't make a difference.

She'd made a few calls to Ryan and Anna during the week, complaining about how she was essentially under house arrest. Thankfully, the two of them were more than willing to provide an ear for her troubles and provided encouragement when necessary. Of course they made sure they mentioned nothing about marriage, Mark, or business takeover. They couldn't afford to say anything that could jeopardize their friend's future.

_It's almost over,_ Stephanie thought to herself. If the past few months had been an epic stage production, then Backlash would be the grand finale. _After the wedding, I'll have to come back and get everything here packed and put in storage. Because I probably won't come back to this room ever again._ It had been her refuge, her haven, and her sanctuary for most of her young life. But, she was moving on, and her sanctuary didn't need four walls, a bed and an attached bathroom. It was Mark. And wherever he was, that would be her home.

She had about a half hour before the limo would arrive to take Stephanie and her dad to the airport so they could catch their flight to Providence. Plenty of time to do what she needed, and the timing couldn't be better. Any earlier, and Linda could catch wind of Stephanie's plan before it was time and try to put a stop to it. Linda wasn't as ruthless a businessperson as her husband, but she had connections and influence of her own. Stephanie knew her mother's schedule, and knew that she would't be in her office until Monday morning. By that time, she would already be "kidnapped," and unreachable until the RAW taping that night in Hartford.

Stephanie sat at her computer desk and turned it on. As soon as she was able, Stephanie accessed her email program. Her fingers danced across the keyboard as she composed an email to Linda:

_Dear Mom:_

_By the time you read this, it'll be Monday morning, and Dad'll be frantically searching for me-at least, that's what it'll look like. I'm sending this because everything that's happened these past few months to our family in general-and to me in particular-is not what it appears. Before I explain things, I want to preface this by saying that I know how much you love Dad and Shane, so this will be as hard for you to read as it was for me to write._

_The truth is, the Ministry of Darkness was not created by the Undertaker because he was starting to believe in his gimmick. It was created by Dad and Shane. And Shane's "power grab" was not Shane's idea, either. Dad had his hand in it as well. He and Shane hired a photographer to follow and take pictures of me (that was probably who they chased off that one night at dinner). They were also behind the burning of my childhood teddy bear. They also engineered my kidnapping right after Wrestlemania, and they were the ones who ransacked my room. _

_Remember right afterwards, when Dad sent you and me to a hotel for the night? It wasn't because he was trying to keep us safe. It was a big lie. He didn't call the cops because Mark threatened me. It was all planned out. He did it to keep up the role of concerned dad, husband, and businessman._

_And speaking of Mark threatening me, nothing could be further from the truth. He hasn't tried to harm me in any way. In fact, he was the one who warned me about Dad and Shane's scheme. While Dad and Shane were trying to protect me from the big, bad Undertaker…the big, bad Undertaker was trying to protect me from them._

_If you don't believe me, I scanned pictures of my bedroom and bathroom after they were ransacked, and what was written on my bathroom mirror. It's in the folder I've included with this email. And I've seen Shane's handwriting enough times to know who wrote it. I've even included the plans that Dad sent to Mark. They were passed on to me so that I could be prepared._

_You're probably wondering why Dad and Shane are doing all of this. The answer is pretty simple. Dad put this storyline-and Shane's-together just to punish Steve Austin for what happened to Shawn Michaels at Wrestlemania 14. If you remember, Shawn was supposed to be Dad's face of the WWF after the whole Montreal fiasco. The accident took Shawn out indefinitely, and Dad had to find someone to blame. Since Austin was Michael's opponent, it wasn't hard for Dad to find his whipping boy. _

_I'm sorry about keeping this from you for so long. But I did it because I have something even bigger and more important planned. Remember the New Year's Eve party, when I made the resolution__ to fight hard and work hard for everything I wanted in my life? I said,_ I'm a McMahon, and I think it's time for me to start acting like one.

_If Dad thinks that he can jerk his family around so he can satisfy his need for power and revenge, he's sadly mistaken, and Monday, I will show everyone just how much of a McMahon I really am. _

_Don't panic or try to call the police. Play along and make Dad think he's the one in control. I'll be safe and protected, and I WILL stay in touch. _

_Love, _

_Stephanie._

With the email completed, Stephanie accessed the hidden _Stephanie_ folder on her computer, highlighted the documents that were enclosed, and included them as attachments. "I hope I'm doing the right thing," she sighed, as she sent the email to Linda's email address. She even sent copies to Ryan and Anna, just in case. With that task finished, Stephanie deleted the folder and files from her PC and emptied the Recycle Bin.

"Stephanie?" Vince's voice boomed up from the downstairs. "Are you ready? The limo's here."

"Coming, Dad." Stephanie snapped off her computer, picked up her carry-on, and walked to the door. Just before she walked out into the hall, she turned around and gazed across her serene lavender and white haven one more time.

"Goodbye," she whispered, lifting a hand to wave before she turned and trudged down the hall.

~~~MOD~~~

_Providence, in Vince's hotel room..._

"The limo will be parked at the back entrance, and the actors won't be there yet," Vince explained on his cell phone to Mark. Stephanie had left to go swimming in the hotel pool, so he could discuss the next chapter of the storyline. "Everyone will assume that the only one in the limo when I bundle Stephanie off will be the driver. The cameras are on timers, so they won't turn on until I get out there, and they'll turn off after you get out of the parking lot."

"Nobody will suspect you're behind this," Mark nodded as he held his own cell phone to his ear.

"And nobody will make the connection between me, Shane, and the Ministry. Since Shane is, quote-unquote, running things, he will swoop in with the Corporation on Smackdown and merge with your guys."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"So far, nobody suspects that we're working together. Stephanie's been sticking to me like Velcro. She has no idea. Neither does Linda. Of course she's been so busy with her own work, she hasn't had time to think about who's really behind it all.

"And Shane's plenty ready to take the heat when he announces that he's the mastermind behind everything. Listen to the crowds. Everyone is practically booing him out of the arenas, but he's not at all fazed. I'm very proud of the way he has conducted himself."

"Okay, I take Stephanie back to our hotel, keep her there overnight, and we all fly out to Hartford in the morning. Is that right?"

"Yes. Call me when you get there. Shane will deliver the wedding dress at the Grand Chalet in Hartford." A pause. "Mark, I trust that you'll make sure everything goes off without any snags on your end."

Vince could almost feel the grin on Mark's face. "Vince, you wouldn't have presented this plan to me months ago if you didn't think I could pull this off."

"This is true. Stay in touch. Goodbye, Mark."

"Goodbye."

Mark smirked as the phone clicked softly on the other end. _The plans will go off without a snag, _he thought as he tapped out Bradshaw's cell number. _Just not in the way you intended. _Later, before his match with Ken Shamrock, he would go out and pay the driver of Vince's limo to do a very important favor..

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: This chapter is considerably shorter than I wanted. There's so much detail that I want to include, but it'll have to wait till the next chapter. **

**On a personal note, I will be taking a few weeks off from posting on ff dot net. My dad passed away on April 1st, and I need to get my head, heart and spirit healed before I get back to writing. I won't abandon this story-or my others-and I WILL be back. I just need some time for myself and my family:)**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	33. Chapter 33

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: It's been a few weeks since I've worked on this story. Still recovering from the sudden passing of my dad. Thanks to all of you who left condolences for me. I don't know any of you personally, but I really appreciate you taking the time to leave me some very kind words. **

**Anyhoo, back to RAW. The girls are putting the finishing touches on the honeymoon suite, Vince is at the loading dock of the hotel with the documents, and Stephanie is about to make her first TV appearance since her "abduction." Then, we're heading to Backlash, where Vince and Shane continue their scheming ways.**

_**Chapter Thirty-three**_

"You think she and Mark are gonna like what we did to the room?" Nicole wondered as she opened up a bag of Hershey's Kisses to arrange invitingly on the king-sized bed in the hotel's honeymoon suite.

"I know they will," Anna reassured her bigger buddy as she picked up the hatbox she'd brought up with her. Before she was able to open the lid, there was a knock on the door. She set it back down. "Is that housekeeping?"

"It's Ryan. Can you open the door? My arms are full—oh, I think I got it. Never mind." Ryan nudged the door open, her arms loaded with items. "Someone get these for me."

"Cookies?" Anna took the wrapped plate from Ryan's arms and set it on the desk next to her. "How'd you get these?"

"Coffee shop downstairs. I've got room service coming up with some other goodies. If you guys wanna take off and tune into RAW back in our room, you can. I'm gonna stay here and wait for the room service guys."

"You're a slick sheet of ice, Ryan." Nicole marveled. She stepped away from the bed to show Anna and Ryan her handiwork. "Okay, girls. How does this look?"

"Me likey very much," Ryan smiled as she set a few more items on the desk next to the plate of cookies. Anna nodded in agreement and leaned over to take a peek at what Ryan had brought—

"No looky," Ryan gently admonished her as she smacked Anna gently on the arm. "That's for Mark and Stephanie only."

"Ow. Okay, I won't look." Anna picked up the hatbox again. "But can I at least show you guys what's in here?" The other girls crowded around and smiled as she lifted the lid.

"That's awesome!" Nicole couldn't stop the grin that tugged across her face. "Stephanie's gonna see that and love you!"

"Actually," Anna smirked. "She's gonna see it and love _Mark."_

The girls nodded in understanding.

~~~MOD~~~

_Loading Dock, Grand Chalet Hotel_

_Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight?_

Vince paced nervously across the dock, briefcase in hand. The plan had been for Stephanie to fly out with Mark and the rest of the Ministry after Backlash. However, Mark and the rest of them had chosen to remain in Providence, without any way for Vince to contact any of them. Mark's reasoning—to allow Vince to feel a little more anxiety to sell the concerned father act—was plausible, but for some reason, the slight change in the plans had left Vince feeling genuinely uneasy.

_Of course Mark would call me if the plans hit a snag. I trust him. I trust him with my daughter's safety. I wouldn't have created this storyline with him in mind if I didn't. So far he hasn't let me down yet. _

Vince sighed. Mark did have him over a barrel at this point. But as long as Steve Austin decided to do the right thing (he had no doubt that the Rattlesnake would), then the ends would justify the means, no matter how much those means changed. Glancing at his watch, he decided to head back to the arena. By the time he returned, he would be able to reunite with his daughter and continue the concerned father charade.

~~~MOD~~~

_Hartford Civic Center_

_4/26/99_

"WHY? Why are you doing this to me?"

Stephanie pretended to struggle and put up a huge fight as Farooq and Bradshaw pulled her to her feet in the boiler room. With as soft a grip as possible so as not to injure their new boss (it looked painful but it really wasn't) the Acolytes eased her forward so that she stood right in front of Mark and Paul. Viscera and Midian stood behind them all to keep watch. They were going upstairs to secure their new boss to the Undertaker's symbol before heading out to the ring for the wedding.

Looking terrified took a great deal of effort, but Stephanie managed. She felt Mark's cool fingers on her face, and it was all she could do to keep from melting into his touch. "Please, I'll do anything! Please let me go!" she squealed, keeping up the damsel in distress façade as much as she could.

Midian tapped Stephanie gently on the shoulder and gave the Acolytes a surreptitious nod. Letting out a wail, the young owner allowed herself to be dragged across the floor as Mark instructed her "captors" to take her upstairs.

~~~MOD~~~

_Before Backlash, on Heat_

_4/25/99_

The Ministry made their presence known early. Kevin Kelly shook his head and watched as Taker entered the arena, accompanied by his dark entourage. He asked the viewing audience what he had planned. It didn't take long for him to get his answer.

Backstage, the Ministry listened raptly as Taker described the "suffering and agony" he wanted to inflict.

Later, they interrupted the match between 2-Much, and Droz and Prince Albert. Hell's Henchmen, aka the Acolytes, surrounded the ring, and "the man driving the bus straight to Hell," as Kevin Kelly described him, slipped into the ring alongside Paul Bearer. The Phenom and his awesome assembly dismantled the guys in the ring and Taker made another announcement: "Aside from the torture I will inflict on Ken Shamrock tonight at Backlash, there will be a most horrible tragedy occur here tonight, and may their Lord have mercy on their souls."

~~~MOD~~~

_Backlash, Providence RI_

_4/25/99_

Vince and Stephanie dropped their luggage off at their hotel and arrived at Backlash just as Sunday Night Heat finished taping. While Stephanie got settled in at the VIP lounge, Vince met up with his son, who was in his own dressing room. It was risky to meet up like this, but Vince wanted to make sure that he and his son were on the same page.

"I like how you've stacked the deck, Shane," Vince beamed at his son as Shane put his things away in the locker behind him. Earlier, on Heat, Shane declared that the match between Austin and Rock would be a no disqualification match, and to sweeten the pot, he announced himself as the special guest referee.

"I'll put the custom belt on the desk in my office, just in case we do have to give it up. Not that I want to or anything, but you never can tell with these kinds of matches. If I need you to come out, I'll hit a two-count, flip Austin off, and run out of the ring."

Vince's eyes had a steely twinkle in them. "You have no intention of counting 1-2-3 on Austin, are you?"

"Are you kidding?" Shane snorted. "The only three count I intend to make will be for Rock. If Austin can pull a win out of his ass, then neither of us should be the ones to hand it to him."

"I know what to do, Shane. Earl's on speed dial in case." Vince paused and sat down on a bench. Shane followed suit. "And speaking of speed dial, I'm gonna call Mark and see if he and the rest of the Ministry can fly out right after they finish up tonight."

"Why do you want to do that? Wouldn't you want the guys to get some rest before we all head out there?"

"Well, I'm gonna bundle Stephanie off before the main event. I don't intend to stay the night in Providence anyway. I figure it'll save some time and trouble if we all head out to Hartford at once. Separate planes, of course. Don't want anyone seeing the Ministry and me together. For me to wait until morning to fly out wouldn't look good if I'm trying to play Papa Wolf."

Shane shrugged, but he nodded anyway.

"So, I wanna run some ideas by you for the San Diego RAW. This is the one where we're gonna really introduce the Corporate Ministry. I'd like to make it look like you're completely drunk on power, and like you are more ruthless and cruel than me.

"Since we've been setting up Test to break off from the Corporation, I like the idea of a Four Corners match with Midian, Viscera and Bossman. Then the Acolytes can take on Mankind—I'd like to punish him just a bit for the Wrestlemania match."

"Two on one. Farooq and Bradshaw will eat you alive it you let them. Fitting punishment for all the complaining he did before Wrestlemania."

"And speaking of punishment, I want Ken Shamrock to take on Triple H with Chyna as the guest referee," Vince continued, scowling. "I'm rewarding him for his part of the storyline, sure, but still I'd like to mete out some subtle punishment for allowing his sister to become a porn star."

"I like it. How about Patterson and Brisco?"

"Much as I respect and admire them, I'm afraid I can't play favorites, Shane. So Rodney and Pete can take them on. Big Show can take on the Undertaker. He deserves to get his ass kicked for laying me out like he did in Philadelphia."

"Can I have an Evening Gown Match between Debra and Sable?" Shane asked, smirking. "For my…personal amusement, of course."

"You've earned it. And to cap it all off…Austin and The Rock in a Lumberjack Match, with the Corporate Ministry as the lumberjacks."

"That's career assassination, Dad. Austin, I can understand, but Rock? Champ or no champ, I'm trying to boot Rock out of the Corporation, not annihilate him. I know his ego will be off the charts if he wins tonight, but he's also a huge moneymaker."

"Look at it this way. I hate the idea of sacrificing Rock in a match like that, too. But his ego is getting too big to handle, and sooner or later, he's gonna be out of the Corporation. I know you'd like to remove him sooner if possible, and this could be the way to do it. As for Austin…the weaker we can make him, the easier it'll be for us to ultimately take him down."

Shane nodded. "Hey, uh...About that conversation we had the night I smacked you in the face."

"Yes?"

"I'm...just having a few misgivings about you signing papers to transfer the WWF over to Mark. I mean, it just seems as if you are willing to put our future, and the future of this company, into hock just so you can one-up Austin. Granted, I hate him just as much as you do, but risking the well-being of our talent and being willing to put our company into the hands of someone that doesn't know how to run it is...I don't know. It makes me very uncomfortable."

Vince put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "Shane, I'm the one who's ultimately calling the shots, and I understand the concern. But that isn't going to happen. I'm counting on Steve Austin to play right into our hands tomorrow. Champion or no champion, he'll come out to save the day. The fans are gonna demand it. I'm gonna beg him to do the right thing, even though I know I'm gonna get shot down, and most of all, I know that under all the bluster and badass attitude is someone who'll ultimately do the right thing. Shane, he _will_ come out and save Stephanie before that ceremony in Hartford is finished. The WWF will still belong to us at the end of the day. You just have to trust me."

Shane sighed and stared down at his shoes. Finally, after an extended silence, he glanced up and nodded. "Okay, Dad. I trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I've known what I've been doing the past six months. That's not gonna change any time soon."

~~~MOD~~~

"So, how do you like the card so far?"

"I like it, Dad." Stephanie nodded, watching the show unfold on the TV monitor in the room. The lounge was smaller than the one she'd shared with Nicole and her mom in Philadelphia. The furniture was comfy enough, and the catered food was decent, but it was the size of the room that bothered her. It was almost the same size as her bedroom but the presence of both her father and the policeman standing guard made it feel claustrophobic.

"I think instead of going back to the hotel," Vince said. "We should just get right on the plane to Hartford. Since we didn't completely unpack, I'll call the hotel and request that our personal items be brought over."

"Why would you want to do that?" Stephanie arched an eyebrow and took a sip out of her water bottle. "Hartford's not that far a drive and it would be nice to be able to go right to the hotel and sleep after all the travel."

"I'd like to get there a little sooner." Vince answered, simply, pulling out his cell phone to make a phone call.

Stephanie knew not to press her father for any more details. She shrugged her shoulders and rubbed the sleeve of her black cashmere sweater. It was one of her least favorite pieces of clothing, and it itched.

Yawning, she made herself as comfortable as she could on the couch. Just a couple more hours and she'd be able to escape the cloying presence of her father. She was quite proud of the way she'd handled herself the past few weeks, but she wasn't sure she could hold out much longer.

Luckily, she wouldn't have to. While Vince skipped out to "check on things," as he'd put it, she'd received a text from Christian: _B ready 2 split 2nite. Theres a surprise 4U in your dads limo. Act scared but dont freak it's a good surprise!:) Your future employee, C._

_Finally, _Stephanie thought happily as she deleted the message._ The light at the end of the tunnel._

~~~MOD~~~

The event got off to a good start. The Brood, newly escaped from the Ministry, took on Farooq, Bradshaw, and Midian. They started the match with some basic brawling early on. Christian got a hot tag and got a 2-count following an inverted DDT. He, Edge, and Gangrel hit a pair of nice tag team moves. Christian then got a close near-fall off a Tornado DDT on Bradshaw and went for 10 punches in a corner, until Bradshaw reversed with a stiff power bomb. The brawl went to the floor where Viscera stormed in and attacked Christian from behind. Back in, Bradshaw hit the clothesline from hell for the three-count to end the match.

Afterwards, Christian gave Bradshaw a punch on the arm as they headed backstage. "Don't be so stiff next time!"

"Sorry. Helluva match, though."

"Yeah. Thanks." A pause. "Hey…uhm…I guess Vince is expecting Austin to save Stephanie tomorrow, right?"

"That's the plan."

Christian nodded. He and the rest of the Brood were still in the know about the planned abduction, courtesy of Mark, Stephanie, and a few short but sweet text messages. "I don't know what you guys are planning on your end, but I just wanted you guys to know that Edge, Gangrel, and I have your guys's backs. And we're gonna do what we can to make sure that Mark and Stephanie's wedding doesn't get interrupted."

Bradshaw smiled slightly. They were supposed to be on opposite sides of the fence now, but they had one common goal; help Stephanie and Mark take over the WWF. "I think Stephanie and Mark will appreciate that."

"I _know_ they will," smirked Christian, as he headed off to the locker room to meet up with the rest of the Brood and wash up.

~~~MOD~~~

Later in the broadcast, Undertaker gave the Ministry a pep talk: "You've pleased me. Your recent stumblings, they are forgiven, but never forgotten. Now we can move on. We must look to the future. We have to prepare for the eventual arrival of our Higher Power. The Unholy One. Then the calamity begins. Now the destruction begins. Now...the tragedy begins.

~~~MOD~~~

Michael Cole caught up with Shane as he prepared for the main event match between Rock and Austin. "To reiterate what you said on Sunday Night Heat, the championship match will be a No Holds Barred match. You also said that if Steve Austin lays a hand on you or even looks at you the wrong way, he would immediately be disqualified and the title will be turned over to the Rock. Shane, how can you be an impartial referee? And if Stone Cold pins Rock, will you indeed guarantee us you'll count the 1-2-3?"

Shane looked supremely confident as he answered, "I guarantee. Am I Vince McMahon, do I guarantee things? No. I'm _Shane McMahon, _and I'm running the show. If you're looking for some kind of guarantee Michael, I've got something better than hat. I've got my _word._ And I give you my word, in the name of my grandfather, Vincent James McMahon, if Austin can pin Rock's shoulders to the mat, I will count the 1-2-3."

Cole pressed on. "Shane, with all due respect, your grandfather is deceased. But your dad is here in the arena tonight."

Shane threw Cole a look that could take paint off of a wall. _"He's not my dad!"_ he spat. _"He's not my father! _He's Vince to me, don't you get it? Vince, I've got a message for you. Listen up! Go to the skybox, take Stephanie, go hang out there and enjoy the show and stay out of my way." Shane picked up a pair of shoes. "Michael, _you're _in my way now. I'll see you later."

~~~MOD~~~

Meanwhile, Kevin Kelly interviewed Vince and Stephanie in their VIP suite.

"It's got to be a strange situation here tonight. Your son Shane has said for you to stay out of his way because he's running things."

Vince nodded. "It's not just strange. It's beyond that. It's surreal. And yeah, Shane's running things, but I'm taking care of my family, and to me, that's far more important business," he explained. "I just hope that Shane really doesn't believe everything that he's said tonight."

Kevin continued. "Shane also said that if Steve Austin pins Rock's shoulders, he'd count the 1-2-3 in the name of your dad, Vincent James McMahon. Is there any credence to that?"

Stephanie leaned over to provide a satisfactory answer. The idea of Shane and her dad dragging her grandfather's name into this mess made her nauseous, but she concealed her disgust. "Let me answer that. Shane knows exactly how much Grandpa means to Dad, and I think he knew exactly what he was saying when he gave his word on my grandfather's name."

"Let me just sum it up for you," Vince wrapped up. "I think Shane made a big mistake last week on RAW. I hope that tonight he doesn't make an even bigger one."

~~~MOD~~~

The next to last match of the night was between The Undertaker and Ken Shamrock, who wanted payback for what the Ministry did to his sister, and to his psyche.

Taker dominated of the match early on; using wrestling throws and punches while Shamrock used submission holds to keep Taker down. In spite of Ken's counter moves, the Phenom proved to be a more dangerous foe than anyone had expected. He became so dominant, that when the referee tried to scold him for some little infraction, his stare scared the referee out of the ring.

Taker then put Shamrock in a bow and arrow submission and then attempted a standing leg drop, but as his leg landed on Shamrock's neck, Ken rolled it round into another submission hold. Shamrock later had the Phenom in his ankle lock but had to break it when Bradshaw came to the ring, though he was quickly knocked down. Ken picked Taker up but Undertaker floated over him so that Shamrock was being held and was then had his head driven to the mat with a Tombstone Piledriver which ended the match. Afterwards, Bradshaw assaulted and choked out the World's Most Dangerous Man with a baseball bat while Taker rushed backstage.

During the promo chronicling the feud between Austin and Rock, Vince got up and ushered his daughter out of the lounge and out of the building. "I have some business to take care of, so I'm gonna bundle you off and get back inside. I suspect that I'll have to head to ringside to deal with your brother, so I want to make sure you're protected while I'm out there."

Stephanie nodded as her heart began to race in excitement. _This must be the surprise Christian told me about earlier,_ she thought giddily as she followed Vince towards the waiting limo, which was surrounded by who looked like police officers. _Probably actors that were hired to look like cops, _Stephanie decided. _They don't look fake though. Those are really good costumes._

The driver opened the door for the young McMahon, and stepped back to allow Vince to say a few more reassuring words. "Everything's gonna be fine, Just wait for me in the car, okay..."

Stephanie nodded quietly, looking every bit the part of the obedient daughter.

Vince continued. "And, uh...gimme a kiss." Stephanie dutifully pecked her dad on the cheek. "We'll be on our way to Hartford right after this is over, okay?"

"I love you, Dad," Stephanie managed; how she was able to keep a straight face was nothing short of miraculous.

Vince ushered Stephanie into the waiting limo. "I love you too. Stay right here. Atta girl." He closed the door and turned to Providence's finest. "You guys please keep a really good eye on her, and I'll be right back as soon as this match is over. We'll be right out of your hair, okay? Thank you..."

Stephanie watched her father disappear back into the building, thinking, _He trots me out like I'm some retarded child. Atta girl? Ugghhh! So glad this is almost over. _She rolled down the window partway and stuck her head outside to chat up the cops/actors. As long as she was here waiting for her surprise, she could at least kill some time with some conversation.

And as Stephanie and the faux-cops conversed, Mark (who felt like he'd set a speed record washing up and changing out of his gear to get outside) glanced over at the limo driver in the passenger's seat and smirked. His voice was soft. "There's a nice payday from me as long as you do what I tell you…"

~~~MOD~~~

_In spite of the turmoil with Vince and his son and the issues with the Ministry of Darkness, Austin and Rock continued to feud over ownership of Austin's personalized belt. On the day of Shane's "takeover," the two of them got into a huge scuffle, which resulted in Rock throwing Austin, and then the belt, into a river from a bridge in Detroit. _

_The following week (when Midian invaded Titan Towers), Rock held a mock funeral the following week for Austin, revealing he still had Austin's custom belt, and a furious Austin crashed the "funeral" with a monster truck and crushed Rock's limousine and hearse. _

_So the stage was set for the main event. Austin wanted his old belt back. Rock threw Austin off the bridge with the belt. However, Rock kept the title and fooled the fans. Since Vince was involved in a war with Undertaker, Shane took over the Corporation. So, Shane planned to screw Austin out of the title by being the referee._

~~~MOD~~~

_Later, during the main event..._

"Shane McMahon didn't count thee!" shouted Jim Ross as he called the action along with his colleague, Jerry Lawler. He and the fans were shouting in disgust as Shane bailed from the ring after Austin hit Rock with a Stunner and covered him. A furious Rattlesnake lunged at the younger McMahon, who slipped under the ropes and ran from the ring. "His word is not worth a damn!"

"This is what I think of you, Austin!" Shane snarled at his nemesis, flipping him off with both hands.

The match so far had been a barn-burner. Austin charged into the ring and he and Rock tore into each other. The fight went all the way up the entrance way, with Rock using a fire extinguisher as a weapon. Austin tried to Irish whip Rock but it was reversed and the Rattlesnake was sent into the steel girders and fencing that set the entrance way; as he fell into it, most of it tumbled down.

After more brawling between the two, Austin then tossed Rock into the other side and the entrance way completely collapsed. The two continued to throw one another into various walls, barriers and technical boxes until they returned to the ring. After kicking Rock in the corner, Shane tried to admonish him allowing Rock to make a running attack but Austin saw this and threw him to the outside. While out the ring, Austin tried to put his opponent through the Spanish announcers' table but it was reversed into a Rock Bottom; Rock then stole a Spanish headset and insulted one of the Spanish announcers and Austin. Rock also took a camera from the production crew and stood on the remaining table above Austin and pointed the camera over him to mock him.

After this he showed the crowd, declaring himself to be their champion but as he turned back the camera was confronted with Austin giving him the finger; Austin then delivered a Stone Cold Stunner by grabbing Rock round the neck (and camera) and pulling downwards collapsing the table. The two made it back to the ring and Shane also came into the ring with the title belt. He ran at Austin who ducked, and Shane clobbered Rock instead.

Realizing that Austin was going to win this match by hook or by crook, Shane decided to call in the reinforcements. _There's no way in Hell that I'm going to put a three-count on this bastard!_

_Dad, I hope you're watching!_

Shane scrambled over. One…two…at the last second, Shane bolted from the ring, barely missing the Rattlesnake's furious grasp. Taking as much time as he thought Vince needed in order to get to ringside, the younger McMahon continued to taunt Austin, soaking in the crowd's fury.

Finally! Shane thought as he felt his father brush right past him on his way to the ring. He grabbed Vince by the sleeve of his sport coat and spun him around. "About damn time you got here!" he mouthed, as he gestured towards the custom belt in Vince's grasp.

"Had to make it look real," Vince mouthed back as snatched the belt away.

"Then make it look more real!" Shane gestured for his dad to hit him.

"Are you kidding?"

Shane stuck his chin out. "Don't on-purpose hit me! Just shove me and knock me down!"

And that's what Vince did. Father and son hit the arena floor in a sprawled heap. After glancing up to make sure Shane would be okay, Vince climbed back to his feet and trudged to the ring behind Earl Hebner, who climbed in to take over officiating duties of a seemingly incapacitated Shane McMahon.

A hell-bent Rock smacked Austin with the official championship title and covered Austin. Hebner counted one…two…but Austin got up and fought back. He kicked Rock in the gut, and then nailed him with the belt. One…two…and it was over!

Vince looked on. He realized he had no choice but to give Austin his property back. _No matter,_ he thought as he tossed the belt into the ring and slowly turned around and headed back. _I'm still going to win in the end. When it's all over, Austin won't know what hit him._

~~~MOD~~~

Stephanie was engaged in small talk with the cops guarding the limo. One of the officers was talking about how big a fan his little boy was when the doors to the arena suddenly swung open with a loud _bang!_

"STEPHANIE!" growled a loud, booming voice. Stephanie glanced over her shoulder and gasped. Farooq and Bradshaw charged towards the limo, still in their wrestling gear. Heart pounding giddily, Stephanie leaped back into her seat and rolled up the limo window. She could barely contain her excitement.

Everything happened at once. Three of the "cops" rushed the Acolytes and kept them at bay. The fourth faux-cop pounded on the roof of the limo, shouting at the driver to "Go! Go! Go! Go!" The limo squealed out of the parking lot and sped away from the arena.

As the vehicle rushed down the street, Stephanie shouted, _"Stop! Stop, driver! Driver, stop! Wait for my dad! Driver!"_

A second passed. Then, the little door separating the driver from the passenger slid open, and a face that to most looked like it came straight out of a nightmare leered at the young woman.

"Where to, Stephanie?"

_"DAAAD! DAAAAD!"_

The Undertaker howled in laughter as he drove off into the night, a screaming Stephanie McMahon in the backseat. Vince McMahon's youngest child, his daughter, had just been kidnapped by the one man he hated and feared the most.

Or so everyone thought.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: WHEW! Took me almost TWO WEEKS to find enough time to crank this out! Anyway, I hope the ending didn't suck too much. Kinda abrupt—to me, anyway. I'm my own worst critic. Match descriptions are courtesy of Wikipedia.**

**BTW, check out Bob Wright and his Golden Age of WWF stories at /u/473823/Bob_Wright**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	34. Chapter 34

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Okay, this chapter may invoke a strong sense of _déjà vu. _The wedding is gonna play out pretty much the same way as I wrote it, but there's going to be a lot more going through everyone's heads. Some of the match outcomes may be tweaked to be more conducive to the story. And, there's gonna be some commentary from the girls back at the hotel. Match descriptions courtesy of pww dot net.**

_**Chapter Thirty-four**_

_While Stephanie, Mark, and the rest of the Ministry prepared for the Black Wedding, the broadcast of RAW provided plenty of entertainment. _

_The Rock came out as RAW began live at the sold-out Hartford Civic Center. The "Great One" said he only had one problem, a piece of 200 pound steaming, stinking piece of monkey crap named Shane McMahon. Rock blamed Shane for his loss the night before, stating that he didn't need Shane's help to beat Steve Austin. But, true to form, Shane stuck his nose where it didn't belong. _

_Shane and the Corporation emerged from the back, and Shane fired back, stating that he'd practically handed Rock The WWF championship last night on a silver platter, and Rock had to go and let him down by entertaining his fans before handling his business. "Rock," he snarled. "What you should have done is rolled Steve Austin in here, and you could be standing in front of me the World Wrestling Federation Champion, but instead you stand before me as a loser. Rock, it is YOU who is the big piece of monkey crap." With that, Shane promptly fired Rock from the Corporation. Adding insult to injury, Triple H, Chyna, Big Boss Man, Test and Shane himself ganged up on Rock and assaulted him. Not one to let anyone else have the last word, Rock got back up and challenged Shane to a match later on RAW, and Shane accepted. _

_In tag team action, Edge and Gangrel took on Tag Team Champions X-Pac and Kane. X-Pac delivered a spinning heel kick to the back of Edge's head, which sent Edge flying right into Kane, who dropped him with a chokeslam for the win. After the match, the Brood gave Kane a blood bath. After the lights came back on, X-Pac was the only one standing around the ring area. Kane assumed that X-Pac had given him the blood bath and in a rage, the Big Red Machine picked up his tag team partner and chokeslammed him over the ring rail and into the crowd, and then proceeded to pummel him senseless._

_Mankind and Big Show were forced by Shane McMahon to team up and take on Big Bossman and Test. The Corporation members didn't work well at all as a team, and Test was finished off by Mr. Socko and the Mandible Claw. After the match, Test and Bossman exchanged words, and Bossman attacked Test from behind with the nightstick._

_Seeking revenge from Backlash, Ken Shamrock came out with a baseball bat to take on Bradshaw in one on one competition. However, Faarooq attacked Shamrock from behind and proceeded to help his tag partner double-team the World's Most Dangerous Man. Test ran out to aid Shamrock, and the two of them fought off the Acolytes. _

_Next, Shane took on Rock in the grudge match that had been made earlier in the evening. The three-time champ took care of Shane and even the Mean Street Posse when they ran out to help him. After hitting Shane with the Rock Bottom and setting him up for the People's Elbow, Triple H came out from the crowd and attacked Rock from behind. The match ended in a no-contest when Chyna, Hunter, Shane, Rodney and Pete Gas ganged up on the former Corporate showpiece._

_X-Pac, was tended to backstage by the trainers. When interviewed, he said that he refused to be tag team partner with someone who had such a short fuse and abdicated his part of the title. Finally, X-Pac confronted Kane in the hallway, and the Big Red Machine chokeslammed his own tag team partner again. Luckily, Kane got a hold of himself and carried the unconscious degenerate back to the locker room._

~~~MOD~~~

Back at the hotel, Anna stepped out into the doorway and shouted at Ryan, just as she was emerging from the elevator. "Hurry! The wedding's about to start."

Ryan slipped off her shoes and picked them up before she sprinted down the hall. "Sorry, guys!" she said, as she dashed into the room and flopped down onto one of the beds. "The room service guys brought the wrong stuff up, and they went back down to fix it. Did I miss anything?"

Nicole scooted up on the bed she sat on to give Ryan a place to stretch out. "Not yet. Kane just carried X-pac backstage."

"He and Kane aren't long for those tag team titles," Anna sighed as she made herself comfortable on the bed next to her two other friends. "It'll be interesting to see what Stephanie's got in mind for them."

"First, she's gotta get thru the wedding," Nicole pointed out. "Okay, it's about to start..."

~~~MOD~~~

"Okay, it's just about that time," Midian said in the Ministry's locker room, as he carefully tied Stephanie's feet to the symbol. The Ministry guys would carry Taker's symbol—with Stephanie secured to it—out to ringside, where it would be slid into the ring and balanced carefully on the ropes. The symbol itself was on wheels so that it could be rolled out quickly and easily. "I'm not tying you too tightly, am I?"

"I'm okay," Stephanie reassured him. A smirk creased her lips as she thought about the wedding ceremony she was about to be a part of. It would be a far cry from the kind of wedding her family would have given her. _It would probably be some outrageous fake-looking affair with red roses and a $25,000 Vera Wang gown. That is so not me!_

"Guys, it's showtime!" Viscera announced, poking his head into the doorway. "Get ready." Moments ago, he'd just received a text from Shane: _OK. It's time. Bring Stephanie out to ringside. I'll hold off the rest of the guys._

Stephanie grinned mischievously up at Midian, as he and Viscera each picked up an end of the symbol. "Let's rock and roll, guys. Stephanie, look scared..."

"I've played pretend for months, guys. What's a few more minutes...?"

~~~MOD~~~

Outside the arena, a hooded figure and his companion slipped in through an open service door and crept down the hall to the Corporation's locker room.

~~~MOD~~~

Mark's music rumbled through the arena and the lights suddenly went out. Everything was bathed in an unearthly bluish light as the Acolytes, Midian and Viscera carried the symbol to the ring.

Stephanie looked genuinely frightened as she pretended to scream for help. She "struggled" against the ropes that tied her wrists and ankles securely to the symbol and was confident that she wouldn't slide off of it once it was propped up against the ring ropes. "Please, let me go!" sobbed the young owner of the WWF, her eyes wide with what looked like fright. "Please, let me go! No, please! My dad'll give you what you want!"

She looked genuinely frightened enough to fool the audience. On commentary, Jim Ross explained how Stephanie had been kidnapped at Backlash, and that The Undertaker had offered to return her in exchange for ownership of the WWF. His colleague, Jimmy Cornette, pointed out that Vince McMahon had the necessary documentation, and that he'd gone to deliver it, to no avail.

~~~MOD~~~

Back at the hotel room, the girls watched in breathless anticipation. Anna turned to Ryan and said, "You did a really good job with Stephanie's makeup."

~~~MOD~~~

"This is absolutely heinous," sighed Jim Ross. "Absolutely diabolical. This is the personification of evil. There's nobody who's been a bigger fan of The Undertaker than JR, but those days are over, this is not right!"

Carefully, Bradshaw and Farooq slid the symbol carefully into the ring beneath the ropes, as their new boss continued to struggle. "This young woman has nothing to do with any evils her father may or may not have committed against The Undertaker."

"JR, you know the old saying about the sins of the father," said Jimmy Cornette. "But in this case, has Vince McMahon ever committed a sin that would justify this happening to an innocent young girl? And there's nobody here to stop it!"

"Somebody has gotta come out here," JR continued, as Taker's followers stepped in and, with the same care they used to slide the symbol into the ring, propped it up against the ropes. "Who has the courage to come out here and stop this?"

Cornette shook his head. "No matter what you think of this young lady's father, somebody with some guts..."

"This is so sad and so unnecessary. And it's all because of The Undertaker. This is his plan. The maestro of this evil orchestra," JR said in disgust. As the music swelled, Mark stepped into the ring, resplendent in his hooded robes of black velvet and satin. Paul, book in hand, entered as well, standing dutifully next to his charge.

Stephanie looked on. The lack of lights in the arena made the look of anticipation on her face look like an expression of sheer terror.

Mark picked up a microphone. "Before the ceremony begins," he began, "I must address the McMahon family. I am not to blame for what is about to happen here! Vince, this rests upon your shoulders, because you did not live up to your end of the agreement." He paused. "And Steve Austin...well, I guess he just showed his true colors as well."

Mark turned to his right hand man. "Paul, let the ceremony begin."

"Nooooo!" Stephanie screamed as Mark took his place to the left of his wife to be. A loud chant of "Austin! Austin! Austin!" filled the arena as Stephanie made one last faux plea.

"Vincr tried to live up to his end of the agreement." Cornette said. "But Taker wasn't there!"

"Poor Stephanie, this is so sickening," snarled JR. "With this demonic human being..."

"What kind of ceremony are they performing?" Cornette wondered.

JR shook his head "I have no idea."

Paul opened the book. "Dearly Unbeloved," he began loudly, as Stephanie continued to holler. "We gather here this evening to join Stephanie Marie McMahon in the unholy wedlock with the Lord of Darkness."

"What?" JR gasped. "Wedlock?"

"It's a marriage ceremony!" Cornette exclaimed in disbelief.

Mark whispered, "Fear not, little one. There's nothing to fear," as he ran the back of his hand across the side of Stephanie's face. It was all Stephanie could do to keep from leaning into her husband-to-be's touch. "There's nobody here who can help you now. Soon, you'll be one of us. Stephanie, it's time to come home."

Stephanie flinched and pretended to pull away. _Just a few more minutes. Please, don't let Austin crash my party!_

"Tonight," Paul continued. "Stephanie Marie McMahon will step from the light of this evil, cesspool, mortal world into the sanctuary of eternal darkness."

Mark continued to stroke Stephanie's face and hair. Stephanie continued her damsel-in-distress act; she pretended to fight the Lord of Darkness, a look of fake disgust painted across her otherwise pretty features.

"Keeping this in mind," continued Paul, "Will you, Stephanie Marie McMahon, accept the purity of evil and take the Lord of Darkness as your master and your spouse?"

Stephanie shook her head emphatically, shouting "No! Nooooo!"

"Hell no, she's not!" growled JR.

Suddenly, a roar went up from the crowd as Ken Shamrock rushed into the ring, swinging a baseball bat and spoiling for a fight.

Faintly, Stephanie shook her head. _This wasn't in the script! Maybe he's doing this on his own! Hope you guys don't hurt him too much!_

Ken's efforts were in vain as Farooq and Bradshaw pounced on him like a cat pouncing on a mouse and held him down. Then, with a mighty roar, the 500-pound bulk that was Viscera leaped up and splashed his much smaller victim, knocking the wind completely out of him.

Viscera gazed down at Ken with utter contempt. "Nobody messes with the big man! _Nobody!" _he snarled, as he rolled the half-conscious Shamrock out of the ring.

~~~MOD~~~

As Taker's henchmen dispatched of Shamrock, Stephanie's friends sighed in relief. "That was close!" Nicole shuddered.

Ryan watched Paul and Mark gaze down upon the black-clad bride to be. "I'm not surprised Ken rushed out with a baseball bat. I think it's still in the ring."

"That was a big splash," Anna remarked. "Hope Ken's okay."

"He should be fine. A little sore, but okay," Ryan reassured her friends. "He wouldn't have gone out there if he didn't think he couldn't handle them."

~~~MOD~~~

"Tonight, you will become one with the Ministry," Paul said softly. "You are the chosen one."

Stephanie hoped that nobody could see the smirk that flashed briefly across her face.

Mark leaned over and whispered, "You're mine now. And there's nothing you can do about it." He paused, gave Stephanie a wink, and then began chanting in what sounded like some ancient language.

Stephanie shuddered in excitement.

~~~MOD~~~

Meanwhile in the dressing room, Triple-H, The Big Bossman, and the Mean Street Posse were arguing with Shane; they frantically wanted to rush out and save the boss's daughter.

"Hold up! Hold up! Hold up!" Shane hollered, trying to maintain order. His firm tone easily concealed the sense of foreboding he felt. _Why do I feel like this is going to end in disaster? _he asked himself.

Screwing his courage to the sticking place, he tried to reassure his men. "If it gets bad, we'll make our move. Not until then! Trust me, just trust me!"

_Trust me? _Shane thought, even as he tried to control his charges. _I can't seem to trust myself!_

~~~MOD~~~

Quickly and quietly, like thieves in the night, the hooded Druids locked the Corporation's dressing room door. One of them slapped the other on the shoulder and nodded, and then silently gestured, _follow me!_

~~~MOD~~~

In the ring, the Black Wedding continued.

"Lord of Darkness," Paul crowed, "Is it your intent to accept Stephanie Marie McMahon, her body, her mind, her soul, and even her breath unto yourself, and allow her to bear your offspring?"

Stephanie's eyes widened in what looked like horror and disgust. "Nooooo!" she screeched. Silently, she was thinking, _Yeessss!_

Mark let a slow smile slither across his lips. "It is," he answered in a satisfied purr.

"Yes!" Paul shouted in triumph.

Just then, the crowd erupted into a huge cheer as Big Show, all seven feet and five-hundred pounds of him, thundered and brawled his way towards the ring. He took out Farooq and Bradshaw and pounded on Mideon and Viscera, going easily through the Lord of Darkness's line of defense.

Stephanie looked on, the symbol she was tied to bouncing up and down as the brawl exploded into the ring. She glanced over at Bearer and mouthed, _He's not supposed to be here!_

_I guess he came out here by himself!_ Bearer mouthed back, gesturing at Stephanie for dramatic effect.

~~~MOD~~~

Back at the hotel, the girls cringed as Show got closer to Mark and Stephanie. _"Mark! Come on!"_ shouted Nicole, as the other girls clung to each other. _"The bat's right behind you!"_

"He's got it!" shouted Anna. "Austin had better not show up now!"

~~~MOD~~~

Mark snuck up behind Show and smacked him with Ken's forgotten baseball bat. Show staggered and tumbled gracelessly out of the ring, where the Acolytes, now recovered, quickly dispatched of him. "Try to crash my wedding, will you?" he grumbled under his breath as he slipped the hood of his robe back over his head.

"_Noooo!" _shouted Stephanie. It seemed like one big interruption after another, and she was growing frustrated.

By the power vested in me by the Lord of Darkness," Paul announced, his loud screech carrying over Stephanie's screams, "I now pronounce you as the Unholy Union of Darkness. You may now kiss your bride!"

Mark removed his hood, a triumphant grin on his face, and rolled his eyes back.

"Oh, for God sakes!" shouted JR, before the sound of breaking glass filled the arena. "Oh! Here he comes! Austin is on his way out!"

~~~MOD~~~

"_Noooooo!"_ Ryan, Anna, and Nicole felt their hearts sink as Steve Austin's music blasted through the arena.

Ryan shook her head. "So much for my present to Mark and Stephanie."

"That bastard!" was all Nicole could say. The crowd went crazy as Steve Austin was shown on the Titantron running down the hall backstage, on his way to rescue Vince McMahon's daughter.

Anna choked back the lump that rose in her throat. She couldn't think of anyone she hated more than Steve Austin at the moment. "Guess we weren't counting on him to crash the party!"

"Holy crap!" Nicole's eyes widened in shock and she pointed to the TV screen. "Look Guys!"

~~~MOD~~~

He didn't get far.

Backstage, Austin rounded a corner and was jumped by the Druids who'd locked Shane and his crew in the dressing room. The hooded figures stomped, punched and kicked the WWF champ into unconsciousness and threw him into a utility closet before stepping out of sight.

One of the Druids took of their hood. "Sorry, Austin," Christian apologized, shaking his head. "But this is for your own good."

"Are you sure we're not gonna get in trouble for this?" asked his companion, as he took off his own hood.

Christian smiled and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Matty, Mark's our boss now, so it doesn't matter. Before long, we'll _own _the tag team division. You, your brother Jeff, my brother, and me. Let's go have something to eat, but we need to change out of these robes first. They're itchy as hell."

"X-Pac and Kane suck as champs anyhow." Matt Hardy lay his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as the two of them slipped unnoticed out of the arena.

~~~MOD~~~

In the dressing room, Shane tried the door. "Dammit! It's locked!" he exclaimed frantically, as his companions looked on in shock.

Shane's cell phone rang. He answered. "What? Sorry, Dad."

"Shane, I'm heading back to the arena." he sighed. "Taker never showed up."

"Dad, that's not the worst of our concerns," sighed Shane, as Taker's music began again. "He's married Stephanie."

"Oh God. No."

"We tried to stop it, so did Show and Shamrock."

"And Austin?"

"Him too. They were all taken out, and someone locked us in the dressing room."

"I can't believe this."

"Neither can I. Dad, this wasn't supposed to happen, but it has. It's over. Taker owns the WWF."

~~~MOD~~~

"Keep pretending to fight, Babe," Mark bent down and kissed his new wife. Carefully, the Acolytes carried Stephanie, still tied to the symbol, out of the ring and to the waiting limo outside.

Once the party was outside, the Acolytes untied Stephanie from the symbol. As soon as she was untied, her new husband tossed her easily over his shoulder.

"No!" Stephanie pounded her fists against Mark's back, hoping that her struggles looked realistic enough. "Let me go! Put me down! I just wanna go home!"

Taker's voice was a growl. "Don't fight me, Woman! Your home's with me now."

"You won't get away with this!" Stephanie snarled. "My dad-"

"Is of no consequence," Mark fired back, cutting her off. He shoved his bride into the limo and climbed in beside her, locking the doors securely. "You belong to me now." He glared at the limo driver and shouted, "Go, now! Now! NOW"

Stephanie glanced over her shoulder and gasped. A second limo screeched to a halt in the parking lot. "Mark, I think that's Dad!" She glared at the limo driver as well. In a voice she didn't realize she had, she snarled. "MOVE IT! NOW!"

A frantic and disheveled Vince McMahon staggered out of his own limo in time to see the limo his daughter was in start up. _"Taker, stop! Dammit, stop! Gimme back my daughter!"_ he shouted, chasing after the limo as it rolled out of its parking space. _"She's not your wife, Mark! Bring her back! Mark, you sonofabitch! Give her back! Mark! Stephanie! Stephanie! Nooooo!"_

Stephanie huddled against the passenger's side door as the limo screeched out of the parking lot and Vince fell to his knees. It was the last thing the fans in the arena and the viewers at home saw before Monday Night RAW ended.

Vince felt like he'd been hit with a board. Reality was beginning to sink in as he realized what he'd just done. He'd put all of his trust into Mark...only to have Mark snatch away his company. _No wonder he and his men didn't answer my calls. He planned to do this all along._

_I signed away ownership of this company willingly. I don't have a leg to stand on._

Numbly, Vince climbed to his feet. His legs felt like spaghetti noodles as he trudged his way back into the arena. He had a lot of explaining to do, and he didn't look forward to any of it...

"Folks, tragedy is not a strong enough word to describe what we have all just witnessed," announced JR, his voice thick with emotion. "Vince McMahon, the owner of the WWF, watching his empire fall around him, and Stephanie, his baby girl, is now at the mercy of a sick, demonic human being. God help us all."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Not sure if I like how this ended. It seemed kinda abrupt, and the chapter read kinda choppy to me. But at least the wedding has finished, and we'll get to check out some of Mark and Stephanie's wedding night;) BTW, I don't write lemons, I'll leave that to someone who can. And of course, there's gonna be plenty of fallout from the wedding. Vince put his company into hock, and now it's in Mark and Stephanie's hands, which means he's gonna be on such a defensive, it'll be ridiculous.**

**BTW, would any of you lovely readers suggest what kind of show Mark will put together for Smackdown's premiere? We already saw the Ministry's confrontation with Vince and Shane, but if you could give me some suggestions as to how the rest of the night should progress, feel free to fire off a few of them to me.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	35. Chapter 35

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: WHEW! Barely had time to put this chapter together! Work kinda kicked my ass the past couple of weeks. Anyway, we're gonna pick up on the action up right where we left off, with Vince and Shane trying to conduct some damage control. Mark and Stephanie's wedding night will have to wait until the next chapter.**

_**Chapter Thirty-five**_

Outside, Shane approached his father (he'd snuck out of the arena through a service entrance). Snarling, he grabbed Vince by the lapels of his jacket and shoves him up against the side of the limo. _"How could you sell out our company, Dad?" _he bellowed.

"You don't think I'm panicking!" Vince shot back. "How was I supposed to know that Mark was going to pull a stunt like this?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have signed away our family's future like you did!"

"_Tell me something I don't know, Shane!" _Vince paced the concrete, trying to think of something to say—_anything_ to say—that could make things any better. "I know this is a shock, but we can fix this! We'll get Stephanie back, and we'll get the WWF back. But we have to stick to our goal, which is destroying Steve Austin—"

Shane glared at his father, incredulous. _"Everything is different now, Dad! Austin is the _LEAST _of our worries! Mark and his Ministry own the WWF! And Mark is married to my sister! My brother in-law is a…a…God, I can't even think!"_

"Shane, we'll find some way to get our company back. We'll call a meeting with the Board Of Directors, we can argue that the takeover was illegitimate. We can argue mental duress—"

Shane made a loud exasperated sound and smacked the hood of the limo. _"You think Mark's gonna give it up that easily? Especially after you practically handed the WWF to him all gift-wrapped?" _The younger McMahon ran his hands through his hair. "Use your head, Dad! Would you use your head? And good luck arguing mental duress. If we try, then we risk exposing ourselves. And then we're sunk."

"Shane what are we going to do?"

Shane jerked his thumb towards an entrance door. "I don't know, but right now, we have a bunch of angry guys in the building who are demanding an explanation."

"How angry are they?"

"It's approaching critical mass. I'm afraid we're gonna be walking into World War Three."

Vince shook his head. "We might as well get this over with," he sighed, trudging towards the door.

Shane was right behind him. "I agree. Oh, and Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Shane punched Vince in the face. One of Shane's knuckles bruised, and Vince's head snapped to the side. A tense moment passed, and then Vince chuckled and rubbed his jaw.

"I guess I deserved that."

~~~MOD~~~

A furious Hunter was stomping around with his sledgehammer. He found the door marked _Shane McMahon_ and pounded on it. "Shane! Vince! Open this damn door!" He shook the doorknob and found the door locked. Bellowing, he raised the sledgehammer and bashed the door off its hinges. Oops, nobody home.

Ken approached him. "Hunter, chill out—"

Hunter spun around, fire in his eyes. The expression on his face was so scary, it made Shamrock back up a step. "You're the one with the anger problem, and you're telling _me_ to chill out?"

"I know we don't fight on the same side anymore-" Ken began, cautiously.

"Sides don't matter right now," Hunter spat. "One thing matters, and that's finding Vince and his Boy Blunder son."

"Well Shane's not in the office—"

"No kidding, Sherlock!" Hunter huffed off, in disgust, with Ken following.

~~~MOD~~~

Vince and Shane entered the building cautiously. To say they were confronted by an angry mob was an understatement. The talent was ready to tar and feather both father and son. Bossman, the first to strike, grabbed Shane by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against a vending machine.

"Wait Bossman – wait!" Shane exclaimed.

"_You said to trust you and look what happened! The Ministry's taken over FOR REAL!"_

"_You sold all of us out to a freak!" _Shamrock shouted, as he, Hunter, and the other Corporation members closed in.

"Come on! It's not what you think–" Shane tried to explain as Bossman let him drop unceremoniously to the floor.

"Your dad used to come out here and the whole crowd used to chant _A-hole, A-hole_, and maybe they were right," Mick Foley snarled. "But at least when Vince was running the show, we were well compensated-I think I speak for all of us when I say that since you took over, our paychecks suck, Shane!"

The angry mob shouted in agreement.

"How could you let Taker do this to ALL of us!" Rock spat. "You had our financial future in your hands—but you screwed up, you little twit! Now what?"

Big Show grinned evilly. "You messed with us…so we're gonna mess with you. Hey! Let's go grab some balls, guys!"

And with that, they advanced on Shane and Vince.

Vince found himself backing up in an attempt to escape from the angry mob. As he wracked his brain to think of something—_anything—_to say that would fix this volatile situation, he found an unexpected escape. Out of the corner of his eye, Vince saw Austin, who had just staggered out of the closet following his beatdown. Bellowing like an angry bull, the former owner of the WWF speared the Rattlesnake to the floor and straddled him, laying into him with his fists.

"_How could you let him take my daughter!"_

Austin frantically tried to fend off the angry McMahon. "I TRIED, VINCE! SOME HOODED THUGS JUMPED ME AS I ROUNDED THE CORNER! THEY THREW ME IN A CLOSET!"

"They were probably the same guys who locked us in our dressing room." Hunter sighed, as the Mean Street Posse nodded.

Vince obviously didn't hear any of this. _"YOU SONOFABITCH! I thought you'd have enough decency to save my daughter!"_

"YOU'RE BLAMING THE WRONG MAN!" Austin shouted. "YOU WANNA BLAME SOMEONE, BLAME MARK FOR KIDNAPPING YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Viscera, who had been watching the fracas calmly from the sidelines, walked over and dragged Vince off of Austin. "Alright! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"IF HE HAS TO BREAK THE TWO OF YOU UP AGAIN, THEN I WILL SUSPEND YOU BOTH INDEFINITELY!" A new voice bellowed through the hallway.

Vince and his nemesis glanced up to see Paul Bearer standing in front of them, a scowl plastered across his jowly face. "And Austin, if you pick another fight with McMahon, I will strip you of whatever championship you're holding at the time and put your Smoking Skull belt up on eBay!"

Austin blanched as he struggled to his feet.

"Now all of you—I want you all in Catering in five minutes!" Bearer turned and stalked down the hall. The Acolytes followed, then Midian, and then Viscera, who fixed everyone with an icy stare.

"Don't be late," the behemoth warned. "If you are in the building, attendance is _mandatory."_

~~~MOD~~~

In the catering area, the talent, both men and women, were seated and talking nervously amongst themselves. Bearer cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?" He paused. Everyone was still talking. "Everyone, may I have your attention, please?"

The Acolytes, Midian and Viscera stood up out of their seats and glared at the crowd. "HEY! SHUT UP!" they all shouted.

The room went silent.

"Thank you." Bearer paused before he started. "You should all be excited. Keep it down. We're here to make an announcement about the way business is going to be handled here from now on in the WWF. Okay, I know everybody has a lot of concern about what's going to happen with their jobs now that Taker has controlling interest. So let me put those concerns to rest. I got off the phone a few minutes ago with the CEO of this company, Linda McMahon. She's faxed us an emergency memo. As of this evening, you are all still employed with the World Wrestling Federation, and the Smackdown taping will continue as scheduled."

The talent sighed in relief.

"However, Taker and I will be in charge of making the matches tomorrow..." Bearer's voice trailed off as he saw one of the superstars take a drag off his cigarette. "Hey, this is a _No Smoking_ facility! Put out that cancer stick, or I'll have one of these kind gentlemen in front put it out for you." The cigarette was quickly stubbed out. "Anyway, I have noticed that the previous regime has displayed unwarranted favoritism towards certain superstars…" Bearer fixed his eyes on Hunter, who gulped and squirmed nervously. "As a result, many of the talents here have been lost in the shuffle. So, things are going to be handled a bit differently. They're gonna be handled a little more fairly.

"There are those of you out here, I'm sure, that feel like you've been held down in the past. Well, starting now, you'll be given your chance to shine. And there are a few of you out there—I'm sure you know who you are—who've had everything handed to you on the proverbial silver platter. Well now, that platter's been taken away. From now on, top to bottom—everyone here is gonna be treated fairly. And that means, you will have to prove that you have earned, and that you deserve, your spot on this roster."

"For example, Kane and X-pac, I realize that you have been having some serious issues with each other. So as of now…I am relieving you both of the Tag Team titles. You need to settle things among yourselves first if you are going to work together. And if you are constantly at each other's throats, then you are not representing that division the way it should be represented. So next week on RAW, the new champions will be decided in a match between the New Age Outlaws, and The Brood."

Edge and Gangrel looked at each other and grinned.

"We did it! We have a shot!" The megawatt grin on Edge's face was genuine.

"I'll have to call Christian after this meeting's over." Gangrel nodded. "He'll be thrilled to hear the news."

"Call him in the morning, 'Grel. He and Matt are probably enjoying some quality alone time."

Kane nodded and lowered his head. He knew he'd been skating on thin ice and was surprised—and relieved—that he hadn't been fired.

X-pac, on the other hand, was understandably upset. "What's gonna happen to me?"

"I was going to get to that. Since Shane McMahon so graciously retired the European Championship," Bearer answered him, spitting out the words _graciously retired_ with plenty of sarcasm, "I will bring it out of retirement. You will have a shot at it again, after a match is made on Smackdown to determine your Number One Contender." Bearer glanced over surreptitiously at Midian.

"And Rock," he continued. "I know, and the rest of the people in this room know, how much you want to regain your WWF Championship. Unfortunately, you used up your rematch clause at Backlash. So tomorrow…you get your chance to show just how much you want it. On Smackdown, you will get a shot. It will be a non-title match between you and Steve Austin. And if you beat him, you will be his number one contender once again."

"WHAT?" Rock shook his head. "I shouldn't have to face him in a non-title match!"

Austin stood up quickly. "AND I JUST BEAT HIS ASS LAST NIGHT!"

"ENOUGH! Sit down!" Bearer ordered the WWF Champion. "I'm not playing favorites, or else I would have put you up against your new boss! Think of this, Austin, as a way to show everyone just how determined you are to staying champion, and Rock, think of it as a way to show everyone how determined you are to get it back."

The two rivals nodded, understanding Bearer's point of view, but not necessarily agreeing with it.

"And one more extremely important detail…if anyone has outside projects—TV shows, movies, radio shows, photo shoots and the like—they need to be run by me or Taker first. I want to be kept in the loop, so that we can make other plans. At least a week's notice." Bearer fixed his eyes on the Women's Champion. "And Sable, I'm talking to you."

The Femme Fatale looked nervous.

"You've gone all Hollywood on us," Bearer said, shaking his head in disappointment. "You think you're better than any other woman on this roster just because you're on the cover of an adult magazine. And I've been informed that you're going out on another magazine shoot next week. Well, that's gonna be a problem because you have 30 days to defend your championship. The window of opportunity is closing, and I don't want to have to strip you of that title.

"So tomorrow, you'll be defending your Women's Championship against an opponent that will be chosen for you by the new ownership. And I expect _you_ at Smackdown tomorrow. Not your bodyguard. Because if you're not there, then I _will _strip you of your title and suspend you for 60 days."

Sable was indignant. "You can't do that to me!" she spat. "I'm Sable Inc.! I have to protect my assets!"

"I don't care if you're Cameron Diaz!" Bearer fired back. "You're making a mockery of the Women's division, and I'm not gonna stand for it. If you're a champion, I expect you to _act_ like one. Is that understood?"

Sable nodded and looked down, face red with embarrassment.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Bearer waited until the murmuring among his captive audience had subsided before he spoke. "Then, ladies and gentlemen...tonight marks the dawning of a new era in the World Wrestling Federation...The McMahon-Ministry era. Oh, one more thing. If anyone has any questions or concerns, they can talk to their new boss...tomorrow…after he returns from his wedding night."

~~~MOD~~~

_"It's me, Austin! It's me, Austin! It was me all along Austin! You all bought it! You all bought it, hook, line and sinker! Even my family! Even my immediate family bought it! Every damn one of you were made fools of! But you know, I really didn't want to have to do it - Austin made me. Stone Cold Steve Austin made me fool you. He made me. Because Austin, I had to teach you a lesson that you would never, EVER forget. And now, Austin - Austin, now you know - there is no price I will not pay. There is no depth that I will not stoop to make your life here on earth, Austin, a total, complete living HELL."_

Vince shook his head quickly to try and erase the dialog in his head and took a sip of his coffee. It was stale and it tasted like ashes, but he didn't care. It was something to do that would keep him from dwelling too much on his spectacular failure.

If Vince and Shane had had their way, It would have ended in a celebration. Mark would be the WWF Champion, and Austin would have been a beaten down and beaten up Rattlesnake. Vince and would have explained everything to Stephanie and Linda, and he knew he could have made them understand that what he had done was for the good of the business. A culmination of nearly six months of blood, sweat and tears, of nearly six months of planning, scheming, and executing the greatest Machiavellian plan in the HISTORY of the World Wrestling Federation.

And now, it was all shot to hell.

The meeting with Paul Bearer and the Ministry had ended, and Vince sat on a couch in one of the lounges, understandably shaken; he'd just lost his company, and his daughter was married against her will to the new owner. He'd trusted Mark—and Mark had played him like a harp, simple as that.

"Dad?" Vince glanced up with bloodshot eyes. Shane was standing next to him, a videotape in his hand. "Have you tried calling Mom?"

"I did. All I got was voicemail. I tried Mark. No answer. I called Pat and Brisco. They've taken a flight back to Stamford." A pause. "What's that you're holding?"

"Bearer just gave me this."

Vince nodded dully. Paul Bearer had reduced Shane to a messenger boy, and he hated it. But what could he do now? "I guess we're supposed to watch it?"

"Bearer said that Mark wanted to make sure we had a souvenir of tonight, since we couldn't attend his wedding." Shane glanced over to the TV and VCR that sat across from the couch.

Vince sighed. "Go ahead and play it. I don't care."

Shane put the tape in and turned the TV on, trudging back to the couch to sit down.

~~~MOD~~~

_"Please, let me go! Please, let me go! No, please! My dad'll give you what you want!"_

_"This is absolutely heinous. Absolutely diabolical. This is the personification of evil. There's nobody who's been a bigger fan of The Undertaker than JR, but those days are over, this is not right! This young woman has nothing to do with any evils her father may or may not have committed against The Undertaker."_

_"JR, you know the old saying about the sins of the father…but in this case, has Vince McMahon ever committed a sin that would justify this happening to an innocent young girl? And there's nobody here to stop it!"_

_"Somebody has gotta come out here! Who has the courage to come out here and stop this?"_

_"No matter what you think of this young lady's father, somebody with some guts..."_

_"This is so sad and so unnecessary. And it's all because of The Undertaker. This is his plan. The maestro of this evil orchestra…"_

_"Before the ceremony begins, I must address the McMahon family. I am not to blame for what is about to happen here! Vince, this rests upon your shoulders, because you did not live up to your end of the agreement." He paused. "And Steve Austin...well, I guess he just showed his true colors as well." Taker turned to his right hand man. "Paul, let the ceremony begin."_

"Nooooo!"

_"Vince tried to live up to his end of the agreement. But Taker wasn't there!"_

_"Poor Stephanie, this is so sickening. With this demonic human being..."_

_"What kind of ceremony are they performing?" _

_"I have no idea."_

_"Dearly Unbeloved. We gather here this evening to join Stephanie Marie McMahon in the unholy wedlock with the Lord of Darkness."_

_"What?_Wedlock?"

"It's a marriage ceremony!"

_"Tonight, Stephanie Marie McMahon will step from the light of this evil, cesspool, mortal world into the sanctuary of eternal darkness. Keeping this in mind, will you, Stephanie Marie McMahon, accept the purity of evil and take the Lord of Darkness as your master and your spouse?"_

"No! Nooooo!"

_"Hell no, she's not!"_

_"Hold up! Hold up! Hold up! If it gets bad, we'll make our move. Not until then! Trust me, just trust me!"_

_"Lord of Darkness, is it your intent to accept Stephanie Marie McMahon, her body, her mind, her soul, and even her breath unto yourself, and allow her to bear your offspring?"_

"Nooooo!"

_"It is."_

_"Yes!...By the power vested in me by the Lord of Darkness," Paul announced, his loud screech carrying over Stephanie's screams, "I now pronounce you as the Unholy Union of Darkness. You may now kiss your bride!"_

_"Oh, for God sakes…"_

_"No! Let me go! Put me down! I just wanna go home!"_

_"Don't fight me, Woman! Your home's with me now."_

_"You won't get away with this! My dad-"_

_"Is of no consequence. You belong to me now…Go, now!_ Now! NOW!"

"Taker, stop! Dammit, stop! Gimme back my daughter! She's not your wife, Mark! Bring her back! Mark, you sonofabitch! Give her back! Mark! Stephanie! Stephanie! Nooooo!"

Vince couldn't watch any more of the tape. He got up from the couch, his face white and sweaty. "Turn it off, Shane! _Turn it off!" _No sooner than Shane stopped the tape and turned off the TV did Vince bolt to the nearest trashcan he could find and throw up. He'd eaten very little all day, and he was grateful for his lack of appetite.

By the time Vince lifted his head, Shane was offering him a bottle of water. The former owner opened the bottle and emptied it in three big gulps. Tossing the now-empty bottle into the trash, he gazed wearily at his son.

"Shane," he managed, his voice barely above a whisper. "I honestly don't know what to do."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: WOW!It was nice seeing Mr. McMahon get knocked down a few pegs, even if it's all fiction. The meeting with the talent kinda wrote itself. I borrowed some of the dialog from the 12/16/99 episode of Smackdown, where Stephanie and Hunter held their own meeting to announce the McMahon-Helmsley Era. Only this time, it's the McMahon-Ministry Era. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	36. Chapter 36

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I'm back! Past few days have been blistering hot, and I wound up staying home from work earlier this week due to the smoke from all the wildfires in the area. Luckily, I have a Panera Bread in my neighborhood (shameless plug), so I camped out there in the air conditioning to cool off, write, and enjoy some goodies (Try their fresh fruit pastry and their acai berry iced tea, yet another shameless plug!) **

**Anyway, back to 4/26/99. Vince and Shane are reeling (deservedly so, no?) but Mark and Stephanie (not to mention Stephanie's friends) are celebrating:). BTW, no lemons in this chapter (I don't write those). Match descriptions are courtesy of the slashwrestling and pww websites, with a few of my own tweaks. You already know how the Smackdown taping kicked off, so I won't rehash it. This story's wrapping up, and I want to get to the confrontation between Stephanie and her dad and brother, so the matches will be written in recap-style to save time and space (you can write them out yourselves if you want). **

_**Chapter Thirty-Six**_

Back in the hotel, the girls screamed and danced in joy as the limo with Mark and Stephanie rolled out of the parking lot and Vince McMahon dropped to his knees in anguish. "We did it! We did it! We did it!" Ryan gushed, before Nicole whistled through her fingers to get her and Anna's attention.

"Not entirely, girls," Nicole pointed out, wisely. "Stephanie and Mark did it. We just helped them along."

"This is true," Anna smiled, as her cell phone rang. She climbed off the bed she was lounging on to answer it, and and shook her head at JR's overly dramatic announcement of the night's events. "A tragedy? Maybe for Vince. Hello? Hey, how are you? Can't complain. We just saw the wedding. Congratulations. Well, the girls and I were talking earlier about attending the Smackdown taping tomorrow—Nicole has to be there, so I offered to give her a ride—and I was planning to head back home tomorrow night, why? Sure. Well, there's a Denny's close by. How about we meet over there? Okay. Be there in about...say, forty-five minutes? Sounds great. I'll see you then. 'Bye."

Anna's eyes sparkled as she ended the call. "That was Bradshaw. He's gonna be at a meeting with Bearer and the rest of the talent. He wants to meet up with me for a late dinner after it's over."

"You lucky girl," Nicole smiled. "Now, he's paying for it, right?"

"He'd better!" Anna stepped into the bathroom to give herself a once-over in the mirror. A fluff of her hair, a dab of lip gloss, a flick of mascara and a touch of powder and she was good to go. She grabbed her purse and her jacket and picked up her room key off the dresser. "Don't wait up," she smiled, before breezing out the door.

~~~MOD~~~

"I'm not sure I can keep my eyes closed much longer," Stephanie gushed as Mark led her down the hallway to their suite. In the hotel lobby, Mark had instructed his new wife to close her eyes and keep them closed until he said to open them.

The limo ride back to the hotel had been a happy blur, with the newlyweds kissing and cuddling and happily making up for lost time. The highlight of that ride was Mark slipping the wedding band on Stephanie's finger, officially making her Mrs. Mark William Calaway.

Neither of them wanted to get too worked up yet, choosing to wait until they got back to their suite.

"We're almost here, Babe...okay...stop and wait." Stephanie heard Mark fumble around and curse softly under his breath, and then she heard a tiny beep as a door unlocked. "Keep your eyes closed and don't freak."

_Freak? What does he mean, don't—_Stephanie squeaked in surprise as she was lifted into the air. Mark had taken her into his arms and was preparing to carry her over the threshold. She slid her arms around her new husband's neck and nestled against his chest as he carried her through the doorway and set her gently on the floor.

Behind her closed eyes, Stephanie was aware of lights growing brighter. "Okay...just about...okay. Now you can open your eyes."

Slowly, so as not to be jarred by the sudden changed from dark to light, Stephanie parted her eyelids.

"Oh...wow!" she gasped and gazed in wonder at the honeymoon suite. The king sized bed was draped with a gold and purple comforter that matched the décor in the room. There were vases full of roses in a red so deep that they looked almost black. Dozens of Hershey's kisses were arranged in the shape of a big heart in the middle of the bed. A plate of homemade cookies and sparkling cider had been left for them on a table, along with a tray with chocolate covered strawberries. On the tray was a card upon which was written in elegant script:

_Mark & Stephanie_

_Sealed For Time & All Eternity_

_April 26, 1999_

Mark smiled down at his new wife. "You like it?"

"Like it?" Stephanie threw her arms around her husband and kissed him passionately. "I love it."

"I thought you would. The girls wanted to do something special for us."

Stephanie wandered around the posh suite in a happy daze, taking in all the sights and textures and scents. Every so often she would stop and glance over her shoulder at Mark, who leaned against the doorjamb with a soft smile. It hadn't completely sunk in yet that she and Mark were now husband and wife, and it felt surreal, almost dreamlike.

Her gaze rested on a round black striped hatbox on the nightstand. A rose, the same as the ones in the vases, lay across the lid. Gently, Stephanie picked up the box and set it on the bed. "Is this for me?"

"Open it."

Her fingers trembling with anticipation, Stephanie lifted the lid and nudged aside the tissue paper. She cocked an eyebrow in bewilderment. _A teddy bear? What's a teddy bear doing here—_her questions disappeared and her face lit up in surprise as she recognized the box's contents.

"Teddy!" Stephanie gasped, lifting her childhood heirloom out of the box and pressing it to her chest. A lump began to grow in her throat as she gazed down at the fuzzy brown toy and ran her fingers across the soft surface. _"It's Teddy!" _She gazed over at her new husband in amazement. "I thought you'd burned him on TV! How-"

Mark approached his wife and set a big hand gently on her shoulder. "I hid him from Vince. The bear you saw get burned up...ummm...I found one at a thrift store. It looked so close to your bear that it fooled everyone. Gently, Mark lifted Stephanie's chin up. "There's no way I could have just set on fire something that meant so much to you."

Stephanie felt the tears leak from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "You...you saved Teddy. You saved Teddy!" she gasped, her voice cracking. Holding her cherished toy in one hand, she managed to choke out a few more words of thanks before throwing her arms around Mark and sobbing in gratitude.

When her crying jag was finished, Stephanie lifted her head. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. "I know this is a cliche, but...you don't know what this means to me, Mark."

Tenderly, Mark pressed his lips against those of his new wife. "I think I do." He paused, and then a sly smile spread across his face. "Hey...why don't you get changed into something a little less... confining. If I'm not mistaken, the girls moved your things up here while they were decorating."

Stephanie set Teddy back in the hatbox. "I think I will."

In the big bathroom (resplendent with real granite counters, marble floor tiles and a bathtub so big, it looked like a spa), Stephanie took off her boots and stepped out of her wedding dress, and then quickly put her hair up. A flash of color caught her eye, and she glanced to her right. Recognizing the items sitting on the counter, Stephanie smirked. _Ryan must have set this stuff out,_ she thought, as her heart raced in excitement. _Mark's gonna flip when he sees me in this!_

~~~MOD~~~

"Mark. _Maaark...Maaaarrrk?" _The name was spoken in a soft sing-song, playful and full of promise.

Mark, having set the Hershey kisses in a glass dish and changed into some black lounge pants, was lounging across the bed when he heard Stephanie call his name. He glanced up in time to see his new wife emerge from the bathroom.

"Oh..._wow."_

Stephanie let the purple hooded jacket trimmed in lace slip off her shoulders and drop gracefully to the floor. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she undid it to allow it to tumble past her shoulders. Her wedding night outfit was simple, yet striking. Stephanie wore a simple pair of black lace panties with purple satin ribbon trim and a matching pushup bra. She wasn't one for elaborate undergarments, and this ensemble struck the perfect balance of sexy and simple.

Stephanie crawled across the bed to where Mark was lounging. "You like?"

"I like," Mark smiled, moving so that his new wife could lay comfortably on top of him. "I like very, very much."

"I'm kinda playing this by ear," Stephanie admitted, a blush staining her cheeks. She was aware of music playing in the background-some Led Zeppelin ballad that went, _If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you-_and it made her smile. She wasn't one for sappy love songs, and apparently, neither was Mark.

"I'm...kinda doing the same, Babe, so you don't have to feel like you have to know everything."

Mark's words reassured his new wife, who sighed and snuggled closer. "Mark, I have a confession."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I've been...ummm...saving myself for marriage."

Mark couldn't help but chuckle in surprise. "No way! Really?"

Stephanie smiled slyly. "Really. And you have the honor of being my first..."

~~~MOD~~~

_WWF Smackdown Taping_

_4/27/99_

"You sound _sooo _happy!" Anna gushed on her cell phone to Stephanie, who was currently laying low. She was driving around the arena for a place to park her van after dropping Nicole and Ryan off at the service entrance. It was mid-afternoon.

"I'm over the moon," Stephanie beamed. "I won't go into any details, but last night was _fantastic! _You guys did an awesome job decorating the room. And tell Ryan thanks for the strawberries."

"I don't know how she found the time to get those for you." Finding an empty spot, Anna wheeled her van carefully in between an SUV and a new VW Bug. She threw the van in park and checked to make sure the VIP pass that Bradshaw had given her last night was clipped securely to her blouse. It was. "She must have slipped into the gift shop at the hotel when Nicole and I were otherwise occupied. But we knew you two would like them."

"We did. And the cookies were really good, too. We still have a few to snack on later." Stephanie paused. "Listen, this will have to be the last phone conversation that we can have for a while. Mark and I want to sell the kidnapped-and-married-against-my-will angle until next Monday. He's gonna have a meeting with Mom and the Board of Directors tomorrow. He wanted to do it next week, but we're gonna be in San Diego for the RAW taping. And Mom explained that it would be a smart idea to get everyone's ducks in a row before we make an official appearance as husband and wife."

Still on the phone, Anna grabbed her purse and hopped out of her vehicle. "So I guess you talked your mom today?"

"Yeah. She sent out an emergency memo last night. Everyone still has their jobs. The house shows are gonna continue. And she likes the ideas that Mark and Bearer have already rolled out, and she wants to develop them a little further. Especially the ideas about the tag team division."

"Well, it's good to know that your mom's on your side, even if she's not entirely in favor of you and Mark being husband and wife now."

"She's not, and she was up-front about it. And I respect that. But she knows that Mark's got my best interests, and the interests of the WWF, at heart. She's looking at it from a business standpoint. Dad's been letting his vendetta with Austin get in the way of running the company the way it should be. Now that she knows what Dad and Shane have been up to, she and Mark and I can hold them both accountable."

"And speaking of your dad, Bradshaw warned me that Vince and Shane may be in the building tonight, so Ryan and I are gonna lay low until they leave."

"How'd you guys get VIP passes?"

"Bradshaw gave me one last night, and Val gave Ryan one. And speaking of Bradshaw, he and I went out for dinner last night after RAW went off the air."

"Really? That was nice of him. So how are things going between you two?"

"Swimmingly." Anna grinned. "He and I are gonna try the long distance relationship thing for a while. If it doesn't work out, then we've both agreed to be buddies."

"That's good. If you guys are getting along great and a relationship doesn't work, then there's no sense in ending it on a bad note, right?"

"Very true." Anna paused as she stepped out of her vehicle and locked it. "Listen, I need to get in the building before it gets too crowded. Stay in touch, okay?"

"I will. And thanks for everything."

Anna smirked. "You're welcome, Mrs. Taker."

"Mrs. Taker, huh? I kinda like that. Stay safe. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye!" Anna ended the call and entered the venue, showing her pass to security and exchanging some friendly greetings. She got a Diet Pepsi out of the vending machine and sipped it as she looked for her companions for the night. This was the first time she'd ever been backstage, and with Mark in charge, it promised to be interesting...

~~~MOD~~~

_As the World Wrestling Federation's network television special got underway, Vince and Shane McMahon came to the ring. Vince thanked the fans for their support, and explained that while he was pleased with his personal accomplishments, he was not so proud of his business ones. He also took the time to address the situation pertaining to the Undertaker marrying Stephanie, resulting in the hostile takeover of the WWF. He and his family were sick with grief over the forced marriage of his daughter to the Lord of Darkness, and he and Shane pleaded with the Undertaker to return the unwilling bride to her family. Just then, the new owner of the WWF made an appearance, along with his minions. The Undertaker put Vince and Shane in their place, explaining that the McMahons worked for him. After some additional words were exchanged, Taker told his new father-in-law that Stephanie would appear live on Monday Night RAW next week. Before leaving for the night, Taker fired a parting shot, gloating that his new wife had saved herself for marriage!_

_Owen Hart was scheduled to take on Val Venis in the first match of the night, but Owen was nowhere to be found. So Jeff Jarrett came down to the ring with Debra to substitute for the no-show. However, the Blue Blazer attacked Val from behind and he took on the adult film star one on one. Val hit the Blazer, who suspiciously looked and talked exactly like Owen, with a Fisherman's suplex. However, Debra distracted the referee, and Jarrett came in the ring and kicked Val below the belt. The Blazer/Owen, pinned him for the win. After the match, the Godfather came out to try to claim Debra as his newest ho, but the Blazer and Jarrett chased off the self-styled pimp. _

_Val was pleasantly surprised backstage when Ryan appeared in his dressing room to "cheer him up!" _

_A little later, Kevin Kelly interviewed the Blazer, who said he was here because the Federation needs a superhero. He reminded all his "little Blazers" to say their prayers, take their vitamins and drink their milk._

_In singles competition, Droz (accompanied by Prince Albert) took on D'Lo Brown (with Ivory). When D'Lo climbed to the top rope, Prince Albert entered the ring and dropped him with a fall away slam, ending the match in disqualification. Droz and Albert were set to give a dazed D'Lo a piercing, but Ivory sprinted to the back and came back out with "Sexual Chocolate." Mark Henry made his return from a knee injury-just in time to save D'Lo._

_Next up was a match put together by Paul Bearer and The Undertaker. It was a Triple Threat match, and the winner would receive a shot at the European Championship, which had been retired by Shane McMahon several weeks earlier. Midian, Test, and Triple H each took on each other in a display of power, agility, and brute strength. During the match, Chyna interfered in an attempt to swing the match in Triple H's favor, but she was knocked off of the ring apron during an Irish Whip by Test. As a result, she was ordered back to the locker room under threat of suspension. In the end, the Ministry's eyes and ears finished off Triple H with an Eye Opener DDT for the victory!_

_After his match, Mideon received a bucket of KFC from "Your new boss." The Ministry's "eyes and ears" looked quite happy as he sat down and tucked into his surprise dinner. _

_A battle between two heavyweights was next, as Big Show took on the 500 pound behemoth Viscera. It was a solid back-and-forth match, and Show was remarkably agile for someone his size, even going so far as drop-kicking his opponent! But it was Viscera who ultimately got the victory._

_After that match, Smackdown took a special look at Sable and how the femme fatale has "gone Hollywood," listing her multiple appearances on _Pacific Blue, Happy Hour, Extra, Regis, ET, TV Guide, Playboy,_ etc._

_The King of Hardcore, Mankind, took on Big Bossman and Kane in a Hardcore Handicap match. It was a brutal fight, during which Bossman tried to flee the ring; he was stopped by Test, who tossed him back in the ring. He tried to escape a second time, but he was then interrupted by Big Show. This time, Bossman staggered Show with a low blow and fled backstage with the Big Show following. From there, Mankind turned his attention to Kane, knocking out the Big Red Machine with the Mandible Claw for the victory. After the match, Mankind stormed out in search of Bossman, calling him a coward. _

_Dok Hendrix conducted a special interview with the Brood, who broke their silence for the first time. Gangrel said their visions of darkness are not the same as the Undertaker, and that is why the Brood left the Ministry. Edge said that people that don't understand the Brood would learn in time. Dok said he believed that the Brood was just a gimmick that Christian, Gangrel and Edge were using to draw attention to themselves. Gangrel countered that Dok was the one who was a gimmick-calling him "Michael." Perhaps as punishment for calling them a gimmick, the Brood gave Dok a blood bath!_

_Sable, who was forced by Paul Bearer to appear solo, prepared to take on her mystery opponent. To her shock and horror, the Femme Fatale's opponent was her bodyguard, Nicole Bass! The champ got in the face of the world's biggest female body-builder, but Nicole announced to the fans in attendance—and to Sable—that she was quitting as Sable's bodyguard!_

_Nicole didn't so much beat Sable as she humiliated her, beating the Playmate in less than a minute with a chokeslam! _

_After the match, the new Women's Champion celebrated in the ring as Sable fled backstage in tears. So much for "This is for all the women who want to be me and all the men who come to see me"_

_Then, once the cameras were off, Nicole celebrated with Anna and Ryan, who took her out to dinner at a nearby Denny's._

_The New Age Outlaws prepared for their Tag Team Championship match on RAW by taking on the Mean Street Posse. Both teams looked like they were having difficulty working in the ring, especially the Outlaws, who were unusually non-cohesive. During the match, the Brood (without fanfare) came down to watch their opponents, perhaps in preparation for the upcoming championship match. In spite of their lack of communication, the Outlaws won the match, but a heated exchange followed. Suddenly, the arena lights went off, and _all four _combatants were the recipients of a blood bath!_

_Kevin Kelly interviewed Ken Shamrock - we see clips from Monday where the Acolytes take out Shamrock. Ken fired back with the following: "You cost me that match against the Undertaker, Bradshaw - and tonight you will pay for that. Street fight rules - see, I was born on the street, I was raised to fight. I fought for space - but Bradshaw I want you to understand one thing. I'm gonna break your arms, I'm gonna break your legs, and I'm gonna break your spirit - and then when I'm through with all that, then I'm gonna beat the crap outta you some more. So you willing to lay it all on the line? I am. I'll see you in the ring, punk." _

_In the anything goes Street Fight, Ken Shamrock took on Bradshaw. The "World's Most Dangerous Man" was able to choke out Bradshaw with a little help from a baseball bat and win the match. Afterwards, however, Shamrock refused to release the hold until Farooq stormed out and clobbered the MMA superstar. Shamrock lay out cold as Farooq helped his partner backstage._

_The Rock took on Stone Cold Steve Austin in a non-title match for the Main Event. Austin came out and quickly fired away with roundhouse rights, kicks and stomps. Whip, duck, duck, Rock grabbed the rope and went outside the ring, stomped halfway up the ramp, then reconsidered and returned to the ring. Big right hand, and an Okie blow. Austin threw Rock into the ring. Snapmare, elbowdrop, 1, 2, and a kickout. A suplex with authority, and another two count by Austin. Rock hit a swinging neckbreaker and the tide turned. Rock shoved away the ref but didn't get disqualified. Then, Austin to the outside, with Rock following, and a clothesline over the barricade. Austin came back with a barrage of rights, and then grabbed a chair, but Rock kicked him in the gut before the Rattlesnake could use it. Rock then put the boots to him. Austin's head met the Spanish commentary table and then, the Spanish commentators. Then Austin fired back and the ROCK was laid out on Cole and Cornette's broadcast table. A piledriver attempt on the floor was countered with a back bodydrop. A lariat move by the Rock was met by a huge "Austin" chant. Austin was thrown back in. A right hand by Rock, whip, sleeper! Austin backed him into the corner, elbows out, right hand, whip, reverse, back elbow by the Rock. Bodyslam. A People's elbow connected. To the rear chinlock. The crowd was on their feet. Arm falls once, arm falls twice, arm didn't fall thrice. Austin powered himself up and elbowed out, and threw a lariat, which Rock ducked a lariat and delivers one of his own for 2. Suddenly, Undertaker and Paul Bearer returned to the ringside. Undertaker was holding a shovel. Austin got back up. He and Rock traded blows, but then Austin got his second wind. Kick, Stunner attempt is blocked! Rock Bottom attempt is countered - kick, STUNNER! Referee Earl Hebner gets into position, 1, 2, Bearer pulled Rock out of the ring! _

_On the outside, Rock got into Bearer's face before he jumped back into the ring. At that moment, Taker leveled Austin with the shovel, and Hebner had no choice but to call for the bell. The match ended in a double disqualification, and Rock and Austin confronted Taker and Bearer. The new owner of the WWF gestured towards Austin's belt, and then motioned around his waist with his hands before leaving a dumbfounded Rock and Austin in the ring. The gesture was clear—Taker wanted Austin's championship, and the non-title match had been a distraction!_

_So the stage was set for Monday Night RAW. Nicole Bass was the new Women's Champion. The Brood and The New Age Outlaws would fight for the Tag Team Championship. Mideon and X-Pac were set for the European Championship. And Mark would begin his road towards championship glory._

_And Mr. McMahon—not to mention the Corporation—was nowhere to be found. It was clear that the McMahon Ministry Era didn't need them._

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Not a particularly big chapter, but it does set the stage for the next RAW. I can't wait for Stephanie's confrontation—and her mom may make a surprise appearance!:)**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	37. Chapter 37

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well, this story is gonna wrap up quickly. Probably two or three more chapters. I want to thank everyone who's critique my work, or has added this story, or my name into their favorites, alerts, etc. I'm glad I was able to entertain you for nearly a year and a half. **

**BTW, I won't be posting a sequel. That is in stone, because I've put so much into this work that I can't really think of other ideas. I'd have to rewrite 10 years plus of WWF/WWE history, which would be a monumental feat, and with my busy schedule, I'd be burnt out before I got started. So if anyone would like to pick the ball up on this one, feel free. BUT, a word of warning. Please make sure I get some kind of acknowledgement. Thanks!:)**

**Okay, it's confrontation time! Paul Bearer's taking care of some business, and Stephanie's in her dressing room with a few minutes to kill before she heads out with Mark and the rest of the Ministry. Some of the passages in this chapter are borrowed from previous chapters. Match descriptions from Heat are from pwnet dot com. The Brood-Outlaw match is courtesy of slashwrestling dot net, with my own tweaks, of course.**

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven**_

_San Diego, CA_

_5/3/99_

In his office, Paul Bearer nodded at the slip of paper Nicole had handed him moments earlier. It was a schedule for the Howard Stern show, with Nicole's appearances highlighted in neon green. "Thanks, Nicole. That's all I needed. We'll make sure to schedule your title defences around this. By the way, good interview last night with Lawler."

Nicole grinned. Mark and Bearer had treated her very well so far, and they proved to be much more objective and fair than Vince had ever been. Of course, Stephanie was nowhere to be found, but Nicole knew she was in good hands, and she would make her appearance soon enough. "Thanks. It's kinda nice to be treated like a competitor, and not like some circus sideshow act. I get enough of that on Howard's show." Nicole said, as she and Paul shared a laugh. "So now that I've got this hardware, who should I face as my next opponent.?"

Bearer smirked at his new Women's Champion. "Sable, of course. Although I think she doesn't deserve it, she has a rematch clause. Might as well burn it off at Over The Edge, and then we go from there."

"What about Chyna?"

Mark's right hand man cocked an eyebrow. "What _about_ her?"

"I think she'd make a worthy adversary."

"Nicole, I think she would make a good opponent. But I don't want to rush the two of you into anything. I'd like to see you as champ at least until Summerslam, so lets build the two of you up."

"Looking forward to it."

~~~MOD~~~

Stephanie turned around in the full-length mirror so that she could admire her new outfit from every angle. It was a short and sexy mini dress, made of ice blue satin and black floral lace overlay, with a pointy hemmed double-layered skirt, black brocade trim, and buckles in the front. The back was elasticized and the spaghetti straps were adjustable, which made the dress comfortable to wear. The above-the-knee skirt had a witchy feel to it; the satin petticoat and blue mesh trim underneath fluffed it out _just so. _

The young owner of the WWF had picked this particular dress to wear for a reason. It was much more provocative than the sweater sets she had previously worn, but there was still an air of innocence about it that would give her the appearance of being held against her will.

Nodding in approval, Stephanie drew closer to the mirror to check her makeup. Since she was still being "held hostage" by the Ministry, Stephanie had chosen to do her own hair and makeup at the hotel. Once she and Mark wrapped everything up with Vince, Shane, and their chicanery (that wrap up had started earlier, when Mark had faux-threatened his new wife in the dressing room doorway), she would happily sit in Hair and Makeup and let the girls do their work—using her new makeup, of course.

_Not bad,_ she thought in approval. _Maybe I can get one of the girls in Hair and Makeup to show me how to do a cat eye later._

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Who is it?"

"It's your mom. Are you decent?"

Stephanie cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "I wasn't expecting you, but yes I'm decent. Door's unlocked."

Linda stepped into the dressing and saw her daughter for the first time in nearly two weeks. She cast an appraising glance at Stephanie's choice of wardrobe and smirked slightly. "I have to admit, Stephanie, that your dress is something I'd never expect you to pick out."

"I guess you don't like it?" Stephanie asked, shutting the door gently behind her mom.

"Now, I never said that. It's just going to take a little getting used to. But then again, penny loafers and a cardigan would look out of place in a sea of black." Linda glanced down at her daughter's feet, surprised by the choice of footwear. "Are you going to be able to walk around in those shoes?"

Stephanie took a few easy steps around the dressing room. Her feet were encased in the granny boots she'd worn during her wedding. "They're extremely comfortable. I've spent most of the week walking around in them so that I don't embarrass myself with an unexpected faceplant." She paused, and then gestured to the plump couch adjacent to the doorway. "Let's sit and talk, Mom. I know you didn't come over here for social reasons."

"That I didn't," Linda admitted, as she followed her daughter to the couch to sit down.

Stephanie gestured towards the coffee table in front of the couch. A bucket of ice with cans of soda nestled inside sat on the table. "Something to drink? Soft drinks are all I have at the moment, I'm afraid."

"No, thank you." Linda shook her head and turned to face her daughter. "I thought I'd bring you up to speed on what's been going on in Stamford."

"Mark's been keeping me posted," Stephanie assured her. From what she'd been told, Vince and Shane had gone into seclusion after the Smackdown taping, presumably to plan their next course of action. "Dad and Shane decided to make themselves scarce, I guess."

"Until this evening. So, are you planning to say anything tonight?"

"I'm gonna give Dad and Shane a piece of my mind, if that's what you're thinking. Now, what exactly do you want to talk about?"

"Well, on Wednesday of last week, the Board of Directors and Mark and I discussed some of the decisions that were made on Smackdown. And I have to admit that a few of them were...shall we say, controversial? I understand why Mark and Paul made the match between Rock and Austin. Mark's made it clear that he wants Austin's championship."

"Mark's the big dog in the yard. Of course he wants it. And he wants to win it by taking on Austin. He doesn't want to win it because someone else was screwed out of it."

Linda nodded in agreement. "The triple threat match was interesting. It raised a few eyebrows, yes. But I admire Paul Bearer laying the law down with Chyna being at ringside."

"She's active talent. She shouldn't be doing someone else's dirty work. She should be competing, not interfering in someone else's business."

"And that brings me to the most controversial decision. Nicole Bass. Your dad was going to put her in an angle with Jeff Jarrett and Val Venis. Now she's Women's Champion."

"You have to have controversy to make things interesting," A smirk graced Stephanie's lips. "We knew that Nicole would be a champion everyone would talk about. Sable was getting complacent. The fans were tired of her gyrating and blowing her horn about all the stuff she's done in Hollywood instead of going out there and doing her work. She needed a reality check. And speaking of controversy, Nicole's part of the Howard Stern Show. If she's champ, Stern's listeners will check out the WWF because of her. And the WWF fans will check out Howard's show for the same reason. It's a win-win situation."

Linda had to agree with that statement. "That makes perfect sense, Stephanie. Nicole has plenty of potential. I think her new moniker fits her."

"Big Hurt? She came up with that one at the spur of the moment."

"_Big Hurt Nicole Bass."_ Linda smiled. "I like it. I can actually picture some merchandise based on it. Maybe a T-shirt with BIG HURT in block letters on the front. Perhaps a hair scrunchie or two. And Nicole actually cut a pretty nice promo last night on Heat." Linda smiled slightly, and then paused. "But who would make a worthy opponent for her?"

Stephanie had the perfect answer. "Chyna hasn't got anything to do right now. We can push her as a worthy challenger. She's the Ninth Wonder of the World, right?" Linda nodded. "So what's she doing acting as a valet for Triple H? Give her something to do, keep her relevant. And I'm sure Luna would love to take her on as well."

Linda leaned forward and took a can of soda from the bucket of ice. She opened it and took a ladylike sip. "Stephanie, I'm going to be as honest and objective as I can. You know how I feel about you and Mark getting married. You being married to a wrestler is not easy for me to accept, because your dad and I know how dangerous this business is. We've always tried to protect you from the worst parts of it. So I hope you understand my reasons for not completely give the two of you my blessing."

Stephanie nodded. "That's fine. I totally respect that."

"Now, with that said, the Board and I think you and Mark did a helluva job putting together Smackdown and Heat. I can see that Mark has the best interests of this company in mind, which is why I will not object to the two of you as husband and wife. And I can also see how much you love each other. And if he breaks your heart for whatever reason, he's not going to answer to your dad or Shane first. He's going to answer to me."

"I appreciate that, Mom. Thanks." Stephanie's smile was genuine.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door and a familiar voice. "Hey, Babe. You ready to head out?"

"I'll be out in a minute, Mark. Thanks." Stephanie helped Linda to her feet. "I guess we'll have to put this conversation on Pause for the moment. Something tells me that we're not quite finished with this discussion."

"Well, we can continue it when you've got a spare moment." A smirk crossed Linda's lips. "Or...I think I can head out there myself—separately, of course—and finish it in public. Because it involves your father and brother, and their influence on this company. Or, a lack thereof. Good luck out there, Sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom," Stephanie smiled as she opened the door and joined Mark and the rest of his entourage out in the hall.

~~~MOD~~~

_Controversy and creativity were the first words that sprung to mind when the topic of the McMahon-Ministry era was brought up, with the first two examples of it being the Smackdown and Heat episodes following the Black Wedding. _

_Sunday Night Heat opened up with a tag match between Droz and Prince Albert and D-Lo Brown and a returning Mark Henry. The match went back and forth the whole way through for about three minutes as Droz and Prince Albert attacked D-Lo Brown and Mark Henry. The referee called a No Contest when the combatants spilled their fight into the crowd._

_Next, Michael Cole presented a special report about the history of the McMahon family and the WWF. He then got into the recent occurrences between Shane and Vince, that Vince never treated his father in this form. They included many recent clips from Backlash and RAW._

_He then went on to address Taker and Stephanie's wedding, and the hostile takeover of the WWF by the Ministry of Darkness. As a result, Cole explained, Shane and Vince were forced back together in spite of their differences. Their goal; return Stephanie to her family and take back their company. The segment ran for several minutes. _

_The next match was another tag match, this one between the Acolytes and Test and Ken Shamrock. The Acolytes dominated the match with power moves and double teams. Test was completely dominated until he got the hot tag to Ken Shamrock, who placed Farooq in a quick ankle lock, and he tapped out, sealing a victory for the two former Corporation members. After the match, the entire Ministry came down and attacked the victors. _

_Later, Mankind called out Bossman, calling him a coward and a bully for running away from him on Smackdown during their hardcore match. The Boiler Room Dweller then challenged Bossman in a Boiler Broom brawl, a challenge that Bossman accepted. The brawl was a vicious one, as they used all kinds of weapons on each other in the bout. They fought for several minutes until the ref called for the bell when Mankind suffered a gash across his forehead after being tossed through a table and knocked out._

_Next up, Jerry "The King" Lawler interviewed newly-crowned Women's Champion Nicole Bass. Nicole came out to the ring to a nice pop and some great new entrance music. The new champ explained to the fans that Sable had gotten lazy, and that she had been sick of doing Sable's dirty work without any kind of reward. So stepping into the ring against her former employer was a no-brainer. She then said that if anyone didn't know who she was, then they should listen to Howard Stern once in a while, and ended with an open challenge to any of the little girls in the dressing room. If anyone wanted to take her on, then they knew where to find her. _

~~~MOD~~~

_Monday Night RAW started off with a bang._

_The first match of the night was the Tag Team Championship match between the New Age Outlaws and The Brood. Road Dogg and Billy Gunn came out first, with Dogg working the crowd into a happy lather and spouting off that he and Gunn were the "soon to be WWF Tag Team !" The Brood (Edge and Gangrel) entered next, up from their ring of fire on the stage. Gunn and Gangrel started, with a lockup and an arm wringer by Gunn. Into the ropes, duck, leapfrog, then dropkick from Gunn, and then back to the arm wringer on Gangrel. Then, it was a tag to Dogg, who showed a few break dancing moves before Gangrel went for his eyes. A tag was then made to Edge, and the two of them engaged in some unique doubleteaming. While Gangrel distracted ref Earl Hebner, Edge pounded away on Dogg in the corner. Dogg came back with more punches and a knee drop. An Irish whip was reversed, and a leapfrog - Gangrel then waffled Dogg off a blind tag. There were more neat doubleteam moves as Gangrel and Edge performed the classic Hart Attack maneuver on Dogg. Then it was Gangrel with general pounding. Another tag to Edge. Double whip, double hiptoss, and then Edge mocked the Outlaws. A big teeth shot and a rear chinlock was followed by a scoop and a slam by Edge, who followed with an elbowdrop. Suddenly the lights went out for a few seconds, and a tag was made...to Christian, who took Gangrel's place on the ring apron! The two of them performed a double superplex which brought the crowd to its feet. _

_Christian threw a hard right and tagged Edge back in. Edge climbed to the top rope, and Christian attempted to launch his partner/half-brother with a Rocket Launcher but Dogg rolled away, and both men were down. Christian shouted at Edge, and Gunn shouted at Dogg, as the two fallen combatants struggled to their respective corners. A double tag was made, and Gunn was a house afire as he tore into Edge's half-brother like a buzzsaw. Christian was Irish whipped into a corner, and Gunn rushed in to attempt a superplex of his own. At that moment, Gangrel handed Edge his goblet, and while the referee was distracted by Gangrel, Edge clunked Gunn in the head. A dazed Gunn was easy pickings for Christian, who nailed him with a tornado DDT and got the three-count! The Brood celebrated their victory, and understandably, high-tailed it to the dressing room, as Gunn and Dogg came to blows. Then, the lights went out again, and the Outlaws were the newest victims of a Brood bloodbath!_

_After the match, Mark congratulated the new champs and gave them the rest of the night off, warning them gently that winning the belts was easy, but defending them would be the hard part. _

~~~MOD~~~

Once Edge, Gangrel and Christian were out of sight and earshot, Mark pulled his cell phone out of his coat pocket and dialed a familiar number. Two rings. "Vince. You know who this is. I hope you and Shane are in the vicinity, because my new wife and I are heading out to the ring. And you don't want to miss the opportunity to see your little girl, right? I mean, you've been waiting all week for this. Be there. And no funny business."

~~~MOD~~~

At ringside, JR and his regular colleague Jerry Lawler were discussing the shocking turn of events.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you are not yet aware, the WWF is now under new ownership. Last week, The Undertaker married Stephanie McMahon in a Black Wedding, and in doing so, became the principal owner of this company. Stephanie has not been seen since last week, when she was thrown into the back of a limo and driven away, with her father screaming in anguish.

"Later, on Smackdown, Vince and Shane pleaded with Undertaker to return Stephanie to her family. Undertaker came out to gloat over his victory and refused to give her back. He did, however, offer to bring Stephanie out on RAW tonight, to show Vince that he was, in his own words, treating her the way a woman should be treated."

"Well JR," chimed in Lawler. "I never thought I'd see the day when Vince McMahon would be put on the defensive, but last week was quite the game changer."

"Well, last week has been unbearable for Vince, but I can't begin to imagine the horrors that poor Stephanie's endured. Stalked, kidnapped, married against her will...what more will that poor defenseless girl have to suffer through?"

~~~MOD~~~

"I'm not gripping your wrist too tight, am I?"

"I'm fine," Stephanie reassured her husband under her breath as he "dragged" her down the hallway. Farooq and Bradshaw were out in front, with Viscera and Mideon following. Mark (who was being called a monster by JR at the moment) was next, along with his wife, who pretended to stagger behind him, with Paul Bearer bringing up the rear.

Stephanie and Mark were about to put a lock on their destinies. It was only a matter of time.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Soooo...not sure how I liked the ending of this chapter. I guess it's more table setting than anything else. But congrats to the Brood and Nicole (in the story, anyway!) for becoming champions! The entrance music I had in mind for Nicole was a hot little instrumental piece from the Dan Reid network. Let me know if you want to hear it, because I have the mp3 available and I'll be happy to send a copy to you!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	38. Chapter 38

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: This one took some time to bang out, not because of time restraints, but because I suffered some minor writer's block. It was harder for me to put Stephanie's confrontation together than I thought, but I hope this was worth the wait. **

**BTW, if anyone is interested in hearing the entrance music I picked out for Nicole Bass, please send me a private message. I'll be happy to send you a Mediafire link so that you can download the track. **

**Better fasten your seatbelts for this chapter, and make sure your seatbacks and trays are locked and in the upright position...;)**

_**Chapter Thirty-eight**_

"Do you think Mark's gonna let us keep our jobs?" Shane ventured, as the limo he and his father were riding in rolled into its parking space at the arena.

Vince stared at his son incredulously. "You're talking like he's already won, Shane," he said. "I've talked to my lawyer. The marriage can be annulled. We can easily argue that Stephanie was married by force. Once we get it annulled, then we can work to take back what's ours."

Over the past week, Vince had been in conversation with his personal attorney, who reassured him that he had a good case for annulling Mark's forced marriage to Stephanie. The lawyer had explained to the elder McMahon that fraud, physical or mental incapacity, force, or duress, were legitimate grounds for annulment in the state of Connecticut.

"I really hate to say this," Vince sighed. "But we need to put Austin on the back burner for now. What's more important is getting your sister back and killing that damnable marriage." It was the most difficult admission he had to make, but it was true. Vince's plans for revenge would have to be put aside. Stephanie's well-being and safety were a much higher priority.

"Okay. We get the marriage annulled and get Stephanie back home safe," Shane nodded. "Then what? Even if we can annul the marriage, Mark's not gonna give up this company so quickly. Especially since you practically handed it to him-"

"Shane, you don't need to remind me of that."

Shane couldn't help himself. "Hate to say I told you so, Dad-"

"_Then don't!"_ Vince snapped, and Shane fell silent. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed, and then the elder McMahon sighed. "I'm sorry, Shane. And you're right. I did practically hand this company over to Mark. But how was I to know that he was planning this?"

"You didn't. And I shouldn't have provoked you like I just did, Dad. I'm sorry." Shane paused. "So, what are we gonna do after we get Stephanie back?"

"We're gonna cross that bridge when we get to it." Vince glanced over in time to see the chauffeur open the limo door. "Guess it's showtime..."

~~~MOD~~~

"On their way to the ring," JR said, as the Ministry's music rumbled through the arena. "And look!" he spat angrily. "They are literally holding her hostage. Farooq, Bradshaw in the front, and Paul Bearer, Midian and Viscera bringing up the rear. And there he is. Right in the center. The most vile, twisted human being I've ever laid eyes on, and I don't care if that SOB signs my paychecks."

In the center of the mob, with her eyes downcast and her arms wrapped tightly around herself, Stephanie plodded along slowly, two paces behind Mark. Her dress rustled faintly as she walked, and she was surprised at how comfortable it really was. A twinkle was in her kohl-smudged blue eyes, and a faint smirk crossed her purple lips. She knew she looked stunning, and she would have loved to strut confidently right at her husband's side. But she couldn't just yet. She still had to give off the impression that she was being held against her will.

The Ministry stepped into the ring, Stephanie making it a point to look like she wanted to be anywhere but with her new employees. Midian held the ropes open for her, and she crept in quietly. Her eyes were still downcast as she wrapped her arms around herself again.

Mark picked up a mike, and the rest of his Ministry milled around. "McMahon," he began, putting his massive arm across his wife's chest to make it look like he was restraining her. "Or, Dad..." (Stephanie smirked inwardly when she heard that) "I made a promise to myself, and to all my followers, that I would own the World Wrestling Federation. And I'm a man who keeps his promises. You really thought you could stop me with your Corporation. But you were wrong. Bossman, Shamrock, Big Show, Test, even my brother Kane...one by one, they all fell down. Did you really think that Steve Austin was your biggest problem? Well, you should have paid more attention to my Ministry. You underestimated us. And look what it's cost you.

"But that's beside the point. The point is, Dad, that I'm a man who keeps my promises. And I made a promise to you last week that I'd bring your precious little girl out here with me so you can see that I'm taking real good care of her. So, Dad, why don't you come out here? Just you and me, maybe even my new brother-in-law, and my lovely wife. We can all have a nice conversation like civilized adults."

Vince's music filled the arena, and a determined looking Shane and Vince walked with purpose towards the ring to confront the new owner. There was no doubt that Vince would demand Stephanie's safe return. But as Jerry Lawler pointed out so succinctly to the viewing audience, why would Taker want to return Vince's daughter? For one, he and his new wife were holding all the cards. And for another (unknown to the viewers), why would Stephanie want to come back to her father, especially after all he'd done to her?

As Vince stepped into the ring, his heart sank. It was the first time he and Shane had seen Stephanie since Backlash. Stephanie was staring down at her boots, her expression utterly miserable. Her eyes were smudged with dark eye shadow, and her purple-colored lips pouted in grief. She held her head down and had wrapped her bare arms around herself like she was cold. _What have they done to her? _ Vince thought in shock. Mark's words, _You'll be happy to know that your little girl saved herself for marriage...and that I was her first _rang in Vince's ears and made his skin crawl, and they made him want to take apart the self-proclaimed Lord of Darkness for breaking his daughter's spirit.

But first things first. "Undertaker," Vince began, his voice calm but authoritative. "You promised last week that you'd bring my daughter out to me. Now, if you keep your promises like you say you do, then let me see her."

Mark nudged his wife forward gently. Stephanie pretended to stumble and regained her balance as she glanced up at her father.

"If you can't feel any compassion for this innocent girl," JR remarked, "Then you have no soul."

"Stephanie," Vince began, his voice thick with emotion. "Your mom, your brother, and I...well, we all want you to know that we love you. I know these past few weeks have been extremely difficult for you, and that this is the last place you want to be. I know how helpless you feel right now. But I promise to you that we're gonna do everything we can to get this marriage annulled and bring you back home."

Cautiously, Stephanie took the microphone from her dad's hand. Her voice was small and meek. "Dad, is that what you'll do for me? You're gonna annul the marriage and bring me home? Bring me home to Mom, to Shane, and to you?"

"We'll do everything we can, Sweetheart."

Stephanie lifted her head, her expression unreadable. "Dad? What makes you think that's what I want, and what makes you think that I'm not already home?"

Vince tilted his head and studied his daughter, puzzled.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes, and suddenly Vince didn't like the flinty look he saw in them. He shuddered.

"Dad, all this time you said you've been trying to keep me safe," she began, her voice growing icy. "You've been trying to protect me from the Ministry, and especially the big, bad Undertaker. That's what you've been telling me all this time." She paused and then narrowed her eyes. "Well, Dad, has it ever occurred to you that while you trying to protect me from the big, bad Undertaker," she said, putting the words _Protect me_ in air quotes, "The big, bad Undertaker was trying to protect me from you."

Vince tensed up as a murmur went up from the crowd. Cautiously, he turned to his son, his expression shocked and guilty. Shane met his gaze and mouthed. _She knows! _

Lawler shook his head. "What is she talking about?"

"I think I know, King," JR answered.

Stephanie glared coldly at her father, and then smacked him across the face as hard as she could. The crowd yelled in shock as Vince grabbed his cheek in astonishment and Shane looked on in stunned silence.

"Whoa!" shouted Lawler and JR at once.

Finally, it was time to unleash.

"How DARE you, Dad!" Stephanie snarled. "How dare you use me! Do you really hate another human being so much that you would be willing to put your own family in danger to get back at him?"

Vince shook his head in desperation. "I—I don't know what you're talking about-"

"I think you do, Dad. You and Shane both!" Stephanie squared her shoulders and stepped towards her father. "All this time, you kept me on a short leash, you watched over my shoulder, you followed me everywhere. Everywhere I went, everything I said, everything I did—you were always there, playing Papa Wolf, trying to keep the Ministry of Darkness away from me! I couldn't even blow my nose without you asking about it. And the worst part was, I actually had to _pretend_ to be grateful!

Vince and Shane shook their heads, unable to speak.

Mark glanced at his crew, who all had smirks on their faces. None of them stepped in to speak; Stephanie was doing fine on her own.

"You look like I don't know what I'm talking about. Let me bring you up to speed. Dad, you're busy dealing with the Ministry, and you, Shane, take his Corporation out from under him. Two separate issues, but they both had one thing in common." A pause. "Taking down Stone Cold Steve Austin!" At the mention of Austin's name, the crowd roared.

JR shook his head. "What?!"

"What do the Ministry and the Corporation have to do with Steve Austin?" Lawler wondered.

"It was all a matter of misdirection, Dad. Everyone knows how much you hate Steve Austin. And we all know that you'd sell out to the Devil for a chance to take him down. Especially after Wrestlemania 14, and the accident that broke Shawn Michaels' back.

"Shawn was going to be your face of the WWF, wasn't he?" At that point, Vince nodded. Stephanie continued. "You were so hell-bent on making him your face that you'd stop at nothing. You wanna deny that? I was there in Montreal, I saw what went down, I know how you operate! And when Shawn got hurt in that accident—and that's what it was, an _accident!-_you had to find your scapegoat. And who better...than Steve Austin?

"Of course, going after him head-on wouldn't work. You've done that already. Everybody's tired of you gunning for Austin. But, if you used the right group of guys, and did things properly, then the suspicion would be off of you and on someone else. All you had to do was point the audience in another direction so that you could work behind the scenes. So, you created the Ministry Of Darkness, and used me as bait!"

"Am I hearing things, JR? Stephanie's implying that her own father created the Ministry."

"Shane and Vince look completely dumbfounded!"

Stephanie continued her tirade. "It was all so simple. Create the Ministry. Have them _threaten_ (air quotes) me. Have them trail me, have them destroy my property, and have them kidnap me. Have them put me in a vulnerable position, so then you, Dad, would swoop in and save me. You would drop the business like a bad habit, but that's okay, because someone would be waiting to pick up the pieces. And that was you, Shane."

Stephanie locked eyes with her brother. "You would swoop in and take over the Corporation. Then, you'd merge and create the Corporate Ministry." A pause, and then Stephanie rolled her eyes. "What kind of moronic name is that, Shane? Corporate Ministry? Sounds like some cheap televangelist. Of course, if you both had your way, we'd all know how it would end. Austin would get screwed out of his championship. You and Dad would continue to pretend to butt heads until Dad revealed himself as the Higher Power and revealed that you were both in on everything."

A pause, as Stephanie began to pace the ring. "And it would have worked, wouldn't it? Sweet and innocent, the perfect Daddy's Little Girl. Threaten me, and the most powerful man in sports entertainment crumbles to the ground.

"Dad, I know that there's no price you won't pay, and no depth to which you won't stoop, to make Steve Austin's life here on Earth a total and complete living hell. And it doesn't matter if you sacrifice your own family to do it, because in your head, the ends justify the means. But there was just one little detail you and Shane never counted on. You assumed that I would never find out about your wicked little scheme."

Vince turned away, unable to meet his daughter's gaze. Stephanie's blue eyes were cold as ice and filled with utter disgust. "You can't seem to leave well enough alone, Dad. Everything has to lead to you and your big ego. It's always been about what you want, what you like. Even at the expense of your own family—it doesn't matter what you do to your immediate family. You can make fools out of your own flesh and blood—but as long as your ego gets stroked, everything's fine, isn't it?"

"Speaking of family, Daddy's Little Girl died the day she stepped into the limo at Backlash. I'm doing things MY way now—no, let's rephrase that—_we're_ doing things _our _way now. And if you saw Smackdown and Heat, you'll know that we've been doing a pretty good job." Stephanie paused for dramatic effect. "And by we, I mean me...and my husband. Because like it or not...Mark and I are married."

With that, Stephanie held up her hand and wiggled her fingers to show off her wedding set. "I have to admit that the wedding was the one good thing that came out of all of this. So Dad, I wanna thank you for paying for my wedding. And Shane, thanks for picking out my wedding dress. It was the BOMB!"

For the first time in his life, Vince McMahon was completely speechless.

"And good luck trying to annul this marriage, Dad." A reptilian smile crept across Stephanie's lips. "Because Paul Bearer is an ordained minister, and Mark and I both signed marriage licenses a month before the wedding. On the night that you had me abducted and locked in the basement."

The crowd erupted into cheers.

"JR! JR!" Lawler was shocked. "Am I hearing things? Vince's little girl and the Undertaker _planned to get married?!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the script just got flipped!" JR explained to the viewing audience. "If I'm hearing this right, then Vince McMahon and his son Shane were in on this all along! A twisted plot to take down the Rattlesnake."

Vince paled and shook his head, and then managed to compose himself and picked up a mike of his own. "Stephanie Marie!" he snapped. "I can't believe you would point such…accusations at me! I'm your _father,_ for crying out loud! I have been trying for weeks to keep you safe, and you pull a stunt like this?! For you to defy me right under my nose?"

Stephanie shook her head and had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Glancing over her shoulder, she gestured for Mark to join her. "You didn't want me dating a wrestler unless he's a yes man who's got old money, and you and Shane had Mark act like he was obsessed with me? You have to love the irony, Dad. Remember last week, when Mark was touching my face, during our wedding? I looked like I was all disgusted and scared? It was all I could do to keep from melting into his touch.

"Every other guy I dated before Mark was nice to me only because they were afraid I'd run to Daddy if they so much as looked at me wrong. But Mark..." Stephanie's voice trailed off, and she let a sly smile creep across her lips. "Mark was different. I used to get butterflies whenever Mark looked at me—just the way he would carry himself, he was so - STRONG and powerful. And he's the only man I know who treats me like a woman.

"It didn't matter to him that I was your little girl. He knew that the life I was leading wasn't the one I wanted. It was the one you _wanted_ me to lead. And long ago, Dad, long before this Ministry nonsense started...he decided that he was gonna help me live the life I wanted. It wasn't a matter of if I was gonna break away. It was a matter of _when._ And when the Ministry of Darkness was created...well...I found my ticket out."

It suddenly dawned on Vince. _Mark told Stephanie everything. _He glanced around the ring, unable to find a sympathetic face.

"Vince is looking really guilty, JR!" King observed.

"King, if half of what Stephanie is accusing her father of is true, then he's gonna have a building full of talent that's waiting to tar and feather him."

"Remember what I said about the big, bad Undertaker protecting me from you? Well, he did. He wasn't there to protect me physically, but he warned me about the pictures that you had taken of me. He was thoughtful enough to call and warn me that the Ministry was going to pay a visit to the house while you were on the other side of the country threatening to put Midian's eyes out." Stephanie smiled at the Ministry's eyes and ears. "By the way, Midian, thanks for taking one for the team. Hope you liked your dinner last week."

Turning back to her father and brother, the young owner continued. "And speaking of house, remember the night we came home after Wrestlemania? Someone had ransacked my bedroom? All of my personal and private things were thrown all over the place. There were strange things written on my bathroom mirror that you didn't want me to talk about when Jerry Lawler interviewed us. You wanna know what was on my mirror? It was, _Mine. She will belong to me, Vince!_ Which would have frightened me, but I know what Mark's handwriting looks like—and what was on the mirror wasn't Mark's handwriting."

Stephanie fixed her cold blue gaze on Shane, who seemed to shrink a couple of inches. His face was white.

"Dad, Shane? How could you hurt me like you did? How could you be so cruel to me? If you were so hell-bent on beating Steve Austin, why didn't you just rely on your talent to do the job? Do you have that little confidence in your existing talent that you thought you had to go through all of this? What was going through your heads when you thought this was a good idea?"

Finally, Stephanie lowered her microphone (she didn't set it down, in case she needed to speak up again) and stepped back. Vince stared her surprised that she was giving him an opportunity to explain himself.

Cautiously, Vince began. "We weren't trying to be cruel—we weren't trying to hurt you Stephanie - it was just business. Love doesn't have anything to do with it - it's just business. We still love you, Stephanie..." He turned to Shane and nodded.

Shane found his own voice and said, "You…you were never in any kind of danger, Stephanie. Dad and I love you, and we did everything we could to make sure you weren't hurt by all of this."

"I wasn't hurt physically," Stephanie fired back, turning her fierce gaze back to her father. "But I was hurt emotionally. The fact that you and Shane were so willing to endanger Mom and me like you did, it just tells me all I need to know about you both. I guess you don't care about Mom. I guess you don't care about me either. Because all my life it's always been about you. How YOU wanted me to act, who YOU wanted me to be. I'm your daughter, for God's sake! How could you, in good conscience, do what you did to me?! I could tear your eyes out right now, but then if I did, then how would you and Shane be able to look at yourselves? What a selfish, self-centered, self-serving excuse for a human being you are, Dad! You and Shane both!" Stephanie paused, as the crowd watched in disbelief.

"This was the last thing Mr. McMahon expected to hear from his daughter Stephanie!" JR exclaimed, as the crowd shouted their support and outrage.

Vince sighed. "Look, Stephanie…I…I guess the cat's out of the proverbial bag, isn't it? But you have to understand…Steve Austin is a disgrace and an embarrassment to this company. Drinking beer, profanity, disrespecting my authority. Shane and I had to take him down a few notches and make him remember who he works for."

"Well, Dad. You seem to have left out one little detail." Stephanie let another smirk spread across her lips. "Steve Austin no longer works for you. Steve Austin works for me now." At the mention of Austin's new employee, the crowd shouted in excitement.

The tension in the ring was so thick, it could be sliced. Vince took a moment to compose himself. If his daughter thought she could embarrass him like she just did, she was sadly mistaken.

Vince locked eyes with his daughter, his eyes going just as flinty as hers. "So you think you've beaten me. You think you can marry the Lord of Darkness and take over the WWF. You think you've taken my own creation and used it against me. You and the Undertaker. Owners of the World Wrestling Federation. You just graduated college, Stephanie! You don't have a single clue as to how to run a multi-million dollar business! And your…_husband_… (Vince spat out the word _husband_ like it was a mouthful of poison) If it wasn't for me, he would still be in some Podunk promotion struggling to get noticed by some no-talent agent.

"So you think you got what you wanted?" Vince snorted. "Well, that's just great. Congratulations. But let me make one thing clear. You may be the Undertaker's wife. And you own the World Wrestling Federation. For now. What that means is, as soon as this show is over, I am getting on the phone with my lawyers, and I will fight you in court if I have to, so I can get this company back. I'm more than ready to argue mental duress as the reason to take back ownership."

A pause, as the fans booed in reply, and a look of apprehension crossed Stephanie's face. "I spent nearly two decades growing this company from a regional promotion to the multi-million dollar industry that it is today, and I'll be DAMMED if I'm going to lose it to some little girl who's barely out of college and her undead husband. So enjoy your victory while you can. Because once I walk out of this ring tonight, family will go RIGHT OUT THE WINDOW. I WILL get this company back, when I do, I WILL cast you and your miscreant husband out into the cold without so much as a penny to your name!"

"Good luck with that, Vince! You don't have a leg to stand on, and you know it!" snapped a sharp female voice.

The crowd erupted as they turned towards the ring entrance ramp. Whatever bravado Vince had left vanished, and he and his son gulped.

"JR!" shouted Lawler, from the broadcast table. "Is that who I think it is?"

"I'm not sure, I—King! It is! I think Stephanie and her new husband have some backup!"

A look of relief washed across Stephanie's face as she, Mark, and the rest of the Ministry glanced over to the entrance ramp. A tall, well-heeled woman with neatly coiffed blonde hair and wearing a neatly tailored black two-piece pantsuit stood with her arms folded across her chest. A stern look was splashed across her classic features.

"It's Linda McMahon!"

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Wow! One more chapter to go! Maybe two, depending on how much I'm able to crank out. Somehow, the promo's not sounding as epic as it did in my head. Let me know if you like it or not. **

**Anyhoo, if you're interested in the entrance music I picked for Nicole Bass, PM me with a valid email address, and I'll send you the mediafire link. The song's called _Instrumental #3 _from the Dan Reed Network. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	39. Chapter 39

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: We're wrapping this one up pretty quickly. Probably the confrontation between Vince and Linda and Shane, and a re-tooled match card. If this chapter sounds over-the-top, a big fat SORRY! Just one of those instances where the dialog wrote itself (with some help from slashwrestling dot com), with bits and pieces from previous chapters, and episodes of RAW (June 14, 1999 and April 9, 2001) and Smackdown (December 14, 1999 and April 5, 2001). Not a lot else to say about this one, so here goes!**

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine**_

"The CEO of the World Wrestling Federation is on her way to confront her husband and her son!" exclaimed JR, as Linda marched towards the ring. Her eyes were steely and cold, and they were fixed on a guilty-looking Shane and Vince.

"I don't think we'll be waiting for the 4th of July for fireworks, JR!" Lawler was practically bouncing up and down in his seat.

As soon as Linda stepped through the ropes, she gestured for Stephanie to hand over her microphone. Her expression softened towards her daughter, and she mouthed, _Trust me, I know what I'm doing. _Stephanie nodded just slightly, confident that her mom was about to take up for her.

And she wouldn't disappoint.

"Well, Vince, let's talk business," Linda began. "Since you're the type who likes to do things in a public fashion, I think we can discuss business right in this ring, in front of everyone here."

Vince answered shakily, "All right, okay, all right. I know why you're here. And, quite frankly, I admire you for it. I know why you're here - you - you came out here...to undo this travesty, and to help me return the WWF to it's rightful owner. You came out here, Linda, that's your announcement, you wanna apologise to me for what our daughter has done to me, to our son, and to our company. So go ahead!"

Linda flashed her husband a look that could peel paint. "Vince...shut...up. I'M the one who's gonna do the talking in this ring right now."

Vince glanced around stupidly, desperate to find some way to soften the damage that his wife was about to inflict. "Linda, the first thing that I would like to say - I would like to publicly say to my wife, Linda, that I love you."

The announcement was met with a chorus of boos, and Stephanie turned to her husband, her expression reading, W_ho the hell does he think he is? _The same expression was displayed, in various degrees, on everyone else's faces.

Linda wouldn't bite. "And Vince, I love you. When you and Shane are home during the rare times that you're off, I've made you both breakfast every morning – I'm even kind enough to pack your bags every time you go on the road. I'd do anything for you. We still date, and we've even gone to movies together when you're home. But in your own words, love has nothing to do with business."

"Wait a minute, Linda - you don't want to go there."

"Oh yes I do want to go there, Vince - yes I do. Now, before I do, I want to inform all of you that I'm still using the name McMahon - but I have to tell you, Vince, after all you've done...and all that's happened...I really am debating whether or not I should make a change."

Vince felt like he was about to throw up his heart. Shane glanced down at his shoes, a lump rising in his throat.

"But there is one McMahon who stands very tall, even though she has now chosen to take the last name of her husband - my daughter. And as difficult as I know it was for Stephanie, she was able to stand up for what SHE believes in, and I am so proud that she was able to prove to the world just how much of a McMahon she really is. Granted she did a few underhanded things to get to this point, and granted I don't completely approve of her choice of husband, but she had the future of this company in mind when she did them, and she had her own future in mind when she married Mark.

"I want to say how proud I am of my daughter, a tall-standing McMahon who did what she felt she had to do for the good of this company." Linda turned to her daughter, beaming. "And Stephanie, I want you to know that I wish you and your husband all the luck in the world and success with your new acquisition."

The crowd erupted into cheers once again. "How do you like that, folks?" JR grinned. "Linda taking up for Stephanie and her husband!"

Vince and Shane both seemed to shrink in the middle of the ring as they each realized that they were now in hostile territory.

"With that said, Vince," Linda said, "You very well know that there are four of us, and that we own four equal shares. You also know that you didn't build this company by yourself. While you were out front doing your thing, I and a lot of others were behind the scenes helping to grow and make this company successful. We've all worked as equally hard as you have. That was the case, until just recently. You and Shane let personal grudges get in the way of running the WWF in the way it should be run.

"You know, and I know and everyone else in the company knows that Steve Austin's the biggest reason the WWF's been so successful. He's one of the guys who helped us beat WCW last year. Unfortunately you've had this vendetta against him since Day One. This vendetta's so big, that you were willing to sacrifice us—meaning Stephanie and me—to get back at him."

At this moment, Vince realized that he and Shane were both on the hook. There was no doubt in his mind that Stephanie and Mark had told her everything they could concerning the Ministry storyline. Rescuing Stephanie and anulling her marriage to Mark was no longer an option. Regaining the company was not an option either. The biggest priority now was saving face. Not to mention saving his marriage to his wife and salvaging what he could from the fractured relationship with his daughter.

Vince's voice wobbled as he spoke. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa - wait just a minute, okay, then I'll give you what you want, I know what you want - and I'll give it to you. I'll do this because...I've always been the one to sacrifice in our family so I'll do it one more time, okay? And I'll do it here. All right? What you and Stephanie want is...okay, I'll give it to you. Publicly, I will - I...apologise. Now wait a minute. Wait a minute. I'll go one step further, here we go."

Vince got down on one knee. "Just like it was 33 years ago when I asked you to make the right decision then and you did, all I'm asking for ya is to make the right decision now, Linda - that's all I'm asking. Read my lips, Linda...I humbly, truthfully apologize for my actions."

"Read my lips, Vince. You look ridiculous, and an apology is not gonna fly. Now get up."

"I think that was a case of CYA, King," JR spat, as Vince staggered to his feet.

Lawler shook his head. "We don't agree on everything, JR, but I have to agree with you on that."

Linda continued. "I know what kind of man you are, Vince. And I knew what kind of man you were when I married you. The fact that you've done all of this to punish one of your employees doesn't surprise me. You're ruthless, stubborn, hard-headed and you like to hold grudges. But for you to drag us-meaning Stephanie and me-into it is beyond reprehensible. So, I made the decision to take control and make sure that this doesn't happen again." A pause. "Last week, Vince, while you and Shane were (air quotes) _in hiding,_ and trying to _rescue_ Stephanie, I called an emergency meeting of the Board of Directors."

Vince stammered, "I - I wasn't notified."

"You weren't notified? That's really unfortunate, especially since you were the main topic." Linda shook her head. "The Board and I discussed the Ministry Of Darkness and your vendetta with Austin at length. And the Board members all agreed that you displayed extreme bias and callous disregard for the safety of our talent. And because of that, they have voted that you and Shane surrender your shares of the World Wrestling Federation."

The crowd roared in approval; any louder, and the roof would have been lifted off the arena.

Linda let the crowd noise die down slightly before she continued. "However, I was the deciding vote, and I voted not to surrender your shares of this company. I argued that the control of this company stay within the family. Which is why I gave my shares of the WWF to Mark and Stephanie as a wedding present. And my daughter, her husband, and I would like to keep you on board as a figurehead. I mean, you _are_ the most recognized face of the company, and it wouldn't be right to throw family out into the street." A pause. "And Shane has provided some valuable input, so it's only fair that he should be kept on on as well."

Vince and Shane nodded weakly. Linda drew closer. "Now, as far as your shares go, I want to offer you a deal. You surrender your shares of the WWF to me, and you and Shane can split what is left. In addition, instead of me cooking breakfast for you on the times that you and Shane are at home, I expect you two to cook breakfast for me. And I expect you to pack for me on the days I leave for business trips—of course there a few things that I will pack on my own, but everthing else is your responsibility. Vince, if we go out on dates, then I pick what we do on the dates, and I pick the movies that we watch.

"But let me inform you both, that if you chose not to accept my deal, then the Board of Directors has the authority to strip you both of your shares and terminate your employment, and that's the last thing I wanna see happen. And Vince, you'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom indefinitely-"

"You can't do this to me!" Vince spat.

"Yes I can. You're lucky that's all I want. So it's up to you both."

Vince and Shane stepped back, and for nearly a minute, the two disgraced McMahons conversed among themselves. Finally, Vince aproached his wife. His voice was soft. "Alright, Linda, Stephanie...Mark...I guess Shane and I will accept the deal."

"I guess that settles things," Linda said. "Can I please have security come out here to escort my husband and son to their vehicle-"

The request was cut short as three more people appeared on the entrance ramp. It was Patterson and Brisco, and Steve Austin. Vince's right-hand men looked furious, and Steve gazed upon his former boss with utter contempt. Austin had his Smoking Skull belt draped over his shoulder, and he was smirking.

"I've known you for twenty long years, and Vince," Pat began, acidly. "You damn know that Stephanie is my godchild. I understand, Vince, that business is business, but how in the hell can you put your lovely daughter - my godchild - through such an ordeal? How can you do that?"

"Are you questioning my judgement after the fact?" Vince locked eyes with his former friend.

"You're damn right I'm questioning you, and I want some answers!"

"Well listen pal, you better get right with yourself and with me," Vince shot back, although it was all a bunch of hot air at this point, "Or otherwise you don't wanna hear my answers."

"Whoa - is that a threat? Well, Vince let me tell you something. If this is a threat, you and Shane can go STRAIGHT TO HELL!" At that announcment, the crowd erupted into cheers. Everone in Vince's inner circle was telling both him and Shane where to go, and the fans were eating it up.

Pat gestured for Brisco to follow him backstage. On the way out, Brisco couldn't resist a parting shot. "And while you and Shane, Mr. McMahon, are on that trip to hell, you'd better stop and get your own damn coffee."

That left Austin, who was drinking in the crowd's adulation and outrage. A smirk crossed his face as he said, "First of all, whoever the hell jumped me in the hallway last week, I guess I should say thanks, because if it hadn't been for you hooded bastards, well, we'd be having a totally different conversation. Now, getting on to my former boss...y'know, I'd take a page out of your little girl's book and tear your eyes out for what you and Shane tried to do to me. But then you wouldn't be able to look at yourselves, and you wouldn't be able to look at me as your WWF Champion. And that's all I'm gonna say about that."

With those words, Austin turned and left, holding his championship belt up in the air for all to see.

Linda waited for the champ to leave before she tried to speak again. "Can I have security come out here to escort my husband and son to their vehicle. I know there's a lot of angry talent backstage, and I just want to make sure that nobody tries to attempt anything."

A small group of offices appeared to escort father and son out of the arena. Vince and Shane both turned to face the angry gazes of Linda, Stephanie, Mark, and the Ministry and hung their heads as they slid out of the ring.

Stephanie watched her departing brother and father with a smirk, and decided that a parting shot was in order. She gestured for Linda to return the microphone to her.

"Oh, one more thing, Dad." Stephanie announced, just as Vince and Shane stepped onto the entrance ramp to backstage.

Reluctantly, Vince turned back to his angry daughter. "Remember when Mark said that I saved myself for marriage? He was absolutely right. And just so you know...well, he _was_ my first."

Shane had to lead his father, who looked ready to faint, backstage.

~~~MOD~~~

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you've just tuned in, you missed a bombshell!" announced JR. "Just moments ago, Vince McMahon's daughter, who now requests to be called Stephanie Calaway, made a shocking announcement. She accused her father of creating the Ministry of Darkness and putting her in danger in a convoluted plot to get revenge over WWF Champion Steve Austin, and Vince all but admitted that he was behind it. And if that wasn't shocking enough, she also announced that the Black Wedding was legitimate, and that she had planned to marry Taker in the first place!"

"My head's still spinning, JR!" Jerry exclaimed, shaking his head. "I remember Taker saying that Stephanie would be taken from her home, and that she'd break her father's heart, and I guess that came true tonight."

"Well, if even half of what Vince McMahon's being accused of is true, then Stephanie has every right to be furious with her father, and I don't blame her. And there's plenty of guys in the locker room who feel like they've been used as well, and I'm sure they'd be more than happy to lynch the former owner of the WWF." JR paused. "And if Taker happens to be listening, I take back every nasty, hateful thing I ever said about you these past several months. Stephanie is lucky to have a husband like you, and you are ten times the man Vince is."

~~~MOD~~~

Backstage, a red-faced Vince McMahon staggered outside to his waiting limo, accompanied by his equally red-faced son. "Just get me out of here!" he spat.

"Dad, calm down-"

"I AM calm! Just get me the hell out of here!" The two disgraced McMahons climbed in. Before the door closed, Vince moaned, "How could she do this to me?"

As the limo rolled away, Stephanie and Mark who had followed them from a safe distance, waved (Linda was back in Stephanie's dressing room). "Bye, Dad! Bye, Shane! Have a safe trip home!"

Once the limo rolled out of site, Stephanie turned to her husband. "Well, I guess they're gone, Honey. Looks like we'll have to take over."

Mark kissed the top of his young wife's head. "So what do you have in mind?"

Stephanie stroked the side of her husband's face. Now that Vince was gone, she and her husband could finally be affectionate with each other on camera. "Well, I think we need to show Dad and Shane and their 'corporation' that they can't screw with us and get away with it."

A smirk graced her lips. "You know, I think there's a few guys backstage who are more than a little hacked off with my dad and his buddies right now, and they would love to get some payback. Come on, Honey," she said, as she and Taker headed back into the building. "You did a fabulous job with Smackdown, so you can help me put together tonight's new card..."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: One more chapter! WOO-HOO! It'll be a rather short one, just a retooled match card, and a rundown of the results. I had no idea that Linda was going to emasculate her son and husband like she did in this chapter (they're lucky that's all she did to them). At least she let them stay in the company. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	40. Chapter 40

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: First off, I wanna thank everyone who has either favorited, followed, or reviewed this story over the past year and a half. It means the world to me, knowing that people are willing to take time to say a few kind words, and it was an honor to entertain you all with this huge 'what if...?' **

**Now, with that said, I'll go on record and announce that I won't be writing a sequel. I've said this before and I'll say it once again, this was the biggest story that I've ever written, and if I did attempt a sequel, I'd be rewriting over a decade of WWF/WWE history, which would burn me out before I even got started. So, if anyone is interested in writing a sequel, feel free!:) Just make sure that I get some kind of mention. **

_**Chapter Forty**_

"Congratulations, Midian," Stephanie beamed backstage, as she clapped a hand on the new European Champion's back. The Ministry's eyes and ears had just defeated X-Pac in, as JR would call it, a slobberknocker of a match, which ended when Midian nailed the degenerate with his now-signature finishing move, the Eye Opener DDT. "You earned that belt, and you deserve it. Now, from here on out, you're gonna have to show everyone _why_ you're champ."

Midian nodded. He knew that champs had targets in their backs, and he was no different. "Thanks," he smiled tiredly. "Uhhmmm...you guys want me to come out to the ring?"

"Nah. It's just gonna be Paul and me. Mark's getting ready for his match later." Stephanie shook her head. "Go wash up, get a rubdown, and take the rest of the night off. You've earned it." Midian nodded in tired appreciation and headed to the locker room.

Stephanie cast a sweeping glance over the backstage area, which bustled with activity. Earlier, she, Mark, and Linda had gone over the changes in the evening's program, and Linda liked what her daughter and son-in-law had come up with for the most part (they agreed to make a few tweaks). Then, after seeing her mom off with a hug and a promise to stay in touch, Stephanie had changed into something more comfortable (a pair of tight jeans and a purple corset top) before congratulating her newest champ.

"Uh...Mrs. Calaway?" A young production assistant approached the young owner of the WWF cautiously.

Stephanie gave the girl a reassuring smile. "You don't have to call me Mrs. Calaway. Stephanie'll be just fine. I'm not my dad."

The production assistant seemed to relax somewhat. "You and Bearer are up next."

"Thanks."

~~~MOD~~~

"We just received word from Stephanie Calaway that there's going to be some changes made to the card tonight," explained JR to the television audience. "Earlier tonight, we crowned new Tag Team Champions as the Brood defeated the New Age Outlaws in rather controversial fashion when Christian slipped into the ring following a brief blackout and took the place of Gangrel. Following the match, Billy Gunn and Road Dogg actually came to blows, and then were the recipients of a Blood Bath.

"Then, just moments ago, Mideon became the new European Champion in a slobberknocker of a match with X-Pac. Now,if any of the viewing audience is keeping track, our newest champions are either current or former members of the Ministry Of Darkness. And since Stephanie and the Undertaker are now owners of the World Wrestling Federation, it begs the question; will the new owners show favoritism towards the Ministry, in the same way Vince and Shane McMahon showed favoritism towards members of the Corporation?"

"Well JR," Lawler answered, "After what took place between Stephanie and her father, it's not gonna matter. Vince and Shane McMahon became _persona non grata _tonight, and I'm sure anyone associated with them will wanna get as far away from them as they can. Favoritism, I think, is a moot point."

Just then, Mideon's entrance music blasted through the arena, and Stephanie, escorted by Paul Bearer, strutted confidently down the aisle. Lawler's commentary was interrupted when he saw the outfit the new owner was wearing. "JR! Wow! Look at the puppies! She's overflowing!"

"You better not let Stephanie's husband hear that, King. He's liable to kill you for that comment." JR admonished his colleague, as Stephanie waited for Bearer to part the ring ropes for her to step through.

Stephanie gazed out at the crowd as they shouted and whistled at her. A few of them wolf-whistled, which Stephanie decided to take as a compliment. She grabbed a microphone and waited for the crowd noise to die down before she made her announcements.

"If you folks in the audience have a copy of tonight's program, I suggest that you hold onto it, because it's now become a collector's item. Maybe you can make a few dollars off of it on E-bay in a few years." A pause. "I've made a few changes for tonight's lineup...correction, my husband and I have made a few changes. Because my husband and I...are in charge."

"I'm gonna start by addressing a couple of issues that were left behind by my _dad_ (air quotes) and my brother (more air quotes), the first one being Patterson and Brisco. As you all know, they were both fired publically a few weeks ago, because, in my brother's words, there was no room for the geriatric and the old." A pause. "Well, there may not be room for the geriatric and the old in the Corporation, but there is plenty of room for the experienced veterans in my company. So Patterson, Brisco...you've both been rehired. And if you're not here tonight, then I expect you back here next week."

"JR! How do you like that?!" Lawler gasped, as the crowd shouted its approval.

"Patterson and Brisco have just been reinstated, folks!"

"Moving along here...there's a bit of a problem with some of the talent. They're not being used like they're supposed to. For instance, we have the Ninth Wonder Of The World, Chyna. She's been relegated to bodyguard and valet. And Pete Gas and Rodney...you look like a pretty cohesive tag unit. So why the hell are you doing everyone else's dirty work? So, effective immediately, you're all back in active competition. So gear up, you've got matches tonight!

"Now that that's out of the way, I'm gonna announce tonight's changes. First one up...Rodney, Pete, your opponents tonight will be..." Stephanie paused, for dramatic effect. "The Acolytes!"

"They grew up on the mean streets of Greenwich, you think they can hang with Farooq and Bradshaw?" Lawler wondered.

"Let's hope so," JR answered. "Farooq and Bradshaw will eat you alive if they're able, King."

"Next one. Ken Shamrock." Stephanie paused. "Ken, there's been some issue with you and your temper. As you know, I'm friends with your baby sister, and she actually spent a week at my place because she got sick of you attacking anyone who so much as looked at her wrong. You are a good guy, but you have some anger management issues, and the best way to deal with them is in the ring. So your opponent will be...Triple H."

"Shamrock taking on Triple H!" JR smiled. "That'll be a dandy!"

"Oh, and Chyna...you are banned from ringside!"

"Wow! Stephanie's putting her foot down, JR!" Lawler couldn't help but chuckle.

"Absolutely." JR nodded.

"And why would you wanna come out here anyway? You've got to get ready to take on the new Women's Champion, Nicole Bass. Now granted, it's gonna be a non-title match, but I wanna make sure my newest champ is in fighting shape when she takes on Sable at Over The Edge in a rematch."

JR exclaimed, "Big Hurt vs. the Ninth Wonder of the World, folks!"

"Chyna may be the only on big enough to take on Nicole Bass." Lawler nodded.

~~~MOD~~~

Backstage, Shamrock watched the festivities on a closed-circuit TV. He nodded in agreement about the anger management issues. He'd let his temper get the best of him, and now some of the talent didn't trust him, for fear that he'd snap in the middle of a match. He decided to go out and compete like the professional he was supposed to be, and made a mental note to talk to Mark or Paul about the anger management classes that they'd offered him earlier in the day.

~~~MOD~~~

Meanwhile, Nicole, who was enjoying some snacks in Catering, listened to Hunter and Chyna argue about their respective matches. _I wonder if the guys are still teasing Hunter about New Year's, _she thought, briefly toying with the idea of approaching the blueblood and greeting him with a kiss...

_Naaah! _Nicole shook her head and took a sip of her bottled water. _I can't go around making fun of people. I have a championship to defend._

~~~MOD~~~

In the ring, the matchmaking continued.

"Bossman...you're supposed to be a man who upholds the law and does the right thing, and for the past few weeks, you've been running away from competition like a scalded dog," Stephanie frowned. "You're making the good people in law enforcement look bad. So, I think it's time for a little attitude adjustment. Bossman, you're gonna be participating in a Four-Corner's match, and your opponents will be Mankind, Test, and Big Show."

"That's a big mountain of humanity!" JR exclaimed.

"Bossman'll have no place to hide!" King nodded.

"And just in case anyone gets any ideas...Viscera will be the special enforcer at ringside." Stephanie smirked. "So Bossman...good luck!"

The young owner paused as Paul beckoned her over. They conversed for a moment, as JR and Lawler wondered what the two of them were discussing, and then Stephanie nodded and stepped back, microphone firmly in hand.

"That leaves one more spot. Now before I make the final match of the night, I have a message for the WWF Champion. Austin, my father is no longer your boss. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna give you silk pillows or fruit baskets or puppy treats. You probably wouldn't want that stuff anyhow. Now don't worry: I'm not gonna try and screw you out of something that you've worked so hard for. But, I'll go on record as saying that my husband should be champion. And he can kick your ass any day of the week!"

"Them's fighting words, folks!" JR exclaimed, as the crowd roared.

"But...we have a little problem. You see, The Rock is throwing a conniption fit about the way Smackdown ended last week. And my husband wants to be WWF Champion. Okay, Rock, fine. Maybe the match didn't end the way you wanted it to. Fine. So, you get a rematch...sort of. Tonight's Main Event will be a Number One Contender's match between The Rock...and The Undertaker!"

For the second time that night, the roar of the crowd threatened to raise the roof off the arena.

"And if anyone back there has a problem with the matches I've made...well, they can talk to my husband. End of discussion. So, to borrow a couple phrases from my brother and my husband...well...I'm Stephanie Calaway, and I'm running the show. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

Mideon's music rumbled through the arena as Stephanie stepped through the ropes and waited for Bearer to join her on the arena floor. The two of them marched proudly to the backstage, secure that the McMahon-Ministry Era was off to a good start.

And so was Mark and Stephanie's future

**THE END!**

~~~MOD~~~

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: The following is what I'd imagined for an epilogue (BTW, not everything is covered). Anyone who wants to use this as an idea for a sequel, feel free:**

Midian showed himself to be a worthy European champ, defending the title against X-Pac and Test, and even Big Show, before dropping it to D-Lo Brown at Fully Loaded. He and Viscera teamed up for several matches, and he even competed with Ivory on Heat in intergender bouts. Eventually, he left the WWF on good terms and trained up and coming wrestlers at a school in Tampa, Florida.

The Brood dominated as Tag Team champs over the summer of 1999. They took on the Mean Street Posse and the New Age Outlaws (they'd settled their differences briefly) before dropping the straps to the Acolytes, who were in tern beaten by the Hardy Boyz, who were paired up with Michael Hayes after being moved to the main roster. After Gangrel left the Brood to compete in singles matches, Edge and Christian feuded onscreen with Matt and Jeff Hardy for over two years.

The four brothers were friends, on-screen rivals...and off-screen lovers.

Nicole enjoyed a dominant reign as Women's Champion. After defeating Sable in a rematch at Over The Edge (which was called off after Owen Hart's fatal accident), the woman known as Big Hurt took on Chyna, Luna Vachon, and Ivory (she dropped the strap to her at Summerslam). She decided to leave at the end of the year to open a gym in New York City.

Anna and Bradshaw gave the long-distance romance idea a try. After their unconventional courtship, the two of them got married and eventually settled down in Texas. Anna put her business skills to good use as she helped her new husband start up his own company.

Ken Shamrock took anger management classes and kept his issues under control until the end of his tenure with the WWF. After feuding with a newly arrived Chris Jericho, he returned to his roots as a mixed martial arts fighter.

Ken's sister, Ryan, continued to shine as the adult film industry's newest star. She was nominated for two AVN Awards in 2000; one for Best New Starlet for _Saving Ryan's Privates_ (she won, tied with Alisha Klass), and Best Supporting Actress in a Video for _As Hard As It Gets_ (she lost to Katie Gold for _Pornogothic_). She went on to win other awards for her work, and she starred or co-starred in thirty more titles before she moved into a happy early retirement from the industry ten years later. She broke up with Val Venis in 2001, but the two of them remained friends.

Eventually, Stephanie reconciled with her father and brother. Shane was the first one she forgave; she reconciled with him before Christmas. She was even able to be polite around her father during the same time she and Shane reconciled. They even worked together to create a storyline in which Shane and Vince would team up with DX in an attempt to "take back" their company.

Although Stephanie enjoyed a good working relationship with Vince, it still took another year for her to completely forgive her dad for his treachery. Just in time for Vince to see his first grandchild, a little girl named Stevie Nicks Calaway.

Mark took some time off from the ring to recover from some nagging injuries and to spend some quality time with his wife, and to train her for in-ring competition. During this time, Shane and Vince returned to begin the DX takeover storyline. Eventually, it would be Triple H (he'd finally accepted the fact that he would never marry into the business and would have to work for his spot) facing Undertaker, with The Rock taking Mark's place until he and Stephanie (future Women's Champion) returned as Mr. and Mrs. American Badass.

Steve Austin lost his championship, but it wasn't because of Vince and Shane's chicanery. He dropped it, fair and square, to Mark at King of the Ring 1999. Mark then dropped it to Mankind at Fully Loaded and teamed up with Big Show before he left to recover and spend time with his wife.

At the end of 1999, the Ministry of Darkness split up amicably, with each of the members pursuing other interests within the WWF. Paul Bearer stayed on going backstage to serve as a WWF road agent, stage manager, and talent scout, while juggling his duties as an ordained minister. His contract with WWF ended in October 2002.

The Ministry Of Darkness was lauded as one of the greatest stables of all time in wrestling, and Stephanie's marriage to Mark would be considered one of wrestling's most shocking moments. The Ministry—and it's imprint—would never disappear.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: THERE YOU HAVE IT! The longest story that I have EVER written! If anyone wants to pick up the sequel, don't be afraid to drop me a line. Just make sure that I get some kind of credit. Thank you all for staying with me for nearly 18 months! And stay tuned for more stories from yours truly:)**

**AND REMEMBER...REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**Deborah A. Wood**

**September 10, 2012**


End file.
